


designed for disaster

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, originally posted on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 113,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: Ricky's newest client is all about that family lifestyle, except he's 25 and has only ever focused on his career up to this point. In order to keep ties with his client, he needs to find someone to help prove he's truly the family man he claims to be.Who better to ask than his best friend?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 285
Kudos: 376





	1. i'm not givin' up

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!
> 
> those of you that follow me on twitter probably knew about me moving this story onto my ao3. it was always my intention to bring this story on here, even before i left twitter. but i did need some time to get things in order and find a way to flow the social media parts i had prepared into proper written prose.
> 
> i knew i wanted something special for my 50th work on here and i couldn't have thought of more perfect piece. and believe me, i'm so excited to finally share this story that i've been working on for nearly two months now. 
> 
> i hope you all like it!
> 
> chapter title's are based on songs from my spotify playlist!  
> this one's Don't Give Up On Me by Andy Grammer

Briskly walking into his office, Ricky sets down his bag on the desk pulling out all the notes he needs for his upcoming meeting with his newest client. He had spent the last week preparing for this meeting, researching and taking notes on just about everything about the client and their wishes for this project. Ricky needed everything to be perfect before proposing his idea. Last night in particular he spent an awful number of hours in front of his desk sketching out every last detail, highlighting certain aspects that the client had pointed out during their last meeting. He worked everything into perfection, just like he’s always done.

As he was rifling through his notes, rereading over his presentation notes that he had, he was beginning to get slightly nervous. This was an important account for their firm, if he lost this he could kiss any chance of a promotion goodbye.

When Ricky was in college he started working at Bow and Arrow Designs as an intern. That was when he had learned all the ins and outs of the company, and what the architecture world was all about. He fell in love with it instantly, even if he was only doing the smallest tasks of fetching coffee, faxing papers, even sometimes getting to sit in meetings for potential new clients.

After completing his internship, his supervisor had offered him a position. It was one of the lowest positions at the company, but Ricky knew he could move up in the ranks eventually. He had put in all of his time and effort into handing in projects to the best of his ability. He ensured every last miniscule detail was perfect, from top to bottom. The head of the company took note of his hard work, and before Ricky knew it he was one of the best department heads in his division.

This account was probably his biggest one yet. Ricky was just a whisper away from making junior partner, and that position was all riding on his success on this coming project. He just needed everything to go perfect and smoothly. He knew the client would definitely have questions and minor details to adjust, but will probably be satisfied with the overall outcome he had a gut feeling.

A knock comes from his office door, Jordyn, his assistant came into the room setting down the coffee on his desk. “You ready?” The brunette asks, pushing up her glasses slightly.

Jordyn was a short brunette, maybe about a foot smaller than him. When he was in search of assistants, the company insisted that all their senior managers should have one to keep their heads on straight. Mostly to keep up with some of the other architects’ progress and booking all their appointments and meetings and taking the calls they didn’t have time for. Ricky was very hesitant, he never liked giving his work away to someone else. He thought it was important that he should be the ones keeping in touch with his team, but after meeting and hiring Jordyn, he couldn’t lie that it helped with his stress levels.

Ricky nods, as he closes up his notes throwing them back into his briefcase taking a rather large sip from the coffee. He smiles gratefully for the beverage, mumbling a small thank you as he finishes getting ready for his meeting.

“Wish me luck.”

The brunette chuckles, shaking her head, as she follows him out the door clipboard in hand as the pair head on up to the 27th floor where the meeting was being held. Ricky shoots a goofy smile over his shoulder to the girl, as he pushes the door open to the room.

The curly-haired man makes his way around the room, greeting the client and the rest of her team. While Jordyn makes her way to sit at the back of the room, watching Ricky begin to set up for his presentation.

As they make eye contact, she sends him a genuine smile with two thumbs up. He couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle, looking down at his notes for a second.

“Shall we get started?” He claps his hands together, smiling at the group.

Ricky goes through his presentation, other members of his team pitching some of the aspects that they had contributed to their latest draft. As the presentation had gone on, Ricky kept his bright smile as he noted the smiles around the room. He had this in the bag, he just had that feeling, everything was going perfectly.

“And we believe that this design will not only bring a sense of comfort, but also enhance a stable lifestyle for all members of the community.” Ricky finishes off his presentation, looking back to the room full of attentive listeners.

Applause fills through the room, Ricky couldn’t help but smile as widely as he could, incredibly proud of himself. During his presentation, his client and her team had appeared content, Ricky having hit each point that they had talked about at the last meeting. The group takes notes every so often, but listens attentively to the architect.

Kathleen, his newest client, was a beautiful tall blonde. If Ricky had to guess, she was probably a few years older than him, probably just hitting the age of 30. The woman clears her throat as she leans forward in her seat, “That was absolutely fantastic, you truly captured everything, even down to the smallest of details. I can tell you really took a lot of time and notes from our last meeting and found a way to incorporate into what you had brought for us today.”

“Thank you,” Ricky smiles brightly, “I really wanted your vision to come to life, Mrs. Murphy.”

“Please, call me Kathy,” she laughs, looking down at her notepad tapping at the pages a couple times causing Ricky’s anxiety to spike. “Mr. Bowen, don’t get me wrong, it's a great design.”

As those words left her mouth, Ricky felt his heart stop in his chest. What was it? Was it not perfect? Was it not good enough? Was it not what she had pictured at all? He couldn’t help but let all the questions that it could possibly be, run through his mind.

“I just have always pictured working with people that really value that family life. I think it’s so important to instill a family-friendly community especially considering the lot we have chosen for this project. Do you have kids Richard?”

The boy was taken aback by the sudden question, it wasn’t exactly something people just outright ask, especially not during a business meeting. He tries his best to figure out what to say, the obvious answer was no, but what if due to his answer he loses her as a client. He couldn’t afford that, not without losing everything he’s been working towards the last year and a half.

A little white lie couldn’t hurt, _right?_

Ricky blinks twice at the question gulping nervously, “Yeah.” He nods, his throat felt rather dry as he uttered the simple word. His response surprised not just his co-workers, but himself included.

Everyone in the office had always thought he had a kid. On days his best friend, Nini, had off from work, her and her three-year old, Everly, would stop by to say hi and drop off some lunch for him, Nini always knew he never brought one for himself. When asked about the two girls, he would simply just brush people off not really answering it at all, it wasn’t anyone’s business in his opinion so he wasn’t going to warrant any response to their prodding questions. He was not about to get involved with office gossip, even if it was about himself.

“Really?” Kathy’s eyebrows raised intrigued, “Well that’s just perfect. So, you see what I mean about incorporating familial values into the neighbourhood.” She smiles, scrawling something down on her legal pad quickly.

Ricky nods, “Yes, my team and I can alter a few things to encompass more of what you are looking for and we can come back, say, next week and see how you like the changes.” He proposes, quickly taking the notepad that Jordyn was sliding towards him to jot down whatever suggestions the blonde woman had for the design and alterations she wanted.

“That’s perfect, Richard.” She grins, as her and her team quickly throw in a few extra things they would like to see in the design. Ricky listened attentively as he wrote as quickly as he possibly could along with his co-workers, making sure each detail was noted.

The meeting draws to a close with Kathy shaking hands with each member from the Bow and Arrow Designs team, letting each of them know that she is glad she had chosen the right firm. The blonde knew they would be able to bring her vision for this neighbourhood justice.

As Ricky starts collecting his notes, placing them back neatly in the portfolio the blonde approaches him. “Well done, Richard.” She smiles.

“Please, call me Ricky. No one’s called me Richard since I was four.” He laughs, putting the last of his folders into his bag.

“The long weekend that’s coming up in two weeks, my husband and I are hosting a barbeque for a few of our colleagues. I would love to meet your wife and your kids. It’s a very casual event, so don’t worry about dressing up too much.” She grins once more sliding over a neatly folded piece of paper, “Our address. I hope you can all make it.”

Ricky grimaces, his brain sending red warning signals frantically not quite sure of what to do. “Thanks, Kathy. Uh, we’ll try our best.”

“Good.” She says shortly, picking up her own briefcase, “We’ll be in contact about any other alterations that we may come up with. Have a good weekend.” She says finally making her way out of the room.

Jordyn who was watching the entire interaction from the sidelines waiting for the last of the two teams to be out before making her way over to him. The brunette smacks him harshly against the back of his head with her clipboard causing him to yelp.

“What were you thinking?!” She cries out, knowing exactly that he wasn’t. “Kids, Ricky! Are you fucking serious right now?” She smacks his head once more for good measure, not even sorry about it the pair both knew he absolutely deserved it.

Ricky sighs, collapsing back into his seat, “J, what am I going to do?” He mutters, bringing his hands to his face applying pressure incredibly stressed out.

“Rick, I know who you were thinking of, and it’s a fat chance she’s going to agree to anything.” She tells him honestly, taking a seat next to him taking in a sharp breath before she spoke again, “But, she’s your only chance here.”

“I’m not about to put Everly through that. She’s so young and-”

“And, you love her. And Nini. I know, you shouldn’t have done what you did. You dug yourself a hole that you probably won’t be able to climb your way out of without her help.” She gently puts a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Ricky knew she was right. He was going to talk to Nini tonight, and if she says no to his favour, she says no. But it’s worth a shot. If he doesn’t even try and ask then he couldn’t even say he tried his best to save his own ass. And ultimately, he can forget about making junior partner any time soon, because lying to a client was never the way to make your way up the ladder. He had no other choice. Hopefully his best friend was willing enough to help him out. He’ll owe her his life.

He really _fucked_ up.

* * *

Ricky makes his way into Nini’s apartment, the girl having unlocked it when he texted that he was on his way up having forgotten his key to her apartment on his other keychain back at home. He shouts out a quick hello as he kicks off his shoes, trying to figure out how he was even going to propose such an idea to his best friend. The only thing he could hope for was for her to say yes.

“ICKY!” A little girl with long brown locks yells as she rounds the corner. She was dressed in a white dress, the one he recognized was Nini’s favourite to dress her in. Lola Malou had given it to Everly sometime last year, and Nini had instantly fell in love with the dress taking any chance she got to put her daughter in it.

He couldn’t help but smile at the girl as he bends to scoop her up quickly before she could wrap her little arms around his legs. Placing the girl on his hip beaming at the young girl, “Princess, have you been giving mommy a hard time today?” He asks the three-year old as he makes his way into the living room, noticing Nini who was searching for the TV controller.

The little girl shakes her head. “We’ll have to change that tonight, don’t we?” He presses a loud kiss to her cheek, and bounces the girl in his arms which produces a string of giggles to escape from the little girl hugging him closer to her.

“And you wonder why Ashlyn is my favourite sitter,” Nini comments, taking a hold of her daughter once more.

Ricky chuckles, “Oh come on Ni, we all know I’m Ev’s favourite. Aren’t I, princess?” He pokes at the girl’s stomach a few times, erupting another round of laughter as she nods in agreement smiling widely.

The young woman rolls her eyes, “There’s some pasta I left on the stove for you. I’m just going to set Ev up in the living room real quick.” She informs him, as she makes her way back to the couch setting her daughter down.

Ricky smiles at his best friend and her daughter as he heads to the kitchen to grab some dinner. The little girl was a carbon copy of Nini, from her looks straight down to her personality. Good thing too, less for Nini to be reminded of Everly’s father.

Ricky had never met him, he doesn’t even know who he is. He isn’t quite sure if anyone except Nini knows who the father is, they never talk about him. It was like an unspoken rule, that he is never to be brought up, he made his decision and will never be spoken of again. All that she had told them was that he was a one night stand during her last year of college and he didn’t want to be involved and she was perfectly fine with that.

When Nini had told him that, he was not happy, not one bit. He begged her during the first month of her pregnancy to let him hunt the guy down and kill him. Ricky and EJ were absolutely ready to take on whoever it may be, even if he was some world class boxer, they’d do anything to protect their friend.

Ricky couldn’t help but wonder, who would just abandon their child like that?

Eventually, he respected Nini’s wishes and dropped the need of finding out who the father was. He had watched Nini raise Everly single-handedly and he couldn’t have been prouder of the mother and the woman she had become.

Of course, Ricky, along with all of their other friends didn’t let her go through all of this alone. They were all there for when they could be, both during her pregnancy and afterwards. Helping in whatever way Nini would allow them, insisting she was perfectly fine and didn’t need help. But despite that, they made sure to constantly remind Nini they love her and Everly with everything in them.

Ricky thinks that is one of the main reasons he is so nervous to ask Nini to do this. It involves both her and her daughter, and he wouldn’t blame Nini if she said no. But it was worth a shot to ask, because if he lost his chance at getting junior partner, at least he could say he at least tried his best.

As Ricky takes a bite of the pasta that Nini had left out for him, he couldn’t help but hum at the deliciousness of the meal. Nini had always been a great cook, even in the simplest of things like pasta. He was thankful for that, because otherwise he would constantly be eating takeout. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to cook, it was quite the opposite actually. But he simply just didn’t have enough time in his day to cook anymore, or he was just too lazy.

The beginning sequence of Everly’s favourite movie, _Tangled_ , echoes into the kitchen from the living room. Nini pops up smiling at her best friend, “How’s the pasta?” She asks curiously.

“Really good.” He responds with his mouth full.

The brunette scrunches her nose in disgust, deciding to ignore it approaching him and jumps to pull herself up onto the counter that he was leaning against. Nini nudges her foot into his leg lightly, “What do you need help with?” She wonders, having been curious ever since he texted her earlier that he needed her help with something.

Ricky shakes his head, swallowing the last of his dinner, “We’ll talk about it after Ev goes to bed, yeah?” He says, putting his now empty bowl into the sink.

Nini eyes him curiously but doesn’t press on. She lets him drag her back out into the living room where her daughter had been left. The young girl was singing loud and proud along to the lines of the first song.

The tiny brunette was standing on the couch as she sang every word without fail. Ricky laughs, rushing to pick the girl up as he sings along with her dancing across the living room with Everly in his arms. Nini’s heart couldn’t help but swell at the sight. Ricky really loved Everly, anyone could easily see it.

That’s why it sometimes hurt, whenever she thought about Everly’s father.

Sometimes letting her mind wander to what her life would’ve been like if her father was involved. Wondering how much different things would’ve been. Would it have been easier or harder?

Ultimately, she knew this was the best choice. She had Everly, and that was all she ever really needed.

* * *

Nini collapses onto the couch next to Ricky as she lets out a deep sigh dropping her head on his shoulder exhausted from the long day she’s had. He had picked a random episode of _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ that they had already seen. The man looked over to the brunette next to him.

Nini stifles a yawn as she hugs a pillow into her chest, “You gave her way too much ice cream. I hate you.” She mutters tiredly.

“Everyone deserves a little extra ice cream, especially children!” Ricky tries to defend himself, finding it hilarious that it took a little longer for the brunette to put her daughter down.

The first time he had done it he had felt terrible, taking Nini nearly two hours to finally get Everly to even lie down. He apologized profusely, but Nini assured him everything was fine and she wasn’t actually that mad. After that night, he then did it a few more times but only on Fridays so Nini wasn’t exhausted for work the next day. The brunette is no longer surprised when they have movie nights to expect an extra hour or two to settle the little girl down.

As the pair watched their favourite show, Ricky’s arm had made its way to wrap around the brunette once he realized her head was starting to nod off the girl falling in and out of sleep. Making herself more comfortable in her position, she shifts leaning more into his neck rather than the edge of his shoulder, resting her eyes from the day she’s had.

When the next episode starts up, Nini’s favourite cold open starts playing bringing her back to reality as she sings along to _I Want It That Way_. The girl giggling as it transitions into the theme song, suddenly reminding herself Ricky had wanted her help with something earlier.

“Oh, what did you want to talk about?” She asks, lifting her head from his shoulder to face him properly shifting out from underneath his arm, leaning forward to grab her water taking a couple sips from it before setting it back down.

Ricky takes in a sharp breath at the mention of his original intention of coming over. He had been pushing it to the back of his mind all evening, rather focusing on the movie and the singing toddler in his lap.

But now that she had been put to bed, there was nothing stopping him from asking Nini for probably the biggest favour he’s ever had to ask his best friend. The curly-haired boy pauses the TV, needing all of his focus to be on the brunette beside him.

Throwing his arm on the back of the couch, he manages to find a lock of Nini’s hair twirling it around his finger anxiously. Ricky gulps, “I have a favour I need to ask you, and I’m pretty sure you’re going to say no. But, like it never hurt anyone to ask, right?” Ricky rambles, as he stalls himself from asking the brunette the dreaded question.

“Ricky,” Nini pokes his knee, “Just tell me, I’m sure it can’t be that bad.” She emphasizes laughing, thinking it was just being a drama queen, like he always was.

Wrinkling his nose as he grits his teeth nervously shifting to face her dropping his hands down to his lap twiddling with the ring that he always wore, “Can we first establish that, yes, I know I’m a dumbass.” Nini eyes him curiously as she nods, there was no doubt about it. Everyone knew that he was, he had the tendency to let his mouth speak before his mind could catch up.

“So, you know how I had that meeting with that big client today?” He asks, the brunette nodding once more in response, “Well, she _loved_ my design. I mean who wouldn’t? It ticked off every box she was looking to fill. But there was one problem. She was looking for a company that really values that whole family lifestyle stuff, and I couldn’t afford to lose this account.” He retells, his mind still replaying the meeting over and over in his head. He couldn’t believe what he got himself into.

Nini raises her eyebrows, “Wow. Well, what did you tell her?” Nini inquires, not really sure what else to say. She knew that this was one of his last accounts before making junior partner, something that he’s been working towards the last few years.

Ricky’s eyes instantly divert down to his lap, “You see. That’s the thing…” he trails off, trying to find the right words to say.

“Oh my god, Ricky. What did you do?” She presses.

“I may have possibly said, that I do value family…Because I had one myself?” He cringes, the scene from earlier playing again in his mind.

Sitting up out of pure shock, her eyes widening at the words that had fallen from her best friend’s mouth, she smacks his leg harshly, “What do you mean you said you had one?!”

The boy yelps when her hand landed on him, “I know, I know. But you know how I am, speaking first, thinking second.” He chuckles uncomfortably, trying to lighten the situation at hand.

“Oh my god, Ricky.” Nini sighs, running a hand through her hair stressed for her best friend. That was not what she was expecting him to say at all. When he had texted earlier, she figured it was just for something ridiculous, like always. The brunette’s train of thought stops, remembering earlier he had said he needed her help with something.

She had a feeling she was not going to like it.

But before the brunette could ask, Ricky answered the question she was just thinking, “And Kathy invited me and my family to her estate two weekends from now. She wants to meet the families of the people that are going to be working for her. She loves meeting new people, and finding inspiration from other people to incorporate into her plan.”

Nini pinches the bridge of her nose, “Ricky, I swear to god if you’re saying what I think yo-”

“Nini, come on! Please, it won’t be for long!” He begs, grabbing the brunette’s hands holding them tightly in hopes she would say yes.

“Ricky! Did you even think this through?” The brunette laughs in disbelief, “In case you didn’t notice that includes my daughter. My three-year old daughter. If it was just me, fine. But this is my daughter we’re talking about.”

His hold on her hands tightens as he runs his thumbs along her knuckles, “Nini, I would never do anything to hurt Everly. Or you. The both of you mean so much to me, it’s just- I really, really need this.”

The brunette stares down at their hands. She knows that Ricky wouldn’t do anything that made either her of Everly uncomfortable or god forbid hurt them. To anyone it was easy to see that Nini and her daughter were the two people he cared about the most. Nini wanted to do this for him, but she couldn’t in her right mind say yes in that moment.

Nini looks back up to see Ricky’s hopeful eyes staring right at her. She smiles tightly, “I’m not saying no. But, can you give me some time to think about it?” She asks.

Ricky nods, “That’s fine. I don’t blame you if you say no, but I’ll be forever indebted to you if you agree to do this.” He assures her, wanting her to know that she had every right to say no and he wouldn’t get upset about it.

“Can we please go back to watching B99 now?” She shifts their minds back to the TV that was still paused. Both their minds still swirling around the conversation that the pair had just had, both their thoughts varying drastically.

The curly-haired man smiles, as he pulls Nini into a reassuring hug. Silently telling the brunette that whatever she decides, they were going to be okay.


	2. i'd walk through fire for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is finally here!!!!! it feels like forever since i officially posted the first chapter lmao  
> hope you all enjoy this chapter! i plan to post every wednesday and saturday, so keep your eyes open!!
> 
> you can follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Adore You by Harry Styles

“I don’t know what to do.” Nini groans, dropping her head into her mountain of pillows letting her body sink further into her bed.

Ricky had left a few minutes ago, not before promising he’d respect whatever she decided, and Nini instantly called the girls needing major advice on the situation. The entire time they were watching TV she couldn’t get his favour out of her mind. The brunette knew what she wanted to do, but there were way too many other things to consider.

Ever since she could remember, he has been her best friend. Alongside Big Red, he weaseled his way into every single one of her memories, and she would do everything for him. However, he was asking a lot more than she would like. She didn’t care about lying to his clients and co-workers regarding their relationship, it would be easy enough to pull off.

But he was asking not only her, but her daughter, to lie to them. That is just too much pressure to put on her and her daughter. Everly is only three years old, even if she did say yes, she couldn’t just find some way to get her daughter to lie for him. It’s just not that easy.

“ _What exactly do you not know what to do?_ ” Ashlyn’s voice cuts through the phone.

Nini sighs, realizing she hadn’t even given any context in her texts when she requested for a group call. She begins to retell what had happened earlier that evening with their curly-haired friend. And given the amount of gasps and curses she heard through the phone, she knew that the boy had no chance in living. Those girls would want to kill him on sight for even suggesting such a thing.

“ _I’m going to kill Bowen. He’s a dead man_.” Gina grumbles into the phone.

“ _I’m pretty sure Carlos has a plan to murder him. He’s been drafting one up since college_.” Kourtney adds, “ _I can add him into the call if you want_.”

The brunette chuckles, she knew her friends far too well. “Kourt, he doesn’t need to die. And, do I even want to know why Los has a plan for that?” Nini rubs her forehead tiredly, both from work and chasing her daughter around most of the afternoon.

All three girls laugh at their friend’s question, “ _Ricky’s dumb. He wanted to be prepared_.” Kourtney responds shortly, Nini could practically see the girl’s face in her mind. Her friend simply shrugging, with her lips turning downwards slightly as if what she had said was no big deal, and should be expected.

“ _But seriously, Nini. You need to be careful with whatever you decide._ ” Ashlyn brings back the topic at hand.

Gina hums in agreement, “ _I know Ricky wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt you, but that doesn’t mean it’s not going to happen. It could be an accident, and he doesn’t even realize it Nins._ ” She reasons with her.

Nini squeezes her eyes shut, taking in every word her friends were saying. They were right, if she does decide to do this she’d have to put her walls up even higher than they already were. She couldn’t risk the thought of Ricky hurting her, or Everly. He wouldn’t do it on purpose, Nini was well aware of that. But accidents happen, and Ricky was never the most observant and obviously, given what had happened today, never thought before he spoke.

“I haven’t said yes, yet.” Nini replies, letting her arm flop back down onto the bed as she turns on her side, getting a little more comfortable in her warm sheets fiddling with a stray thread on her pillowcase.

“ _Yet_.” Kourtney repeats, “ _That means you’re going to_.”

The brunette sighs, “I-I-I don’t know.” She stutters out, not exactly sure of what to respond with. They all knew Kourtney was right in her statement, how could she not be?

As if Gina was reading her thoughts, her voice begins to crackle through the phone, “ _Of course, you’re going to say yes Nini. He’s your best friend, and you’d do literally anything for him_.”

The girl’s mind flashed with a memory of a few years ago back in college, remembering when she had told Ricky they couldn’t be together like they wanted. She was far too scared she would hold him back, far too scared that he wouldn’t be able to achieve everything he’s always wanted.

What she was most scared of? Falling in love. Falling for the person she cherished most in the world. Falling for him, just to learn that he didn’t love her the way she loved him.

So ultimately, she made the decision for both of them. At least, she won’t lose him, she won’t lose her best friend, she won’t be holding him back. No matter how much she didn’t want to, she knew this was the best decision to save their relationship. Not taking a risk is the safe option, and that’s all Nini ever knew.

To this day, he was left completely in the dark about everything. What he didn’t know won’t hurt him. Right?

“Everly’s my priority, you know that.” Was all Nini could manage in response, hating to admit that her friends were absolutely right.

“ _Ricky is too_.” Ashlyn says quietly, “ _He is your best friend, Nins. And has been at the top of your list since you guys were four. I understand that Everly is here now, but that doesn’t mean Ricky has lost an important place in your life_.”

The brunette gulps, shifting to move underneath her sheets laying face up, her eyes trained on the freckles of her ceiling, “I know.” She whispers, wanting so desperately to refuse her claim, but everyone would know how much of a lie that was.

“ _Whatever you decide, we’re behind you Nins. Always._ ” Kourtney mutters into the line.

The young mother yawns tiredly, “Thanks girls. I’ll let you know what I end up deciding.” She smiles shyly, despite them not being able to see her, “I should get going, I’m really tired. I love you.” She whispers.

There was a chorus of ‘I love you’ and ‘good night’ from the three other girls. As Nini finally hangs up the phone, she rests the device on her stomach as she stared up at the ceiling.

_What the fuck was she going to do?_

* * *

“I just had an interesting conversation with my girlfriend,” Big Red bursts into his best friend’s apartment, not even bothering to knock before entering.

The red-head had found Ricky surrounded by all of the other boys who looked equally as confused, yet intrigued. Watching their friend drop himself onto the couch next to EJ sitting right across from Ricky, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

He shot the curly-headed man a disappointing look, confusing everyone in the room. Everyone except for Ricky, that is. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together. Instantly, Ricky drops his chin down towards his chest as he lets out a big sigh, scratching at his scalp for a moment unsure of how to even broach the topic.

“Is someone going to tell us what’s going on?” Seb interrupts Big Red’s staring contest with Ricky’s figure.

The red-head scoffs, leaning back into the couch, “Guess what Los?” He crosses his arms over his chest, licking his lips preparing himself to tell their friends how stupid his best friend was, “It’s time to pull out your Kill Ricky Bowen Murder Plan, because this motherfucker is dead to me.”

Ricky nearly laughs to himself, rolling his eyes at his friend’s dramatics. Carlos had made it incredibly clear there was going to be day Ricky was going to incredibly fuck up to the point of no return, and he needed a well thought out plan to kill him and get away with it. Granted, he was completely intoxicated when he had drafted up this plan so it probably made little to no sense at all.

Carlos leans forward on his knees, “Not that I’m complaining, I would love to bring that out. But what exactly did Ricky do?” He asks out of curiosity.

“He fucking asked Nini to be his fake wife for work.” The red-head glares at his friend, as he blurts out what his girlfriend had told him earlier that day.

“Wait, what?!” Seb’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor as all the boys’ heads snapped in Ricky’s direction.

Big Red laughs dryly, “And for Everly to be his fake daughter.” He continues.

Everyone’s eyes widening at the words that had just fallen from the red-head’s mouth. “What the fuck, Ricky?” EJ utters angrily, throwing a pillow at his friend’s head, not quite sure what else he could do to emphasize his thoughts.

Ricky groans, tossing his head back letting it fall onto the back of his armchair. He screws his eyes shut tightly, he should’ve known the boys would’ve found out sooner or later. He didn’t blame Nini for telling the girls, quite the opposite really. He expected her to tell the girls, needing advice from someone other than him about the situation and favour at hand.

“Why?” Seb asks concernedly.

As the curly-haired boy begins to relay what had happened at the meeting with his client the other day; where one small, little white lie just kept growing and growing. He watched as his friend’s facial expressions said exactly what they were thinking.

They were all extremely mad and pissed about what he had done. And understandably so, every single one of them cherished and loved Nini and Everly. Ever since their friend had her daughter, they had all silently vowed to keep anything from hurting or affecting the little family. Especially after they had all found out about Everly’s father leaving Nini in the dust like that. No one was going to hurt her – ever. But now, the favour Ricky had asked of his best friend, was beginning doesn’t quite seem like he was trying to keep them away from any source of pain.

“The story just keeps getting worse with every word you say.” Carlos argues.

“You don’t think I know that?” Ricky grits his teeth irritated, “I didn’t want to bring them into this-”

“Then, why did you?” EJ interjects, not letting Ricky quite explain himself.

The curly-haired man groans, “Look, I don’t know. I kind of froze, and to be completely honest when she asked me that, I was thinking of Nini and Ev. You guys know how much I love them, and how much they mean to me. Do I sometimes think about and wish Everly was mine, instead of that shitty asshole that left Nini? Yeah, I do. So, I kind of just let my stupid head run wild during that meeting.” Ricky admits, scrubbing a hand down his face.

“You wish Everly was yours?” Big Red mutters softly, his eyes wide at his best friend’s confession, his mind immediately going to the young mother wondering what she would think if she ever heard Ricky admit that. In the four years since they had learned about Everly, none of them had ever heard Ricky confess to that, not even aware that was something he even thought about.

Ricky’s eyes divert to his fingers, playing with the ring he always wore around his index finger. He couldn’t quite believe he had admitted it out loud, but that doesn’t make it any less true, he loved them both so god damn much and is willing to do anything for the two girls.

Sucking in a sharp breath, keeping his eyes trained on the floor licking his lips before speaking, “Yeah, sometimes.” He mumbles timidly.

They all wanted to dive in deeper into his confession, but it was clearly evident that he was not ready to talk about it. So, Seb decides to guide the conversation in a different direction for the sake of their curly-headed friend.

“Honey, did you even think this through?” He questions, “Like, she doesn’t call you dad and how would you even get a three-year old to lie to so many people?”

“Okay, no, I didn’t think this through at all. That’s exactly how I got myself into this problem. I didn’t fucking think.” He groans, running his hands through his hair pulling at it aggravated with himself.

No one could be more upset than he was with himself at that moment. The last thing he’s ever wanted to do is put his friendship with Nini on the line. He’s done it once before, and it took a few weeks for them to mend their relationship back to what it once was. Ricky was supposed to be the one protecting her from getting hurt, that’s what he promised himself.

He hates what he’s gotten himself into. What he hates more is that he got the two girls into this. But he can’t do it without her, Jordyn was right. He just had to figure out how to do it, without hurting anyone in the process. He didn’t mind being the one that ends up wounded at the end of the day, as long as Everly and Nini were perfectly fine.

And at least he could say he tried to save his career, even if it meant asking his best friend the biggest favour he’s ever had to ask her.

“Look, I wouldn’t blame Nini if she says no. Cause, god, what kind of best friend asks that? But if she does say yes, I can promise you I won’t hurt her. That’s the absolute last thing I want. Trust me.”

Big Red sighs, leaning forward on his knees staring down at his best friend, “She’s our best friend, Ricky. And you should’ve found a better way than this, and you know fucking know it.” He watches carefully as Ricky drops his head back down to his chest, “In saying that, I’m supporting you. Junior partner is your dream and you’ve been working your ass off to get where you are today. I’m glad you’re fighting for it, I just wish you would’ve done it in a different and more truthful way.”

The curly-haired boy looks back up at his friend sending him a small smile in thanks. It wasn’t his approval he sought for, that was a long shot coming from any of his friends, especially from Big Red. What was important was that they understood why he did what he did.

He carefully looks to the other three boys who were watching the interaction carefully. “Red’s right. You could’ve found a way to do this without involving Nini, but if this is what you have to do then I understand.” Seb pipes up.

“You love her, Bowen. You love her in a different way than we do. And, that’s the only reason why I’m trusting you not to hurt her.” EJ adds.

Ricky felt his heart stop for a second when the raven haired boy had uttered his first sentence. EJ was right, the love he held for Nini has always been different than the rest of the guys. He cherishes the brunette, even was in love with her once upon a time. But he long got over that, especially when Nini had gotten pregnant with Everly. What she needed was her best friend, someone to rely and depend on, and that’s what he was. Always has been, always will be.

“If the rest of the boys are fine with this, then so will I.” Carlos says, staring at the architect with a stern face, “But, if you even dare hurt a single hair on either of their heads, you better sleep with one eye open. Because EJ and I will not stop until you’re dead.”

EJ fist-bumps his friend confidently, “You got that right, Los.” The curly-headed boy couldn’t help but gulp at the thought. There was no doubt that they would succeed, with or without Carlos’s drunken Kill Ricky Bowen Murder Plan.

“I promise, Nini and Everly are my top priority. Whatever she decides, I will be okay, and I’ll figure it out. We will be okay.” He utters, trying to assure his friends.

And a small part of him, needed to hear that.

They’ll be okay. They had to be.

* * *

“What do I do, Red?” Nini groans, laying her head in her friend’s lap.

The brunette had called Big Red early Sunday morning having had a rather rough weekend full of her yapping daughter that was far too eager about seeing her Lolas that week, and the phone calls with the girls who weren’t exactly the most helpful.

Growing up, it has always been Ricky, Nini and Big Red – the golden trio. Big Red understood that Nini and Ricky had a different bond with each other, but it never bothered him. He was well aware of the pair’s feelings regarding the other, both reaching out to him about it. And he knew that didn’t diminish the friendship he had with either of them, all of them comfortable in coming to each other for advice or whenever they needed a shoulder to cry on.

The boy runs his fingers through her hair as she keeps her eyes trained on the freckles of the ceiling. The brunette sighs, “The girls tell me to do what my heart says, but the problem is I don’t know what my heart is saying.”

“You do, bean.” The red head mutters, using the nickname he’s been using for her since they were in the third grade when her bean in the cup project was the one that grew the tallest, finding it hilarious because she just happened to be the shortest in their class. He rubs his thumb in the space between her eyebrows, trying his best to relax his best friend. “You just don’t want to admit that you want to do it.”

“I shouldn’t, though. What about Everly?” She mumbles.

The boy sighs as he looks down at the stressed girl, “Beanie, I know the girls tell you this. But you have to admit that in your heart both, Everly and Ricky, land pretty high with importance. Your decision affects both of them.”

Sitting up, moving to tuck herself tightly into his side linking her arm with his, placing her head on his shoulder, “But Red, what if I say yes, and I regret it?”

“And if you say no? Where he could lose the account, and lose the promotion, lose everything he’s been working towards. Are you going to regret it then?” He counters.

“Fuck. What do you think I should do?” She mutters.

Big Red’s hand moves to cover hers that were wrapped around the crook of his elbow, he licks his lips before answering, “I think you should say yes.” The red head admits, “Ricky’s stupid, we both know this. But if you say yes, you set your boundaries, you can draw the line at any time. And you won’t feel guilty that he lost a chance at junior partner. At least then, you can say you tried your best.”

“Why are you always, right?” She sighs.

“Because I’m Big Red, and when have I ever been wrong?” He jokes.

The young girl chuckles, “That’s why you’ve been the smartest out of the three of us. You’re so smart and so stupid at the same time.”

His jaw drops in mock shock, “It may be true, but you don’t have to say it!”

Tightening her hold on her best friend’s arm, “You're up there too, you know? With Ev and Ricky. I seriously couldn’t have asked for a better best friend, and _Ninong_ to Everly.”

The pair remembering when Nini had announced to her friends that she had chosen Big Red and Gina to be Everly’s godparents, the two were so excited to be her little girl’s _Ninong_ and _Ninang_. The young mother knew that out of all of her friends, they would be the best to take care of her daughter in the event that anything happened.

Ricky was a little upset, questioning why she had chosen Big Red to be the godfather and not him. But Big Red had reminded Ricky about the time they had that parenting class in high school where they had to take care of a fake baby and he had dropped not only his, but Big Red’s fake baby as well. Despite Ricky’s insistence that it wouldn’t happen with Nini’s real baby, she still stood her ground. Big Red was simply the best suited for the position, and they all knew it.

“I know, you're important to me too bub. You're a great best friend, Ni.” Big Red smiles down at the small girl. “And not just to me, but to Ricky too. You’re going to make the right decision, I know it.”

The brunette lets out a breath, falling silent to his words. She had a lot to think about and a lot more to consider. She knew she needed to come to a decision by the end of the day. That’s what she had told herself on Friday, she needed to have an answer before the week started up once more. She knew that the longer it drags on, the longer she’s going to stress.

Somewhere deep inside her she knew what her decision was. But the real question was, is it the right one?

* * *

After a weekend full of thinking and consideration, and a few more phone calls with the girls, and talking it out with Red, Nini came to a final decision. It may not be the best decision, but she knew she was doing this for the right reasons.

During college, Nini and Ricky had promised each other that they’d always be there for each other. That no matter how crazy life will get, they’d be by their side through it all. Helping their best friend reach their dreams has always been a promise they had sworn over a bottle of wine and sealed the deal with intertwined pinkies.

It was Sunday and the pair hadn’t spoken since Ricky had left her apartment on Friday night. Ricky has been full of anxiety since then, scared that his favour would be a make it or break it deal for them. He had tried his best to talk it out with the boys, Big Red in particular, but it wasn’t the same. Whenever he had a problem or needed to talk something out he always went to Nini. She was his person, and no one else compared to the young brunette in Ricky’s mind.

A sharp knock from his front door interrupted his thoughts. He quickly makes his way over, assuming it was probably his neighbour asking for flour again. But it came as a surprise when he opened the door to see the brunette that hasn’t left his mind the last few days.

The young mother picks her head up, shooting her best friend a small smile, “Hi.” Her mouth twitched to the side.

“Hey.” Ricky breathes out.

Neither quite sure on what to do, they kept looking at one another waiting for the other to speak. “I, uh,” Nini starts, scratching the side of her head momentarily, “Can I come in?” Nini asks, pointing into his apartment.

Ricky chuckles breaking the tension between them, “Of course, I’m surprised you knocked honestly. You have a key.” He opens the door wider, letting the woman follow him inside.

The brunette shrugs kicking off her shoes, “I had a late lunch with my co-worker today, and I brought my other set of car keys that don’t have all of our keys on it, so, yeah.” Nini rambles, settling herself on his couch comfortably. Before Ricky could ask, Nini speaks again, “Ev’s with Ash and EJ today.”

“You trust EJ with your daughter?” He raises an eyebrow, setting down a cup of water on the coffee table for the brunette. “After the last time?”

Nini bursts into a fit of laughter, “Not a chance.” She throws her head back, “But Ash is with them, so it’s fine.”

Ricky nods in understanding, remembering the last time EJ had babysat Everly on his own. It wasn’t horrible, but he had let the young girl play around with his skateboard that he kept around whenever he got the chance to skate with Ricky and Big Red. And the tall man had left her alone for a few minutes not realizing how bad of an idea that was. When he finally turned back around the toddler was on the floor with scraped knees and elbows. Let’s just say that Nini hasn’t let EJ alone with her daughter ever since.

“So, uh,” Ricky starts, taking a seat next to his best friend leaving a little more space than he usually would, inhaling sharply before he continued, “What’s up?” Wondering why she hadn’t texted him when she planned on stopping by.

“I’ll do it.” Nini announces, not giving any warning beforehand.

The statement took Ricky by utter shock. Despite having thought about it all weekend, the second he had saw his best friend all prior thoughts had left his mind. A little too focused on the weird tension that had surrounded them, not having had such tension since before she had Everly.

Slowly, he studies the girl, noticing her fingers twisting with each other as she bites her lip looking at him nervously. He carefully places a hand on hers, stopping her from playing with them.

“Are you sure?” he questions, noting her nervousness about the entire situation.

Nini nods, “Do you remember in college, when we promised that we’ll be there for each other through thick and thin?” She asks.

The curly-haired man nods, “Of course, but this isn’t what we thought of when we made that promise, Nins. This is a lot to ask, I know that.”

“I also know that you would never do anything to hurt me or Everly.” She assures him, “I’m doing this, not just for you but for me too. I mean, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t do this for you?” She laughs dryly, an obvious indicator that she was still wary.

“The best kind. Because you’re not afraid to say no.” He says rather gently, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

The brunette shakes her head defiantly, more confident than before, “I want to do this Ricky. You’re my best friend, and I just want you to live your dream of being the biggest hotshot architect at Bow and Arrow,” The young mother laughs, a genuine one Ricky notes. Nini moves her hands out of his hold, shoving his shoulder lightheartedly.

In an instant, she goes from joking back to serious, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I, uh, I just have one little request.”

Ricky sends the brunette a small smile, “Anything.”

“We can’t tell Everly. She’s three, Ricky, and I shouldn’t be teaching her that lying is okay.” She states seriously, looking straight into her best friend’s hazel eyes.

Her request wasn’t a lot to ask, it made total sense all things considered. Everly is only three, and doesn’t need that kind of pressure on her. Plus, children are well known to be unpredictable and could easily let it slip. It was also a big lie that could make or break his career, but there were a few concerns that did swarm in his mind. Most of which stemmed from his conversations with the boys.

Nonetheless, he agrees. Nini was already doing him the biggest favour of lying to not only his clients but everyone, save from his work best friend and Jordyn, at his work. He leans back into the couch, pushing a hand into his messy curls.

“Seb said something the other day, and no matter how much I want to ignore it, I have to admit he has a point.” He draws his lip in between his teeth for a second, “Everly calls me Icky, and she has been since before she could even say Mommy.” He laughs at the memory, but a little nervous about what he’s about to ask not sure what his best friend will say.

Just before Everly had turned one, she was already eating solid foods and was standing up all on her own. Ricky was playing with her in the living room one day, Nini was tiredly nestled on the couch as she was watching whatever show kept her daughter relatively happy. When suddenly, Everly smacks Ricky on his cheek playfully and yells out, ‘Icky!’ The small word, shocked the pair, both stopping whatever they were doing as they stared at the young girl.

Before either of them could ask what she had said, Everly had continued to do the same action yelling out the one word that she knew, pointing at the older man tapping his cheek every now and then. Nini’s eyes widened, both proud and a little upset that it was Ricky’s name that she learned before hers. The following few weeks up until the girl finally learned her mother’s name, Ricky had taken the opportunity to rub it in her face and all of their friends. Nini was more irritated with Ricky as he encouraged Everly to say his name at least twenty times whenever he came by.

Nini smacks Ricky with one of the pillows scattered on the couch, “Shut up! She wasn’t even one yet, get over it!” She exaggerates, laughing as he tries to block her advances.

“Okay, okay!” He chuckles, snatching the pillow from her grasp hugging it into his chest, “My point is, she doesn’t call me dad. What are we going to do, Nins?”

The young mother shrugs, “I’ll think about it, because I’m honestly not sure. She can’t just start thinking you’re her father.”

Ricky sucks in a sharp breath, “Would that be so bad?” He questions, knowing that this was an extremely touchy subject for his best friend. He watches as his best friend’s eyes widen in shock, instantly averting back down to her lap. “I’m more of a father to her than whoever her actual father is. And honestly, I don’t mind, I love her Nini and don’t want her to be confused just as much as you do.”

“No.” She states sternly, “I don’t want that for you. And, I know you love her and that you don’t mind her thinking you’re her father. But I mind.”

The curly-haired man carefully analyzes her face wondering where her surge of defiance against the idea came from, but decided to drop it, at least for now. He was well aware of the asshole that left Nini to do this alone, and he wasn’t thrilled to say the least, but he understood where the brunette was coming from. She was just trying to protect her daughter, like a good mother would.

“Hey, I get it.” He tells her softly, putting a gentle hand on the small of her back, assuring the brunette that without her needing to tell him that he understands why she was denying his request. “We’ll think about it, and we’ll figure this out. Like we always do.” He mutters gently, rubbing small circles into her back.

The brunette nods, moving to rest against the boy’s side leaning her head against his shoulder. Instantly, his arm wrapping further around her waist, holding her tightly to him. “Okay, let’s do this.” He declares, “Wife.” He adds with a low chuckle escaping his lips.

Laughing right alongside him, she moves to wrap her arms around his waist, “We got this, husband.” She giggles at their silly antics.

“Nini?” He turns his head to look down at his best friend, to which she tightens her grip around him letting him know that she’s listening. “Thank you for doing this.” Dropping a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

Later that night, Nini and Ricky had texted their respective group chats, letting their friends know of the current update on the situation. The girls’ messages were full of support, and constantly informing the young mom that if she needed to talk they would be there for her. While the boys’ messages were filled with threats in the event that Ricky would end up hurting their friend and her daughter.

The pair both promising their friends everything would be perfectly fine, and that no matter what happens they were looking out for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, we've finally got nini's answer, now the real question is, is it the right one? 
> 
> thank you for all the overwhelming support and love you've given to me and all of my works. i hope you're not tired of my stuff yet, 50 is a lot, admittedly hahhaha but thank you all so much 
> 
> sending all my love to every single one of you! see you on saturday!
> 
> xx


	3. youth wasn't wasted on us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 ahhhhh
> 
> hope you all like this one, i think it's a little shorter than the previous ones but i hope you guys still enjoy!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Wasted by The Summer Set

A sharp knock comes from Nini’s front door, the young mother immediately gets up from her spot on the couch prying the door open faced to see Gina and her four-year old niece, Elizabeth on the other side.

The brunette smiles widely, “Lizzie, how are you?” Nini crouches down to the four-year old’s height.

Elizabeth shoots Nini a big toothy grin hugging the brunette, “Good! Where Evy?” The young girl questions.

A few months after Nini had Everly, she had met Gina’s cousin at one of the Porter’s small family functions. It wasn’t a strange sight for Gina to bring along a friend to those events, and it just so happened EJ was out of town that weekend. So, Nini and Gina’s cousin, Emily, had got to talking, both relatively new moms. They joked together all evening about how their daughters would grow up to be the best of friends, considering their small age gap of a few months.

It was all in a joking manner, but every time Gina was babysitting either of the girl’s she’d invite her cousin or Nini over, and overtime the girls had become best friends. Considering there weren't that many people Nini knew with kids, she was glad that her daughter could have a friend her age.

“She’s in the kitchen with Uncle EJ if you want to go in.” Nini smiles down at the girl.

Instantly Elizabeth had kicked off her shoes and ran around the brunette swiftly to where her best friend was. Nini chuckles watching the young girl, standing back up to her full height. Pulling her friend into a tight hug, Gina pressing a light kiss to the young mother’s cheek.

“Hey, how are you?” She gushed.

The pair were excited to see each other, and haven't been able to see each other for a few weeks now with Gina taking on a few extra dance classes over the weekends. And Nini’s overwhelming schedule trying to work on applying to full time teacher positions for the following school year. They had simply lost track of the last time they had caught up.

“We’re good, and sorry to spring Liz up on you all of a sudden.” Gina apologizes, kicking off her shoes and shutting the door behind her. Emily having asked Gina to babysit last minute, while she attends a meeting with one of her clients that evening.

The young mother waves her hand in front of her dismissing her friend’s apology, “Oh please, you’re literally giving me a night off, if anything.” Nini chuckles, guiding Gina further into the apartment, “Those girls could probably play all night and completely forget about dear old mom.”

“EJ’s in the kitchen? With Everly? Alone?” Gina crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow in concern and amusement.

Nini couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, “Yeah, but it’s fine. I’m just in the living room anyways, he’s just making dinner and you know he only knows how to cook one thing.” The brunette waves, gesturing her head to the other room.

“Chicken nuggets.” The two girls utter simultaneously, causing both of them to let out a loud laugh.

Ever since they could remember, they were well aware of EJ’s cooking abilities, well, lack thereof. And during college, every time they would have a group get together, EJ would always bring chicken nuggets as his contribution. Sometimes he liked to switch it up and bring ones in different shapes, his favourite being dinosaurs. Which coincidentally are the ones currently cooking in the oven. Everly begging the raven-haired man that they had to be dinosaurs or else she wouldn’t eat them.

Gina laughs at her boyfriend’s favourite food to cook and eat, tossing an arm around her friend, “So, who’s here?” She questions.

“Well obviously, EJ. But Seb and Ash are here too, came by an hour before you did.” Nini informs the taller girl.

“Sebby!” Gina exclaims excitedly as they round the corner into the living room.

The blonde boy jumps up from the couch eagerly, “Gi!” He pulls her into a hug.

“Where’s Carlos?” She asks the blonde as she moves to hug Ashlyn who Seb was talking to before their curly-haired friend had entered the room.

“Remember his friend, Finn?” He starts, not waiting for an answer as he continues, “Well, he owns a photography studio downtown and he’s been looking for a new makeup artist, because the one he had is moving out to LA. And you know how Kourtney’s been looking for a job closer in her area, so Carlos is there introducing them now. I’m pretty sure they’ll drop by some time tonight, but I don’t know.” The blonde shrugs, as he fills her in on the whereabouts of his boyfriend and their friend.

The group gets sucked into conversation, EJ eventually making his way into the living room after setting out the chicken nuggets for the two young girls in the kitchen. Making sure they had juice and anything else they needed before returning to sit with the group.

As they continued to aimlessly chat, mostly talking about the good old days back in high school when life was a little easier. Those were the times Nini would be found sitting around her living her room with her two best friends, talking about anything and everything. When she used to have sleepovers with the girls talking about boys, their favourite new shows, and debating on which of their teachers had it out for them.

Sometimes, Nini wondered how her life would have been if some events didn’t happen. Don’t get her wrong, she loves where life has led her so far, and wouldn’t trade anything up for the little brunette sitting in the kitchen. But, it’s not always rainbows and daisies in her house.

There are times where she just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. God knows she’s done it more times than she could count. But, maybe she wouldn’t be a substitute teacher, maybe she’d be working at some prestigious high end school that parents would kill for their children to get into. Maybe she’d be teaching prodigies and gifted students, rather than subbing in for full time teachers at the local public school. Maybe she’d be in a relationship with the man she was planning to marry. Maybe she’d be halfway across the country, travelling to find the best next thing for her was.

Often she wondered if she had done one small thing different, would she still be where she was today?

What if she never picked up that ukulele in that music shop fifteen years ago. Would she have still made her way to loving music as much as she does? What if Ricky never hit her with the soccer ball him and Big Red were playing with on the first day of kindergarten. Would she still have found her way to them? What if her mom did take up that job in Pennsylvania back when she was twelve. Would she have ever met any of her best friends?

Nini was well aware that it wasn’t exactly the healthiest thing to be thinking about constantly. No matter how many what ifs from her past that she could imagine, that doesn’t change her present. That doesn’t change the fact that she has a beautiful daughter that she loves more than anyone or anything in the entire world. It doesn’t change the fact that she is a substitute teacher, trying her best to make ends meet. It doesn’t change the fact that she is a single mother. It doesn’t change the fact that she’s putting her all, to make sure Everly gets the life she deserves. It doesn’t change the fact that she has the best support system from her family and friends, then she could ever ask for. It doesn’t change the fact that she’s here, and there’s no going back.

In short, she was grateful. More than that.

“Oh, is Red and Ricky coming tonight?” Gina pipes up from her spot underneath her boyfriend’s arm.

Nini nods, picking up a chicken nugget from the plate EJ had set out on the coffee table earlier. “They should be here soon. A new skate shop opened up by Red’s office, and they’ve been talking about getting some new trucks and I think Red’s looking to get stuff for his deck or something.” She mentions, remembering the boys gushing about needing to freshen their boards.

As if Nini had summoned them, the two boys waltz into the apartment, chatting amicably. All heads in the living room turn to the two boys in question, immediately making their way to greet everyone, each with a short hug.

“What are you guys talking about?” Big Red questions, plopping down next to his girlfriend, planting a tender kiss to her cheek in greeting.

EJ shrugs, “Nothing, just about high school, you know? The good old days.” He answers wistfully.

The two boys nod in agreement, “Oh! Dino nuggets!” Ricky exclaims.

“You and EJ, I swear.” Nini chuckles, watching her best friend eagerly leaning over to inspect all of the chicken nuggets, already popping one in his mouth while grabbing a few more.

“Come on Nin, chicken nuggets was literally the best thing I ever brought to potlucks in college,” EJ defends, “It’s always the first thing to be gone, you can’t even try and argue that I’m wrong.” Nini rolls her eyes at him, chuckling to herself.

Ricky gets up from his spot, “I’m going to say hi to my princess,” pointing his finger over his shoulder in the direction of the kitchen, “Anyone need anything?” He asks, a few of his friends shaking their heads ‘no’.

“Actually, I’ll come.” Seb offers. EJ and Ashlyn both agree, wanting to grab another glass of water and more chicken nuggets that EJ left out on the stove, following the two boys into the kitchen.

Once everyone else had left the room, Big Red and Gina scoot closer to Nini. “Now that they’re gone,” Gina starts, “You’re really doing this?”

The brunette shrugs, “I mean, yeah,” she grabs her glass of water, taking a sip out of it, a little uncomfortable with the conversation at hand. “You guys were right, it’s Ricky. I can’t say no.”

“Well, what do you have to do exactly?” Big Red questions, realizing he wasn’t ever told about the entire logistics of this stupid plan Ricky had concocted. Knowing Ricky, the plan was probably to just wing it and hope for the best.

Immediately, Nini’s gaze shifts to anything but the pair sitting in front of her. Despite how wary she’s been the last couple of days, considering whether she should do it or not, she never asked Ricky what she had to do exactly. What a smart move on her part.

The young mother shrugs once more, “We haven’t talked about it, really.”

“What do you mean you haven’t talked about it? You just said yes without knowing what you have to do?” Gina prods, wondering how in the hell her friend had gotten into such a sticky situation, without thinking about everything as a whole.

“Well, it can’t be that hard. It’s one afternoon, we pretend we’re married. I’ll stick to his side all day with Everly, and we’ll have Alex and Jordyn there, I’m sure.” Nini rambles, “And, in two weeks, it’ll be over. Like nothing even happened. It’s a one time deal, it’ll be over before you can even blink.”

“You guys stress me out.” Big Red sighs, slumping back into the couch.

Nini’s jaw drops at his statement, “You told me to do it!”

“I know!” He argues back, “That doesn’t mean you don’t stress me out. The both of you have been since we were like eight.”

Gina chuckles at his argument, nudging his shoulder with her own, “I’m surprised it wasn’t earlier.”

“Eh, well, when you’re four and Ricky couldn’t even say his A’s properly, it’s not like he could get us into that much trouble.” He jokes, causing the other two girls to laugh in agreement.

“Just be careful, Ni.” Gina adds once more, probably the thousandth time she’s heard it from all of her friends in the last couple of days.

“I will.” She reassures her two friends, “We both will.”

* * *

“So, Ricky,” EJ starts, “You and Nini really doing this?”

The curly haired boy shrugs, taking out a can of ginger ale out of the fridge. “Yeah, but let’s not talk about it. I’m still trying to wrap my head around everything.” He confesses.

“You mean, how much of an idiot you are?” Ashlyn chimes in, with Seb jabbing his elbow into her side warningly.

“Yeah.” Ricky lets out with his breath, closing the fridge turning to grab a glass out of the cupboard, hating to drink straight from the can. It’s always been a thing for Ricky, ever since he had cut his lip on a soda can back in middle school, he refused to drink anything from any can.

Filling up his glass with some ice, from the dispenser attached to the white fridge, Ricky pours his drink into the glass. Seb placed a gentle hand on the boy’s tense shoulder, squeezing it slightly for a moment and letting it drop back down to his side once more, it was clear how much the conversation was beginning to bother him.

Ricky sighs, setting the now empty can down on the counter, putting a hand over Seb’s in thanks. “So, high school, huh?” He decides to shift the conversation back to whatever they were chatting about before Big Red and he had arrived.

Ashlyn and EJ exchange looks, silently asking if they should let it slide. But with the sharp glare Seb was sending them, they knew the answer.

It wasn’t hard to see that Ricky has been beating himself up about everything, and has been for days. They didn’t need to add on any extra pressure unless need be. Both Ricky and Nini are grown adults and made their decisions, ultimately, whatever happens falls on them.

Ashlyn hums in agreement, “Mostly joking about EJ’s cockiness in high school,” She chuckles, taking a jab at her cousin’s attitude when they were younger.

“Yeah, you weren’t a real charmer back then,” Seb agrees, toying with the pocket of his jeans, watching as Ricky slowly makes himself turn around to meet his friend’s gazes, leaning back against the counter.

“Probably why Gina wouldn’t date you until the last year of college.” Seb jokes.

EJ groans, “We get it, I wasn’t the hotshot I thought I was.”

“Oh honey,” Ashlyn puts her hand on her cousin’s arm, “I’m glad you can admit that now.” The group bursts into laughter at EJ’s sharp look being sent over to the short red head next to him.

The group brought out of their conversation by a small voice coming from the kitchen table. “Uncle EJ!” The two girls begging for his attention, constantly repeating his name until he answered them.

Immediately he heads over to the two younger ones, sending them a bright smile, “Yes?” His eyes beaming at their excited and happy, toothy smiles.

“Can we please have more chickie nuggies?” Lizzie asks, dragging out the please.

The older man chuckles, shooting a wink over his shoulder to his friends, as he tells the kids that he’ll bring some more over. “At least someone appreciates my chicken nuggets.”

Ricky chuckles taking a sip from his fizzy drink, “E, you literally buy a box of frozen dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, and throw them into the oven. I would barely call that cooking.” He pokes fun at EJ’s over confidence with his cooking abilities.

As EJ plops more chicken nuggets onto the plate that he was bringing out for the two girls in the kitchen, he mimics Ricky, bringing his voice to raise a few octaves while scrunching his nose and his mouth forming a small ‘o’.

The other three watched their friend act like the toddlers he was about to serve, they couldn’t help but laugh, wondering how in the hell EJ had made it this far. It was definitely Ashlyn and Gina, everyone knows this. Before he started dating Gina, Ashlyn was definitely the one that had constantly kept him in line not needing him to burn down the house while cooking.

“Let’s get you back to our friends you, big baby.” Ashlyn pats her cousin on his back as he returns from setting down the plate before the two girls.

Ashlyn, Seb and EJ begin to head towards the kitchen door, back into the living room where the rest of their friends were chatting. Seb looking over his shoulder to see Ricky not following them. “You okay, Rick?” He asks kindly.

“Honestly? No.” He admits. “But, I will be. I think I’m just going to hang with Everly for a minute. I’ll be there in a bit.” Ricky sends him a small smile, assuring the blonde he’ll be okay.

“If you need anything, Ricky.” Seb comforts him.

“I know, Seb. Thank you.” Ricky mutters, before taking a seat next to the small brunette listening to the two girls make up conversations for their dinosaurs, that they should be eating.

* * *

Carlos had shown up later in the evening, without Kourtney in tow. Apparently, their friend had an early appointment the following day, and needed as much beauty rest as possible or she’d be a real bitch the following morning.

The group didn’t question it, knowing exactly how she was when she didn’t get at least eight hours of sleep. All of them having had sleepovers and gone on vacations enough times to know their friend’s sleeping habits.

Eventually the conversation was beginning to lull, while Pitch Perfect played on the screen – Carlos’s choice. Nini had tucked Everly and Lizzie into bed an hour ago, both girls incredibly tired from playing all night. Gina quietly thanked her friend for being able to get both girls down without needing much help and was also thankful for the toddlers’ not putting up a fight, like they normally would.

Carlos lets out a loud sigh, “God, I wish our college experience was like theirs.” He points towards the television, looking over to his friends that were scattered across the living room, watching the riff-off scene between the acapella groups.

Gina lets out a nearly considered, obnoxious laugh, “What? You want to compete with everyone singing and drinking until you can’t remember the next day?”

“I mean, my intolerance was a lot higher back then.” He joins in on the laughter that was echoing throughout the room, their friends nodding in agreement, despite having just graduated from college just under four years ago. “Do you guys remember that last party before graduation?” Carlos adds.

EJ looks over to his friend, “High school or college?” He questions, praying it was the college one, having barely remembered their high school party days.

“College, are you even listening to the conversation?” He answers, slight sarcasm seeping through.

“Oh my god, yeah,” Seb laughs, ignoring his boyfriend’s previous tone of voice, “We all got pretty drunk that night. Especially you Red.” He points to the red head on the other couch, who was snacking on the bowl of popcorn placed in his lap.

Big Red bursts into a fit of laughter, “I really went all out that night, didn’t I?” He laughs, “What did we even do that night?” He questions, throwing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Ricky and Gina were too competitive for their own good,” Ashlyn chimes in, trying to recall that night. “They played too many beer pong games, everyone eventually got tired of them winning back and forth.” She chuckles.

Carlos hums in agreement, “Your competitiveness does get boring after a while.” He jokes, as the mentioned pair laugh remembering that they probably played more than fifteen games that night. “But Nins got real comfortable with that one guy.” He points over to the brunette.

Instantly, her cheeks flush in embarrassment, “Stop, no I didn’t!” She defends.

“What do you mean you didn’t?” Ashlyn laughs, “We barely saw you after Kourtney and EJ’s shots contest. Didn’t you go home with him that night?” She questions.

“You did?” Ricky’s head snaps in her direction.

The young mother felt a lot smaller than usual, as all her friends' eyes were on her. She shakes her head defiantly, “I didn’t!” It was clear she was very uncomfortable with the questions being thrown in her direction.

Ricky glances to EJ who was probably thinking the same thing he did, ‘Do you think?’ The curly haired boy mouths to the taller man sitting on the other side of the room.

‘It has to be’ He mouths back to his friend.

And Ricky, trying to be the subtlest he could, “What was his name?” He sings jokingly wanting the answer to his question, nudging his foot into her knee, the brunette sitting on the floor in front of him.

“Even if there was a boy,” she starts, eyes drifting down to the rug underneath the coffee table, picking at the loose ends, “I couldn’t tell you.”

“And, why not?” EJ questions.

Realizing how uncomfortable his best friend was underneath the boys’ investigation, decides to chime in before it could get any worse, “She was probably hammered. I mean, I could barely remember what he looked like.” He mentions.

“Red!” She shouts, instantly putting a hand over her mouth realizing how loud she was.

“So, there was a guy!” Ricky pokes his toe further into her skin.

The girl’s cheeks were burning from embarrassment. “Ricky, stop it.” She smacks his foot repeatedly, trying to stop his insistent poking.

A gentle hand lands on his shoulder, “Ricky, honey.” Seb mutters underneath his breath, “If she doesn’t want to share, she doesn’t have to.”

Ricky was about to argue before Seb pinched his side, desperately trying to get the boy to let up on his best friend. No matter how many times he’ll ask Nini something and she refuses to answer, she’ll stand her ground. Only willing to share what she was comfortable with.

But Ricky hated not knowing things. He wanted to know every little detail, even if he had gotten the information with annoying insistence on his part. It was the fact that Big Red seemed to know something’s about their best friend that he didn’t know, which bothered him. He wasn’t entirely sure why, it just did.

“All I’ll say that there was a guy,” Nini mutters, pulling at the threads underneath her, “I will neither confirm nor deny if we went home together that night.”

Gina leans forward intrigued, “Well, Nins, I look forward to the day that you’ll answer that question.” She winks.

Letting out a groan of frustration and embarrassment, Nini rests her forehead against the table in front of her, feeling the cold glass press against her warm forehead from the heat rising throughout her body. Slightly embarrassed at what she had just confessed, despite giving little to no information whatsoever about the man in question.

“We don’t get a name?” EJ asks, looking at the petite brunette and back to Ricky who seemed to be lost in thought.

“Nope.” She pops the ‘p’ keeping the identity of the man a secret, lifting her head to meet his eyes, “Every girl has her secrets, and a possible random hookup isn’t one I’m willing to share. Thank you very much.”

Realizing that the conversation was in desperate need of a change, Ashlyn decides to chime in before anyone else could poke any further into her personal business. “Big Red’s finally taking me to the halfpipe this weekend.”

Nearly everyone’s heads snap in the direction of the two red heads, asking a million probing questions from her safety to if she was ready and how excited she was. When Ashlyn locks eyes with the brunette on the floor, Nini sends her a small grateful smile.

‘Thank you’ She mouths.

Sending the girl a curt nod with a small grin slipping onto her face, realizing that this meant more to the young mother than she was letting on. Deciding not to question the brunette, she simply begins to answer the questions being thrown at her.

Neither of them realized Ricky's lingering eyes on the interaction, wondering what in the hell happened at that party that he didn’t know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this one, see you guys in a few days! 
> 
> sending all my love xx


	4. all i know since yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 is ready to go friends!! hope you like this one, it's a little longer than my previous ones but i still love it nonetheless. 
> 
> you can follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran

“So,” Alex leans against Ricky’s doorframe leading into his office with a smirk adorned on his face. The curly-haired man looks up from his desk to his closest friend in the office, having interned alongside him a few years ago.

Ricky raises an eyebrow in question as he recaps his pen putting it back in the pencil holder it belongs in. The man wonders why his friend is sending him a suspicious look, he gestures for him to continue.

The blonde man walks into his office taking a seat across from him, stealing a picture frame off his desk. It was taken last summer; all of their friends had gone out for a picnic at the park. Everyone knew Ricky was the little girl’s favourite person, besides her mother, and always wanted to hold onto his hand. Nini was on the other side of her daughter holding her hand as they walked, the pair pulling the young girl up and swinging her into the air every so often. Her smile expressed the amount of amusement and joy she had, each time her feet had left the ground laughing and shouting ‘again’, over and over.

Seb had taken the photo of their favourite little girl. And when they finally found a spot to set up, Ricky had asked Seb to show him the photos he had taken on their walk over and sending a few over. Instantly falling in love with the photo, he got it printed and the following Monday the photo sat on his desk.

“Your daughter, huh?” Alex chuckles, pulling Ricky out of his thoughts as he sets the frame back down on the desk.

The topic of Ricky’s daughter had made it around the office fairly quickly last Friday. When he was packing up to leave he had gotten so many questions about the little girl and his supposed wife, to which he brushed off like he always did and focused on what he was going to tell Nini that evening.

Ricky rolls his eyes leaning further back into his seat, “Alex, please spare me the lecture.” He utters, pressing his thumb into his temple, massaging the headache away. All his friends hounded him all weekend about his stupidity and threats on what they would do if he hurt the pair, despite eventually accepting their decision.

“What did Nini say?” The blonde asks.

“Oh my god,” Ricky stops himself at the mention of the brunette. Quickly making his way across his office to the bag he had thrown on the couch earlier that morning, frantically searching for his cell phone.

Alex was left dumbfounded as he watched his friend hurriedly look through his bag. “What?”

Ricky still pushing papers back and forth, “It’s Nini’s day off. I do not need her coming to the office today.” He mentions, finally pulling his phone out of his bag to see a chain of text messages appearing on the screen from his best friend.

“Fuck.” He mutters under his breath as he reads each message.

“She’s here already, isn’t she?” Alex rubs his lip with his index finger trying his best to hide the grin that was fighting its way onto his face.

The curly-haired boy nods, taking his wallet out of his bag as well. Nini’s texts indicate that she wanted to go out for lunch, having not cooked the other night. No matter how much Nini loved to cook, when she didn’t have Everly bothering all night, whether she was with Nini’s moms or their friends had come over, she liked to skip cooking to give herself a day off.

Ricky turns back to look at his coworker, “To answer your question, she wasn’t thrilled to say the least.”

“I’m not surprised.” The blond knew how Nini was when she didn’t like a suggestion, having hung out the girl more than enough times. And from Ricky’s stories, he knew that once Nini made a decision no one could change her mind, except Ricky.

He was the exception.

Running a hand through his hair, “Tell me about it. And she agreed.” He laughs, still in disbelief that his best friend had agreed to go along to his outrageous idea.

Alex’s eyes widened in shock, “Wow.” He breathes out a puff of air, “You’re lucky to have a friend do that for you, because I sure as hell wouldn’t.” He half jokes, looking over at a spaced out Ricky.

It was clear that he was completely lost in his thoughts. The only thing swarming around in his brain was the whole situation, and how he regretted the trouble he was causing. But it was far too late to back out now.

“Yeah, she’s great. I don’t know what I’d do without her.” He nods shyly, in agreement.

“Who’re you talking about?” Nini giggles, the girl leaning against the doorframe arms crossed over her chest looking over at her best friend. She was bundled up in her favourite fuzzy coat, her hair thrown into a ponytail. Dressed in leggings and little heeled booties, and if Ricky could guess, she was wearing a warm oversized sweater underneath her coat, probably one of his or EJ’s. Nini was the type of person that got extremely cold, especially during the shift between winter and spring, when she didn’t know which outfit was appropriate for the weather.

Neither boys had realized that she had been standing there, unsure of how much of their conversation she heard. Ricky gestures for her to come into the office, chuckling at the smirk that was plastered on her face.

As Nini reaches his side, she tosses an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in for a quick hug. Giggling at the fact that he was shorter than her, since he was sitting on the armrest of the couch, but he paid no mind to her reaction. He reciprocates her embrace, wrapping an arm around her waist for a few seconds pulling her into his side before letting his arm fall back into his lap.

“You, actually.” He admits, Nini raises an eyebrow in question to which Ricky simply brushes off. “Ready?” He asks.

He stands up from his seat towering over the girl once more, not waiting for her response. Even though Ricky loves the winter, he still needed a coat since Utah was hit with their second wind of light snow before the spring weather was supposed to return for the next few weeks. Grabbing his coat off the back of the couch, and shoving his phone into his pocket.

While Ricky was throwing his coat on, Alex had gone over to greet Nini pulling her in for a quick hug making a little bit of small talk, while Ricky got himself situated. Needing to grab a stack of papers, and a few files off his desk needing to drop them by Jordyn on their way.

“I’ll see you later, Rick. Say hi to Everly for me, Nins.” Alex smiles, before making his way out of the office.

Nini turns to see her best friend with a pile of things in his one arm. Ricky instantly pulled on the brunette’s wrist, guiding her out of his office. He was incredibly ready to go to lunch, having skipped breakfast, aside from the cup of coffee Jordyn had brought him, and had an early dinner the night before. To which it was the least bit sustainable.

“I just have to drop these off to Jordyn to get faxed, and then we can go.” He grins at the girl, dropping her wrist needing a free hand to lock up his office. Nini follows him down a hall that she was semi-familiar with, leading them towards the section of cubicles that Jordyn was nestled in.

Ricky’s mind completely forgetting about his concerns of the office gossip, he brings Nini over to the desk where his assistant was busy at work. Poking the girl with the ends of the papers, not realizing the pair that was standing before her waiting for her attention.

Her head snaps up to meet the pairs, “Nini! Hi, how are you?” She smiles brightly at the brunette, completely ignoring Ricky.

“I’m good! I hope this idiot isn’t working you too hard.” She jokes, jabbing a finger in his direction.

Jordyn laughs, shaking her head, grabbing the papers from Ricky placing them in a bright red folder that reads ‘FAX’ in bold black letters across it and tossing some of the folders he had brought into her filing cabinet in the appropriate order. “I don’t know how you handle him all the time.” The girl laughs.

“Eh,” Nini shrugs, briefly looking to her best friend, “I’ve been friends with him since we were kids, you kinda just learn to ignore him.”

Ricky’s mouth drops, pushing at the girl’s shoulder causing the brunette’s balance to falter for a moment, “You’re so mean to me.” He pouts, sticking his bottom lip out pulling his best puppy dog look, knowing the brunette was a sucker for it.

Nini giggles, “But you love me.” She sings happily, tilting her head up to look at him bouncing on her heels a little bit.

Jordyn, having watched the scene unfold in front of her, coughs loudly, gaining Ricky’s attention once more. The assistant doesn’t say a word but exaggeratedly moves her eyes around the room, silently telling him that he had some onlookers.

The boy instantly registered what the brunette was trying to tell him, his face flushes at the reminder. He laughs nervously glancing around the room noticing a few people that were indeed watching the interaction.

“Well, we’re off to lunch. I’ll be back in an hour J.” He smiles, patting the top of the cubicle.

Jordyn nods, “Have fun R. We should hang out again sometime soon, Nins. It’s been a while.” The girl’s attention shifted to the teacher who she hadn’t seen for the last few weeks.

It was a few months after Jordyn was hired when Nini had met her. She was taking her usual trip to visit Ricky during his lunch, and it just so happened that Jordyn was in his office sorting out a schedule mishap. And in an instant, Jordyn saw the ease between the two best friends, and she had taken an extreme liking to the young mother.

A few more times after their first meeting, Jordyn had joined the pair for lunch and had instantly loved Nini. They had become quick friends, to Ricky’s dismay, the two girls loved to poke fun at the curly-haired man.

So, it was rare for Nini and Jordyn to not have had some down time together. The last two months, their schedules just didn’t seem to line up quite right. Whenever Nini had the day off, Jordyn was swimming in work, and when Jordyn was free, Nini had too many papers and tests to go over.

Life seemingly just gotten so busy. Nini with raising her daughter, while Jordyn was busy with online school. The real world wasn’t always in one’s favour, constantly finding something to get in the way of enjoyment.

Nini nods excitedly, “Of course. Just text me, you know when I’m not at work I’m usually just at home with Everly or doing papers and stuff. Maybe you can do homework, while I look at other people’s homework together”

“Of course, of course.” She smiles eagerly, “You guys have a good lunch!” Jordyn waves them off, the pair making their way towards the elevator.

Ricky smiles down at the brunette while they wait for the elevator. Nini turning up to see the boy looking at her oddly, she couldn’t help but snort, “What?” She questions.

The boy pulls Nini into his chest, “Thank you.”

“I haven’t done anything yet.” Nini chuckles, craning her neck further up to look at her best friend curiously, nudging his shoulder with her own.

“I know. But I feel like I can’t tell you how much this means to me Nins.” He admits, his mouth twitching to the side for a split second.

As the elevator doors open, Ricky is surprised to see it completely empty, knowing that it was usually incredibly busy during the lunch hour. He pulls on Nini’s wrist, dragging her into the small box.

Nini’s smile softens for her best friend, “I promised you I would help you reach your dreams. This is just one more step closer to you getting there.”

* * *

“The barbeque for your client is when again?” Nini asks, taking a sip of her water looking over at her best friend who was currently devouring his sandwich.

The pair had decided for lunch to go to Parker’s, their favourite sandwich shop in the city. It was owned by a couple and their two kids, who were just a few years younger than Nini and Ricky. It was a quaint little store that not many people knew about it. And that was one of the many reasons they had fallen in love with it. From the rustic brick walls to the paintings that decorated the small shop. Everything about it was just perfect.

Ricky quickly swallows the large bite he had taken from his lunch, washing it down with his glass of water. He clears his throat to answer, “Memorial Day weekend, so in like two weeks.”

Nini nods, “Well, I think we should come up with some sort of plan. You know, we can’t just wing everything.” The brunette says, taking a bite from her sandwich.

“I mean, we could.” Ricky laughs as Nini scrunches her nose at the suggestion. “I know, I know. Where do we even start?”

He hadn’t thought this through, not one bit. All weekend he was more focused on whether Nini was going to say yes or not. And the following few days after that, he was filled to the brim with work, trying to get everything down perfectly. Constantly emailing Kathy and her team about their new revisions to their plans.

One thing he was sure of was that he was immensely grateful for his best friend. He knew she didn’t have to say yes, there wasn’t all that much in it for her - nothing at all. It was a hard decision to make, having to think about not only her, but Everly as well, and if he was being honest, it completely threw Ricky for a loop when she agreed.

The fact that Nini, his best friend, was willing to do anything for him made him realize how crappy of a best friend he was.

It wasn’t a comparison game. But, if he were to count the amount of sacrifices either of them had made during their twenty years of friendship, it was clear that Nini had far more points. And at further severities. There wasn’t enough time in the world to thank her, there wasn’t enough ways to thank her.

He didn’t deserve her.

“Hey, stop that.” Nini kicks the boy underneath the table, “I can see your worry going into overdrive. It’s going to be fine. I promise.” Propping her elbow up on the table her tiny hand in a fist with her pinky sticking out wiggling it at him.

His mouth turns upwards at his best friend’s actions. She could always tell what was going on in his head without needing him to say anything. “Thank you Nini.” He laughs, wrapping his pinky around hers tightly.

“Now,” Nini starts, taking her hand back into her lap, “I think the first thing we need to talk about is Everly. It won’t be hard to fool people that she’s yours, you basically act like her parent already. But you’re right she only knows you as Icky. Getting her to call you something else is going to be hard.”

“I know, Nins. And, I’ve been thinking about it, we could introduce her to the idea of us together,” he gestures between them as he continues, “See what she thinks, and then ask her what she thinks of me being her dad.”

Nini sighs, crossing her arms over her chest thinking about his recommendation, “It’s risky, I don’t know how we can go back from it..” Her thoughts running wild, thinking of everything that could go wrong, the girl looking for any other option that could make this situation any easier. “But, I think it’s our only option.”

Ricky was analyzing his best friend carefully, searching for any sign of doubt. When he notices that she couldn’t bring herself to look back up at him, rather focusing on her hands sitting in her lap. He calls her name a couple times, waiting until she is ready to finally look at him once more.

“Say the word, Nins.” He moves his hand over the table, placing it face up for her to grab.

Her gaze shifts to his hand and back to his eyes once more, she shakes her head. “No.” She mutters, “I keep my promises, Ricky.” She states, more confidently.

Pushing his hand back onto his side of the table, she lifts her glass to her lips taking a sip of her iced tea. As she sets it back down, she traces the rim of the cup, “Tell me, what does being fake married entail?” She questions, wanting to shift away from their previous topic.

Ricky clears his throat, popping a fry into his mouth as he shrugs his shoulders not entirely sure how to answer her question. “I don’t know, I’ve never been fake married before.” He claims.

“And you think I have?” Nini retorts, raising an eyebrow. The awkward tension between the pair instantly falls back into ease as they continue to tease the other.

“Well, we’re best friends. Everyone says their spouse is their best friend, so that should be easy enough.” Ricky starts, after his laughing fit at Nini’s last response. “And I think just the basics of those fake dating things. Like hand holding, arm around the shoulder, kiss on the cheek every now and then. You know? The basics.”

The brunette across from him nods in understanding, a thought coming through her mind about a certain accessory. “Do we have to wear rings?” Nini questions, taking a sip from her iced tea before continuing, “I’m pretty sure I have one somewhere that Lola g-”

“I have a ring.” He interrupts the brunette, “For you, I mean.”

“What?” Nini was taken aback by what he said, not really sure if he was serious or not. “Do you mean like a ring pop?” She jokes, kicking him lightly underneath the table.

Ricky shakes his head laughing at his best friend’s comment, “I mean I can get you ring pop too, if you want. But, no, I have an engagement ring for you to wear.”

Still as confused as ever, Nini gulps trying to figure out the right words to say, she pokes his hand that rests atop of the table, “What do you mean you have a ring?” Nini asks, clearing her throat as her question comes out a little dry, “Who were you planning on proposing to that you have a ring?” Nini prods, begging for answers, wondering why she never heard of the aforementioned ring.

His smile falters for a second at her question but shakes the brief memory out of his mind, “Remember when Nana B died when we were in college?” He asks, licking his lips not waiting for a response as he continues with his explanation. “Well, she gave me her engagement ring the summer before she died, telling me to save it for the right person, at the right time.” He continues, the memory clear as day in his mind.

The older woman had beckoned him over to her room one random afternoon. Ricky sat on her bed as he watched her shuffle through one of her drawers. When she pulled out a little crimson box, Ricky instantly knew what it was. The Bowen’s family heirloom, a beautiful ring with large round diamond in the middle, and a circle of little diamonds haloing around it. The older woman smiled as she handed it to him, ‘ _You know who the right person is, just wait for the right time.’_ She tells him before, leaving him in the room alone with his thoughts.

Nini’s eyes widen at the mention of the Bowen family heirloom, having been accustomed to see Nana Bowen wear it on her finger most of her life. “Ricky, I couldn’t.” She refuses, with a serious tone laced through her voice.

The man shakes his head, “Nini, it’s fine, really. Believe me. I trust you having the ring, more than I trust myself.”

The joke caused her to erupt in a fit of laughter, smacking his arm that was resting on the table, “Shut up. Seriously though, I can’t.” Nini sternly tells him, not willing to accept the ring, thinking it was incredibly ridiculous for her to wear for some silly charade.

“I’m not taking no for an answer. So, I’ll bring it over later when we talk to Everly.” He softly says, ignoring her refusal of the piece of jewelry. He moves out of the booth, setting a few dollars down leaving it out for their waiter.

Ricky looks back to his best friend who was clearly lost in thought, “Come on, Ni. I got to get back to work, and you have to go get our daughter.” Sticking a hand out for her to grab.

The woman rolls her eyes, smacking his hand away insisting she can get out of the booth herself, “My daughter, Bowen. She’s mine, and only yours when we’re in front of all those fancy, rich people.” She bites teasingly, with a little seriousness in her tone.

Ricky frowns following her out of the shop, “You’re just jealous that she likes me more,” Ricky mutters as he knocks his body into hers as they walk back to his car.

“Only because you give her so much ice cream,” Nini scoffs, pointing a finger in his direction, “Which reminds me, no ice cream tonight. I need her to sleep early, I have work in the morning.”

Ricky laughs, putting his hands up in defense, “Fine, fine.”

* * *

“And then, Lolas said they want to take me to where we can see space and stars and planets and-and- Mommy can I please go? Please. Please. Please. Please.” The little girl begs as she follows Nini around the kitchen while she finishes up their dinner.

Nini sighs, when her moms were dropping off Everly they had asked if they could take her to the planetarium that weekend. According to them, there was going to be an interactive kids event, geared to children under the age of seven. Nini didn’t have a problem with it, not minding whenever her moms offered to take Everly off her hands for a couple hours.

What she had a problem with, was that today was the day she was telling her daughter that she was ‘dating’ Ricky. And she was pretty freaking scared of what the little girl was going to say about it, completely unsure how she’ll react or if she’d even understand.

The brunette turns the oven off, shooing her daughter away so she didn’t get burned when she took the food out. The young mother had made Everly’s favourite, baked mac and cheese with extra cheese and bacon sprinkled on top. She figured it would be easier to tell her having a stomach full of her favourite meal.

Everly pulls at the end of her mother’s shirt trying to gain her attention, continuing her pleas to go to the planetarium that weekend. “Yes, I already told your Lolas they can take you. Now, go sit down please.” She nods, patting her daughter on her head desperately needing a moment to herself.

The little girl beams at her mother, not registering the tired expression on the woman’s face. The small brunette runs through the kitchen pulling herself up onto her chair with one of her dolls in hand as she sings along to whatever song was playing in her mind.

As Nini sets their dinner to the table, she hears the apartment door opening. Ricky appeared in the kitchen a few moments later with a bright smile, looking at the three-year old. “I heard we’re having mac and cheese for dinner. Guess what I brought princess?” He laughs, as the girl bounds towards the older man.

“Doritos?!” She asks with bright eyes, hugging one of his legs.

Ricky smiles, picking up the girl and resting her on his hip, “You got it!” He chuckles, hopping her little body in his arms as he brings her back to the kitchen table, setting her in her seat once more.

Nini scrunches her nose as Ricky places the large red bag of chips on the table. “I can’t believe you got my daughter into that.”

“It’s the only way to eat mac and cheese Nins!” He defends.

“Yeah, yeah. Just sit down.” Nini rolls her eyes, scooping some of the noodles onto her daughter’s plate. Watching as Ricky crumbles a few chips so they were more manageable to eat for Everly, sprinkling it on top of her dinner and adding a few extra chips on the side.

Ricky and Nini chatted as they ate, the little girl busy with stuffing her face with her meal. Stealing a few chips off of Ricky’s plate every so often when he wasn’t looking, Nini couldn’t help but chuckle at her daughter’s actions. Finding it even more hilarious that Ricky didn’t even notice, and it wasn’t to play up the joke, but he was just that blind.

God, she hoped she was doing the right thing.

“Everly, can we talk to you about something?” Nini sits down next to the toddler, after putting all their dishes in the dishwasher, looking over at her daughter who was busy on the couch playing with her dolls.

The young girl nods looking at her mother, Ricky sitting on the other side of her. Nini peers over to Ricky, who nods encouraging her that it’ll be fine. Nini combs her fingers through her daughter’s hair nervously.

“How would you feel if Ricky and I want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?” She asks quietly, watching Everly’s facial expressions closely.

Everly looks up at her mom with wide eyes, then to Ricky and back to her mother as she slowly processed what her mother had just asked. “Daddy?” Tilting her head in question, pointing to the older man.

Nini’s eyes widened in shock, not expecting that to have left her daughter’s mouth. She wasn’t even quite sure if Everly knew what boyfriend and girlfriend meant, but it was the best she could come up with in that moment. Now she was asking if he was going to her father, Nini didn’t know what to say.

Ricky clears his throat, putting a hand on Everly’s back bringing her head to turn and look up at the older man. “Is that something you would want?” He asks the young girl, saving Nini from answering such a heavy question.

Everly nods, “Daddy’s are fun. They make their kids laugh all the time, the TV says so. You make me laugh. Daddy’s take their kids to parks and play with them, and bring them lots of ice cream. Can I start calling you daddy?” She rambles off a list of things she’s seen on TV about father’s, the question completely throwing Ricky off guard.

“Of course, Princess.” He smiles nonetheless, his heart clenching at the thought of the toddler thinking that he was like her father, even though she had never actually met hers. “Come here.” He whispers, pulling the girl into a tight hug.

He glanced over to Nini who was biting her lip nervously, eyes focused on the pair, trying her best to fight off the tears that wanted to spill from her eyes. Ricky puts a hand out for her to hold, _‘It’s going to be okay,’_ he mouths to the young mother as she places her hand in his. The brunette nods, squeezing his hand in thanks, scooching closer to the embracing pair.

As Everly pulls back to look at her mother, “You sure you’re okay with this, angel?” Nini asks her daughter, her voice cracking at the end.

The young girl nodding, pulling both of them into a hug, bouncing excitedly, “I have a daddy! And he’s going to bring me ice cream, every daddy has too.” She sings happily as she requests for her favourite dessert.

Nini and Ricky laugh along with the happy toddler, Nini tries her best to ignore the voice at the back of her mind. But, when Ricky looks down at her daughter with a big smile as she excitedly talks about the day she had with her Lolas, he listens intently exaggerating his reactions every so often to match the young girl’s. Nini couldn’t help but crack a smile and think.

_Yeah, she’s fucked._

* * *

Nini was lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling lost in thought. Ricky had offered to put Everly to bed since the girl couldn’t stop talking about, well, anything she could think of. She’s pretty sure Ricky snuck her a couple extra cookies than the toddler was allotted, when she wasn’t looking.

The brunette couldn’t stop thinking about the events of that evening. Everly had been so welcoming to the idea of Ricky being her father, and something about it just didn’t seem to sit right with her. Everly was so excited to finally call someone her dad, and it just seemed like she’s been wanting one for a while now.

Tears began to well up in her eyes at the thought. Was she not enough for her daughter? Was she a good mother? Nini did everything she could for the little girl, sure, Nini was really busy with work sometimes but she always made it a point to spend time with her. Everly was the one person she loves the most in the world, and will do everything in her power to let her know that. She hoped the three-year old knew that.

Pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes trying to stop the tears from leaking out. She didn’t want to think about it, because what if it’s true? What if she wasn’t enough for Everly? What more could she do for her? Nini’s giving everything she can and more for her daughter, sometimes she thinks about Everly’s father and what kind of life they would’ve led. Things would be incredibly different than they were now, and she couldn’t tell if that was a good or a bad thing.

A gentle hand landed on the girl’s knee, Nini felt Ricky’s thumb rubbing it along her bone comfortingly before picking up her legs so he could sit letting her limbs lay across his lap as he continued to run his thumb along her knee. Ricky waited patiently for the brunette, just like he always did when he knew she was all up in her head.

After a few more moments, Nini pushes herself up moving closer to the boy resting her head on his shoulder as his arm wraps around her back. “Am I a good mother?” She quietly asks her best friend, a little frightened of his answer.

“What? Of course, you are. Where’s this coming from?” He asks quietly, stroking her back while his other hand runs along her leg, trying his best to comfort his best friend.

Nini sniffs, lifting her head from his shoulder, rubbing the end of her sleeve against her nose and letting her hand fall back down to her lap. She kept her attention on her fingers that were lacing through the others in her lap.

“You saw her Ricky. She was so excited to finally have a dad. And I just- I-I can’t just stop thinking, a-am I enough for her?” Her voice cracking at the question and tears beginning to well up in her eyes once more, not daring to look up at her best friend. Insecurity flows through her more than ever before, and if she looks at him she knows she’ll lose all her confidence to even utter a word.

“Look at me Nins,” he whispers, the brunette shakes her head refusing to follow his orders.

Ricky cradles her face in his hands delicately, lifting her head to lock eyes with him as he ran his thumbs along her cheek wiping away the tears that fell. “You are doing everything you can for her. You don’t see it, but you are the best mother that little girl could ever ask for. We are all so proud of you, and have been since the day you told us you were keeping her. You’re a fighter, my queen.”

“Queen?” Nini questions, tilting her head to the right slightly.

The boy’s hands drop, throwing his head back in low laughter, “Is that really all you got from that?”

Nini breaks into a small smile, “What? Come on Ricky, I need to know!” She pokes his side a few times trying to get the answer that she was looking for, wanting desperately to divert from their previous conversation topic.

“Wait, wait, wait.” He mutters, grabbing her hands to stop them from tickling his stomach. “You heard me, right? You are the best mother Nini. Don’t doubt yourself.” He repeats, needing to make sure she knows that.

Nini nods, squeezing his hands in hers trying to reassure her best friend. But Ricky knew that she didn’t believe him, he saw it in her eyes. No matter how many times he tells her, she won’t believe him. It’s always been that way, he just wished she saw what he did.

“So, queen?” She questions once more.

“I mean, Everly’s always been my princess. That makes you my queen.” He smirks, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Nini rolls her eyes at her best friend pushing at his chest, “You’re such a dork.”

The pair fall silent once more, Nini resting her head back on his shoulder, both lost in their own thoughts, especially after the day they’ve had. Nini shifts her position adjusting her leg, accidentally kicking the side of his leg with the back of her heel. But there was something protruding from his pocket, and she knew it wasn’t his wallet since it was sitting on the table in front of them, and it couldn’t have been his phone or keys. The brunette turns to look up at him curiously.

“What’s in your pocket?” She questions.

Ricky’s eyes widened at the reminder of the other item he had brought over, the very thing he promised to give her earlier that afternoon. Pulling the little box out of his pocket, opening it for the brunette. The Bowen family ring was cushioned in a velvet crimson box.

The brunette couldn’t help but stare at the ring. It was beautiful, just like she had remembered it. Always having been resting on Nana Bowen’s finger, and now Ricky was letting her get the chance to wear something that meant so much to his family.

“Ricky, I can’t.” She whispers, shaking her head denying the piece of jewelry.

“Yes, you can.” He refuses to accept her answer. He picks the ring out of the box, looking back to the brunette as he takes a hold of her hand, “Nini Salazar-Roberts, will you do me the honour and be my fake wife?” He chuckles.

Nini scrunches her nose, “If that’s how you’re asking, then no.” She giggles, as Ricky’s jaw drops, feigning shock.

“Do you want me to get down on one knee? I’ll do it, I swear.” He says, already beginning to move out of his seat aiming to kneel in front of her.

Nini pulls him back down fighting a blush as the heat begins to rise to her cheeks, refusing to let the boy actually get into a kneeling position. “Will you stop being dramatic if I let you give me the ring?”

Ricky hums in thought, “No guarantees, but I’ll try.”

The brunette rolls her eyes, “Fine, I accept fake husband.” She sticks her hand out letting him slip the ring on her finger.

“It’s so pretty. Are you sure?” Nini asks once more, as she carefully examines the ring. The curly-haired man nods, taking a hold of her hand.

“A perfect fit.” Ricky comments quietly, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment.

Unable to help himself, he smiles at his best friend running his thumb over her knuckles tenderly, “It looks good on you.” He compliments; her face begins to grow hot at the words that had just fallen from his mouth.

She couldn’t disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo things are starting to get interesting...
> 
> hope you all liked this chapter! definitely one of the fun ones to write in my opinion. 
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments, i love reading them!
> 
> see you guys saturday xx


	5. thoughts i can't put to rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! 
> 
> this chapter, you'll get a little insight on Nana Bowen's ring and how some of their friends react to it. hope you all like it! 
> 
> you can follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter's title inspired by: Ease My Mind by Ben Platt

“Can I ask you something?” Nini questions the red head that was laid across her couch who was fiddling with his phone, while the young mother was deep in work.

Big Red having stopped by simply to hang out with Nini, having missed just being around the brunette, not realizing she had other things aside from work on her mind. The red head was completely unaware of the little box that Ricky had given her the other day, and the brunette knew Ricky wouldn’t have told Big Red. They both knew how he would react, and she knew Ricky didn’t want someone else giving their opinion.

As her best friend, he swore he’d keep whatever secrets they asked of him. Big Red was the only person she trusted to keep her biggest secret. To be fair, he was extremely skeptical about her deciding to keep it a secret, she did have to beg him not to say a word for a while. In the end, he figured she must have a good reason for needing it to be kept as a secret.

Turning onto his side to look at the brunette who was sitting on the floor twiddling with her pen in hand. “What’s up bean?” He asks the girl, wondering what’s got her brain running like it was on a marathon.

“You remember Nana Bowen?”

The mention of their best friend’s grandmother caused Big Red’s curiosity to peak. He moves to sit on the floor right in front of the coffee table, Nini sitting on the other side. She kept her eyes focused on the papers in front of her, scribbling random flowers into the margins of her notepad to distract herself.

“Of course, I remember her. She made the best chocolate chip banana bread known to man!” He jokes, lightening the mood in the room.

Nini chuckles ducking her head, “She really did, god, I would love to have a piece of that banana bread right now.” She mutters.

Big Red smiles slightly at his best friend, “You and me both sister.” He teases, “But what about Nana B?”

“I’m sure Nana told you all about that Bowen family ring,” Nini starts, her smiling demeanor instantly falling, returning to a more serious manner. “And, well, I’m just going to ask, did you know Ricky had it?”

At the mention of the little piece of jewelry caused Big Red to freeze. It’s been years since he heard anything about the silver little ring, and he thought it would be at least a couple more years before he ever heard about it again. He clears his throat grabbing one of the pebbles that sat on Nini’s coffee table in the little centerpiece that was usually laid in the middle but was pushed to the side, making room for the girl’s papers.

The red head’s lips form into a tight line, “Yeah,” he nods, “I knew.”

“Oh.” Nini deadpans, her hand stopped scribbling for a moment just to pick it back up again. Drawing her lip between her teeth, she ponders on why he never told her. Maybe it just slipped his mind or something.

Or he didn’t want to tell her. For whatever strange reason, she wasn’t quite sure.

Ricky has his reasons, she has to remind herself. And if he was keeping it a secret from her, she was in no place to argue. Every person deserves to have their secrets, Nini herself had so many of her own.

She wanted to ask Big Red what the reason was, but that’s not fair to Ricky. Why did she want to pry into Ricky’s secrets vault, when she wouldn’t even let him in on some of her own secrets? Especially given the fact that Ricky’s is about a simple piece of jewelry, not something completely and utterly life changing like he was in some dangerous shit or was moving halfway across the world.

It shouldn’t be a big deal, but for some reason Nini couldn’t stop thinking about the little velvet box that has been sitting in the miscellaneous drawer of her bathroom the past few days. She refused to wear it, she knew Ricky wanted her to, but she couldn’t.

“Why the sudden interest?” Big Red pipes up, breaking Nini out of her thoughts.

“I-” Nini starts, her eyebrows scrunching thinking for a moment. “One second.” She gets up, running over to her bathroom quickly opening the drawer and snatching the velvet box out and bringing it back to the living room.

She toys with the crimson box between her hands for a second as she returns to her spot, Big Red eyeing the object in her hand instantly recognizing it. He decided to keep his mouth shut, until Nini was ready to talk about what was going through her mind.

The brunette places it carefully on the table in between them. The pair both staring at the small box, both knowing what was enclosed inside. Unbeknownst to Nini, that ring was the same ring Ricky had shown Big Red just a few short years ago when it was once almost hers.

Big Red carefully flicks the box open, both of them staring as the shiny object stares back at them. “He gave it to you?” Big Red utters quietly not quite sure what to think of his best friend giving the girl the ring under these particular circumstances.

“Yeah.” She breathes out, flicking her eyes back to the red-head. “It doesn’t feel right, Red. It was Nana B’s. I don’t think she would want me wearing it for some stupid trick. I tried to tell him I didn’t want it, I tried to tell him that I couldn’t. But he wouldn’t take no for an answer, I don’t get why I couldn’t wear some random ring that I have. I just, I don’t know Red.” She confesses, running her fingers through her hair scratching at her scalp unsure of what to do.

As he was listening to his best friend, he picked up the ring taking it out of the box examining it carefully. It’s still as beautiful since the last time he had seen it. He wonders what was going through Ricky’s mind when he had decided to give Nini the ring this time. He thought Ricky had tucked all his feelings away for the brunette sitting across from him, but he knows giving this ring to Nini means more than what he’s letting on.

“It’s pretty.” The man mutters, turning the ring looking at it from each angle. He signals for the girl’s hand to which she hesitantly complies, letting the Big Red slip it onto her finger. “Ricky’s dumb.” He starts, causing the brunette to let out a low chuckle nodding in agreement.

Leaning his back against the couch, “But, we both know why this is hard for you Nini.” He sighs, carefully studying the girl sitting in front of him, “Can I ask you something? No hold bars love. Not like you do with the girls, I want you to be honest with me.”

The brunette eyes him carefully, “And you won’t say anything to anyone?” She asks, knowing that whatever question he had in store for her was something she didn’t want anyone else knowing. “Not even Ricky or Ashlyn?” She continues.

Big Red hums, “You and me, bean.”

Nini nods sucking in a sharp breath as she prepares herself for whatever the red head was about to ask her. She knew he would keep any of her secrets from Ricky, but from Ashlyn? She knew this was going to be something big, and something she might not like.

“Do you still love him?” Big Red questions, “Like, really love him. And not any of that ‘Oh, yeah as just friends’ bull crap you tell everyone. Are you still in love with him?”

Closing her eyes as she heard those words fall from his mouth. She wants to say she was surprised, but how could she be? Next to Ricky, Big Red knows her the best and could easily see right through her. She wasn’t ready for such a heavy question on a random Tuesday afternoon, but she knew she had to answer him.

With her eyes still closed, she whispers, “I never stopped.” Letting out a shaky breath that she was holding in, she opens her eyes, tears beginning to well up, “That’s why it hurts.”

“It’s so stupid, I know,” she utters, wiping the tears away before they could fall, “Like, when he gave it to me I couldn’t help but think that I wanted it to be real. How I wanted him to give me the ring because he’s asking me to marry him. And after seeing it on me, I can’t help but hate the next woman that gets to wear it. Like, I want this stupid thing to be mine, and I just- I don’t know Red. Why is this so hard?”

“Oh, bean, come here,” he mutters, making his way around the table to pull the girl in for a tight hug, “You know why it’s hard, honey. He loves you, you know?”

“He doesn’t love me like that anymore,” She responds, resting her head in the crook of his neck, “He’s made that abundantly clear.”

Big Red as confused as ever, he runs his fingers down her arm to wrap around her wrist, “What do you mean?”

The brunette clears her throat, sniffing, “He talks about how I’m always his best friend, and I don’t know. I know that I can’t be mad at him, because I’m the one that pulled away. I was scared, and I wasn’t ready.”

“I know. And he knows, but don’t you think it’s time to be honest with him?” The red head tells his best friend.

“Not yet,” she shakes her head, bringing herself to sit back up to look at the boy next to her, “I’m not ready. And you promised me you won’t say anything to anyone.”

“I know, I know, Nins. And I won’t. I just can’t stand to see you hurt anymore.” He grips her shoulder tighter, letting her know that he’ll always be there for her.

The brunette nods, “Thanks, Red. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He sends her a genuine smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll go check on Everly, she must be getting up from that nap soon.”

The young mother nods as she watches her best friend make his way down the hall to her daughter’s room. Leaving her with many thoughts running through her mind, she stares down at the ring donned on her finger. Her mouth twitching to the side as she thinks deeply about everything Big Red had said.

She needs to tell him soon – just not yet.

* * *

Ricky was holding a few boxes of donuts that he was bringing over for guys night that they opted to have on Wednesday this week since they were having an entire group hangout on Friday. He pushes the door to EJ’s apartment open, kicking off his shoes venturing into the kitchen to find everyone leaning over the island as they were chatting amicably.

“Hey, I brought-”

“Ricky, what the fuck?” EJ sharply interrupts the curly-haired man.

The sudden burst from his friend causes Ricky to stop in his tracks, he gently sets down the boxes of donuts on the table. He raises his hands in surrender, trying to recall what he had done to warrant such a greeting.

Carlos whips a grape at the boy’s head, crossing his arms over his chest as he glares at the curly-haired man. “You gave her the Bowen family ring.” He sternly says, “Which we didn’t know existed until an hour ago when Big Red told us.”

Unsure of how to respond, Ricky begins to pick at one of the boxes in a poor attempt to avoid the conversation, trying to undo the stubborn tie wrapped around the white box. He lets his thoughts run around, from when Nana Bowen had given him the ring and what she had said, to telling Big Red all about it, to the moment he knew whose hand he wanted to see that ring sitting on.

Through his thoughts, he backtracks instantly recalling one particular conversation between him and his favourite red-head. He snaps his head up to look at Big Red with a questioning look on his face, “How did you- did y-” He starts, trying to formulate a question.

Before Ricky could finish his sentence, Big Red interrupts answering the question he was expecting. “Nini told me, don’t worry I didn’t tell her anything about it. But, I told the guys.” He nods, “And I don’t care if you’re mad. This isn’t the first time you thought about giving her that ring, and the way you did it this time isn’t cool Ricky.”

Ricky sighs, letting the memory flow through his mind. Nearly four years ago, Ricky had been incredibly close to giving Nini the Bowen family ring. When they had all found out about Nini’s pregnancy, Ricky hated the idea of her having to go through such a life changing event alone.

It was about a week after Nini had told their friends that the father had decided he didn’t want to be a part of their child’s life, and Ricky had been tremendously angry. He wanted to ensure that the brunette knew that she could always rely on him, and he’d be there for her and her child. He wanted to support her and her family in any way that he could, so he decided he was going to ask Nini to marry him.

Call it being young and dumb, but Ricky knew that this was the one thing that he wanted. At the time, he was in love with her, he wanted to be there for her and her kid, he wanted her to know that they’ll forever be the most important people in his life. The words Nana Bowen had been repeating in his mind throughout the entire week he had been trying to figure out if this was what he wanted to do. In the end, he knew that this must be the right time. It may be a little earlier than he had ever expected, but he’d do anything for the brunette.

As Ricky was preparing himself to ask her the biggest question he’d ever ask her, she was babbling on with their friends as they hung around her apartment. She had told them that she was excited about having her baby, Ricky knew this was a half lie; the brunette was scared more than anything but put up a front in front of everyone. She started talking about how she was an independent woman and was going to be a kickass single mom and didn’t need a man to help her out. She levelled herself up to her moms, if they could raise a great daughter without a man then she could too.

It was in that small declaration that halted Ricky’s preparation. That night he had told Big Red all about his plan and that he had decided on not asking the brunette. Big Red didn’t try to change his mind, knowing that it was a crazy idea to begin with. He would be a 21-year old married man with a daughter that wasn’t even his, before he even graduates from college, before his life has truly even started. He knew that wasn’t what was best for him, not when he held no responsibility for Nini’s child, and it was definitely something Nini didn’t want for him. Big Red assured him that he doesn’t have to marry Nini to support, care and love her. He can easily do that without signing their names, bonding them together for the rest of their lives.

Ultimately, Ricky had decided to lock up the Bowen family ring back in his safe that was buried in the depths of his closet. He hoped that one day, he would be able to pull that ring back out again. Maybe he’ll be giving it to a different woman, or to the woman that he always pictured wearing it, the same woman that had a special hold on his heart. The first time he’ll see someone other than Nana Bowen wear it, was simply under completely circumstances that no one, especially him, had expected. Oh, how Nana would be so disappointed in him.

Carefully, he looks back up at his friends trying to read each of their expressions wondering what was going on in their minds. Seb clears his throat, grabbing the attention of all of their friends. “Ricky, why did you give it to her? A family heirloom isn’t exactly something you just give to someone.” He warns, leaning over to steal a donut from the box that Ricky had just pried open.

The curly-haired man shrugs, “She’s isn’t just someone.” He argues, “It’s Nini.” He says with a lack of a better explanation for his friends.

“Exactly, Ricky.” EJ pipes up, “She isn’t just someone. To you, giving her this ring isn’t just to play pretend, it means something to you.” Ricky shrugs again, not quite sure what to do as his friends lecture him once again.

“Maybe,” he finally utters lifting one of his shoulders in a half shrug, “Look, you guys know I stopped loving her like that a long time ago. Does giving her the ring mean more than what it should? Yes. But, she’s my best friend first, that isn’t going to change. Plus, Nana Bowen wanted her to have it.”

Big Red rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans against the counter glaring at the curly-haired man, “Not like this Ricky.” He mutters, shaking his head in disbelief of his best friend, thinking about the brunette who was crying the other day wondering what she would’ve done if she had known the truth.

As Carlos popped a few more grapes in his mouth, “You know, you could’ve gotten some $15 cheap ass ring or something.” He manages through a mouthful of the fruit he was snacking on, breaking a bit of the serious tension between the group.

Ricky releases a low chuckle to himself, “Hey, at least Nana’s ring was free!” He points to his friend, who just rolls his eyes at his antics.

“You need to be honest with yourself, Ricky.” Seb interrupts the bantering between the pair, “If you still love her, you need to tell her. Or, stop yourself before either of you end up hurt.”

Sharply he takes in a deep breath, running his hands through his messy curls, “Look, I don’t know if I still love her. I know a small part of me always will, but I’m not going to ruin our friendship on a what if. I need her.” He admits.

EJ opens his mouth to question, but Ricky waves his hands in front of himself frantically, “Wait, no- that came out wrong. I don’t mean I need her for this. I just need her in my life. Before anything, she’s my best friend. Her and Everly come first. Things don’t need to change, I’m happy the way things are.” He defends himself, ensuring the boy he didn’t mean simply for the favour he was asking of her.

“Seb’s right.” EJ nods, “You have to figure this out Ricky. You don’t have to tell her if you do, but at least find it somewhere in you to admit it, admit whatever your truth is to yourself. That might just keep you from getting hurt.”

“And from hurting Nini.” Carlos adds.

“And Everly.” Seb chimes in.

Ricky nods in understanding, “I will.” He bites his lip nervously for a second, thinking of everything that his friends had brought up, “So, Carlos, how are your cousins?” He tries his best to divert the attention away from him and on to something else.

Everyone notes his sudden change in topic, no matter how much they wanted to further question him they decide to let it go, just for a little while. They know Ricky had heard everything they had spouted that evening, it was now up to him to take that advice. And that’s something they can’t control.

* * *

“How are my favourite girls doing?” Ricky smiles as Everly comes bounding into his living room, leaving her mother behind at the front door still kicking off her shoes.

The small brunette giggles as she jumps onto Ricky’s lap, “Daddy, guess what?” She starts, beginning to ramble on about a family of ducks she saw on the walk back to their apartment earlier that afternoon. The family of two having gone out for a quick picnic, Nini was able to get some reading done while Everly ran around playing with some bubbles that she insisted on bringing.

The older man chuckled as she began to hop in her spot in his lap as she continued to talk about everything she had seen that afternoon. The young girl tried to remember everything that had happened, wanting to make sure that he didn’t feel like he had missed out because he had to work.

The girl’s mother appears from around the corner chuckling to herself as she watched her daughter talk her best friend’s ear off, as he nodded listening intently to the toddler’s list of things. Dropping her bag on to the table, she moves to run a hand through her daughter’s hair.

“Ev baby, let Icky breathe.” She jokes.

To Nini’s surprise, her daughter turns to frown up at her. The girl’s eyebrows were scrunched as her bottom lip protrudes slightly, she smacks her mother’s hand away. “That’s daddy, mommy. No more Icky, only daddy!” She complains, wrapping her arms around the boy’s neck.

With wide eyes, the hand the girl had swatted away frozen in place. Ricky’s eyes lock with hers as he can clearly see how hurt Nini was by her daughter’s sudden outburst. He wasn’t quite sure what to do, “Everly, honey,” Ricky moves so he can look at the girl properly, “You don’t do that to mommy, say sorry.”

The little girl nods noting the man’s stern look, realizing that what she had done wasn’t appropriate. She quickly stands on Ricky’s legs jumping onto her mother wrapping her little legs around the girl’s waist. “Sorry, mommy.”

“It’s okay, angel.” She mutters, her arms coming around her daughter to support her weight properly, running her hand through her hair as she takes a seat next to Ricky. “Now, how about we put on a movie, while dinner’s cooking?” She tells her daughter.

Nodding excitedly, she turns her head quickly to look at Ricky, “Can I watch Moana?” She tilts her head, sticking her bottom lip out slightly as she widens her eyes mimicking her mother’s puppy dog look that she’s seen her use on Ricky one too many times.

The boy chuckles, grabbing the controller turning on the TV, “Of course, Princess.”

Once the girl was settled into the couch, wrapped up in her favourite blanket that Ricky reserves just for, it was fluffy and navy blue. The blanket had sunflowers lining the edges of the big blanket, the young girl loved to trace the lines of each petal as she watched whatever they put on the TV. Ricky had placed one last kiss on Everly’s forehead as he handed her the doll that she had abandoned by the foyer when she had entered.

As he makes his way into the kitchen he sees Nini sitting on the kitchen floor, knees tucked into her chest tightly, her head resting atop of her hands that were propped on her knees. It was evident that she was lost in thought, her brain working overtime as she focused on a coffee stain on the usually clean white tiles.

It didn’t take a brain scientist for Ricky to know what the girl was thinking about. Everly has always been rather outspoken and confident in whatever she would say. Ricky thinks she probably had gotten it from her father, because Nini was usually the timid and quieter girl growing up. She was always scared to speak her mind, even to this day. It had taken years for Ricky to fully understand that Nini didn’t like to speak what was on her mind, and that when she did, things were getting too much for her to handle on her own.

When they were growing up, Ricky always wanted to know what Nini was feeling, especially when he knew she was having a particularly rough day. She wouldn’t let people see that it bothers her, but little ticks like focusing on a spot on the floor, helped Ricky realize that her feelings and emotions were running a 10k marathon inside of her that she didn’t want to let out. She always needed a little more time to think things through, too scared that if she spoke her mind in the moment, she would regret it.

The rationale was completely understandable. In the last couple of years, Ricky had found himself regretting a lot of things because he would let his stupid mouth run wild before his brain had time to catch up. That was exactly how he got them into the situation they were stuck in.

Quietly, knowing Nini wasn’t paying attention to him at all, he takes a seat next to the brunette, staring at the white wall across from them. He couldn’t focus on one thing like Nini does, he had the tendency to let his eyes roam to every nook and cranny of the room. From the one freckle on the ceiling that kind of looked like a bug, but hasn’t moved in the last four months, so he figures it’s just a black spot that he just never noticed before, then to the picture frames that scattered his walls of their friends and a few photos of his family. His attention had moved to the part of the wall that had a streak of missing paint, caused by one of EJ’s fabulous ideas of trying to move the table against the wall taking out a piece of his wall along with it.

Ricky lets out a deep sigh, drawing his lip between his teeth for a moment, “I’m sorry, Ni.”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. Is that okay?” She turns her head to look at him, praying that he’ll accept her request.

Sliding his arm around her shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, “Of course, queenie.” Before Nini could move to start actually making dinner, he tightens his grip around her, “You do know you can talk to me though, right?”

Sending her best friend, a small shy smile, “I do, Ricky. I just need some time to think about it. About everything.”

Finally moving out of his grip, she makes her way over to his fridge rifling through whatever she could find. The curly-haired man watched his best friend as she huffs mumbling a few things that he couldn’t quite hear as she digs through whatever she could find.

Turning around, the brunette had a jar of pickles in her hand raising an eyebrow at her best friend, “You don’t even like pickles. Why do you have them?” She questions, prying open the jar as she takes one out to snack on.

Ricky couldn’t help but chuckle, “For you, dumbass.” He smiles, making his way to the fridge knowing she’s just going to keep digging around until deeming he had nothing to make and insisted on take out.

Hip-checking the girl out of the way, the brunette responding with a disgruntled noise setting down her pickle on the counter glaring at the boy, “Shush, let the master do the work.” Placing a finger over his lips silencing his best friend, as he brings his attention back to the fridge in front of him taking things out to make chicken quesadillas, which he knew Nini absolutely loved.

As he places the ingredients on the counter, her eyes widen excitedly. “Really?!” She jumps on his back, hugging him around his neck.

The man couldn’t help but laugh at his best friend’s antics, wondering how her mood could change in literally just a few seconds. “Nins, I have to be able to move to make them, you know?”

The brunette gasps as she slides off his back sending him an incredulous look, “Are you calling me fat?” She questions, “I still have the baby fat, don’t I?” She looks down frowning, lifting her shirt slightly looking at her stomach.

All her questions had popped out of nowhere, wondering where he had gone wrong. He instantly drops the last of the ingredients on the counter, taking a hold of the brunette. One hand on her stomach, and the other on her shoulder.

“No, sweetie, no you’re not. I didn’t mean anything by that. Nins, please, you’re perfect.” He runs his thumb along the fabric of her shirt, trying his best to comfort his best friend. He couldn’t help but wonder how she suddenly got self-conscious about her weight.

As the brunette lifted her head, she couldn’t help but crack a smile, “Gotcha.” She winks, letting her shirt fall back down to its usual length, right above the waistline of her jeans.

The boy rolls his eyes at his best friend trying to play a joke on him. Ricky did not find it funny whatsoever, scared that it was his fault she started to doubt herself and be insecure. He was there for her when she struggled with loving herself back in high school, and he didn’t want to be the reason that those feelings had resurfaced.

The young mother wraps her arms around his neck realizing he was frowning at her joke, having not thought it funny even a bit. “I was only kidding. Don’t be mad at me, King.” She pulls out her puppy dog eyes, the ones she knew he could never say no to.

The sudden use of a nickname surprised the man, letting his hands find her hips, “King, huh?” He breaks into a smile.

“Well,” she starts, “If Everly’s your little princess, and I’m your queen. I guess it’s only fair for you to be a king.”

“A royal family, I like it.” He chuckles.

“Shut up,” Nini smacks his chest, “Now go make us dinner, before you get demoted to court jester.”

The boy’s jaw drops at her comment, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Nini giggles, “I mean, Big Red would suit a crown, don’t you think? King Red. It sounds nice too, rolls off the tongue perfectly, you know.” She taps her chin, pretending to think about the idea knowing Ricky would get irrationally jealous of Big Red replacing him in their little family.

“No, it doesn’t. He’s more like the royal family’s dog or something like that.” Ricky huffs, pushing the brunette away slightly for even mentioning their best friend being King instead of him.

“Okay, okay,” she laughs, “Come on, princess isn’t happy when she doesn’t eat. Sounds like someone I know.” She mutters.

“Hey!” He defends, “Everly’s got it right, food is a priority!”

“Oh? Then why don’t I see anything being made?” She crosses her arms over her chest.

Ricky rolls his eyes, “Fine, fine,” he moves to start preparing everything, “I see where Ev gets the bossiness from.” He grumbles under his breath.

Suddenly an object comes flying at his back, he turns around to look at his best friend and down to the floor to see she had thrown less than half of her pickle that she had forgotten about. “Nini! That’s so gross!” He scrunches his nose.

The girl simply shrugs with a sly smile on her face, “You deserved it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all liked this chapter! it was definitely one of the heavier ones i've written so far.
> 
> what do you think about ricky's decision about the ring??  
> i think we can all agree with big red though, Ricky IS dumb.
> 
> hope you all are staying well and safe, sending you all my love!
> 
> i'll see you in a few days xx


	6. it started with a whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 6 is here friends!! sorry, this one's one of the shorter ones, but don't worry the next few are going to be good!
> 
> you can follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Everybody Talks by Neon Trees

“YES!” Big Red shouts excitedly jumping up and down after he throws the ball hitting every single one of his pins down. “GUYS DID YOU SEE THAT?! I GOT A FUCKING STRIKE!” He screams loudly to his friends that were watching.

Ever since they started having bowling nights back in their freshman year of college, they learned fast that Big Red was exceptionally horrible at bowling. Nini couldn’t have been happier, because she was normally the worst player in literally anything. That was until Ricky had started teaching her how to bowl, well, enough so she didn’t throw her ball into the gutter on each round.

Big Red had been bitter about her improvement, begging Ricky to give him bowling tips. However, Ricky constantly refused knowing that Big Red would probably start to slowly surpass Nini and he knew how she hated losing. She was one of the most competitive people he had ever met. He argued that he just didn’t want to deal with her complaining, but he secretly hated how upset she would get over something so trivial.

Everyone applauds his success and cheers him on, everyone but Ricky that is. The curly-haired man shrugs from his spot next to Nini, “Maybe the grease pattern was just all messed up and it just worked in your favour.” He comments with a sly smirk on his face.

Big Red shoots him an irritated look as he claims his seat next to Ashlyn, throwing an arm around the girl, “You’re just mad that I finally hit a few pins down.” The red head pokes his tongue out teasingly.

Nini knocks her knee into his grabbing his attention, “You can never let him win, can you, buttercup?” She laughs.

The curly-haired man gasps dramatically at the nickname, “I’m not Buttercup! We’ve been over this, I’m totally Blossom!”

“Yeah, you’re no Blossom, Ricky.” Big Red laughs at his best friend. Growing up, the three friends would argue who was which Powerpuff Girl, and to this day Ricky was still not happy that the other two branded him as Buttercup.

The brunette chuckles, making her way over to take her turn at the lane picking up the orange ball she had claimed as hers earlier that evening. “Yeah, King. Just admit it, I’m Bubbles, Red is Blossom and you’re Buttercup. You can’t argue with the facts.” She shrugs, tossing her ball down the lane carelessly a little tired from the game already.

Watching as her ball rolled down the lane knocking three pins over to which caused her to frown slightly, grabbing another ball, too impatient to wait for her ball to come back up. Letting the new ball fly down the lane, knocking two more pins down.

“Red can’t be Blossom just because he has red hair. If it’s by that, then I should at least be Bubbles.” Ricky continues to argue as she takes her seat next to him, the two boys in a heated debate.

The group burst into laughter at Ricky’s declaration, “Why is that Rick? Because of your horrible blonde highlights back in high school? Who were you trying to be?” Carlos pipes up.

The boy’s jaw drops in offense, “They weren’t horrible!” Defending one of his poorer hairstyle choices, that he secretly loved.

“Oh honey,” Seb pats him on his knee, leaning his head on the curly-haired boy’s shoulder for a second giggling, “Yes, they were.”

“You do realize you’re being a total Buttercup right now, right?” Gina laughs, as Ricky’s head snaps in the girl’s direction, “You’re being incredibly stubborn right now.”

“I-”

Ashlyn chimes in, “Are you guys really arguing on who is which Powerpuff Girl?” She couldn’t believe the conversation her boyfriend and his two best friends were having, meanwhile getting everyone involved in.

The tall, raven-haired man returns from his turn on the lane hearing Ashlyn’s question as he plops down next to Gina throwing an arm over his girlfriend’s shoulder, “Oh, Ash,” he chuckles at his cousin, “They’ve been having this argument since forever. I’m surprised you’re not used to it by now.”

“Blame Nini,” Ricky jabs his thumb in the girl’s direction, “We always went to her house after school because it was the halfway point between my place, Red’s place and school.”

“And since it was her house,” Big Red continues for his friend, “She _had_ to have first pick of after school TV.” He huffs waving his hands in the air for emphasis.

The small brunette pokes her tongue at the two boys, “Don’t pretend you guys didn’t love the Powerpuff Girls, they are _iconic_.” She emphasizes.

Kourtney bursts into laughter as she looks up from her phone, listening to the group on and off not paying them too much attention, “She’s right guys.” Gesturing vaguely to the trio, “When I met you guys in middle school, you always argued about who was who, you can’t pretend you didn’t like them.”

“Thank you!” Nini laughs, moving out of her spot to sit in Kourtney’s lap hugging the girl tightly.

“Fine, fine.” Ricky throws his hands up in defeat.

The small brunette chuckles as she sways along to the music playing through the speakers with Kourtney, the two girls recognizing the song.

“Well, this is the last round, what did you want to do after?” Seb asks, taking his seat after his turn.

“We can go back to my place.” Nini suggests, “Moms are dropping Everly off later, so I kind of have to be home soon either way.”

The group nods in agreement, “That’s perfect, we can order pizza because god knows the food here is ridiculously overpriced.” Carlos chimes in.

Everyone laughs in agreement, aimlessly poking fun at EJ’s latest addiction to HGTV, Gina complaining how that’s the only thing that’s ever allowed to be playing on the screen every time she was over. With EJ trying to defend his TV choices, claiming them to be quite practical for whenever he wanted to finally move into a house. Ashlyn counters his argument claiming that Auntie Jaymie loved HGTV constantly watching it when they were growing up, and eventually EJ had fallen in love with it.

The group bursts into a fit of laughter, recalling how much Mrs. Caswell watched the channel. EJ Caswell was one odd person, which they couldn’t help but love. Even if he won’t share what EJ actually stands for, not even to his cousin.

* * *

“Yeah, we were planning on going close to the end of summer, but Carlos’s work still hasn’t approved his vacation days. So, we’re still holding out on booking anything just yet.” Seb finishes. The pair share their plans on taking a trip to Cancun for their anniversary.

Gina and EJ pitch in a few ideas of some resorts that would be great to check out, having gone a few years ago with a couple from Gina’s dance class. They were all scattered across Nini’s living room, a few of them on the floor while others were seated comfortably on the couch.

Nini had just stepped out to meet up with her moms downstairs so they didn’t have to make a trip all the way up to drop off the little girl. The room was filled with conversation when Nini had opened her door again, letting Everly run in before her.

As the young brunette kicks off her shoes, running into the apartment to see everyone sitting around the living room. She spots the familiar curly-haired man sitting on the floor, his back towards her. The girl’s smile grew wider on her face, as she ran to jump on him.

“DADDY!” She yells as she topples onto his back.

Everyone’s heads snap to the little girl at the mention of the name, wondering when that had started. They shot each other concerning looks as Ricky seemed to let the name slide right pass him like it was nothing.

“Lola D took me to see the stars, and she showed me that stars make con-con-const-const-constinations in the sky. Can we look at stars? I think I want to be an astomat daddy, they go to space and walk on the moon and-and-and- it’s so cool.” The young girl begins to ramble on about the day she had with her Lolas, mistaking some of the bigger words she had a hard time remembering.

Ricky couldn’t help but chuckle tucking a strand of hair behind the girl’s ear, “Of course we can look at the stars, but not tonight.” He tells the young girl, watching as she pouts, ready to pull her best puppy dog look and protest wanting to stargaze at that very moment.

“Everly, it’s past your bedtime, come on. We’ll take you another night.” Nini pats her daughter on the head.

The three-year old frowns up at her mother from her spot in Ricky’s lap, but nods anyways. “Good night, daddy.” She bids, hugging the older man.

“Good night, princess. Go say good night to everyone, okay?” He tells her, looking over at all of his friends that were watching them carefully.

The brunette moves around the room hugging each of them with a small good night before running over to Nini, picking the girl up and resting her on her hip. “I’ll be back.” She mumbles before making her way down the hall.

Ricky watched her figure until she turned the corner of the hall, as he was bringing his attention back to his friends a pillow came flying at him. Quickly he brought his hands up to his head protecting himself from the object, as he yelled out a protest.

“What the fuck was that for?” He hisses irritated, looking at each of them wondering which one was his attacker.

“No, Ricky.” EJ starts, “What the fuck was that?”

Ricky’s brows furrowed in confusion wondering why they were all shooting him expectant looks, waiting for him to answer. He scratches his head, trying to remember what had just happened. As he rifles through his memory, he recalls the name the young brunette had shouted when she had entered the living room. It dawned on him why they were all looking at him like they were ready to kill.

“Oh my god, guys, I didn’t tell her to call me that. Please. You have to know that.” He looks to each of his friends, who all kept the stern look upon their faces.

Gina who was sitting next to the boy harshly punches him in the shoulder, Ricky immediately cradling the spot that she had hit. He sucks in a breath, the dancer could really pack in a punch, “I guess I kind of deserved that.” He groans.

“Yeah, you did. What do you mean you didn’t tell her to call you that? You and Nini have been conspiring this fake family all week, I’m sure it was your idea for Ev to call you dad.” Gina utters angrily.

“No, no. She asked me! We told her that we were dating, or wanted to, or whatever, that’s not really important here. Anyways, then Everly asked if I was going to be her dad and if she can start calling me that.” Ricky defends.

“And you said yes?!” Kourtney adds, nodding to Gina. The dancer socking him in the shoulder once more, and again and again and again.

Nini waltzes back into the room immediately seeing Gina punch Ricky continuously on the shoulder. “Why are you beating Ricky up? He probably deserved it, but still.” Nini questions with a low, tired chuckle, taking a seat next to the curly-haired man.

Gina punches him one last time as the attention of her friends lands on the young mother. “Daddy? Really, Nini?” Big Red asks the brunette, sending her a sharp look knowing that this conversation is far from over.

The tired girl shrugs, her eyes focusing on a stray thread hanging from the cuff of her jeans twirling it around her finger giving her something to do. “It’s fine, I mean we had to get there eventually and I guess it was better sooner than later. Can we just not talk about it?” Desperately wanting to avoid this conversation, especially since she hasn’t fully wrapped her mind around the events from a few nights ago when she tried to refer to Ricky anything other than daddy to her daughter. She was still trying to figure things out herself, before telling anyone.

Their friends all send them concerned and knowing looks, recognizing how bad this idea was from the start and it just seems to be getting worse. Nini subtly shakes her head, praying one of her friends would understand that she really meant that she didn’t want to talk about it. Ashlyn starts up a conversation about her new co-worker, giving Nini and Ricky the space they were silently asking for.

Nini couldn’t be more thankful for the girl than in that moment. The pair knew that this wasn’t going to be the end of the conversation, both will be receiving an earful about the situation with their respective groups later that night.

* * *

“Well,” Nini closes the door, the last of their friends leaving, only Ricky had stayed to help her clean up whatever mess they had made. The curly-haired man was picking up a few empty boxes as he turned to look at Nini as she continued, “That went.”

Ricky chuckles dryly, “Not well.” He finishes for her, sending her an apologetic smile.

The brunette laughs, moving towards him patting his back before grabbing some of the glasses off the coffee table. “You can say that again.” She mutters, as she follows him into the kitchen dropping the glasses in the sink, leaving them to be washed tomorrow.

“They aren’t happy with this.” Nini whispers, leaning her weight against the sink hanging her head low between her shoulders.

Ricky nods despite the girl not being able to see him, “I know.” He responds letting out a deep breath, “Nini, just say the word and we can end this.” He glances over to brunette, her head slowly turning towards him.

“No.” She says confidently approaching the boy stopping right in front of him, “I promised you I would do this. I promised you I would help you achieve your dreams, no matter what it takes.”

Carefully he takes a hold of her shoulders rubbing his thumbs along the fabric of her shirt, “You matter more to me than my career, Nini. You do know that, right?” He utters softly, studying the small girl as her eyes flick from his face down to their feet. “You know that, right?” He repeats concern coursing through him, unsure what was going through her mind.

Nini gulps nodding her head, “Yeah.” Her response barely above a whisper and the least bit believable. Ricky instantly pulls her into his chest hugging her tightly, Nini sighs relaxing into his hold, letting all her worries melt away.

“I’m still doing this, Ricky. Plus, Ev already calls you daddy, we’re in too deep.” She laughs, picking her head up off his chest to look up at her best friend.

He smiles widely, his eyes crinkling at the edges, “I guess you’re right. I’m probably her favourite parent already.” He jokes.

The brunette gasps and hits him harshly where her hands rested on his lower back, “Shut up!”

Ricky laughs, hugging her tighter, swaying their bodies side to side, “You know, I’m kidding.”

Nini hums in acknowledgment, “Yeah, sure.” Her grip around him tightening, not wanting to let go just yet. “Thank you.” She mumbles into his shoulder.

“For what?” He questions.

“Believing in me. Being here.” She mutters, referring to his Instagram post from a few days ago.

The brunette was taken by surprise when she was scrolling through her feed, a photo of herself popping up on the screen with the caption:

_‘A little appreciation post for this mama. Everyday you make me proud in everything that you do. You’re the best mother, friend, daughter and you constantly continue to amaze me. Thank you for being you, my queen. I love you.’_

She would be lying if tears didn’t prick in her eyes after reading it. What he had said was definitely something that she really needed to hear that day. Her self-confidence and her belief in herself hitting lower than usual.

He had posted a photo of the young mother the night she had a mini breakdown about not being enough for her daughter. No matter how much of her insecurities that ran through her mind, Ricky was always trying his best to pick her up from struggling so much. The post may not have been much, but it mattered so much to the young mom. Hearing that he was proud of her and that he loved her was enough to remind her that she wasn’t just doing this motherhood stuff alone. She had the best support system behind her, from her moms to all of their friends, and with Ricky and Big Red leading the team.

Ricky runs his hand down her back soothingly, “Of course. I’m glad it’s me, instead of that dick that left you to do this alone.” He whispers, pressing a small kiss to the side of her head. The mention of Everly’s father sparked a pain in the mother’s chest, quickly brushing the thought away as soon as it came.

As they swayed together in the silence of the kitchen, the pair felt more at home in each other’s arms than ever before.

* * *

Nini took Everly out to the park, deciding she was in desperate need to spend time with her daughter. The mother having been too caught up with work in the last week, usually she was either home constantly grading, or she was actually at work.

After running around the playground with her daughter, pushing her on the swing and helping her around the monkey bars, Nini had gotten tired rather quickly. Everly still full of energy, she let the three-year old continue to play while she took a seat on a bench ensuring she always had an eye on her as she played with other kids.

“Everly! No! _Ang dumi!_ ” Nini calls out sternly to her daughter from her spot. The young girl was about to pick up a fistful of sand before Nini had reprimanded how dirty the sand was to the small brunette.

Immediately Everly stands back up completely forgetting about the sand and moves on to run around with some of the other kids in the playground.

“How do you do that?” A blonde woman asks. Nini could tell from her seat that the woman was significantly taller than her, and maybe a few years older than her. The woman takes a seat next to the brunette on the bench as she waits for her answer.

Nini chuckles, “What do you mean?”

The woman points to Everly, “You said no, and she listened! God knows I’ve been trying to get my kids to do that for the last eight years.” She chuckles, turning to face the brunette a little more.

“Oh, I don’t know, honestly. Half the time I’m surprised she listens to me. How old are your kids?” Nini asks the woman, laughing off the praise the woman was giving her.

The blonde points towards a few kids across the park, “My eldest, Jackson, he’s eight. Paige over there, she’s turning six in a few weeks, and Grace, my youngest, she’s three.”

“My daughter’s three too!” Nini laughs at the coincidence. The brunette had never been great at talking to other mothers finding it hard to relate sometimes since they were all much older and some were married and all they wanted to do was gossip. It was just not Nini’s cup of tea to say the least.

But the blonde woman she was talking to was extremely nice and welcoming, the two women talking about the struggles of raising a three-year old especially since the other mother had done it three times over. Nini questioned what it was like having a son, always having wanted one herself, just not anytime soon.

The two women spoke to each other well into the afternoon, Nini finally glanced down at her phone checking the time, shocked of how much time had passed realizing it was nearly time to start preparing for dinner.

“I loved talking to you, it’s nice finally finding someone that relates. But I should really get going, you know dinner calls.” Nini chuckles as she calls out for Everly.

The blonde woman smiles widely, “I would love to set up a playdate for Grace and Everly, if you’re interested.” The woman suggests.

Nini nods excitedly, “Even if that’s an excuse to hang out with me I would love that,” Nini laughs pulling her phone out of her pocket, “Here, put your number in and I’ll shoot you a text.”

As Everly runs up to her mother with a frown on her face, “Do we have to go?” She asks sadly.

The brunette chuckles running a hand through her daughter’s now tangled hair, “Sorry baby girl, it looks like it. But daddy said he’s going to bring you ice cream, how does that sound?” Nini laughs as Everly nods excitedly with bright eyes.

As the blonde returns Nini’s phone with a bright smile she crouches down to Everly’s height, “Hi, and who might you be?”

“Everly!” The young brunette smiles widely at the woman, sticking her hand out to shake the older woman’s.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Everly.” She chuckles taking the smaller girl’s hand in hers, looking up to the child’s mother with a smile. Standing back to her full height, “You have so much to teach me, oh my god.” She jokes.

“Says you.” Nini nudges the blonde, “I’m Nini, by the way.” She laughs, realizing the two women have been talking all afternoon without knowing the other’s name.

The blonde woman smiles, “Kathy.”

“Well, we should get going. I’ll text you later Kathy.” Nini tells her new friend, taking a hold of her daughter’s hand.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all liked this one, despite it being short!
> 
> someone in the comments asked how many chapters i plan for this to be and i'm looking at just over 20. once i finish writing, i'll start to update more but i'm not quite sure how soon that'll be! 
> 
> anyways, i'll see you guys on Saturday! xx


	7. on the outside always looking in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! hope you're all doing well! chapter 7 is here and I'm so excited for you guys to read it! 
> 
> you can follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Waving Through a Window by Ben Platt from the Broadway Musical Dear Evan Hansen

Ricky was scribbling out some notes, jotting down areas that needed improvement, when a knock came from his office door. He looked up to see Jordyn with a mug of coffee and a sympathetic smile. The architect gestures for her to enter, the brunette slowly approaching his desk setting the hot beverage down.

“What’s with the face?” He asks, taking a hold of the drink taking a slow sip, careful not to burn his tongue having done it far too many times.

Jordyn sighs taking a seat, “Mrs. Murphy called, she’s inviting you and Nini to check out the lot for the neighbourhood on Thursday.” The brunette reported, grabbing the jar of candy sitting on his desk rifling through it in search of a KitKat bar.

The architect sucks in a breath, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, “Why with Nini?” He asks.

It wasn’t completely unusual for the head architect to inspect the lots that the clients plan on plotting their designs, in order for getting perfect dimensions. And being able to pinpoint areas where some things that may work in their favour, or not. But what was unusual was the blonde woman inviting his supposed wife to accompany them.

“She said something about wanting to meet her, I don’t know.” Jordyn shrugs, looking down at the wrapper in her hand, folding it every which way, “I can just tell her Nini’s working and she’ll meet her on Saturday like originally planned.” She suggests through a mouth full of chocolate.

“No, yeah, I’ll just bring Alex with me. I don’t need to drag Nini along and get her to lie for me even more.” He sighs, sticking his hand out silently asking for the jar of candy, the brunette hands it over willingly. “Plus she’ll probably get bored.” He chuckles.

“So,” Jordyn shifts in her seat, propping her elbow on the table resting her head in her hand, “You in love with Nini yet?”

Ricky nearly chokes on the piece of candy he was chewing on. “Jordyn!” He reprimands, a blush fighting its way onto his cheeks.

The brunette looks at him with wide eyes, “What? It’s so obvious.” She rolls her eyes at the boy, “I mean, obvious to everyone but you. And Nini. She’s in love with you too, you know.” She continues.

“I-I- no she’s not!” He protests uncomfortably in his seat. The small girl snaps her fingers pointing at him, “You said she’s not! You didn’t deny anything about you!”

The pair were interrupted by a blond man walking into the office seeing his friends chattering away, deeming it acceptable to walk in. Finding no need to bother knocking realizing that they were simply joking around, and not focused on work. “What are you guys talking about?” Alex asks, shutting the door behind him.

“How Ricky’s in love with Nini.” Jordyn smirks at the curly-haired man sitting behind the desk.

“No way! He admitted it?” He questions eagerly, taking a seat on the armrest of the chair Jordyn was sitting in.

Unable to control the heat that was rising to his cheeks, he glances to the wall for a moment before looking back at them, “No, I didn’t!” Ricky argues, groaning and throwing his head back in disbelief, “You guys are just as bad as my friends.”

“And you’re just as blind as Nini, but you don’t see us complaining.” Alex jokes, knocking his elbow into Jordyn’s shoulder.

The girl laughing right alongside him, the pair loving the way Ricky gets irritated when they talk about him and Nini. Alex has been teasing him about the girl that kept him starry eyed each time he mentioned her, ever since they met when they started interning together. And once he had met Nini a few months later, he realized she held the same expression. Now, years later, nothing has changed.

Ricky rolls his eyes, “Forget it. Alex, what are you doing Thursday? I need you to come with me to the lot site for the Murphy account.”

The blond nods, “Yeah, for sure.” He reaches over grabbing a chocolate out of the jar, “Just so you know, lying to Kathy is going to be easier than you think. You and Nini already act like you’re married, even before she got pregnant with Everly.”

“I already feel bad for asking Nini to lie for me, can we please not remind me about it every day?” The curly-hair man groans in annoyance and feeling guilt building up inside him once more.

“Fine, fine. Considered it dropped.” Alex throws his hands up in defense, “Until Saturday at least.” He winks.

Ricky scrunches his nose, taking a sip from his coffee, “I guess you get a pass then.”

Jordyn’s eyes widened, “What?! I want a pass.”

“Jords, why don’t you be my date? I’ll just end up hanging out with Everly with those two around.” He jokes, nudging the brunette next to him.

The brunette’s cheeks flush, “Y-yeah, sure.” She stammers. Ricky’s widened at the girl’s reaction, hiding his smirk behind his coffee cup watching as Alex doesn’t notice the effect he has on the small brunette.

“Great, I’ll text you. I got to get back to work, see you guys later.” He smiles, making his way back to his own office.

Ricky bursts out into a fit of laughter, “Oh my god J! You have a thing for Alex!” Ricky pokes, loving that it was his turn to tease his assistant.

The girl puts her hands on her cheeks, a poor attempt to calm her reddening cheeks, “Shut up R, or I swear to god I won’t shut up about you being in love with Nini.”

“I’m not!” He denies, but for some reason it felt weird rolling off his tongue. He thinks it’s because he knew he was in love with her many years ago, and maybe there were still some underlying feelings there, but he couldn’t. Not now, not after everything.

The brunette groans, getting out of her seat grabbing the file he had left for her off his desk, “Fine. I’m going to email Mrs. Murphy back, just don’t say anything to Alex. Please.” She begs.

“I won’t, you have my word.”

* * *

“I kid you not Red, it’s literally been the worst day.” Nini sighs into the phone, dropping a few bags of groceries onto the counter.

She heard Everly running around playing with the new remote-controlled toy car that EJ had bought for her the other week, simply on a whim. She’s pretty sure EJ had bought it with the intention of driving Nini up the wall. The wheels against the hardwood floor were starting to irritate her but decided against reprimanding her since it seemed to be distracting her.

“ _Do you want to talk about it?_ ” Big Red’s voice echoes through her device.

As she’s pulling out the groceries, she cradles her phone in between her ear and her shoulder. Setting down the box of pancake mix, letting out a loud sigh, “Not really, it’s dumb anyways.” She tries to brush off.

Throwing a few things up into the cupboard, trying to take her mind off the awful day she’s had, “ _Nothing is too little or too dumb, if it’s bothering you bean_.” She hears Big Red, with a little bit of shuffling coming from the other line.

“Really, Red,” She mutters, opening up her freezer realizing she had forgotten to buy some ice cream for later, “I’ll be fine. And, I really don’t want to dump all this on you while you’re at work. Maybe I’ll feel up to talking about it later, I don’t know. I think I just need to relax or whatever.”

“ _Do you need me to come over later?_ ” He asks.

The brunette hums, shutting the freezer door, “Actually, Ricky’s coming by tonight. Join us for dinner, get a little golden trio catch up while we’re at it.” She giggles into the device, hearing Big Red bark out a loud laugh.

“ _Got it. I’m coming straight from work, but if you need anything to be picked up let Ricky know. He’s our sugar daddy, he’s always buying us things we don’t ask for._ ” The red-head jokes, his attempt to lighten the mood.

He deems it as a success as Nini lets out a loud laugh. “You’re absolutely right, plus on the low, he makes the most money.”

Big Red chuckles, “ _But even before B &A, he loved to shower us with gifts in high school_.”

The brunette nods in agreement, despite her best friend not being able to see her, as she tosses the last of her groceries noting what she had forgotten to ask Ricky to pick up on his way over. “He really has, it makes up for all the stupid and dumb shit he gets us into.”

“ _It really does,_ ” Big Red laughs, “ _Look, my break is almost over, so I should really get going._ ”

“Okay, I’ll see you later then. Dinner should be ready by the time you get here.” She mutters, as she tries to think of what she can make for dinner, looking in her fridge staring at all the new food and rifling through a few things as she debates.

“ _Don’t stress yourself out too much, okay bean?_ ” The red head says rather quietly into the phone.

The young mother sighs, “I’ll try not to. I love you, Reddie.”

“ _Love you too, beanie_.” He answers, before ending the call.

She stares down at the phone looking at her texts from Red earlier. Quickly, she switches to Ricky’s contact asking him for a few things that she had forgotten while out on her grocery run. As she waits for his response, Everly runs into the kitchen chasing her toy car. Reminding herself to kill EJ for giving her daughter such a loud toy that was definitely going to make skid marks on her wooden floors.

> _Ricky: Need anything else?_
> 
> _Nini: a hug :(_
> 
> _Ricky: not a good day for my queenie I assume. I’ll be there soon with food and a big hug._

The brunette sighs, deciding to at least get some work done while she waited for her two favourite boys to come on by. Grabbing her work bag and making her way into her room, letting all the papers and work overwhelm her.

* * *

“Hey princess,” Ricky smiles, picking up the toddler resting her on his hip after setting down the things that he had brought on the kitchen counter. Immediately he pulls out a container showing Everly the tub of ice cream he had bought, the girl held it in her small hands with a bright grin on her face.

She begs for him to open it now, but he reminds her that dessert comes after dinner, so he moves and tosses it into the freezer for later. “Where’s mommy?” He questions the young girl.

“Room.” Everly responds, trying her best to slide down Ricky’s body wanting to be put down. He chuckles complying, the young brunette going back to the living room where she was playing with her toys as a movie that Ricky didn’t quite recognize played on the screen.

After Nini had texted him she wasn’t having a great day, he immediately bought a few extra items than just the ice cream and the digestive cookies she had requested. He knew how much she loved having flowers around the house, thinking it always livened up a room. Ricky takes a hold of the bouquet and makes his way to the girl’s room; the door was slightly ajar in case Everly needed her or she hears a noise that she wasn’t familiar with.

He cracked it open slowly to see Nini in the middle of her bed, a bunch of papers scattered around her, all of which were tests or assignments that were in desperate need of grading. The boy sighs watching the brunette, her glasses sliding down her nose having to push them up every so often, and her hair thrown into a loose bun, her eyebrows scrunched in concentration. It was easily a sign of a stressed out Nini.

Ricky chuckles walking into the room, the brunette still not realizing he was there. “I heard I have a best friend in need of a hug.” He softly says, taking a seat at the edge of the bed, careful not to sit on any of the papers.

As Nini looks over to him, her gaze travelling to the bundle of flowers in his hand he lets out a soft chuckle as he hands them to her. “You weren’t having a great day, I figured these might cheer you up.”

She gingerly takes the bouquet of pink and white flowers, delicately touching a few of them. “Ricky, you really didn’t have to. I’m being dramatic, it’s not a big deal.” She tries to brush off the day she’s had.

Ricky frowns, pulling on Nini’s hand persistently. The woman finally relents, moving around some the papers and setting the flowers down on the nightstand so she could sit next to the curly-haired boy. Ricky pulls the brunette in for a tight hug, as she wraps her arms around his torso loosely.

“You can be a drama queen all you want, but you’re still my queen and I care about you. What’s going on Nins?” He questions.

Nini shrugs, resting her chin on the boy’s shoulder. “It’s just everything you know? I’m really stressed out with work, like I eventually do want to be like a real teacher instead of a substitute. But, you know, it’s not exactly the easiest thing.” She admits tiredly.

As the young mother talks about the last few days at work and how stressed out she’s been, Ricky silently listens running his hand through her hair. He hated how much she’s been bottling up in the last few weeks, he wished the brunette would’ve told him earlier. But he understood why, she always thought she was a burden when she shared her problems. Which was the complete opposite, to Ricky he’d rather share the burden with her than have her go through it alone.

“Hey, tomorrow, why don’t I take you out? There’s this movie festival happening downtown, just like old times.” He suggests, the brunette’s head lifting from his shoulder to look up at him. “It’s been a while since we’ve done something without our friends or Everly. I can ask Red to look after Ev for the night, I’m sure he’d love to spend some time with his _inaanak_. And I feel like you need to de-stress.”

The brunette’s heart softens at the idea, she nods, pulling him into a hug once more, “You really know how to make me feel better.” She giggles.

“Of course, it’s my duty as your best friend to know these things.” He laughs, pulling away from the hug, “Come on, Ev’s been begging for ice cream and I told her she has to wait until after dinner.”

“Smart call,” Nini nods in approval, “Oh, Red’s coming for dinner. I hope you brought enough ice cream for all of us, if not he gets your share.” Nini pokes her tongue as she makes her way out of her room.

“Hey!” Ricky shouts, chasing after his giggling best friend.

* * *

Big Red walks through the apartment, “Hey Nins? Rick? I’m here!” He calls out from the front door as he kicks off his shoes. And in seconds, he hears little tiny footsteps running down the hall getting louder as the little brunette comes around the corner.

“Ninong!” Everly exclaims with a bright smile on her face, jumping on the older man’s back, having been hunched over to pull his sock on that accidentally came off with his shoe.

The red head chuckles, putting his hand on the girl, hoisting her up to sit more comfortably on his back. “Hey pretty lady.” He smiles at the toddler, walking through the apartment.

Everly giggles, hugging him around his neck, “I can count to twenty now! Uncle Sebby taught me!” She smiles brightly at her godfather.

“Can you now?” He questions, his voice instantly going higher since he was talking to the little girl. He shifts, moving her to rest against his hip instead of on his back. “Can you show me?” He asks.

The small girl nods excitedly, “1, 2, 3, 4,” she starts.

As Big Red enters the kitchen seeing his two best friends moving around each other in the small space as they started preparing dinner. He couldn’t help but chuckle at their music choice, clearly something that was Nini’s decision, knowing how much Ricky hated musicals.

The soundtrack of Dear Evan Hansen played from Nini’s speaker in the corner of the kitchen, the brunette singing loudly to the music. It was probably why they didn’t hear him come in, in the first place.

“12, 13, 14,” Everly continues, raising a finger each time she says a new number.

Big Red makes his way to the young mother, wrapping an arm around his best friend in greeting. “18, 19, 20!” Everly finished.

“Yay! That was so good Ev baby!” Big Red bounces the small girl on his back, in excitement. The toddler giggled in amusement, as she leaned over silently asking her mother to carry her.

“ _On the outside always looking, will I ever be more than I’ve always been?_ ” Nini sings loudly, dancing around the kitchen with her daughter in her arms.

Big Red smiles, deciding to hop into the song with his best friend, realizing that she was in a significantly better mood that she was earlier on the phone. “ _‘Cause I’m tap, tap, tapping on the glass_ ,” The red head joins in on her singing.

He laughs as he hears Ricky groan from the other side of the kitchen, prying open one of the cupboards in search for some seasoning for their dinner. Big Red jokingly jumps on to his best friend’s back, knowing that Ricky was strong enough to support his weight, having done it a thousand times before.

Continuing to sing as loudly as he could into Ricky’s ear while he rifled through the basket of seasoning packages. He could hear Nini and Everly giggling behind him, clearly laughing at his antics as they all continued to sing along to their favourite musical.

Sliding off his back, since Ricky didn’t even bother to try and catch Red knowing that he’d just slide off if he didn’t support or help adjust his weight into a more comfortable position. The red head claps a hand on the taller man’s shoulder, “Don’t even pretend you don’t like musicals, you were in like a thousand in high school.”

“I was only in them because Nini didn’t want Dylan McHale to be the beast to her Belle.” He defends, continuing to stir the pot of gravy that was cooking on the stove.

“We were the best Beauty and Beast out there, and you know it!” Nini laughs, hopping from side to side with her daughter in her arms along to the beat of the music.

The three-year-old pats her mom on the shoulder a couple of times gaining her attention, “You were daddy’s princess?” She asks.

Nini chuckles, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s cheek, “Yeah, but now you’re Daddy’s princess.”

A bright smile grows on Everly’s face, “Can we watch Belle, Mommy?” She tilts her head in question.

“We got it from here, Nins,” Big Red places a hand on the small of Nini’s back, guiding her out to the living room. “You two relax, and we’ll bring out dinner in a bit.” Nini nods, silently thanking him, making herself comfortable on the couch, pulling up the movie.

Big Red watches the pair for a moment, as Everly begins to ask Nini a thousand questions about what it was like to be a princess. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the two girls wrapping themselves up on the couch.

As he retreats back into the kitchen, he sees Ricky swaying to the music still playing through the speaker, Big Red smirks as he hears Ricky hum along to For Forever. Ricky may be able to fool the rest of the world, but Big Red knew he secretly loved musicals.

When Ricky got the part as the Beast, he was very reluctant about theatre. However, that didn’t stop him from auditioning to play Danny the following year, with Nini as his co-star once again. They had killed it out on stage, as Big Red watched from his spot in the sound booth, preferring to be behind the scenes instead of front and center like his two best friends.

Ricky didn’t give Nini the chance of rubbing it in his face that she was right, so he kept his love for musicals and the theatre to himself. He didn’t dare to tell anyone, not even Big Red, because he just knew it would somehow find its way back to Nini.

“God, I knew you were a real secret theatre nerd, but I didn’t think you’d hide it from your best friends.” Big Red laughs, as Ricky snaps his head around quickly to see his best friend standing in the doorway.

“Fuck,” Ricky mutters, shaking his head, “You scared the crap out of me.”

Opening up the cupboards, pulling out four plates, one of them being Everly’s pink plastic one, and setting them down on the counter. He moves to open the drawers, counting out the correct amount of utensils they were going to need for dinner.

Ricky puts the lid back on top of the pot of mashed potatoes, leaning against the other counter while everything finishes up cooking. “I’m not a theatre nerd.” He iterates.

Closing the drawer, he turns to his best friend, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, man.” He chuckles.

“I have a favour to ask.” Ricky starts, crossing his arms over his chest.

Big red raises an eyebrow in curiosity, “Yeah, sure, shoot.”

“I don’t know if Nini’s told you about what happened today,” Ricky starts.

The red head takes in a sharp breath, “I don’t know the details. She said she didn’t want to bother me with it while at work, but I know she’s not doing too hot.” He replies, one side of his mouth turning down in a half-frown.

“Yeah, she’s been trying to apply for full time teaching positions, but a lot of the ones she’s checked out are falling through.” Ricky updates him on their best friend’s current situation.

They were all aware that Nini had always hated the fact that she was just a substitute teacher. It wasn’t that she had a problem with it, those positions were definitely needed in her line of work. But, she felt like she couldn't make a connection or an impact on these kids, like she always imagined she would. It wasn’t what she had pictured for herself.

Big Red was there for a few of her interviews that haven’t really panned out. He’s also been on the lookout for any positions for her, and talking to his co-workers who have heard about anything from their kids’ schools. But nothing seemed to be falling quite right for the young mother.

“God,” Big Red runs a hand down his shirt picking off nonexistent lint, “That fucking sucks.”

“Tell me about it.” Ricky mutters. “But, the favour.” He brings the attention back to his original question. “Do you mind watching Everly tomorrow? I was thinking of taking Nini to the movie festival that’s happening downtown. We haven’t been to one since I think Everly was like one or something.” He recalls.

“Yeah, I’d love to.” Big Red smiles, “Nini really needs to unwind, I think it’s been a while since she has and god knows you can definitely make that happen. She puts too much pressure on herself, with everything.”

Ricky sighs, “I know. And she hates it when we try to help.” He states.

The red head chuckles lowly, shaking his head, “Have you met her?” He pulls himself up onto the counter, “Remember when you hit her in the head with that soccer ball in kindergarten, and she wouldn’t let you take her to the nurses’ office? Instead, she just hit you with the ball right back to make it even.”

Ricky runs his hand through his messy curls laughing, “Yeah, I guess I kind of deserved that one.”

“It’s good. Taking her out and stuff, it probably won’t stop the stress, but at least it’ll take her mind off it.” Big Red nods, “How are you holding up, though?” He questions.

The timer for the meat in the oven goes off, Ricky quickly shutting it off as he pulls it out to cool for a little bit. As he sets the food on top of the stove, he glances over to his best friend shrugging at his response.

“As good as I can be.” He answers, “Work is work. A little added stress with the whole fake family situation, and then the whole junior partner talk. I guess it’s just a little more stressful than usual. But, you know, everything’s pretty normal.”

“And, your social life?” He pries.

Rick lets out a laugh, “If you’re trying to ask me if I’m dating around, the answer is still no.”

“Well, why not?” He questions, moving to the knife block as Ricky gestures for him to bring it over to cut up the beef they were roasting.

Big Red watches as Ricky’s shoulder tenses for a moment, his mouth twitching to the side as he tries to come up with a response, “I don’t think about it too much, I’m a little preoccupied with work.” He answers.

Continuing to saw at the meat, Ricky cuts up a few smaller ones, placing it on Everly’s plate. “Red, it’s hard.” He continues, keeping his eyes trained on the food in front of him, “People at work suck, because they’re all up in my business. Then, online dating is just a mess because everyone’s just looking for a fun time on there. You’re lucky. You found Ashlyn without having to look for her.”

“Maybe, you don’t have to look, Ricky.” Big Red claims quietly, “Maybe the person you’re looking for, will fall into your lap. Maybe you already know her. Maybe you don’t. You don’t have to rush to find the love of your life, I mean look at Nini, she hasn’t.”

“That’s because Nini has Everly. She doesn’t need anyone else, they would just be an added bonus. But, what do I have?” Ricky counters, “I have my job. Why do you think I care so much about moving up ranks? It’s all I have.” He admits.

“It’s not. You know it’s not.” Big Red turns to fully face his best friend, tapping on Ricky’s wrist, “You have me. You have Nini. You have Everly. You have your dad, all of our friends, and you know sometimes, you have your mom when she’s around. You have my parents, Nini’s parents. You have all of us.”

Ricky sets down the knife that he was gripping tightly, admitting something that he didn’t even quite realize himself had been bothering the last little while. Turning his head to look at his best friend, drawing his lip between his teeth for a moment.

Letting out a loud sigh, “You know that’s not what I mean.” He starts, “It’s different, you know? Like, to you, Ashlyn is it, she’s your person, she’s the one you see yourself having a future with. And, I thought I had that. What if I never find it again?” Ricky questions.

“You will.” Big Red places a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “One day, you will. And, it’ll be like everything just makes sense. It takes time, Ricky. God, it took me all of college to work up the guts to ask out Ashlyn and we’ve known her since we were in fucking high school.”

Unable to help himself, Ricky barks out a loud laugh, “Oh my god, yeah. That girl has some mighty patience to wait seven years for you to get your shit together.”

Big Red bursts into laughter as he scoops out mashed potatoes onto each of the plates. “But seriously, Rick.” He continues, glancing over to Ricky as he sets a few vegetables onto the plates Big Red hands him. “Don’t rush. You’re not alone, you have us.”

Setting down the last plate on the counter, Ricky lets out a deep sigh looking over to his best friend. “I know. I just wish sometimes it would’ve been easy for me.”

“Life isn’t supposed to be easy, especially finding the love of your life.” Big Red pats him on the shoulder.

“Do you think Ashlyn’s the love of your life?” Ricky questions.

Big Red’s cheeks flush at the sudden question, collecting his and Ricky’s plate, leaving Ricky to bring out Nini’s and Everly’s. “I think so. We’re taking our time with things, but I think she is.” A small smile dances onto his lips.

“Glad she makes you happy, Red.” Ricky smiles, “Thanks, by the way. I think I kind of needed the reminder.”

“Of course,” Big Red knocks his shoulder into Ricky’s on their way out of the kitchen, “Gotta make sure our sugar daddy doesn’t think he’s underappreciated.”

“Sugar daddy?” Ricky questions, setting down the plate in front of Nini along with Everly’s.

Nini lets out a loud laugh hearing the tale end of their conversation, “I’m not sure I want to know what you guys were talking about, but really Ricky, you didn’t know you’re our sugar daddy?” She giggles, punching his shoulder lightly.

He shakes his head, slightly taken aback, “No, what?”

Everly pokes Nini’s arm, asking for a bite of her food. The brunette easily complies, piling up a spoon for her daughter, quickly feeding her. The young girl smiles happily as she brings her attention back to the movie, not caring for the conversation going on around her.

“You know what, Ricky?” Big Red laughs, “Don’t worry about it.” Sliding Ricky’s plate over to him, as they all gather around the coffee table.

He grumbles to himself, “As long as I’m the hot kinda sugar daddy, then I’m fine with it.”

Nini and Big Red burst out into laughter. “Oh my god, Ricky!” They say simultaneously, looking over at their best friend through tear-filled looks, due to their copious amounts of laughter.

“What?” Ricky frowns, “I am hot.” He states matter-of-factly.

Nini hums, “Whatever you say, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo get ready for the next chapter! date night's going to be so fun! 
> 
> i hope you're all liking this story so far! and i'm sorry i'm horrible at responding to comments, i will get to some of them sometime today hopefully! but i love every single one of them, keep them coming they are so fun to read!
> 
> thank you for your overwhelming love and support ❤
> 
> sending you all my love and i'll see you soon xx


	8. i'll hold you when the night gets cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise!! i think i'm going to start updating 3 times a week, if that's what you'd be interested in. i'm a few chapters away from being done writing so everything will be coming a lot faster, hopefully!
> 
> you can follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: All You Need To Know by Gryffin & Slander

Big Red and Ashlyn were casually draped on Nini’s bed as she starts mumbling about not sure what to wear for her night out with Ricky. The couple were looking at the young mother a tad concerned about how much effort she was putting into an outfit for a simple movie festival with her best friend.

“Nins,” Ashlyn pipes up as Nini discards yet again another outfit, “You’re acting like this is like a date, date.”

Snapping her head in her friend’s direction, her eyebrows knitted together and her jaw dropped in shock slightly, “I am not!” She defends, holding a pair of leggings and a random t-shirt she wasn’t quite sure what it was, that was until Big Red spoke up.

“Is that mine?” Big Red gets up from the bed taking the washed out Navy Pier shirt out of her hand, stretching it out to get a good look at it. “It is! I’ve been looking for this everywhere!”

“Please, R, I’ve been doing you a favour.” She mutters, remembering when he had first bought that shirt when they were fifteen and he returned from his family trip to Chicago. It was his favourite shirt throughout high school and early on in college, having worn it to the point the white font was so faded that it was nearly the same colour as the rest of the dark blue fabric.

The petite brunette recalls when she had borrowed it when she had stayed over at his apartment back in college and he had told her to make her pick. She had chosen whatever was on top of the pile, and of course, it was his favourite shirt. With every intention to return the shirt, she simply just kept forgetting each time they met up.

After pulling out a few more options, she settles on her favourite pair of ripped skinny jeans and a burgundy sweatshirt. “Take it back if you want, I’m going to change.” She mumbles, making her way to her bathroom.

As she was shimmying her way into her jeans, her phone started vibrating on the counter. As she sees the contact, she quickly slides to answer, “What’s up Gi?” She greets, finally buttoning up her jeans, putting the girl on speaker so she could change her top.

“ _I heard mom and dad are going on a date tonight_ ,” She says rather suggestively, a small giggle coming from the other end.

The brunette rolls her eyes at her friend, deciding to ignore her mom and dad comment, “I’ve been a little stressed, Ricky wanted to take me out to kind of take my mind off it.” She responds after pulling the sweater over her head, fluffing her hair out a little.

“ _That’s sweet_.” The girl’s voice echoes throughout the bathroom.

After applying a layer of lipstick, she hops onto the counter leaning her back against the mirror, taking her friend off speaker. “I know, I don’t deserve him.” She mumbles into the phone, now pressed against her ear.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Gina voices, “ _Honestly, Nins, are you sure you don’t want to date him? He’s kind of been great to you and Ev the last couple of years, even if he did fuck up with the whole work thing_.”

The brunette chuckles, “I don’t know Gi. Like, I don’t think I’m ready.”

Gina’s voice hums through the other line, “ _Do you think you ever will be? Not with Ricky specifically, but like anyone._ ”

“Maybe,” Nini shrugs, despite the girl not being able to see her, “It’s harder, now that I have Everly. Dating isn’t exactly on the top of my list right now.”

A knock interrupted the girl’s conversation, “Hon, Ricky’s here. Are you almost ready?” Ashlyn’s voice comes out a little muffled from the other side of the door.

The young mother sighs, “Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec.” She replies, “Gi, I have to get going. But, just don’t say anything, not to anyone please.”

“I _promise. But, you know if you were to date Ricky, it wouldn’t change anything too much. He loves you both a shit ton, probably loves you guys the most in the world. I just want you to be happy, babe_.” Gina tells her rather seriously.

“I know, I just, it’s a lot to think about. I’ll talk to you soon.” The brunette hops off the counter, taking a look at herself in the mirror one last time about to hang up until she hears Gina’s voice ring through the speaker once more.

“ _Oh! Tell Red next time, I get our god baby, I hate that we have to share_.” She huffs.

Nini bursts into a fit of laughter, “I will, see you Gi.”

“ _Bye, Ni. Have fun_.”

Hanging up the phone, she threads her fingers through her hair one last time, before deeming it acceptable. She heads back to her room, grabbing a few things and throwing them into her purse before making her way into the living room where her three friends were.

Everly was perched on Big Red’s hip as Ricky retells a story from the office earlier in the day. The pair laughing hysterically about Alex nearly falling over his feet, making his way into his office, nearly taking the filing cabinet down with him.

Pulls on her white converse, Nini sometimes thought it was a little questionable if they could still be considered white. As she finishes lacing up her shoes, she smiles at Ricky who sends her a bright smile right back.

“You be good for Ninong Red and Auntie Ash, okay angel?” Nini runs her hand over her daughter’s tangled locks, trying her best to not let her ring get tangled up in them having done that one too many times.

The toddler nods her head eagerly, “I promise.” She sends her mother the brightest grin, “You and daddy going on date?” She giggles, poking her mother’s cheek.

Taken back by the question for a second, the young mother shakes her head chuckling at her daughter’s giddiness, “Yeah, baby,” she leans in to press a kiss to her cheek, “Love you.”

Turning her attention back to the curly-haired boy who was simply watching the interaction between the two brunettes, “Ready?” She asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” he pats Big Red on the back, “We’ll be back by midnight.”

“10:30.” Nini corrects.

Ashlyn chuckles coming up behind Nini guiding her towards the front door, “We will see you at midnight, have fun, relax. We’ll take good care of your little girl.” She winks at the pair as she tries to push them out the door faster.

“Bye Princess!” Ricky waves, before the red-head finally managed to push him out the door.

“Bye Mommy, bye Daddy!” She giggles, as she shuts the door.

Tossing an arm over his best friend, “Ashlyn still your favourite sitter? Even if she literally just pushed us out the door.” He jokes.

“Of course! Better than EJ any day.” Nini laughs, hooking her arm around his torso.

“Anyone is better than EJ, and you know it!” Ricky pokes her side, causing the girl to laugh too hard she lets out a small snort. Instantly her cheeks reddening, as she tries to cover her mouth despite the amount of laughter flowing through. The boy paid no mind to the small noise that came out of her.

Nini shrugs her shoulders still moving as she laughs, “You’re right, King.”

* * *

It was miraculous that the one of the movies that were playing that night was one of Nini’s favourites, She’s The Man. The brunette was so excited, eagerly jumping up and down as Ricky lays out a blanket on the ground for them.

Nini made herself comfortably on the ground, pulling at sleeves further down over her hands. “Are you cold?” Ricky’s voice brings Nini’s attention away from the people around the park who were chattering as they all waited for the movie to start up.

Sending him a shy smile, “Maybe a little.” She giggles, knowing there was no point in refusing.

Shrugging off his black denim jacket, laying it over her shoulders. “I’m going to get you a coffee, and I have an extra jacket in the car. I’ll be back.” Ricky tells her, already starting to walk off.

“Decaf!” She calls out.

Ricky laughs, turning back to look down at his best friend, “But, what if I don’t want you to sleep tonight?” He winks.

The small girl scrunches her nose, crossing her legs over each other, “Don’t say that too loudly. People will think things that they shouldn’t.” Her cheeks begin to heat up with a tinge of embarrassment.

Crouching down to the girl’s height, leaning a little closer to her face, “Is that a problem?” He raises an eyebrow, lowering his voice.

Rolling her eyes at her best friend’s antics, flicking him across his forehead. “Fuck off.”

“I love you, queenie.” He smiles.

“Yeah, I know. I’m great, now go get me coffee.”

“So bossy.” He mutters, getting up making his way back to the car.

Leaving the brunette wrapped up in his jacket, she scrolls through her phone. Ever since Nini started working, she’s had a lot less time to scroll through her social media. Most of the time, she’d only go online when one of her friends would tag her in a post. The young mother, thinking it’s incredibly rude to not comment and like, especially if she was in the photo.

Having time away from her daughter was great. Everly did drive Nini up the wall a lot of the time, very much like her father did, Nini couldn’t help but think. Sometimes, she would watch her daughter run around the apartment, or even when they were sitting at the dinner table, she could just see so many things of the girl’s father in her.

Everyone knew that Everly was a carbon copy of her mother. It was clear to see, maybe a few things from her father, but nothing too notable. It was her personality that mirrored her father’s. they were both incredibly chaotic and full of life. Nini remembers a time in college when they would study together and he wouldn’t stop talking about literally anything that would come to mind.

When she had fallen pregnant, it was hard to decide what to do. There were so many things to consider, so many things that would ultimately alter her life, no matter what she decided. Sometimes she wonders if she made the right decision. But if she chose any different, she wouldn’t be who she was today. She wouldn’t have Everly. And that’s not a world Nini wanted to be in.

Opening up her messages, quickly sending her friends a few texts letting them know they got there. And replying back to Kourtney’s story about her new job, giggling to herself as she continues to read the story.

“Nini?” A voice breaks her attention away from her phone.

Looking up recognizing the voice, “James, oh my god.” She breathes out, getting up from her spot, unable to believe the sight in front of her.

A tall brunette stood just a few feet in front of her, an arm full of a few different blankets. He hasn’t changed, Nini thinks. Had the same dark locks and light hazel eyes, a pair of glasses perched on his nose. It had been years since she had last seen, or even heard from the man that was standing before her.

“How have you been?” He asks kindly, with a bright smile on his face.

Nini shoots him a bright smile in return, “Good, good. I’m working down by Highland Park now. I’ve been subbing for a year now, kinda hoping to move up and work full time. Whether it’s there or somewhere else in the area, would be ideal. I guess only time will tell.” She chuckles, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, “How about you, though?” Nini gestures in front of her.

“I’m great! Opened up my own vet practice out west earlier this year, actually. I’m just visiting family for the week.” He motions over his shoulder to a small brunette behind him, “Julia’s getting married this weekend. We’re doing a last minute, twin bonding thing before she runs off into the sunset with Eric.”

“Will you shut up.” Julia comes over, smacking her brother harshly in the shoulder. “Nini! It’s been so long!” The girl runs in to pull Nini in for a tight hug.

Instantly Nini reciprocates, “I know, I think the last time I saw you guys must’ve been right before graduation.” She smiles, pulling back from the girl. “Oh, and congratulations! Eric really snagged a good one!”

Julia’s cheeks flush, “Thanks, it’s a small wedding. We wanted to spend more money on the honeymoon, rather than the wedding.” She laughs.

“Makes total sense.” Nini nods, pulling the jacket around her tighter.

“How’s Everly? Is she here?” Julia asks. “I’d love to finally meet her.”

“Oh, no. I’m actually here with Ricky.” She grimaces at the look James sends her, deciding to ignore it, she continues. “She’s good, growing a lot faster than I would like. She’s actually turning four at the end of the year.” Nini shrugs. “Uh, yeah, for sure. Let me know when you’re back from your honeymoon, you can take Everly on a little test run for when you guys want kids.”

Before Julia could respond, James takes a step forward placing a hand on his sister’s shoulder, “Jules, why don’t you find us a spot, I just need to talk to Nini abo-”

“Yeah, I got it.” Julia interrupts, taking the pile of blankets out of his arms, “It was good seeing you again, Nini. I’ll definitely take you up on that offer though!”

The young mother sends a bright smile to the girl, “You too, Julia. Extend my congratulations to Eric!”

The short brunette nods as she makes her way further into the park, leaving the pair alone once more. Nini turns her attention back to the tall brunette standing in front of her, an eyebrow raised wondering what he wanted to talk to her about.

James inhales deeply, “About what happened back in college, I wanted to apologize about the whole-”

“No, don’t worry about it! It’s all in the past, and honestly, we were kinda in the same boat. We both weren’t ready, plus, I think it’s better this way. Worked out fine for both of us, I think. Are you, um, seeing anyone?” Nini rushes out, not needing to hear his apology, knowing they were both at fault.

“Yeah,” he breathes out, “Her name’s Alyssa, I met her during post grad. And, you?” He questions.

Nini shakes her head, a tight line forming on her lips, “Just me and Everly. Don’t think that’s going to change for a while.”

“Well, it was good to see you Nini. I think Ricky’s been watching us for a while, so I should get going.” James squeezes her shoulder, silently apologizing to her once more.

Glancing over to the side to see Ricky, a new jacket donned on his shoulders with a tray with two coffees in his hands. It was evident that he was giving them the space they needed but she knew he was also preparing a thousand questions to ask her. Constantly respecting when she needed space, but also needed answers to everything that was running through his mind.

And, Nini wasn’t prepared to answer a single one of those. Knowing these questions were going to bring up things she simply wasn’t ready to answer. Not to him, not to anyone. Well, maybe, Big Red, but that’s beside the point.

Sending one last smile to the tall brunette, she watches as he makes his way to find his sister. A warm hand finds its way to the small of her back, Nini looks over to see her best friend standing behind her.

“Thanks for the coffee.” She smiles, as Ricky presses the warm beverage into her hand.

“Who was that?” Ricky asks, as they make themselves comfortable on the blanket once more.

The brunette waves him off, taking a careful sip from the hot coffee, “Hmm, that’s James. We had a few classes together back in the day. And his sister, Julia, was in the same program as me, she was basically my study buddy all throughout college.”

Ricky hums, nodding to what his best friend was saying, “How did he know my name?” He questions, a little confused how he has never heard of James but apparently, he’s heard of him.

Taking another languid sip of her drink, she turns her head to look at him, “You’re my best friend. Of course, he’s heard about you and Big Red and the rest of our friends.” She shrugs, as silence falls over them once more.

“Ricky, just ask.” She murmurs, breaking the silence between the pair, knowing he had a question that he was desperate to ask but trying to ease his way to it.

“What did you mean ‘it’s better this way?’” He asks, keeping his eyes trained on his best friend.

Nini’s focus remains on the coffee cup in her hand, tracing the lines on the lid as she tries to formulate an answer for him. Licking her lip, and drawing her bottom lip between her teeth nervously for a moment, she exhales deeply as she prepares to answer.

“We went on a date. And he realized the next day that he really wasn’t over his ex, so.” Nini rushes out.

“And when you said, the same boat-”

“Yeah.” She whispers.

Ricky takes in a sharp breath, shutting his eyes, screwing them tightly for a moment in thought, wondering if he should even dare to ask the question. Not sure if he was ready for the answer, but knew he absolutely wanted it.

Shifting to face her properly, her focus still on anything but him, “Was he the one from the party?” He asks quietly.

The brunette didn’t utter a word, her breath hitched in her throat not sure what to say. Definitely, not expecting the question that had fallen from her best friend’s lips. Definitely not what she wanted to hear tonight, of all nights.

Her knee begins to bounce nervously, “I didn’t say I went home with anyone.” She whispers, barely audible.

“And you didn’t say that you didn’t.” He counters.

Nini nods, “He was there that night, yes.”

Ricky sighs, his shoulders tensing at her answer, not wanting to argue with his best friend but was desperate for an answer. “That didn’t answer my question.”

Her tongue darts out to the side of her mouth, as she turns to face him. “You have to promise me you’ll drop this. No more questions, no more speculating. This is the last time I ever want to talk about this. I need to move on with my life, Ricky, and you keep bringing up the past. It needs to stop.” She tells him seriously, not daring to break eye contact with the boy.

“I’m going to answer yes or no. And, once you get my answer you will stop talking about it. You will respect my decision. Because, god, I can’t keep thinking about it Ricky. It’s tiring, and as my best friend I hope you understand that I need to move pass this.” She continues.

Gently, Ricky places a hand on her knee rubbing his thumb along the material of pants. “I’ll drop it, Nini. I promise. I’m sorry.” He quietly tells her.

The brunette shakes her head, “I’m sorry. It’s just, this is something that was really hard for me to talk about and it still is. I just want to move on, Ricky.” She presses her lips together. “Go on, ask me.”

Ricky squeezes her knee, staring into his best friend’s deep brown eyes as he takes a hold of one of her hands, “Was he the one from the party?” He asks, drawing his lip between his teeth nervously.

Taking in a deep breath, she doesn’t dare to look anywhere but him, “Yes.” She utters.

“Okay.” Ricky nods, “No more questions, no more speculating. No matter how much I want to go chase him down and punch him, I respect your decision Nini.”

“Thank you, Ricky.” She presses her lips together for a moment, squeezing the hand that held hers. “Now, are we going to enjoy our movie night or what?” A smile begins to slip onto her face.

Scrunching his nose at her comment, “Of course,” He shifts to lean up against the tree that they were sitting next to, throwing an arm over the girl’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He whispers once more, running his thumb along her denim-clad shoulder.

She shakes her head, looking up at him, “It’s okay, I understand. It’s not only you that wonders, I know that much. Maybe one day, when I’m ready. I’ll tell you, I’ll tell everyone.”

“I can’t wait. Even if that day doesn’t come, that’s okay too.” He runs his thumb along the material of his jacket that laid across her shoulders.

Nini smiles up at him, bringing her hand up to move his face closer to hers pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Thanks for understanding, Ricky.”

“Anything for you.” He smiles.

* * *

“No way!” Nini looks up to the boy with wide eyes in shock. The pair were walking down the dimly lit street as they headed back to Ricky’s car, after a night full of movies and junk food.

Nini couldn’t remember the last time she had gone out to a movie festival with Ricky. Usually, whenever there were any in town, he was either out of town visiting his mom or both of them were far too busy with work or her with Everly. So, they hadn’t gotten the chance to spend a night out together like they used to back in college.

The tradition had started during their freshman year of college, they were both incredibly stressed out with their first round of exams coming up. And one of Ricky’s professors had mentioned some movie that was playing down in the quad that week, which got Ricky’s brain rattling and decided to take him and Nini out for a best friend’s stress buster kind of night. They had spent all night laughing and joking, as they watched the not so great movie.

Over time, it had become their thing. They loved to go whenever they got the chance to, especially when either one of them was incredibly stressed, no matter what it was. It could be family, school or even friends. They never invited any of their other friends to tag a long, both felt it to be a little weird. They silently coined it as their time together, and no one really questioned why. They simply just let it happen.

Ricky was telling the brunette about the little crush Jordyn had on Alex that he learned about earlier that week, and the brunette found it quite amusing to say the least. He laughs as he retells the story from the other day, leaving out the little tidbits about the pair insinuating his love for the brunette next to him.

“Yeah, she was so embarrassed! But, you know what? I could totally see it, especially with the way Alex gets all starry-eyed with her.” He chuckles.

The brunette nods in agreement, she swings her hand into his, interlocking their fingers happily. “I missed this.” She mutters, looking out to the dark night sky.

Unsure of what she had meant, he glances down to the brunette wondering if she was thinking what he was. “We don’t go to these enough, or out in general.” Nini continues, not realizing the longing look her best friend was sending her.

Ricky shakes his head from the thoughts that were running through his mind, “No, we don’t.” He agrees.

Out of the spur of the moment, Ricky lifts his hand twirling the small brunette around erupting a string of laughter as she spins. She falls into his side, both of them laughing as they dance down the street.

Finally making it to his car, Nini stops leaning against the trunk of his car. She sucks in a breath before speaking. “I’m nervous for Saturday.” She admits.

And to Ricky, he didn’t realize how much it was weighing on her. He leans against the car right next to her, their hands still intertwined. “I am too.” He agrees, running his thumb along her hand.

“I don’t deserve you, Nini.”

Nini giggles knocking her shoulder into his, “It’s funny,” she turns her head to look up at him, “I said the same thing about you earlier to Gina.”

“Shut up.” Ricky in disbelief snaps his head in her direction. If anything, it was him that didn’t deserve her. She always did everything for him, she listened to him when he was stressed, went along with his crazy ideas, dropped whatever she was doing to be there for him.

The brunette shrugs, “I guess we don’t deserve each other.” She chuckles leaning her head on his shoulder.

“More me than you though, queenie. You’re kinda the best.” He chuckles as she scrunches her nose at the compliment.

“Come on,” She pushes the comment aside, disentangling their hands letting it fall back down to her side, “I have a daughter to get home to.”

“Yes, don’t want you turning into a pumpkin once midnight hits.” He laughs. "I don't think I could explain my way out of that one."

The brunette punches him in the shoulder, “I played Belle, mind you. If anything, we should be concerned if you’re actually going to take me home or you're kidnapping me to store away in a castle far, far away.” She giggles.

Ricky rolls his eyes, pulling his keys out of his pocket, “Yeah, yeah, I haven't quite decided yet. I guess we’ll see what happens in the next half hour.” He winks, making his way to the driver’s seat before she could hit him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, something's are starting to come to light for a certain curly-haired boy. this definitely got interesting...
> 
> i hope you all liked this chapter! 
> 
> sending you all my love and i'll see you in two days xx


	9. i don't ever want to let you down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 9 ahhhh!!! i hope you're all liking this story, as much as i love writing it!
> 
> you can follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: It's Time by Imagine Dragons

One more day.

One more day before he had to really put his acting skills to the test in front of his co-workers and clients. One more day and he can finally set Nini and Everly free of the bullshit he’s putting them through. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He was fucking terrified.

Terrified that this whole plan wasn’t going to work and he loses the contract. Terrified that he dragged Nini into this for absolutely nothing. Terrified that even if he did everything he could, he still managed to hurt Nini. That was mostly his friends voices playing on repeat inside his brain. But that didn’t make it any less true, the last thing he ever wanted to do was to hurt Nini.

Ever since he could remember, he’s always wanted to protect Nini. Him and Big Red, both. But Ricky was more the type to take action on the front lines, while Big Red took the back seat comforting Nini when things turned south. Whether that be through crushes, ex-boyfriends, toxic friends, family drama or anything really.

They’ve been best friends since they could remember, and that meant they knew each other like the back of their hands. The two boys were well aware that despite Nini trying her absolutely best not to show it, she was still fragile on the inside. Nini has the tendency to push everything down and not let anyone see what was underneath the surface, to the point that it was completely suppressed and it no longer affected her.

So, to even think of the reason that his best friend would end up hurt or heartbroken, right alongside her daughter, was because of him; he couldn’t bear to think of it.

It’s been years since he’s “acted” in front of anyone, if you could really call this charade acting. In high school, Nini really got into musical theatre, and had insisted Ricky and Big Red do it alongside her since they had forced her into learning how to skateboard.

The red head wasn’t a fan of being on stage, a little bit of stage fright if you will, so he stuck to backstage and sound and light crew. While he watched his two best friends sing their heart out on stage, whether it be as part of the ensemble or leads. Having gotten a new drama teacher in their last two years of high school who saw a spark between the two best friends, and thought they would be perfect for the leads of their junior and senior years performance.

Thinking back to what Alex had said in his office the other day, about how he and Nini didn’t even need to act, because their dynamic just seems so natural already. He couldn’t help but agree. Ricky has always had a soft spot for Nini, and anyone with eyes could see that. And hopefully, given this advantage, the barbeque will go off without a hitch and they’ll be back to just best friends by the end of the night.

“Dude,” EJ’s voice brought Ricky out of his thoughts, not having realized he’d been staring at the wall of the coffee shop for who knows how long. “What’s going on up there?” The taller man questions, knocking on his friend’s head lightly as he takes a seat on the chair across from him, setting down their coffees.

Ricky shrugs, twiddling with his ring, “I’m just thinking about tomorrow.”

“It’s going to be fine,” EJ starts, “Sure, we’ve been joking and shit about it being one of the dumbest things you’ve done so far.” Ricky rolls his eyes at his friend’s comment, but couldn’t disagree with the man.

“But seriously Rick, are you okay?” EJ continues, concerned, filling his eyes in an instant.

“Honestly,” Ricky sighs, toying with the lid of his coffee, “I don’t know.”

EJ doesn’t say a word, he can tell his friend’s brain was going into overdrive trying to figure out what he wanted to say, or even what he was feeling. He’s known Ricky a long time and knew he wasn’t exactly the easiest person to get to open up. And a big reason was because he wasn’t really quite sure himself. He preferred to keep it tucked away in his brain until he broke.

He remembers the day Ricky realized he was in love with Nini. Obviously, everyone else knew that the curly-haired boy had feelings for his best friend that he didn’t quite see just yet, but they knew he would eventually get there. It was like a light had gone off in his head, that’s what it had looked like to EJ. Ricky was watching his best friend as she was singing at an open mic night, and it was like the rest of the world had disappeared, his only focus was on the brunette on stage. It had taken Nini poking his cheek after her performance to get him out of his reverie.

That was when EJ knew.

Sure, EJ wasn’t exactly the smartest tool in the shed, he’ll admit. But it was painstakingly obvious to him that night that Ricky had fallen completely in love with the girl he claims is his best friend.

That was why he was shocked as to why he had never admitted it out loud. Admitted it to himself, even. But, after the conversation the boys had just a couple weeks ago, where Ricky blurted out how he wished he was Everly’s father sometimes, and he still refuses to admit that he loves the brunette. It took him by surprise, thinking how dense this man could be.

Maybe, he wasn’t ready to proclaim it to the world. Maybe, he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself yet. He just hoped for both of their sakes, they figured it out soon. Before either one of them gets hurt.

“Why did I have to be so stupid?” Ricky murmurs, putting his head in his hands staring down at the table in front of him.

“Ricky, I’m not going to tell you that it wasn’t stupid, because it was.” He starts, the boy shooting him a sharp glare, “But, I think there was a reason why you did it. And, maybe you don’t know that reason yet, but I have a small inkling of what it might be.”

The curly-haired man leans his back, sinking into the seat as he nibbles on his lip nervously. “Can you not tell Red or anyone really about what I’m about to say?” He asks.

EJ nods, concern and intrigue coursing through him, wondering what could possibly be running through his friend’s mind. The raven-haired man leans forward, taking a sip of his coffee, as he sets it down he raises an eyebrow to indicate for his friend to continue.

“I told her I loved her.” He breathes out. EJ’s eyes widening in shock, that was definitely not what he had expected to come out of his friend’s mouth.

Ricky, not daring to look at his friend as he continues, “It was years ago. And I can’t stop thinking that maybe I still do? I don’t know.” He shrugs.

“Did she not say it back?” EJ questions, a little lost on what had happened between his two friends.

“She didn’t have to.” He nods shortly, sucking in sharp breath, “But, it doesn’t matter, she wasn’t ready to be with me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Ricky sighs, squeezing his eyes shut.

The raven-haired man lets out a low breath, “Why don’t you want to tell Red?” EJ asks, wondering why he would want to be keeping such a big secret from his best friend.

Ricky looks over to the man, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth momentarily, “I don’t know, it’s just,” he runs his hand through his hair trying to find the right words to say, “He’s the first person I told last time and I know what he’ll think about it. It’s just I’m not sure if I do or not, and I don’t want to tell him until I’m 100% positive that I do.”

“And, why aren’t you sure?”

“I don’t know EJ. She’s my best friend and the last time I knew I was in love with her, she broke me.” He admits, “I was heartbroken, and it was really hard to see her for a while, but then what’s his face got her pregnant and I knew she needed her best friend. So, I put her first.”

“But, if I tell her now that I’m in love with her, what makes her any more ready than four years ago? She has Everly now, and dating will definitely be scarier than before. I just, EJ, the last thing I want to do is hurt her. And, I don’t want to get hurt again.” Ricky continues, laying it all out in front of his friend.

It felt quite freeing, if Ricky was being honest. He had been bottling all of his fears up for a while now, too scared to admit it to anyone or even himself. But now that it was out there, he had to answer the one question he’s been avoiding.

_Does he still love her?_

EJ clears his throat, gaining his friend’s attention once more, “It’s not supposed to be easy.” He starts, watching as Ricky continues to avoid eye contact, sipping on his coffee looking for anything to do to avoid looking at his friend. “I’m not going to tell you what to do, but I think you should figure out if you really do love her or not. And if you do, you have to ask yourself, is she worth it? Is she worth one more heartbreak, when there’s a chance of a lifetime of happiness?”

The curly-haired man gulps, realizing his friend was absolutely right. There was no use in trying to hide his feelings, whatever they might be. It was abundantly clear that Ricky loves Nini, but the real question was if he was in love with her?

As the last question left EJ’s mouth, Ricky’s mind couldn’t help but go into overdrive. He knew Nini was worth it, how could she not be? For fuck’s sake, if he is willing to love her daughter like she was his own, then it is clear that this girl means more to him than anyone.

It might take longer for Ricky to admit, for him to figure out and realize his true feelings for his best friend. But he was slowly making his way there, he was slowly beginning to open up to the idea once more. He wasn’t there yet, but EJ could easily tell that he’s making his way there.

Because if there was anything in this world that he was sure of, it was that Ricky and Nini were meant to have an epic story. And this might just be one last hurdle until happily ever after.

* * *

Later that evening, Ricky had found himself having dinner with Nini and Everly. His best friend insisted for him to come over, knowing he probably wasn’t even going to bother with dinner and if he did, then it was going to be takeout or some frozen dinner that’s been in his freezer for months. And Nini simply couldn’t allow that to happen.

Maybe it was her nerves talking, but she just couldn’t be by herself with her thoughts that night. She was a little anxious about what was to come the following day and she just needed to take her mind off things, and knew Ricky was the person she needed for that.

“I made chicken for dinner, I hope that’s okay.” Nini mumbles with the corner of the blanket she was folding in her mouth, muffling her message slightly.

Ricky chuckles as he takes a seat next to the toddler on the couch, “Of course, it’s okay. You’re feeding me already, I have no room to complain.” He laughs, as Everly climbs into his lap keeping her eyes trained on the television in front of them.

The second Ricky’s eyes travel to the television instantly recognizing _Sofia the First_ being played on screen. It’s his favourite to watch with Everly, and in an instant he was completely sucked in. Completely forgetting about the woman that was talking to him about her day at work. Bouncing Everly on his lap as she held onto each of his hands giggling, while keeping her focus on the show playing on the screen.

Thankful for the couple of minutes to herself, the young mother makes her way into the kitchen prepping the table, making sure everything was heated up and ready for them to dig in. As she sets down the last plate on the table, Everly comes running into the kitchen.

“I’m not having dinner! I want ice cream!” She yells, her arms crossed over her chest, the young girl standing her ground.

Before turning around, Nini rolls her eyes at her daughter. This wasn’t exactly the kind of conversation she wanted to be having today. After a long day at work, she wanted to be able to simply sit down and enjoy dinner with no complications.

But of course, when you have a three year old running around the house, that’s never the case. The young mother crouches down to her daughter’s level, taking a hold of her shoulders making sure she heard every word she was about to say.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ricky watching them from the doorway that separated the kitchen from the living room. It was clear that he was debating whether to involve himself or not, and Nini slightly shook her head signaling that it wasn’t the time.

“Everly, you need to eat dinner before you’re allowed to have ice cream.” The brunette tells the younger girl, using what she liked to call the ‘Stern Dana’ eyes. It was named after her mother, having given Nini that look too many times for her to keep track when she was younger. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes it didn’t.

“No! I don’t want it!” She shouts.

Clearly, this time it didn’t.

Nini drops her chin down to her chest for a second, trying to figure out how to diffuse the situation. The brunette drops her hands from her daughter’s shoulder, standing back up to her full height and deepening her voice, “Everly, if you keep this up you won’t be getting any ice cream, now, go sit.” She points to the table.

The younger girl tries to hold her mother’s stare, who simply wasn’t having it. “Go.” Nini repeats.

Everly huffs stomping her way into the kitchen plopping herself in her usual seat. The girl’s mother shut her eyes as she put a hand to her forehead, pressing her thumb into her skin trying to relieve the pressure that was beginning to build up.

Without opening her eyes, she mutters, “Ricky, turn the TV off. It’s time for dinner.”

He didn’t have to be asked twice, obeying the girl’s orders. Once he returns to the kitchen he already sees Nini putting a plate full of chicken and rice in front of her daughter insisting for her to finish it. Taking his seat across from Nini, he quietly puts some food on his own plate not wanting to irritate Nini any further than she already was.

The toddler shakes her head defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. Ricky couldn’t help but think how stubborn the little girl was. It reminded him a lot of her mother, Nini wasn’t exactly the easiest person to persuade.

He recalls a time he tried getting Nini to try out this new skateboarding trick. And god was she being incredibly stubborn. She had refused and argued with him and Big Red about doing it, so that once she did she ended up hurting herself because she refused to listen to their proper instructions. She didn’t talk to either one of them for days, because of how upset she was. Let’s just say, stubbornness runs in the Salazar-Roberts’ genes.

As he watched his best friend attempt to feed her daughter, who was refusing to eat still insisting that the only thing she wanted to eat was ice cream. Ricky couldn’t help but sigh at the sight of the two girls.

Despite how aggravated Nini was, he knew she still loved that little girl with everything in her. Watching the two girls in front of him got the ball rolling in Ricky’s head again. Sometimes Ricky forgets that parenting is far from easy, what made him think that he could be the person Nini needed in a partner?

Nini needs someone she can fully put her trust and love into. Someone that will make a wonderful parent for Everly, and treat her like she’s their entire world. Someone that knew what it took to be a loving parent and knew what was best for both of them. Someone that would lay it all on the line for them.

Could he even be that for her?

Years ago, it was easier. They were still kids in college preparing themselves to take on the world, about to live the life they’ve been dreaming about since they could remember. They were ready to take on whatever life was going to throw at them. It was simpler to fall in love.

Neither of them were ready for what life was about to throw at Nini. It was like one day, she was this girl with the biggest of dreams and then the next she had to give it all up and think realistically. She needed to be there for the little human growing inside of her.

When they were together, Ricky couldn’t help but feel like everything had simply fallen into place. That finally, he got the girl, he got his dream job, he’s building the life that he had always wanted. And then, suddenly, one day Nini woke up and didn’t want it. She said she wasn’t ready. It took Ricky a while, but at the end of the day it was okay.

Because no matter what, it’s always going to be Ricky and Nini. Best friends.

Now, having to admit that he might just be in love with this girl again comes with a lot of other things he hadn’t imagined having to consider. If someone asked him five years ago if he pictured himself falling for a girl who had a daughter that wasn’t his, he’d tell them they were crazy. That it simply wasn’t possible.

And now, he can’t picture his life without the two girls in it.

By far, Everly was the best addition any of their friends could have ever asked for. They wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world. Since they had found out about the little girl growing inside of their best friend, they had shown nothing but love and support for the soon-to-be mother. They made sure Nini felt like she wasn’t alone, especially after the father of the child basically walked out on her, she needed their support now more than ever.

He didn’t need to be in love with Nini to have them in his life. He’s done it the last three years, and things didn’t need to change to be in their life. But he couldn’t help but wonder how his life would change if he did still love this girl.

Ricky would have to slip into a proper father role. Not like the one he has been putting up for Everly, not the ‘fun’ uncle that constantly gives the toddler ice cream and runs around the park with. But he would truly have to be there for the young girl, like a father should be. Like her father should have been.

Watching Nini play the tough parent today made Ricky realize he knew the last thing about being a parent. The young mother has had lots of practice being a parent, and Ricky didn’t even know how to tell the young girl with the cutest face he’s ever seen ‘no.’ If it was him, he’d easily give in and let Everly eat ice cream before dinner.

How do you go from trying to find your own place in the world to being responsible for another human being in a matter of days?

It amazed him how Nini slid into the role so easily. But, she had to. With making the executive decision of keeping the child growing inside of her, she had to figure out not only how to support and care for her daughter, but she had to learn how to be a mother in just a few short months.

Her pregnancy was a long journey, not only for her but for everyone around her as well. She had an overwhelming support system from her moms to every single one of her friends. And Ricky’s been there for a fair amount of her breakdowns about being a good mother, he was there when she felt like the world was working against her trying to tear her apart, he was there when she needed her best friend the most even if he couldn’t do anything.

There was no way Ricky could live up to that. And he knew Nini wouldn’t expect him to. It’s not his kid, it’s not like he had some obligation or responsibility to Everly. But, if it meant being with Nini, he would do anything for her.

And he knows he wants to forever be in their lives. He just wasn’t sure if it was in the way he once thought he did. Sure, he loves her. That wasn’t a question.

But, was he _in love_ with her?

Now that, he’s not so sure.

Lifting his eyebrow, silently asking Nini if she wanted him to step in. The brunette simply shook her head, declining his offer knowing she had to do it herself. She was the girl’s mother, if she didn’t listen to her, she probably wouldn’t listen to anyone.

They sat in silence as they ate their meal. Asides from the few reminders from Nini to her daughter that she wouldn’t be getting ice cream if she didn’t finish her dinner. At the end, Everly did get her ice cream. A little less than usual, Nini telling the girl that she could’ve had more if she ate dinner without so much arguing and complaints.

Ricky takes Everly out of the kitchen, letting Nini deal with the dishes knowing she needed some time to herself.

The brunette sighs deeply, letting her mind run around wondering why of all days it had to be today her daughter decided to give her a hard time. She was already stressed about tomorrow, and tired from the day she had at work. She just wished their night went easier than it did.

As Nini begins to wash the dishes, the running water drowns out the sounds of the TV coming from the other room, she couldn’t take her mind off the boy with her child. He kept trying to butt in, asking her if he wanted to take over.

He was starting to act like he was her co-parent or something. Sure, he’s been there for a lot of Nini’s low points, especially in regard to Everly. But, she could easily say Big Red or Kourtney or even Seb were there for her through it all.

Something didn’t sit right with Nini when she saw the way Ricky was watching her reprimand her daughter. He had a look of question all over his face, an expression that she’s gotten much too accustomed to over the years. It was like he was trying to figure something out, and Nini didn’t know what.

If she told Big Red that, she knew what he would say. He would tell her that Ricky’s trying to figure out why she wouldn’t let him help. Despite, not just Ricky’s, but everyone’s advances in trying to help raise her daughter, she constantly refused.

The brunette insisted she could do this herself. Maybe she’s trying to prove something to herself. Maybe she’s trying to prove something to the world. That no matter whatever they would throw at her, she would just come back stronger than ever.

Nini couldn’t help but feel like Ricky was always trying to insert himself into her dynamic with her daughter. She thinks it’s because of the promise they had made to each other years ago, about achieving their dreams. Ricky knew Everly had become the new dream and is willing to do anything to help her.

But, she hated needing help.

This is something she has to do herself. It was her choice to keep Everly, that means it is her responsibility, no one else’s. Nini knows it’s a dumb way to put it, but if she can’t take care of Everly on her own then what does that say about her?

Placing the last dish in the dishwasher, she quickly washes her hands making sure everything was cleaned before making her way into the living room. Where for sure Everly would be jumping off the walls and probably driving Ricky insane.

To Nini’s surprise, she wasn’t bouncing from couch to couch. The complete opposite really. Some random show was playing on screen as Ricky was laid across the entirety of the couch, Everly on top of him, tucked snuggly into his neck. Her heart swelled at the sight, looking at her best friend and her daughter sleeping peacefully.

A pang of guilt coursed through Nini, thinking about probably the biggest secret she's kept from every single important person in her life. As her heart began to race, she sits down on the opposing couch as to not bother the sleeping pair. The brunette instantly knew that it’s time. It’s time for everyone to know. Even if she wasn't ready for it, it's time for everyone to know.

She wasn't sure what led her to this conclusion, maybe it was the fact that her daughter was napping on the boy that she's completely in love with that she hates lying to them. Or maybe it was the fact that Big Red's nagging voice has been whispering words into the back of her mind for weeks now. Or maybe she was just sick and tired of keeping it to herself. Or maybe it was all of it.

Slipping her phone out of her pocket, opening up her messages immediately going to her red-headed best friend.

> _Nini: After this weekend, I’m telling everyone._
> 
> _Big Red: Are you sure?_
> 
> _Nini: No. But it’s time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some things are about to come to light, are you ready? 
> 
> next chapter is finally the bbq! hope you're excited!!
> 
> see you saturday xx


	10. i need a little good luck to get me by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bbq is finally here! 
> 
> you can follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Tongue Tied by Faber Drive

Nini was frantically chasing her daughter around the apartment, “Everly Angelica! Get here now!” She scolds the three-year old, who was running from her aggravated mother. Dodging any advances Nini tries to make to grab her.

“No! Mommy!” Everly giggles, running around the coffee table with the brightest grin on her face.

“ _Ano ba?!_ ” Nini grunts in frustration, pulling at her hair as she accidentally slips into Tagalog, “ _Sige ka_ , Everly! Keep this up, _ha? Magmukha kang bruha!_ ”

As Ricky enters the apartment, hearing the tail end of Nini’s shouts. He instantly recognized the term, having heard her moms call her that a couple times when she was younger and was going through a phase of not knowing what a hair comb was and her hair was constantly mimicking a bird’s nest.

Loud giggles came from the living room and little footsteps stampeding through the entire apartment, evident that Everly was ignoring her mother. Right before he could turn down the hall to the living room, the little brunette starts running down that very hallway right past him.

Quickly Ricky scoops her up into his arms, “Princess, are you giving mommy a hard time again?” He asks the little girl that kept squirming in his arms.

Everly looks to the older man with a big smile nodding her head. “Yes, daddy!” She says rather proudly.

“Well,” Ricky heads to the living room where Nini had ended up sitting on the couch defeated. The older man tucks a strand of the toddler’s hair behind her ear, “Let’s not give her a hard time. Not today, okay baby?” The girl’s behaviour reminded him of the night before.

“But-” She tries to argue, but is intimidated by the look Ricky was sending her.

The tiny brunette frowns as she pats Ricky’s cheek repeatedly, not wanting to listen to him. “Everly.” He says rather sternly, taking a gentle hold of her wrist causing the girl to stop. She nods sadly, hugging the man around his neck in apology.

Silently, Ricky takes a seat next to Nini sending her a sympathetic smile realizing that Nini was trying to get Everly changed when he walked in. He slowly takes the blue dress that Nini was holding out of her grasp.

Peeling Everly’s shirt off her body, quickly getting the girl into the dress Nini had picked out the night before. Picking up the pink Hello Kitty brush off the coffee table, he runs it through her hair until all the tangles are gone. Once the toddler was all changed and ready to go, he told her to play in her room until they were ready to leave.

Nini sighs, leaning her back onto the couch exhausted from her early morning to having to try and attempt to change her daughter, who clearly was putting up a fight. She pulls on the tie in her hair, letting her dark locks fall back down to her shoulders, running her fingers into her scalp massaging her headache away.

“Did you really have to go and call her a witch?” Ricky chuckles.

The brunette shakes her head chuckling, “You know that’s not what it really means.” She rolls her eyes.

“Was she like that all morning?” He asks.

The brunette nods, “It was like someone gave her eight thousand shots of espresso or something.” She mutters, closing her eyes as she finally has a moment of peace.

“Why don’t you finish getting ready?” He suggests.

Tilting her head to look at her best friend, raising an eyebrow at his suggestion, “Are you saying that what I’m wearing isn’t good enough for your architectural friends?”

Ricky lets out a loud laugh, “I’m sure they would love to see you wearing EJ’s old Ramones t-shirt and the shorts I swear you’ve been wearing since freshman year of high school.” He looks her over, at her obvious pajama attire.

She scrunches her nose at his sarcasm, “Okay, fancy pants. You’ve got her, right?” She moves out of her position, where her body was sinking into the cushions of her couch.

“Yeah, Nins,” He nods, “I got her, don’t worry.”

The brunette nods, pushing herself off the couch making her way to her room to finally get ready for the afternoon. She couldn’t believe she was doing this, but at the same time she could totally believe it. She just prayed that the afternoon would go much smoother than her morning.

Heading straight into her closet where she hung up the outfit she planned to wear the other night. It had taken a group FaceTime call with the girls as she rifles through her closet looking for the perfect outfit. They had settled on a pink dress, paired with a denim jacket and her favourite brown sandals.

After pulling on the dress, leaving her jacket on the edge of her bed she makes her way into the bathroom to start on her hair and makeup. Running a brush through her tangled locks, deeming it sufficient enough before making her way to do her makeup.

Deciding to take her dear time, loving the chance that for once her daughter wasn’t pulling at her every two minutes needing her attention. She lets her mind wander to the conversation she’s been dreading, but knew had to happen. It’s time he knew. It’s time everyone knew. She’ll tell him tomorrow, before she tells everyone else. At least then there wasn’t this big conversation that could potentially ruin the rest of the day for them.

She wonders what everyone will think. It’s for the best, she knows that, but would it be so bad if she just kept it to herself?

Letting out a deep sigh as she leans over the sink, she shouldn’t have told Big Red she was ready to tell everyone. Because now, if she chickens out, she’ll have to deal with his aftermath as well and she wasn’t sure if she could handle all of that.

Nini’s thoughts were interrupted by her daughter running into the bathroom with Ricky closely behind. “Sorry queenie,” he mutters picking up the toddler, “She was looking for mommy.”

The brunette chuckles, crouching down to Everly’s height, running a hand down her daughter’s back smiling at the young girl. She presses a kiss to her cheek, “Mommy’s almost done getting ready, why don’t you show daddy that new toy Lola bought you?” She suggests, looking to Ricky who sends her a small nod in acknowledgment.

As the pair leave the bathroom, Nini leans over the sink taking in a few deep breaths. She picks up her lipstick, running it over her lip tainting it a muted pink colour. After having Everly, she’s mastered her makeup routine to be under ten minutes, because usually Everly would come running in every five.

The brunette’s gaze lingers over to the small velvet box that was sitting in the back corner, nestled with some of her other jewelry. Usually she avoided looking at it, she kept it in the drawer that she never opens, along with all of her random things that didn’t have a place in her bathroom. But she took it out the night before, just in case she forgot.

She hadn’t worn the ring since the day Big Red had put it on her again, it felt weird. Even when Big Red got her to wear it, she immediately took it off the second she heard her daughter and her best friend coming down the hall. She knew Ricky had noticed that she didn’t, every time he would glance down at her hand his eyes would linger for a moment. But she couldn’t in her right mind just wear the Bowen family ring when it clearly was only for show for this entire charade they were trying to pull off.

Gingerly she picks up the box opening it carefully. The ring is beautiful, it always has been. She couldn’t wear it, she just couldn’t.

She remembers when Nana Bowen would tell them how her husband proposed to her with it. Nini had never met Ricky’s grandfather, having passed away years before they were ever born. But Nana Bowen didn’t let his memory fade, not even for a moment.

Their proposal story was engrained in Nini’s mind, and hopes one day, her proposal story would be just as heartwarming. He had taken her to the hilltop where they had first met, and the sun was just beginning to set. It wasn’t anything too over the top like Nini has seen in movies or read in books. It was more personal, more like them. He had gotten down on one knee and simply asked her.

But what really warmed Nini’s heart about the whole story was that Grandpa Bowen had asked for permission from her parents, even if she didn’t have a good relationship with them. Which did end up being a bit of a fiasco as expected, and after his family had heard about it, Grandpa Bowen’s grandmother had given him the custom ring that her husband gave to her.

 _‘Every woman deserves to have a family that loves her for all that she is. I want her to have that with you, give this to her. She’s our family now.’_ She had said.

It was the best love story Nini heard. The ring symbolized more than just the eternal love between the married couple. It symbolized familial love. Whoever adorned the ring, was welcomed into the family, for all of their beauties, all of their flaws, and all that they are.

Before Nini could shut the box, a voice comes from behind her.

“If you don’t put it on, I’ll put it on for you.” Ricky utters, leaning against the frame of the door. Her best friend looked at her seriously through the mirror, his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised.

Nini shakes her head, but before she could refuse Ricky takes the ring from her grasp sliding the little piece of jewelry on her finger. “Nins, it’s just a ring.” He reminds her.

“It really isn’t.” She shakes her head at her best friend as she stares down at her hand. The girl watching as the light reflected off of the beautiful piece of jewelry. “Ricky, this isn’t right.” She whispers.

“You know Nana B’s story, you’re supposed to save this for someone that you want to be part of your family.” Nini mutters, staring at the diamond that rested atop her slender finger, wondering what Nana Bowen would say if she knew Ricky was doing this.

“You are my family.” He whispers.

Nini shakes her head, “That’s not what I mean.” She looks up at him, locking eyes with the boy she’s utterly in love with. She hated that she wished this ring was hers, in the way that it was Nana Bowen’s and in the way it was his great-great-grandmother’s.

She wanted it to be real.

“Where did you get yours?” She questions, eyes moving to his left hand where a gold ring was wrapped around his finger where a wedding ring typically goes.

Ricky sends her a sly smile, “You know, those cheap ass $15 rings they sell at the store.” He winks, “We have to go soon. Are you ready?”

Nini nods, “Give me five minutes, I’ll be out soon. You know, gotta look pretty for all those co-workers and rich clients of yours.” She jokes.

“You’re always pretty.” He smiles, squeezing her hand once more before exiting the bathroom.

Well, one thing Nini knew for sure was that today was going to be interesting.

* * *

“Where are we going?” Everly asks, staring out the window as trees zipped by.

Nini giggles looking over her shoulder to her daughter sitting behind Ricky who was driving. “We’re meeting daddy’s work friends.” She tells the younger girl.

Everly tilts her head slightly, “Why?”

“Because they want to meet you.” Ricky chuckles, as he looks in the rearview mirror to catch Everly’s eye for a moment before bringing his eyes back to the road.

“Why?” She asks again.

Nini glances over to Ricky silently asking him for an answer, because neither of them had one. “Because daddy’s popular, and they want to meet us, baby.” Nini turns her body to look at her daughter who kept tapping on the glass of the window, tracing random shapes into it every so often.

“I’m not popular, babe.” Ricky shakes his head at Nini, chuckling to himself.

The brunette’s cheeks flush at the sudden nickname, deciding to ignore it as she continues to look at her daughter who seemed to be lost in thought. Before Nini could question what her daughter was thinking, Ricky decides to continue, “Everly, princess, there’s going to be kids your age, maybe you can make a friend.”

The girl’s eyes widen with curiosity, “Friends? Like, Lizzie?”

Nini nods, “Yeah, angel, like Lizzie.”

“Okay.” Everly smiles, “But, Lizzie is my best friend! Like you and Ninong!”

Nini couldn’t help but chuckle at the girl’s response, not realizing she understood the concept of best friends in the first place. And having picked up that Big Red was their best friend. She was a lot smarter than Nini had anticipated, very observant, kind of like her.

Ricky smiles, placing a hand on top of Nini’s hand, “Like Ninong, and like us.”

Everly shakes her head, “No! You and mommy love each other! Like, Rapunzel loves Eugene. Ninong is like Pascal.”

The pair burst out in laughter as they hear Everly’s claim, ignoring the bit she had said just before, “Oh my god, I have to tell Red that.” Nini pulls her phone out of her pocket, dropping Ricky’s hand in her lap as she texts Big Red what her daughter had just spouted.

Absentmindedly, Ricky begins to trace shapes into Nini’s leg, feeling the fabric of her dress underneath his fingertip not realizing just where his hand rested. One shape in particular caused a shiver to run up Nini’s spine. His finger dived a little too far into her inner thigh, that Nini had to grab his hand sending him a sharp look.

“A little close there, buddy.” She scolds.

Ricky’s face instantly flushes, “Sorry.” He mutters, taking his hand back slowly. Both out of embarrassment and needing it to turn into the driveway, as they finally reached their destination.

“Are my girls ready?” He glances at the pair, as he sets the car in park.

Everly beams brightly, “Yes!”

“Let’s go.”

* * *

Nini held onto Ricky’s hand as her daughter rested on her hip. Everly holding on tightly to her mother’s neck as they approached the large estate. Nini was surprised at how close it was to her apartment, not realizing there were even homes like this one in her area.

She lets Ricky drag her to the open field out behind the house, where there were a bunch of other people chattering away. Nini couldn’t help but feel more out of place than she had ever before. She squeezed Ricky’s hand, silently communicating her uncomfortability of the situation at hand.

“Ricky!” A tall brunette calls over to the man, Nini turns to look where the voice was coming from.

As her eyes land on the woman, Nini rifles through her brain trying to remember all of the co-workers Ricky had mentioned or she has met, and this particular woman she didn’t quite recognize. She was around their age, maybe a year or two younger if she had to guess.

“Natalie,” Ricky’s lips form into a tight line, he glances down to Nini sucking in a sharp breath, indicating to Nini that this was the woman that’s been trying to flirt with him the last couple of months.

One evening Ricky came barging into her apartment while her and Big Red were working on the flower arrangements for his cousin’s wedding. He started rambling on about a new employee that kept hitting on him and no matter how hard he tried to avoid her advances, she didn’t seem to let up.

Big Red couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, despite the glares Ricky was sending him. The curly-haired boy had no idea what to do, and Nini simply suggested to just avoid her. If he really didn’t want to turn her down to save them from awkward situations at work, then at least it saves him from embarrassing either one of them.

The woman’s smile falters for a moment as she realizes his hand was connected to the girl beside him. She huffs for a moment, but widens her smile once more, “It’s good to see you,” She bats her eyes, “And who might this be?” Shifting her eyes to the brunette.

Nini plastered on the fakest smile she could muster up, letting go of Ricky’s hand to stick out for Natalie to shake, “I’m Nini.” She introduces herself.

“Natalie.” She takes her hand carefully shaking it, mostly to be polite.

“Hi!” The girl in Nini’s arms pipes up, causing the pair to chuckle as Natalie greets the three-year old.

Retracting her hand from Natalie’s grip, Nini looks up at Ricky putting a hand on his bicep squeezing it gently, “I’m going to look for Jordyn and Alex.”

“Yeah, I’ll come find you in a minute.” He smiles down at Nini, pressing a kiss against her ear, “It’s time to get her off my back.” He mumbles against her ear.

Nini couldn’t help but chuckle, “We’ll just be over there.” She nods, walking off in a random direction not quite sure where the pair was.

Once Nini was finally out of ear shot, he turned back to look at Natalie who had a sour look plastered across her face. She crosses her arms over her chest, “Who’s she?” She asks again, knowing she’ll finally get a proper answer now that she was gone.

“I don’t know if you’ve heard around the office Natalie. But that’s Nini, my wife, and our kid, Everly.” He clarifies, tucking his hands into his pockets, uncomfortable by the looks she was sending him.

“And you let me hit on you?” She raises an eyebrow, leaning her weight onto one foot, “When you have a wife?”

Ricky frowns at the fact the woman had the audacity to think that he simply let her make any kind of advances when he was in a relationship, albeit fake, but his point still stands. He shakes his head, scrunching his nose at her accusation.

“I didn’t let you do anything.” He states, “I was saving face for you at work, but maybe learn to take a hint next time.” He huffs, turning to walk back to Nini who seemed to be looking around a little lost.

Nini was standing closer to the edge of the yard, where there were a bunch of flowers and trees. Everly seemed to be entranced by the flowers, trying to touch them but Nini kept pestering her not to. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight, immediately quietly approaching her, hoping with all the chatter around she doesn’t hear his footsteps.

Wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her back into his chest, startling Nini in the process, “Oh my god, you scared me,” She puts a hand to her chest, scared for a moment before realizing who it was, “How did it go?” She asks, turning around to face him.

Ricky shrugs, “As good as it can be. I’m guessing you didn’t find Alex or Jordyn.”

The brunette shakes her head in response, “There’s just too many people here. This place must be like an entire acre, how can they afford this?” She asks, looking around at the entirety of the plot, wondering what the couple did for a living.

“I think her husband comes from money, so this is probably just inheritance and he’s also some hot shot lawyer. Does cases for some B-rated celebrities out in LA, and all that.” Ricky mentions, waving off his statement, looking down at the pair in front of him.

Nini hums in acknowledgment, looking back out to the crowds of people scattered across the large yard. Trying her best to pinpoint the pair she has been looking for since they arrived. Feeling much more comfortable with some people she’s more familiar with than all the rich people that seemed to be chatting away.

Ricky begins to rub circles with his thumb into her side, noticing the girl’s wandering eyes. “You okay?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Nini nods.

“And you princess?” Ricky’s eyes shift to the small girl in Nini’s arms, “You good?”

Everly nods with a bright smile on her face. “Daddy they have so many flowers, look!” She points to the bush of pink flowers she was trying to touch earlier.

“They do!” Ricky raises his voice an octave, matching her excited tone, “What’s your favourite flower, baby?” He questions, moving to Nini’s other side to properly talk to the young girl.

Nini’s mind wanders as Ricky teaches Everly the different types of flowers, even if he didn’t know most of them. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to live in a place like this.

When she was younger, she pictured herself growing up to be successful and rich. Every child has that dream at some point in their life. Nini thought that maybe she would be some world class actress or the next pop sensation touring around the world with thousands of fans screaming her name. She pictured owning a house like this, living a life as luxurious as this one seems.

But as one grows older, they begin to realize it’s just a dream and they need to find their place in the world that is more realistic. Deciding to keep up with her passion in music, she opted for teaching. It was the next best thing in her opinion, she loved kids and loved music. It was the best of both worlds.

Alas, not everything goes as planned. But she was happy where she was. Would she prefer to be a full time teacher? Sure, but she was working on it. Someday she’ll get there – she knows it.

A voice calling out their names, breaks Nini out of her thoughts.

The trio turn out to see a tall blond calling out their names, waving as dramatically as he could. With a small brunette trailing behind him, putting a hand on her forehead shying away from her friend’s embarrassing actions.

Nini couldn’t help but smile at Alex’s excited energy. Jordyn’s eyes went bright as she spotted the girl in Nini’s arms. “Everly!” She sticks her hands out for the little girl.

Instantly Jordyn was carrying the small girl talking excitedly, as Everly began to babble on about the flowers she seemed to be obsessing over. Nini couldn’t help but smile at the pair, turning her attention back to the two boys. Nini greeted the blond man as he pulled her in for a quick hug.

“Mrs. Murphy is looking for you Ricky,” Jordyn mentions, as she animatedly reacts to the girl in her arms.

Ricky nods in understanding, as he reaches for the small girl cradling her into his side. “Daddy your hair is messy.” She giggles, running her hands through his curls messing them up even further.

Alex and Jordyn shoot each other questioning looks, the name catching their attention, they then look to the three who were smiling widely at each other. Nini tries her best to fix Ricky’s hair as Everly presses one of her hands into the curls undoing whatever Nini fixed.

“Princess baby, you have to let mommy fix it.” Ricky chuckles at the toddler in his arms.

The young girl huffs but stops instantly listening to the older man. Once Nini fixes his hair as much as she could she slips her arm around his, one of her hands sliding into his while the other grabs his bicep. The pair take in a deep breath knowing they were ready for whatever was going to come from this introduction.

“Ready, baby?” Ricky looks to Nini, who simply nods neither realizing the term of endearment that had slipped from his lips, both incredibly nervous for what was about to come.

Everly, however, noticed the nickname. She smacks Ricky on top of his head, shocking the pair, “I’m your baby. Not mommy.” She shakes her head defiantly, refusing to let him call anyone else the desired name.

Ricky chuckles, planting a kiss to the girl’s cheek, “Of course you are, baby.” He glances down to see Nini stifling laughter at her daughter’s proclamation. “I’m sorry queenie. Our baby doesn't want me calling you baby.”

Nini pouts, “I guess I’ll live.”

“Well,” Alex interrupts the pair, shooting Jordyn a knowing smirk as they watch the little family. “Let’s introduce you then.” He guides them over to a tall blonde who was chatting with a few people, Nini recognized one of them from Ricky’s department.

“Kathy,” Alex catches her attention, “This is-”

As the blonde woman turns, she instantly recognizes the brunette. “Oh my god, Nini, hi!” She moves to pull in the brunette she had met just the other week. Having already set up plans that coming week for a playdate with Everly and Grace.

Nini’s eyes widen as she cautiously wraps her arms around the woman she’s been texting for the last week, trying their best to set up a playdate for their girls. Ricky looks at them confused, wondering how in the hell Nini had met his client before he had introduced them.

“Kathy, it’s so good to see you!” Nini pulls away, plastering on a smile as she moves back into Ricky’s side.

“I guess I don’t have to formally introduce you guys, then,” Ricky chuckles, “I guess you’ve already met my lovely lady here.” He jokes with the blonde, sliding the hand not holding Everly around Nini resting it on her hip.

Kathy beams brightly at the couple, “Yes, we met the other week. I’m literally amazed by little Everly’s listening skills.” She giggles waving to the small girl in Ricky’s arms. Nini rolls her eyes jokingly, she should’ve seen Everly that morning. She was not one to listen.

The blonde brings her attention back to the couple, “I guess I’ll be seeing more of you then, Ricky. I’ll come find you in a bit Nini, I just need to say hi to some people. But feel free to bring Everly over to Grace there, they’re all colouring and stuff.” She smiles, pointing over to the table where all of Kathy’s kids were hunched over scribbling away, with a few other kids, “Do you want to colour Everly?” Kathy turns to ask the small brunette.

Everly nods, “Can I Mommy?” She tilts her head, hoping she says yes.

“Of course, honey.” Nini smiles.

“I can bring her over for you actually, don’t worry.” Kathy waves, signaling for Everly to come to her, to which the younger girl complies. “I’ll come find you guys in a bit!”

Nini breaks into a tight smile, “Thanks Kathy!” She waves, “Have fun, angel!” She calls out to her daughter.

“Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!” She waves enthusiastically, as the pair make their way over to the craft table.

As soon as the pair are no longer in ear shot, Nini turns back to Ricky with wide eyes, Ricky’s expression nearly matching hers as he bites his lip nervously. As if they were having a conversation in their mind, they knew they were thinking the same thing.

They were _royally_ fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you'll definitely see a lot more of the bbq in the next chapter! hope you are all liking it so far! 
> 
> i've officially finished writing, so this fic will be 24 chapters. i'll be updating more often now that it's completed, and i'm really looking forward to sharing the rest of this story!
> 
> hope you are doing well! i will see you soon xx


	11. we go together or we don't go down at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, this chapter came a day early! part two of the bbq is here!! hope you all like it :)
> 
> you can follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Love Like War by All Time Low

No one quite knew what to do.

The group of four migrated over to an available table, further away from any prying ears as they discussed the events that had just occurred. Never in any of the scenarios Ricky or Nini had mustered up in their minds the last few weeks could’ve prepared them for what had just happened.

So many questions were running through both of their brains, wondering what in the hell they got themselves into. It just had to be their luck that their situation wasn’t going to go as they expected.

Deciding to break the silence, Jordyn is the first to speak up, “How do you know Kathy?”

Nini chuckles awkwardly, “I met her when I took Ev to the park last weekend. We really hit it off, and our girls have a playdate this week.” She plays with her fingers nervously, “But, I swear, she doesn’t know that about us. As far as she knows, is that Ricky comes home with ice cream all the time” She turns to Ricky, reassuring him that their cover wasn’t blown.

“What are we going to do Nins?” He stares down at her, watching as her eyes flicker back down to the table, turning her head away from him, “We can’t keep this up forever, I don’t want that for you.”

“You don’t have to!” Alex chimes in trying his best to come up with some kind of plan, “Look, you want to be friends with her, right?” He asks, the girl nodding in agreement skeptically.

Alex gestures a hand in Ricky’s direction, “We need this account. As I see it, it’s kinda easy if you don’t think too much about it. Pretend in front of her until the end of the contract, and after, if you are still friends with her then you can just say it didn’t work out or something. Everything’s fine and dandy, and everyone wins.” He finishes, smiling brightly quite proud of his suggestion.

“But it’s not that easy, Alex.” Ricky shakes his head, sucking in a sharp breath, turning to look over at Nini who was twisting the ring around her finger, remaining silent as Alex went on his long spiel. “What do you think, queenie?” He asks.

The brunette lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, “How long?” She answers his question, with her own. Looking between Alex and Jordyn, refusing to make eye contact with her best friend needing reassurance from someone other than him.

Alex squints for a moment, “Well, we’ve been meeting with Kathy for about two months, I think,” he starts, trying to calculate the time length in his head. As he finalizes the calculation in his head, he freezes up glancing over to Ricky for a moment before returning his eyes back to the girl.

“You’re not going to like this.” He mutters quietly.

“Eight to ten.” Jordyn rushes out.

The young mother’s head snaps toward her friend, “Months?” She questions with an evident frown present on her face, eyes widening at the timeline, not expecting it one bit.

Nini was well aware that architectural projects did last for a few months, but she never realized that they could last as long as nearly a year. Most of Ricky’s projects, especially early on, only lasted just under six months, maybe even less. But a year was asking a lot of her.

Jordyn lets out a breath nodding in confirmation, “I was going through the schedule this week. And according to B&A’s usual timeline a lot of their projects, especially ones this big it takes nearly a year, sometimes more.”

“Ricky…” Nini trails off, turning to look at the man beside her. His eyes were already trained on her analyzing her every word, her every move.

“You don’t have to.” Ricky rushes out, not letting the brunette say anything more, putting a hand on her arm quickly, wanting to make sure that she knew his career wasn’t his priority in this situation.

The brunette shakes her head in thought. Ducking her head staring back down at his hand on her arm, as she bit her lip thinking about everything that could go right and everything that could go wrong. How would it work? Would this make everything more difficult?

Then a thought crosses her mind.

_You promised him._

She sighs, “It could work. It’s not like she’ll see us together. She’s not at your office 24/7 and neither am I. And, I guess I just won’t talk about you in front of her, it’s not a big deal.” Nini licks her lips in thought, knowing this was going to be risky but it should all work out fine in the end.

Ricky’s grip on her arm tightens as he hears the words fall from her mouth, “Nini, it is a big deal.” He doesn’t dare to look anywhere else, asides from her, “You don’t h-”

“Stop.” The brunette snaps her head in his direction, looking the man straight in the eyes. Turning to look at Jordyn and Alex, “Can you guys give us a minute?” She asks, not wanting to have this conversation in front of two of his co-workers.

Jordyn immediately nods, “Of course,” She agrees, already getting out of her seat pulling Alex along with her as they ventured over to the table where the food was laid out.

“Nini,” Ricky starts, once their friends were finally out of ear shot.

She shakes her head, “Ricky, your career is on the line, and I’m not about to fuck that up for you.” She says barely above a whisper.

“But, Nins, I don’t care ab-”

“Will you stop that!” Nini exclaims rather loudly, waving her hands in front of her as Ricky’s hand falls back down on the table. Looking around to see some people looking at them, she sends them a small smile in apology before turning back to look at her best friend.

Turning her body to face him, moving a leg over the bench, straddling the seat as she takes a hold of both of Ricky’s hands. “This is something I have to do.” She starts, lifting their hands up bringing them close to her mouth as she begs him not to argue with her.

He could feel her breath against his knuckles as she continued to speak, “If I don’t do this, then everything up until now means nothing. So, don’t fight me on this, Ricky. Please.”

Ricky sighs, pulling her hands towards him wrapping her up in a tight hug, “I know this is a lot, Nins. I know I don’t deserve you. Don’t you dare say that it’s the other way around, because that’s far from the truth.” He mutters, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Nini’s hold around him tightens as she props her chin on his shoulder. “You know, Alex looks really happy.” She comments rather randomly, changing the topic as she sees the blond burst out in a fit of laughter at something Jordyn had said.

“What?” He questions, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

The young mother shifts as she slyly points over to the couple standing at a table behind Ricky. As he turns around to glance at the pair, Nini comes closer propping her chin on his shoulder once more, “He hasn’t looked that happy in a long time.” She presses a kiss to his shoulder.

Ricky nods, “Abby’s death took a lot out of him.” He exhales, recalling the event that had changed his friend’s life years ago.

They were fresh out of college already working at Bow & Arrow as full-time architects, when the tragic event happened. Alex proposed to his then girlfriend a month after graduating, the couple having dated all throughout college, he knew in his heart that she was the love of his life.

But about a few months before their wedding, Alex had gotten the call when he was at work. Abigail was flying back from visiting her grandparents in Taiwan, when her plane had crashed just off the coast of Spain. Alex took a two-month bereavement, and he was never as happy as he once was.

Years had passed and, sure, he did bounce back eventually. He laughed and joked around like he once did, but there was no longer this fire that burned through him, no longer this light that shone in his eyes after she had passed.

That was until the day Alex had met Jordyn.

There was something about the short brunette that breathed life back into Alex. Ricky saw it, the way his jokes and laughter became more genuine, a glint in his eye that he hadn’t seen in years, how he let his walls begin to come back down after years of building them up. It was the Alex he knew back in college, like he never left.

“Jordyn’s good for him.” Nini mutters.

“Yeah,” he chuckles in agreement, “Come on, let’s go bother our friends about their date.”

Nini lets out a laugh, smacking his shoulder, “Stop teasing them!” She gets out of her seat, “Because I want to tease them first!” She exclaims, bolting her way over to the pair.

“Wait, Nins!” Ricky laughs, getting up running after his best friend.

Beating Ricky over to the pair, slightly out of breath, wondering when the last time she really went out for a good run. Making a mental note to start getting back in shape, she places a hand on her chest for a moment, as the pair look at her a little concerned.

“So,” Nini breaks into a large smile, “How’s your date going?” She giggles cheekily, watching as the pair's cheeks instantly flush in embarrassment.

“Damn it, you beat me,” Ricky mutters as he sidles up next to the girl, his arm naturally falling across her waist.

Jordyn shoots Ricky a sharp glare for spilling her little secret. Ricky couldn’t help but snicker at Nini’s boldness, not even shy about teasing the pair. Both finding it hilarious how they were both embarrassed by Nini’s sudden question. Serves them right, he thinks to himself.

Both Jordyn and Alex try their best to brush the topic away, Jordyn bringing up a new movie that was coming out that she was excited to see. Nini instantly hopping in the conversation, asking the girl if she’s read the book that it was based on, the pair getting lost in their own conversation as they guide them back to the table.

Quickly Nini glances over to the table where Everly seemed to be chatting away with Grace as they were hunched over the colouring book. Nini couldn’t help but smile as she sees how happy Everly looked being around kids her own age.

Continuing her conversation with Jordyn, she doesn’t realize how Ricky couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her.

Watching his best friend as she animatedly talked to the pair in front of them. Getting completely lost in thought about the last half hour, where Nini seemed to agree too fast for his liking.

There was simply no way Nini was willing to risk and sacrifice months of her life just so he could keep his chances at a promotion. There had to be more under the surface, like sure, they promised each other years ago about helping each other achieve their dreams. But that was years ago, things change, and people change. Ricky didn’t want the promotion if it meant losing her in the process. Because god knows what’s going to happen in the next couple months, after what happened today.

He could only hope for the best.

* * *

“Hey, you hungry?” Ricky asks Nini, interrupting her conversation with Alex about this new sticker collection he was starting, having bought a bundle of over 50 nature stickers online the other day.

The brunette nods, “I should probably feed Everly, too.” Nini mentions, glancing back over to her daughter who has moved from colouring in the book to playing with one of Grace’s toys that she had lent her on the grass.

“Why don’t Ricky and I get you guys food, and you grab Everly?” Alex suggests, looking over to the two girls.

Nini nods, “Yeah, that works.” Turning her attention back to Ricky, “Remember she doesn’t l-”

“She doesn’t like burgers, only takes ketchup and mayo. Extra pickles, onions, and no mustard for you. I know, babe.” His hand runs down her back as Ricky gets up out of his seat nodding. Again, not realizing the nickname slips up until Alex brings it up as they make their way to grab food.

Alex bumping his shoulder into Ricky’s, “When did you start calling Nini babe?”

Ricky snaps his head in his direction, “What?” He asks incredulously.

Looking at the curly haired man a little confused, pointing behind him, “Back there, you just called her babe. Did you not hear yourself?” He laughs, a smile beginning to slip onto his face.

“Apparently not,” Ricky mutters to himself, thinking back to just a few moments ago realizing he did call her babe. He grimaces to himself, wanting to hit himself for letting the old nickname slip up. Grabbing four plates and handing Alex two of them; for him and Jordyn.

Ricky begins to pile up the two plates, making one for him and Everly and a separate one for Nini. He builds Nini’s burger, like he’s done hundreds of times before, adding a bag of plain Lays chips on the side.

After finishing making Everly’s hotdog with more ketchup than mayo, the way she liked it, he moves to make his own food when Alex pokes him, gaining his attention. Ricky raises his eyebrows for a moment in acknowledgment as he goes back to making his burger.

“Can I ask you something?” The blond asks.

Ricky hums in acknowledgment, “Shoot.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” Alex runs a hand through his hair as he stops what he was doing focusing on the conversation at hand. “And I just- I didn’t mean to ask Jordyn the way that I did. Like, it would be cool to ask her out on a real date.”

“Dude, that’s great!” Ricky smiles, turning to look at his friend. “I’m happy for you man!”

It was easy to see that Alex held feelings for his assistant, and he was just waiting for the day that he was going to realize it. Definitely was hoping that it was sooner, rather later, unable to keep watching his friend’s lingering eyes when Jordyn leaves or enters a room.

Alex shakes his head, “No, yeah, I know I like her. I have for a while. It’s just, why do I feel like I’m cheating on Abby?” He lets out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding.

Ricky’s face softens at the mention of his friend’s late fiancée. Jordyn would be the first girl Alex has shown any interest in the last three years, and obviously memories of Abigail were bound to resurface.

As Alex’s head drops to his chest, Ricky shifts closer placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Alex, she would’ve wanted you to be happy.” He squeezes his shoulder comfortingly, “Abby will always be your first love, no one can ever replace her. Do you wanna know what Abby would say if she heard you say that?” He raises an eyebrow.

The blond shakes his head, not quite sure where Ricky was going with this. “Well first, she would punch you, calling you a dumbass bitch.” The pair burst into laughter at Abby’s favourite term of endearment, “But she then would tell you to live your life. Just because she lost hers, doesn’t mean you have to stop living yours.”

Alex bites his lip nodding, pulling Ricky in for a tight hug, “I haven’t stopped thinking about her since the day she died.” He admits underneath his breath.

“And, you don’t have to. Just because you want to start dating again, doesn’t mean Abby was never a special person in your life.” Ricky pats him on his back, “She lives on in your heart, she’ll never be replaced. But now maybe you’re ready to let someone else in, to share not to replace.”

“Thanks Ricky.” Alex mutters, pulling back from the hug, “I think I really needed to hear that.”

Ricky smiles, “You sure you’re okay?” He asks, concern still filling his voice.

Alex nods, “I will be.” Grabbing the two plates he piled on with food, “You’re a good friend, Ricky.”

“Here for you always, man.” Ricky tucks two bottles of water underneath his arm as he grabs the two plates to bring back over to their table. “I’m just glad you finally realized you like her, you guys are so fucking blind, it’s hilarious.” He chuckles, lightening the mood.

“We’re blind?” Alex barks out a loud laugh, shaking his head, “You got it all wrong there, buddy. You and Nini, now that’s the definition of blind! You guys have been like weirdly married ever since we met in college, and you still haven’t done anything!” Alex pokes back.

Ricky nearly trips over himself at the accusation, “No, we’re not!” A blush rising to his cheeks, as they approach the table.

Setting down Nini’s plate in front of her, she smiles up at him in thanks. Everly was sitting in Jordyn’s lap as she held a piece of paper in her hand. Once Everly glances over to see Ricky taking his seat, she immediately wiggles off the girl’s lap running around the table to Ricky’s side.

“Daddy! Look!” She waves the piece of paper in her hand, “It’s a dog! I named her Rosie because she’s pink and red! Like the rosie flowers over there!” She points over to the shrub of roses she was admiring earlier. “Can we get a dog? I want to name her Rosie, like this one! Do dogs come in pink? I want one in pink and red. Oh! Purple too!”

Ricky chuckles grabbing Everly, placing her in his lap, “Sweetie, I don’t think dogs come in those colours. But I think we’ll have to talk about that with Mommy, I don’t know if she’s ready for a dog. But that’s a really good picture, princess!” He smiles, taking the paper from the girl. Noticing Everly completely coloured out of the lines looking like she used both hands to colour the picture. Ricky wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, knowing she had the tendency to switch between her two hands a lot when she coloured or wrote.

Since Everly was going to be attending school in the fall, Nini has been trying to teach Everly how to write her name, and whenever Nini was busy Ricky or Big Red would step in. But, Nini has expressed her concern when Everly would confuse which hand the pencil was supposed to be going in. A couple times she’s blamed Ricky since he was left handed, he taught Everly to write with her left. Nini scolded him a couple times, not wanting to confuse Everly even further.

“And-and-and Gracie let me borrow her colours when I eat,” She shows Ricky the Ziplock bag of crayons she was holding with another two pages from a colouring book in her other hand.

Ricky smiles at the girl, “That’s very nice of her, Ev. Did you say thank you?”

Everly nods excitedly placing the paper on the table, as she opens the bag of colour grabbing the purple crayon with her right hand as she begins to scribble in the middle of the page. Ricky couldn’t help but chuckle, shifting Everly to sit on one of his knees, so he could feed her better.

“Okay, big ‘ah’ baby,” Ricky picks up the hotdog, opening his mouth for her to copy him, feeding the girl her lunch. Everly easily complies, taking a bite of the hotdog as she continues to hop in his lap.

Nini chuckles watching Everly happily eat her lunch, and couldn’t help herself but lean over to press a couple of kisses to her daughter’s cheek. Everly turns to look up at her mother, sending her a big toothy smile.

“Nini!” A voice calls from behind them.

The group, asides from Everly, turn in the direction to notice Kathy approaching the table with a tall dark-haired man in tow. The woman excitedly waves to them, to which they return the gesture.

Ricky feeds Everly another bite, wiping her face with a napkin having gotten ketchup in the corners of her mouth. The toddler giggles, as she continues to scribble on the paper, colouring in the butterfly.

“Sorry it took me a bit to find you.” She waves in apology, taking a seat next to Nini while she reassures her that it really wasn’t a problem, “This is my husband Liam.” She introduces the man behind her. The man sends them a smile, as he takes a seat next to his wife.

“Liam, this is Nini – I told you all about her. And that’s Ricky and Alex,” She points to the two men further down the table, “They are the ones heading our project with B&A, and that’s Jordyn, Ricky’s lovely assistant.”

They all wave at one another, Kathy immediately starting up a conversation with Nini about the girl’s playdate coming up that week. While Jordyn and Alex ask Liam about his line of work, wondering who he has done cases for and what his job entails.

Ricky seemed to be too focused on the girl in his lap, trying to get her to finish her lunch. Everly turning her head up to look at Ricky with big eyes, “Do you want to colour?” She asks, handing him a crayon.

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he takes the orange crayon from her hand, joining her in colouring the page as he listened to bits and pieces from the conversations happening around him.

As they continued to colour, Ricky didn't notice that Everly was looking at him as he coloured, far too focused on the task at hand. The young girl realized he was using a different hand than hers, she frowned a little confused. Deciding to copy the older man, the next colour she picks up she uses her left hand, bringing it down to her page.

After moving on to the second sheet, Everly deeming the first colourful enough, they start to colour the unicorn. That was when Nini noticed the pair colouring, chuckling to herself at how whipped Ricky was for her daughter.

Then suddenly, Nini noticed that the hands they were using to colour matched up. The brunette sighs, “Everly,” She takes the crayon out of her hand, to which she whines to. Nini immediately places it in her other hand, “Wrong hand, baby.”

Everly’s eyebrows scrunch, “But I want to be like daddy,” she switches the crayon back.

“This is your fault.” Nini points to him.

Ricky chuckles, leaning over to her, “I’m still her favourite.” He wiggles his eyebrows in her direction.

“Whatever,” She rolls her eyes, bringing her attention back to her conversation at hand.

“You guys are hilarious,” Kathy laughs, watching the interaction between the small family unfold.

“It’s because I’m funny,” Ricky pipes up, beaming at the two girls, “Nini? Not so much.” He scrunches his nose.

The brunette’s jaw drops pinching his side, causing Ricky to jerk away from her hand lightly, stabilizing the toddler in his lap. “Don’t do that!” He grits through his teeth, knowing Nini wasn’t even the slightest bit apologetic for her action.

“ _Subo_ , Daddy.” Everly pokes his cheek, as she opens her mouth asking for more food.

Ricky chuckles, bringing his attention back to the three-year old, picking up her hotdog, watching as she takes a bite from it, nearly being halfway done. He hands her his water as she takes a large gulp from it, some of it dribbling down her chin, to which Ricky quickly wipes it away with a napkin.

As the afternoon went on, Nini and Kathy couldn’t stop talking. They were slowly becoming friends and that both scared and pleased Ricky. He knew Nini had a hard time being a first time mom, and doing it all on her own at that. No one she knew was going through the same thing, so he was happy to see that she was finally able to talk to someone that gets it. But on the other hand, the whole point of them faking their relationship was to trick the woman into believing he was some family man.

It didn’t seem fair to either of them. It wasn’t fair that he had asked Nini to lie, and now he started feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt as he noticed Kathy taking an extreme liking to Nini. The situation wasn’t ideal, not even in the slightest.

Occasionally Alex and Jordyn would look over at him, wiggling their eyebrows or their eyes shifting between him and his best friend, immediately understanding what they were trying to say. Which he would simply roll his eyes in response.

Ricky chatted with Liam, as he migrated over to the other side next to Alex to hear them better, knowing Kathy and Nini were far too lost in their own conversation. Liam asked Ricky about his new watch, noticing he was branding a rather expensive watch. Which was a graduation gift from his mother, having missed his college graduation since she was stuck with a client, apparently unable to get out of the meeting. But, Ricky didn’t share the full story with him.

While Jordyn ended up hopping into Kathy and Nini’s conversation about this new Pilates class she was thinking of taking, overhearing Kathy claim to be really into Pilates and yoga. Jordyn curious what were some good yoga studios, apparently the one at her closest community center was far from being good.

As Alex, Liam and Ricky get lost in conversation, Ricky bops Everly on his lap distracting the girl after she finishes her last bite of her hotdog. Eventually, the three-year old turns around in Ricky’s arms, beginning to sing rather loudly, he couldn’t help but laugh at the young brunette despite having interrupted his conversation, as he listens to the girl serenade him with her favourite song from Tangled.

“So, who’d she get the singing from?” Kathy questions, looking over at Ricky who was smiling widely at the younger girl. He turns his head to answer, but Nini beats him to it.

“Him.” She utters easily, Ricky knowing she had grown rather shy about her singing voice during college. Ricky never understood why she was shy about it, but nevertheless he knew she was the best singer out there. In high school, anyone with ears could say they were incredible singers, but Nini always had a talent that he couldn’t quite measure up to.

He nudges the brunette, “Shut up queenie, it’s definitely her. She’s always had the better voice,” He chuckles. “We used to do theater together in high school, anyone that saw us could tell you that she was definitely the star and I was just there because she begged me to.”

Nini’s jaw drops hitting him on his back lightheartedly, “Ricky!” The group burst into laughter, as they continued to joke about their secret theater life.

“You know, when I first met you Ricky I never pictured you being the type to have settled down. You’re just so young, and did everything quite perfectly it just seemed impossible.” Kathy comments with a smile, once the conversation was beginning to lull.

Ricky’s throat runs dry at the comment, wondering where the blonde was going with this. Nini slid a little closer to the man, her hand slipping around his arm easily, squeezing his bicep in support, while he kept his hold on the young girl bouncing in his lap.

“But, after talking with Nini, everything kind of just makes sense. Fall in love early, start early, everything probably just fell into place for you guys.” She smiles, “It’s admirable.”

“I really don’t know what to say,” Ricky’s cheeks flush in embarrassment, thinking about the time he had said those exact words to himself. He looks over to the brunette then back to the blonde woman.

“You’re right though, it did kind of fall into place, didn’t it baby?” He glances back at Nini who was smiling widely at him nodding in agreement. Ricky couldn’t tell if she meant it in the way he was insinuating, or if it was simply for show.

Ricky instantly feels a harsh hand land on his shoulder, Everly pouting at him, “I’m your baby. Not Mommy.”

The group bursts into laughter, as he hugs the young girl not realizing she was even listening to their conversation. “Of course, princess. You’re my one and only baby.” He laughs, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Kathy’s eyes soften at the scene playing out in front of her. It was clear as day that they were a special little family, something that you don’t just stumble upon every day. “Well, we should get going, lots of people to entertain, and gotta make sure our kids aren’t getting into too much trouble.” Kathy stands from her seat, Liam following her lead, “Thank you for coming, I probably won’t be able to catch you guys before you leave. And I’ll see you and Everly next week.” She smiles one last time before making her way in search of her own children.

“Today went better than I expected.” Nini laughs, leaning into Ricky’s side, his arm coming up around her waist.

“Except for the fact, our little Everly kept hitting me today.” He pouts at the young girl, who simply just smiles and laughs at his expression.

Nini laughs right alongside her daughter, “Stop calling me baby, and she just might stop. Isn’t that right, my angel?” Nini giggles poking at her daughter’s stomach.

The pair didn’t realize the blonde woman watching them carefully for one last moment. She couldn’t help but smile at the three brunettes. They sure were a force to be reckoned with, nothing could tear that family apart.

“They’re something else, huh?” She wraps her arm around her husband’s torso, who simply nods in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that went well i think. 
> 
> hope you are doing well and staying safe. sending out all my love xx


	12. lean on me, when you're not strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> you can follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Lean On Me by Bill Withers

Today was the day.

Today was the day Nini was going to lay it all out on the table for Ricky. And depending on how that conversation goes, she was going to tell everyone else. Her friends, her moms, she was finally ready to let the truth come out. She sure hoped she could go through with it. All night different kinds of scenarios kept running through her mind, wondering which will play out later that evening.

Nini had ordered takeout for lunch, too exhausted from the other day to cook anything. She ordered from this Vietnamese place that just opened up a few blocks over. The two girls were munching on their lunch as Everly continued to babble on about anything that came to mind.

However, the brunette couldn’t focus on her daughter, far too focused on what she was planning on telling Ricky that evening. She’s been drafting out a speech the last few days, each one of them she had scrapped, none of them doing it justice. But she knew if she didn’t have at least some idea of what she was going to say, she would just chicken out and find some lame excuse and find something else to talk about. God knows she’s done that more than a few times over the last few years.

Nini had picked up her and Everly’s bowls and placed them in the sink. The toddler had gone out to the living room to watch some TV while her mother cleaned up around the apartment, not getting a chance to do so when they got home the other night.

After an hour, Everly made her way into the kitchen pulling at the end of her mother’s shirt while rubbing her eyes. “Mommy.” She whines, trying to get the older woman’s attention.

When Nini looks down at her daughter, her heart nearly stops. Immediately, she crouches down and picks up her daughter’s chin examining the younger girl’s features. Her eyes were swollen and red, while her breathing was a little uneven, shallow and ragged.

“Baby, listen to me,” She whispers to her daughter, slowly grabbing her daughter’s hair tying it into a ponytail to make sure it was all out of her face, in hopes it didn’t irritate her eyes any further. “I need you not to touch your eyes, can you do that for me, princess?” The young girl nods, “I promise you, everything’s going to be fine.”

Nini tries to calm her anxious mind and her racing heart. She picks up her daughter quickly as she rushes around the apartment, needing to get to the hospital as soon as possible. She picks up her phone and calls the first person that comes to mind as she pulls on her shoes whilst looking around for her car keys.

When he doesn’t answer her third call, she shoots him a few texts hoping that he got them sooner rather than later. She’ll try calling him again in the car, and god she hoped he answered. She desperately needed him, more than anyone, she needed him.

She made sure she had everything; keys, wallet, phone, and Everly’s favourite doll. With that, she ran out of her apartment, she needed to get to the hospital as fast as she could.

* * *

Impatiently waiting for the elevator doors to open, Ricky continued to spam the up arrow in hopes that it would miraculously start to move faster – he knew it wouldn’t. The young man had to drop by his office having completely forgotten something he needed to work on before they head back to work on Tuesday.

Why was the elevator taking so long?

It’s not like anyone else would be in the office on a Sunday afternoon. Then it suddenly occurred to Ricky, the elevators were going to be under maintenance until next Friday having completely forgotten about the email blast that was sent out last week.

The man groans outwardly, tilting his head back in annoyance. The one time he hated having an office on the 23rd floor. The view was immaculate from his window, a clear view of the beautiful downtown of their city. He loved to watch the hustle and bustle of daily life, while sitting on his couch taking a break from grueling hours crouched over his design table or booking meetings and chatting with co-workers. But having to walk up twenty three flights of stairs to grab something quickly and to walk back down those same twenty three flights again, he was not happy about it.

Immediately making his way to the dingy stairwell he always avoided, having not taken it since he was an intern, the smell filling his nostrils the second he opens the door. It oddly smelt like old paint and a musky oak aroma, kind of like mold, completely taking him back to the days he was too nervous to take the elevator not wanting to be stuck in a small space with all these big boss types of people.

Eventually, Ricky had gotten over his strange fear of riding the elevator reminding himself that these people probably didn’t even know who he was and that they really didn’t care. Now, being part of management, he realizes how ridiculous he was being during his first year.

Big Red had constantly told him that he should just take the elevator, instead of having to carry up trays of coffees between each floor. He had told Ricky that his fear was quite irrational and just needed to face the facts that people simply don’t care. But Ricky constantly countered with the fact that it was good exercise, walking nearly 15, 000 steps in a day.

By the time Ricky reached the eighth floor, nearly half way there, his phone started to ring.

Immediately picking it up, “I hate B&A Jords. Of all days to repair the elevators, it had to be the weekend that I forget something.” He whines into the phone in replacement of a greeting to the brunette, trudging his feet one step after the other.

The brunette on the other line chuckles, “ _You could use the exercise, Ricky_ ,” she jokes, “ _I thought you’d be at the office by the time I called, I guess not._ ”

“Don’t be mean to me Ms. Scott. Did you remember that they were doing maintenance? Because I sure as hell forgot.” He complains, huffing at the girl’s prod to his lack of daily exercise which she wasn’t completely wrong about, but he wasn’t about to let her win.

“ _Nope, completely forgot. It’s going to be one hell of a week_.” She laughs, staying on the line because she knew Ricky had no clue where he had left the papers that he needed.

The boy groans realizing he’ll have to make the same trek up and down a few more times that coming week. He wonders if he could just work from home, but that probably wasn’t going to be possible. Not with all the meetings he had scheduled that week with the design team.

Turning his head to see white bold numbers indicating he had only reached the fourteenth floor since the girl had called. “I’m half way, J!” He exclaims.

Jordyn laughs loudly, “ _Is that an accomplishment, R?_ ”

Ricky was about to answer her, but he felt his phone buzz realizing someone else was trying to get a hold of him. He glances at the contact seeing his best friend’s face displayed on his screen, he sighs, knowing he can’t exactly take the call right now. Not when he was huffing and puffing up the stairs, and needing Jordyn for when he did finally reach the office.

He lets it go to voicemail, a little guiltily but he figures she’ll text him if it’s really that important. Continuing up the stairs, chatting with Jordyn, more like teasing her, about a certain blond that’s been on her mind lately.

“ _Can you not?_ ” The brunette muffles into the phone, “ _You already told Nini, you promised you wouldn’t say anything!_ ”

Shaking his head, despite her unable to see him, “No, J. You asked me not to tell Alex, and I didn’t. Plus, since when do I keep secrets from Nini?” He laughs, as he approaches the twenty first floor realizing he was almost there.

“ _Besides the secret that you’re in love with her?_ ” Jordyn teases.

“I’m not!” Ricky argues, looking down at his phone to see Nini’s third call coming in, “She keeps calling,” he mutters, pushing the door open finally reaching the floor he needs to be at.

“ _Why don’t you just answer her? It might be important_.” The brunette tells her friend.

Ricky sighs, trying to catch his breath, “I’m sure she’s fine.” A little skeptical himself, but he just saw her yesterday. Surely, she hadn’t gotten into any serious trouble in the last 15 hours, probably just forgot something in his car the other night.

Announcing over the phone to his assistant that he was finally in his office. She guides him to his desk, where she had left the blue and green folders he was going to need for Tuesday telling him which was what and extra papers she had faxed to his office that were still sitting in the machine.

Putting the brunette on speaker, he leaves the phone on his desk basically shouting to her from his printer collecting the papers he needed. Placing everything in the bag that he had brought, he picks up the phone to see a few texts from his best friend.

> _Nini: Ricky, it’s Everly._
> 
> _Nini: Please pick up._
> 
> _Nini: I need you._

“Fuck.” He breathes out, his heart rate increasing drastically, wondering what could be wrong. Too many scenarios running through his mind, about what had happened. Setting the phone back down on the desk, leaning his hands against the table as he stabilizes himself trying to calm his racing heart.

“ _What?_ ” He hears through his phone, completely forgetting he was talking to Jordyn.

Letting out a shaky breath, “Jordyn, it’s Everly.” He manages, “I feel like I can’t breathe.”

“ _Ricky, Ricky, listen to me_.” She rushes into the speaker, Ricky bending over his desk the phone still sitting on it as he stares down at the texts from his best friend. “ _Whatever happened, it’s going to be fine. You need to be strong for her, and especially for Nini. They need you Ricky_.”

The words that had fallen from the girl on the other line pulled Ricky out of his anxious stupor, throwing his bag over his shoulder picking up the phone, running to leave his office nearly forgetting to lock up before he did.

“I need to talk to her, Jordyn. She needs me. I just- I’m so nervous.” He rushes, already making his way down the stairwell faster than he was taking them before. Skipping four steps before each landing, needing to get to his girls as fast as he could.

“ _Ricky, call her_.” She says rather sternly.

“I will, I’ll keep you updated. Thanks, J.” He mutters before hanging up, out of breath realizing he was already at the sixteenth floor, having gone down in a matter of seconds.

Immediately calling his best friend back as he rushes down the stairs. The young mother picks up within seconds, and before she has a chance to speak he starts, “I’ll be there Nini. Wherever you are. I’ll always be there.”

* * *

Ricky ran through the emergency room, not caring that this is the most he’s run around since high school when he was forced to run laps for the basketball team as warmups. Reading over his texts once more, following the instructions Nini had left for him about which room they were in, and what has happened so far.

After asking a few of the nurses where the room was, he sped through the halls finally spotting the room that Nini was in. He knocks lightly as he pushes the door open, he’s faced with the two brunettes, neither of them seeming to have heard the knock.

The young mother was cradling her daughter in her lap, caressing her hair as she tried her best to hold in her tears. She was biting her lip anxiously, keeping her eyes trained on a particular spot on the floor, while waiting for the doctor to return. Ricky instantly makes his way next to the two girls, his arm going around Nini immediately.

It wasn’t until he had wrapped his arm around her that she realized his presence, planting a firm kiss to the side of her head in comfort. Instinctively, she leans into his side not saying a word, her head leaning against his, finding it comforting that she didn’t have to go through this alone.

Ricky puts his other hand on the toddler’s back, who picks up her head from her mother’s shoulder to see Ricky. She slowly moves to climb into his lap and hugs the older man, Ricky instantly embraces her closer to his chest, wondering what was going on.

Before Ricky could ask what had happened, the doctor came into the room with a clipboard as he read the notes carefully. He picks his head back up, not even blinking an eye at the new addition to the room.

“Ms. Salazar-Roberts, everything’s fine with Everly. It looks like she had an allergic reaction to something. Do you recall anything she might have eaten in the last twenty four hours? Maybe something new?” The doctor questions the young mother.

Nini clears her throat, a little dry from the lack of speaking and her spiked nerves, as she recalls their meal earlier in the day, “Yeah, uh, actually we had lunch at this new Vietnamese place but I didn’t order anything out of the ordinary.” She comments, trying to pick her brain wondering if there was something that she didn’t quite catch.

The doctor hums, tapping the clipboard for a moment, “You know, it might be peanuts. It’s very common for those places to cook with peanut oil or garnish their dishes with them.” He informs the pair.

“Dr. Parker, I don’t understand, she’s had peanuts before.” Nini shakes her head, remembering she had peanut butter not too long ago, thinking it must be something else. Ricky rubs his thumb along her shoulder, a small attempt to comfort his best friend.

“Well, you see Ms. Salazar-Roberts, allergies are tricky. Some people lose their allergies as time goes on, and others, like your daughter, they can develop over a period of time. It could be months or even years for them to develop. And peanuts are one of the most common allergies, about 1 in 50 children develop an intolerance to peanuts, especially at her age. I would suggest being extra careful, even if she had a delayed reaction, it’s important to try and avoid having them around the home.”

Dr. Parker scribbles a few things on his clipboard, handing the sheet of paper to the young mother. “I’m going to schedule Everly for an allergy test. Just to make sure it is what we think it is, another doctor will come in a few minutes to administer the test, it shouldn’t take too long. If you have any questions, please don’t be afraid to ask either me or the allergist.” He sends a small smile to the pair, and heads out the door he had just entered through.

Nini gently takes a hold of one of Everly’s hands, while the small girl clings to Ricky’s neck. She sighs, wrapping her arm around his torso, turning her head to look at her best friend whose focus was on the girl in his lap. She leans in and gently presses a kiss to his cheek, “Thank you for coming, I’m sorry for bothering you, I just- I didn’t know who else to call.” The brunette admits, linking her arm through his, a sad smile stretched across her face.

“You can call me anytime. I promised you I’ll be here whenever you need me. You’re my family.” He says quietly, locking eyes with the young mother sending her a small but comforting smile. “Now, how’s my little princess doing?” Bringing his attention back to the girl in his lap.

Everly picks her head up looking at the older man, glancing at her mother for a second. Ricky notes her eyes were still a little swollen, he runs a hand down the girl’s back, like he had been doing since he had arrived, comfortingly.

“I’m scared daddy.” She utters quietly with tears welling up in her swollen eyes, bringing one of her hands to his cheek.

“Oh, I know, baby girl.” He presses a kiss to the girl’s forehead, he feels Nini tense at her daughter’s confession. “Hey, you wanna know something?” He asks the toddler, while continuing to rub circles into Nini’s shoulder silently telling her that everything’s going to be fine.

The young girl nods, “I’m allergic to peanuts too, I know how scary it is princess. But I’m here, and so is mommy. You’re going to be just fine, baby.” He tucks a piece of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear, with a small smile.

“Promise?”

Ricky chuckles, “I promise.”

The trio were interrupted when a small knock came from the door and the allergist entered the room. The woman begins to run down what the process is, and once she starts preparing the young girl’s arms. The brunette now sitting on the patient bed at the front of the room, as Nini still held her hand with Ricky’s in her other hand.

Ricky turns to the young mother, noticing her nervousness of the whole situation at hand. He wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her back into his chest pressing a kiss to the back of her head. “She’s going to be just fine. She’s strong, just like you.” He mumbles against her hair.

The brunette nods, “Promise?” She giggles, parroting her daughter’s question from just a few minutes ago.

“I promise you, my queen.” He whispers.

* * *

Nini retreats from her daughter’s room, it didn’t take long for the young girl to fall asleep. Her day had been long and stressful, Nini right alongside her daughter she was just overwhelmed with the events of the day. Having spent nearly all day at the hospital, constantly waiting for the test results, which ended up being positive.

As she enters the living room, she sees Ricky lying across the length of her couch with closed eyes. She knew he wasn’t sleeping, just resting his tired mind. It was a stressful few hours for all three of them. The brunette quietly pads her way over, lying on top of his body hugging him close to her chest.

Instinctively, he wraps his arms around her tiny frame, his hand making its way into her hair. “You okay, queenie?” He whispers, shifting slightly, so she fell between his legs.

The brunette nods against his shoulder letting out a tired sigh, “It’s hard, you know? I was scared, but I had to put on a brave face for her. I’m supposed to be this rock, someone to lean on when she’s scared. And like, it’s just worse if she knows I’m scared too, I mean what kind of mom starts freaking out right alongside her kid.” Nini starts rambling off, letting her wild thoughts finally be verbalized.

“You don’t have to hide in front of me, Nins. You can scream, cry, tell me everything or nothing at all; anything you need.” He turns his head to look at the young mom, splayed across him.

Nini’s arms tighten around him as she finally lets out everything she’s been holding in that day. Once the first tear falls, they wouldn’t stop. She cried into his neck as Ricky continued to run his fingers through her hair, his other arm tightening around her waist silently telling her that he was there for.

It takes Nini another fifteen minutes for her tears to stop, she lets out a few straggled breaths. Ricky shifts up dragging the brunette along with him, he leans his back on the armrest of the couch looking down at the girl.

“It’s okay, not to be okay, Nini.” Ricky tells her quietly, running his hand along her back as he continues to comfort his best friend.

Nini lifts her head from his shoulder with a small half-smile on her face as she sucks in a deep breath, “It’s hard. I always feel like I have to be this perfect mom. And, for some reason I can never talk about it with the girls or Red, even. I just don’t want to burden them, and I even feel bad when I talk to you about it too. But it’s easier, you know? And god, you don’t need this, you-”

Ricky grasps her shoulder interrupting her rambling, “Stop it.” He instructs, “You can always come to me. I don’t care if I had the worst or the best day ever, I’ll always be here when you need me. Nini, you’re my best friend, and you will never be a burden to me. I love you, and you don’t have to pretend with me. I don’t want you to pretend. Do you understand me?”

The brunette hesitates for a second but nods nonetheless, averting her gaze and drawing her lip between her teeth for a moment. She lets her head drop back down onto his shoulder, praying for her tears not to return.

Being friends since kindergarten gave Ricky the leg up on noticing the smallest ticks of the girl. He knew what it meant when she bit her lip, scrunched up her nose, poked her tongue into her cheek, even when she shifted her weight from left to right.

The boy sighs, dropping his head down, his lips against the girl’s brown locks pressing a small kiss to it. “I know you don’t believe me. But, please, talk to me. Whenever you’re overwhelmed, whenever you’re stressed, whenever you feel like you aren’t good enough. You don’t have to be a perfect mom, you’re a single mom Nins, and you’re giving your all for that little girl. I know it’s hard, and you’re doing the best job you can. And that’s more than enough. Sure, put on your strong suit for Everly, for our friends, for your moms. But you don’t need that in front of me.” He stresses, as he continues to run his hands through her hair.

Nini lets a few more tears fall into the crook of his neck. She tightens her grip around his torso, “I love you, Ricky.” She whispers, tiredly.

“And, I love you.”

“Can you stay tonight?” Nini asks rather quietly, a little scared to be on her own.

“Of course, let’s get you to bed then.” He murmurs, pressing one last kiss to her hair before slipping out from under her grabbing her hand to pull her off the couch.

The brunette refuses, “I’m hungry.” She mutters, having not had anything to eat since their lunch fiasco earlier that afternoon. She had made sure to feed Everly while they were at the hospital waiting for her test results but Nini couldn’t find it in herself to stomach anything. Far too anxious to even think about food.

Ricky chuckles, “Do you want me to cook or order in?”

A bright smile stretches across her face, “Cook for me please.” He let out a loud laugh as her voice raised a few octaves, smiling up at him with a look that he could never refuse.

“Yeah, okay.” He mutters, running his thumb over her knuckles, “Stay here.”

Nini lies back down on the couch as Ricky makes his way into the kitchen trying his best not to make too much noise as to not wake the toddler she had just put down to sleep. It’s been ages since Nini finally got to sit down and really reflect on the day she’s had.

Staring up at the ceiling lost in thought, thinking about her daughter and how scared she was earlier. It pained Nini to think that she didn’t want to tell her mother that she was scared, but was more than willing to admit it to Ricky. Maybe the little girl could sense her mother’s fear, but it struck a chord within the young mother as she heard those words fall from her daughter’s mouth.

Everly being scared reminded Nini that she can’t protect her daughter from all the dangers in the world. She can’t protect her from the parts that scared the fuck out of Nini growing up, she can’t protect her from things she can’t control.

Earlier, as she watched Ricky talk to Everly trying his best to relax the young girl, she couldn’t help but be thankful for him. That he was there to step up when she couldn’t. It provided a sense of warmth thinking that god forbid something happens to her, her daughter would be in good hands. Not just with Ricky, but all of her friends have shown her time and time again that Everly is just as much part of their small little family.

Ricky pops his head back into the living room with a bright smile on his face, “Tea?” He asks his best friend.

The brunette returns the smile softly, “Yeah, sure,” she mutters, already shifting to get up.

“No, no!” Ricky rushes out, “Don’t get up, the water’s already boiling and dinner’s almost ready. Just relax, pick a movie, I’ll do everything else.”

She sighs, relaxing back into the couch as he disappears into the kitchen once more. Her mind immediately going to the conversation she was supposed to be having with him today. But after everything that’s happened, she knew she couldn’t bring herself to talk about it.

In her mind, she always knew she would chicken out. She couldn’t even tell her other friends, or even her moms. Big Red was simply the easiest person she could tell, knowing that he would understand and respect her choices and would keep her secret. After all, he’s her best friend, there wasn’t anything they wouldn’t do for each other.

Despising that she’ll have to tell him that she couldn’t do it. She knew it had to be Ricky she told next, not any of their other friends. It had to be Ricky, because if her best friend didn’t know next, then how could she even tell her friends the biggest secret she’s been keeping from all of them.

It just didn’t seem possible.

The brunette completely lost in thought, staring at the blank TV she hadn’t even managed to turn on, when Ricky returned to the living room. Curious as to what’s got her brain going into overdrive, he sets down both of their teas on the coffee table. The brunette barely phased by the addition to the table.

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, as to not frighten her, like he knew would happen if she wasn’t paying any bit of attention. “You okay?” He asks worriedly.

Bringing her attention back to reality, she nods tucking her hair behind both of her ears, “Yeah, just thinking.” She murmurs.

“Anything you care to share?” He questions, rubbing circles into her shoulder.

The brunette shrugs his hand off her shoulder, trying to be as casual as possible she picks up her mug he had placed in front of her. “No, I’m fine. Thanks for the tea.” She hopes he drops the topic, turning the TV on starting up Netflix.

Ricky lets out a low sigh, “I’m just going to grab the food.”

The young mother nods, her eyes flicking through the title options. Settling on a classic, in her expert opinion. Already clicking play, the opening sequence to one of her favourite films growing up starts.

Returning with two bowls of chicken soup, Ricky’s eyes shift to the screen seeing the one movie he dreaded each time they watched it. “ _Flipped_? Again?” He groans, putting the bowls down on the table.

“My house, my rules!” Nini laughs.

“Fine, fine.” He rolls his eyes, “But I swear, this is the last time.”

“No, it’s not, and you know it!” She giggles, setting her mug down on the table exchanging it for the white bowl with the hot dinner swimming inside of it, muttering a quiet ‘thank you’ to the man that had cooked for her.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m a sucker, we know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, nini's day didn't go as planned, but that's okay. everything will work out in the end - hopefully.
> 
> hope you didn't mind that i posted literally three days in a row lol
> 
> sending all my love, see you soon xx


	13. mother knows best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this one's more a filler chapter, but there are some important points to catch here!
> 
> you can follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Mother Knows Best by Donna Murphy from the Disney movie Tangled

Monday was full of relaxation that Nini and Everly didn’t get a chance to do the day before. Ricky had left earlier that morning, needing to get some work done that he needed to finish for his following work week ahead. The brunette spent the day with her daughter in front of the TV watching the entire Tinkerbell series. Nini had allowed Everly to have three bowls of ice cream, including snacking on popcorn and chips all afternoon, something the little family definitely needed after the events from the previous day.

Growing up Nini used to love the long weekends. An extra day to stay home and not think about having to go to school, instead of having a five day week of non-stop schooling it was shortened to four. But now that she’s grown, she hates the thought of the extra day completely throwing her off schedule. Sometimes the days confusing her as they started to collide, the brunette sometimes forgetting whether it was Monday or Thursday.

As Tuesday morning rolled around and Nini was at her moms, dropping Everly off before she had to go in for work. The two women were incredibly excited to spend the day with their granddaughter, loving any chance they got to play and spend time with her, whether it be at home or out in the park or even taking her to a new attraction around the city.

When Nini was seven, they had thought about having another child, whether it be through artificial insemination or adopting, but were never 100% sure about raising another one, especially after Nini. But after long nights of thoughts, they knew they didn’t need to have another.

The young girl wasn’t a handful by any means, but as she grew older she brought her two best friends over constantly, or she’d always be at one of their houses after school. But since the Salazar-Roberts residence was a halfway point between school and the other two boys’ homes, they had the tendency to flock to Nini’s.

Ever since the two mothers realized the true bond the three children shared, they knew they automatically gained two extra kids through Ricky and Big Red. Basically considering them their own having seen their daughter’s best friends too much while they were growing up. The three friends were basically inseparable and they probably saw Nini with them more than they ever saw her just on her own.

Once middle school started, the two women would come home to the three friends squished together on one couch while some random show played on the television. Usually snacking on bowls of cereal or whatever leftovers they had lying around in the fridge.

They were always fond of their daughter’s friends, thinking that they brought the best out of their little Nina. Having seen Ricky and Big Red bring out a side of Nini that normally stayed buried within her. There was truly never a dull moment between the three friends, and anyone with eyes could clearly see that.

Dana had an instinct; she likes to call it her mother’s intuition, but she knew there was always a little something more between the curly-haired boy and her daughter.

It was when the kids were in high school when she realized she was right. The three friends still wound up on the couch every day after school, usually doing homework with low music playing from one of their laptops or chattering about the latest movie coming out, but there was a certain closeness between Ricky and Nini that couldn’t be ignored.

They always would sit a little closer together, than Big Red and Nini ever did. And at times, when Nini wasn’t looking, Ricky would simply stare at the brunette, which Dana found a little creepy early on. That was until she realized that he was gazing, not staring. They would offer each other the bowl of whatever snack was sitting on the table first, then to Big Red. Sometimes Ricky would prop his arm up along the back of the couch, lightly tracing shapes into Nini’s shoulder, so lightly she barely noticed.

She’s pretty sure Big Red noticed it too, but didn’t dwell on it too much. He never made it a big deal that he was third wheeling them some of the time. The two brunettes constantly made sure to involve him in their conversations, and in whatever else they do. It was never Ricky and Nini and Big Red on the side. It has always been the three of them. The trio that could take whatever the universe would throw at them.

Little did they know what the universe had in store for them in the coming years.

No matter what happens to their daughter, Dana and Carol knew they could trust Ricky and Big Red to be by her side through it all. To which they showed time and time again, when they had all left for college and Nini suffered a few breakdowns about her grades and how difficult school was. To when she had found out that she was pregnant, and to even helping her raise her daughter.

Dana and Carol put an endless amount of trust into the two kids they have grown to call their own.

“Thanks again Mamas.” Nini whispers over her cup of coffee, taking Dana out of her thoughts. “I’ll fill you in about Sunday later. But, no peanuts.” She reiterates having told her moms about the small incident a few days ago.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Carol runs a hand down her daughter’s back comfortingly, “You can call us anytime. You could’ve called us on Sunday even, we would’ve been there.”

The girl shakes her head, “It’s fine, Ricky was there with me. And like, he gets it, remember when he had his first allergic reaction?” She reminds her mother about the time Ricky’s eyes had swollen up to the size of saucers after the three families had all gone out for dinner one night.

Dana nods, “Yeah, that was an eventful night. Thank god Dottie’s a nurse and knew what was happening.” Taking the now empty mug from her daughter, setting it down into the sink to be washed later.

“Sweetie you should get going, you don’t want to be late.” The older woman pats the girl on her shoulder.

Nini sighs, getting up from her seat nodding in agreement, thanking her mothers one last time before slipping her shoes on. Looking over to her little girl that was sleeping on the couch, having fallen asleep on the drive over. The brunette couldn’t help but think that this was the first time she was letting Everly out of her sight and more than a few feet away for the first time in the last few days especially after the incident. She lets out a breath, reminding herself that she’s definitely in good hands.

“Tell Ricky thank you from us.” Dana tells her daughter.

“What?” Nini quirks an eyebrow, a little confused as to what she was talking about.

“He was there for you, honey. He was there when you needed him most, we love him and Red as much as you do and we’re just glad you have those two idiots to rely on.” She pats Nini’s lower back.

“You just called them idiots.” Nini points out, chuckling at her mom’s choice of words.

The two older women join in on their daughter’s laughter, “Come on, baby, we watched you guys grow up. We know they’re idiots.” Carol jokes, poking her daughter in the side.

“Of course, but you know,” Nini shrugs, “They’re my idiots.”

“They sure are. Just make sure you thank him for us, and tell the boys we miss them and should definitely drop by for a visit soon.” The blonde woman continues. “We miss having you all around.”

The young mother nods, “How about tonight?” She suggests, “Red is off early today, and I’m sure Ricky would love to come by after work.”

The older women smile nodding eagerly, “Perfect. We’ll see all our babies tonight then. Have fun at work sweetheart.” Dana smacks a kiss to her daughter’s cheek, finally pushing her out the door before she was any later than she should be.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket sending a text to the group chat with the three of them, inviting them to her moms. Both boys immediately respond, excited to see Dana and Carol after not having seen them for a few weeks.

The brunette sighs, she’ll definitely have to tell Big Red about what happened that weekend. He was not going to be thrilled.

* * *

“So,” Nini starts the second Big Red plops himself down in the passenger seat of her car. The brunette offered to pick him up from work deciding to grab a cup of coffee before heading over to her moms.

The red head buckles himself in, shoving his work bag between his legs on the floor, “This can’t be good.” He mutters, turning to look at his best friend worried that something had happened at the barbecue over the weekend, that’s why his two best friends have been a little MIA the last few days.

Nini’s jaw drops in shock, deciding to punch him in the shoulder before starting up the car, “Do you have no faith in me?” The brunette utters in shock, moving to put the car into drive heading to their favourite coffee shop by their old high school.

As he shuffles through his bag looking for his cell phone he had quickly thrown in before he had left work. “At this point? No.” He chuckles to himself, fishing his phone out from the depths of his bag, checking his messages that he had missed while he was at work.

Unable to deny what the boy had said, she results in rolling her eyes at her best friend. Taking in a sharp breath as she looks left and right, before turning down on the main road. A little busier for Nini’s liking, but what did she expect at five o’clock in the afternoon.

“I didn’t tell him.” She rushes out, not daring to take her off the road frightened by her friend’s reaction.

Surprisingly, the red head remains calm, setting his phone down in his lap as he hears the four little words fall from the girl’s lips. He turns his head to look at his best friend, eyes full of disappointment, “What do you mean you didn’t tell him?” He asks.

The brunette sighs, “I mean I didn’t tell him Red. It was like god was saying ‘Nini, shut up, it’s not time! Don’t be stupid!’” She waves a hand around in emphasis, putting it back on the wheel as she prepares to take her next turn.

Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, wondering what in the hell his best friend was going on about, he utters for the lack of better words, “What?”

“We had to go to the hospital on Sunday, so I didn’t get the chance to tell him.” She informs the boy, not delving any deeper into the events from the weekend.

The red head was going to ask what had happened at the barbeque figuring that was the reason she had backed out on her plan. That was until he heard they had gone to the hospital and red alarming lights starting flashing in his mind.

His head snapping in his best friend’s direction, “Wait, what?!”

“Apparently, Everly is allergic to fucking peanuts.” She mutters, gritting her teeth together at the reminder of her frightened daughter that sought solace and comfort in their curly-haired best friend instead of her.

Pulling into a parking spot, throwing the car into park as they arrived at their destination. Neither of them made a move to get out, knowing that this conversation was far from over and Big Red deserved an explanation about his goddaughter.

“Shit, Nini,” Big Red sighs, putting a hand over hers that was resting on the gear shift. “Are you okay?” He asks.

Nini shrugs, locking their fingers together squeezing his hand in thanks, “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just, maybe it’s the universe telling me that I should just never tell anyone.” She says rather quietly, kind of hoping he didn’t hear her.

At the mention of those words, Big Red tightens his grip on her hand, “Now you know, that’s not true.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Nini exhales slowly frowning, “I know, but I want it to be.”

“Not on my watch, bean,” he pauses, watching his best friend look at anything but him. “You need to tell them.” The red head informs her, no longer able to keep this from everyone in their lives. If it was hard for him to keep it from all of their friends, his girlfriend, he couldn’t imagine how difficult it was for Nini.

“I know.” Nini repeats, “And, I will.”

Big Red shakes his head, “I don’t believe you.”

The brunette lets out a dry chuckle, “You shouldn’t.”

Turning to look at his best friend, studying her features carefully. He notices her biting the inside of her cheek, her lip twitching into a strange line. She taps on the wheel of her car along to the beat that was probably playing in her mind, instead of whatever song was being lowly sung through the speakers of her car.

After knowing Nini for over twenty years, he knew her little ticks. What she did when she was nervous, what she did when she was anxious, what she did when she was stressed. And these two little habits were just a few of the signs that he has come to learn over the course of the last couple of years.

“Nini,” he starts, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear causing the brunette to turn to him, “my favourite best friend, my favourite mother, my lovely girl,” he compliments the girl, the brunette knowing whatever he said next she wasn’t going to like one bit.

“You have until the end of June. They need to know.” He finishes.

At the mention of those words, Nini instantly retracts her hand from where it was resting underneath his, her eyes wide in shock and her mouth slightly ajar. She shakes her head strongly, “N-N-No, Red, you can’t make me.” She stammers.

Big Red lets out a long sigh, “I’m giving you five weeks, bean.”

“And if I don’t tell them?” She asks, scared what his answer might be.

“Then I will.” He states, looking at his best friend daring her to argue with him.

The brunette bites her lip anxiously, screwing her eyes shut as she tapped on the steering wheel, her grip tightening as she tried to calm her racing heart. She knew he was right, she knew he had the right intentions. But Nini couldn’t help but question, was this a mistake?

“I don’t want to be the one to do it, Nini. But, it’s time. You know it, I know it. You said so yourself last w-”

“Stop!” Nini exclaims, startling both of them. The brunette not expecting to interrupt her best friend and especially in a not so nice way. Turning her head to look at the red head, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, “They’re going to hate me.” She mutters barely above a whisper.

The red head sighs, his hand travelling to her shoulder squeezing it tightly, “Nina. You can’t lie to them for the rest of your life. You’re going to regret it. The chance of them hating you, is far better than lying to them.”

“It’s really not.” The brunette scoffs, unable to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

“It is, and you know it.”

The young mother turns the ignition of the car off. Her ears no longer pounding from the blow of the air conditioning and the low hum of her car’s engine. She could finally breathe, letting everything her best friend had said sink in.

“Fucking shit.”

* * *

“Hey Mamas, I brought Red with me!” Nini yells into the house, as the two friends kick off their shoes like they’ve done a million times growing up.

The two older women come rushing to the foyer, finding their daughter and one of her best friend’s in tow. Immediately, they push past their daughter and take Big Red in for a tight hug, having missed their basically adopted son the last few months.

“Red, oh my god, how have you been? We haven’t seen you in forever! How’s Dottie and Oliver?” Carol ambushes the red head with a thousand questions, pulling him into the dining room to catch up on what they’ve missed.

Nini chuckles at her mothers smothering but rolls her eyes as Big Red sends her a smirk like he knows that he’s the favourite. The brunette heads to the living room finding her daughter sitting on the floor, playing with a few of her dolls that she had packed earlier that morning. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched her daughter giddily make her toys talk to one another.

Picking up one of the doll’s that was laid on the side, she takes a seat next to Everly, “Hello,” Nini uses the doll to talk, giggling as her daughter frowns up at her.

“No, mommy. Erin is in timeout, she was a bad girl today.” She takes the doll from her, tossing the blonde doll over her shoulder and onto the couch, “Here,” she hands her one of the dolls she was playing with, “You can play with Andie. She’s a good girl, like me, so that means she gets ice cream after dinner.”

The young mother laughs, nodding in agreement, “Yes, angel. Good girls get ice cream after dinner.”

The two brunettes sit on the floor playing with the dolls for a few more minutes. Getting a text from Ricky that he was on his way, she told him to just come in, no need for him to ring the doorbell.

The other three adults eventually make their way into the living room, finding themselves comfortable on the couch. When Nini’s eyes lock with her best friend’s she can see how relieved he was to finally be relaxing on the couch, instead of being hounded by her mothers.

Nini couldn’t help but chuckle as she leans her back against the couch as Dana starts up the TV playing Everly’s favourite movie, Tangled. Deciding they would watch a movie while they waited for Ricky to arrive, instead of setting up the table too early. The beginning sequences of the movie capture her daughter’s attention.

Nini’s not sure how much time had passed when suddenly she heard the front door clicking open and close. And before Nini could get up to meet him at the door, he was already coming around the corner into the living room.

Everly’s eyes brighten as she sees the older man, “Daddy!” She yells, running over to him.

Ricky smiles, picking her up, “Hi princess,” he kisses her cheek swiftly, already making his way further into the room.

“We’re watching Tangled!” She exclaims.

“Oh, really? Our favourite!” He matches her enthusiasm, leaning down to set her back on the couch, dropping a kiss to the top of Nini’s head, “Hi queenie.”

The brunette smiles up at her best friend, “Hi.”

Big Red shoots his hand out, Ricky easily completing their small little handshake, before making his way over to Nini’s moms. He greets them, hugging the two older women and kissing each of their cheeks before sitting down next to Big Red, Everly immediately climbing into his lap.

If Ricky was paying attention, he would’ve seen how Dana and Carol’s face was plastered with a look of pure shock and confusion, wondering why their granddaughter had ran over to him yelling out such a name.

Dana’s the first to stand up, “Nins, honey, can you help us with dinner?” Carol following suit, as Nini nods trailing behind her mothers into the kitchen.

Nini makes her way to the stove opening up the pots to see what her moms had decided to make for dinner. The brunette couldn’t help but smile as she saw one of the pots held sinigang, a Filipino dish that Dana made all the time when Nini was growing up. One of Big Red and Ricky’s favourite dishes that Dana would cook when they were kids. Nini knew Ricky and Big Red would be excited, Nini kept forgetting to pick up the soup mix at the store that they needed for it so she hasn’t had a chance to make it the last few months.

“Oh, Mama D, you really pulling out our fav-” She turns around to see her mothers with crossed arms looking at their daughter. “Am I in trouble or something?” Nini asked a little confused, eyebrows knitting together.

Carol decides to start, her voice softer so the three in the living room didn’t overhear their conversation, despite the noise of the TV and their singing probably would drown them out, “Nini, if Everly calling Ricky was your way of telling us he’s the father-”

“Wait, what the fu-fridge buckets,” Nini cringes, as she almost swears in front of her moms, more frightened by that than what they said, “Oh my god, Mamas, he’s not! You know he’s not!” She rushes out, understanding how they had gotten to the conclusion.

“Well, are you dating?” Carol intervenes.

The younger girl gulps, shaking her head at her mother’s question. Dropping her head down to her chest in guilt and embarrassment. “No, Mama, we’re not.”

“Then, why in the hell is our granddaughter calling him daddy?” Dana asks sternly.

“Dana.” Carol shoots her wife a warning look, telling her to take it down a notch.

Nini takes in a deep breath, “It’s a long story.”

Carol takes Nini’s arm guiding her to the kitchen table, sitting down next to her. Dana followed the pair closely behind, but still had her stern motherly face on. “Then, tell us the short version.” She stresses.

This was definitely not the conversation Nini was expecting to have with her mothers. She figured she’d be able to keep whatever her and Ricky were doing from them, knowing they wouldn’t exactly approve of their plan, just like their friends.

But the brunette completely forgot that Everly called Ricky ‘Daddy’ in the first place. Over the last few weeks, it had just grown on Nini and it suddenly became so natural that she didn’t even blink an eye whenever it slipped from her mouth. Even Big Red had gotten used to it, sometimes referring to their best friend with the nickname when around the three-year old.

Nini sighs, knowing she wasn’t going to get out of this conversation with her mothers. Deciding to give them the short breakdown of faking a family in front of Ricky’s clients, and Everly just seems to think that they are dating which resulted in her calling him daddy.

If Nini was being honest, the story wasn’t all that long or complicated. It was just plain stupid.

Dana and Carol listened intently to their daughter as she shared what has been going on the last two weeks between them. Despite being rather upset about the situation, Dana noticed the way Nini would talk about wanting to do anything to help her best friend. Knocking her knee into her wife’s, she sends her a knowing look.

They remembered a particular conversation they had a few years ago with the curly-haired boy sitting in their living room. They were home for the holidays after their first semester of college, and he was simply waiting for Nini to return from hanging out with the girls when he got to talking to the two older women.

He hadn’t meant to share so much, but as Dana kept asking about how school was going and how the three of them were keeping up with the sudden change he couldn’t keep it to himself any longer. Ricky had ended up sharing about their daughter’s insecurities and worries about school, especially during finals season that semester. He told them she hadn’t been taking her anxiety medication regularly, and her sleeping and eating schedule had been completely thrown. He had only opened up to them out of pure worry for the girl; Dana and Carol knew this.

That was the day they knew Nini meant the world to Ricky.

It was clear he was always looking out for and was going to be there whenever she needed him. They knew their daughter was in good hands, wherever she was. And that maybe, just like Dana had seen all those years ago, that maybe one day they’ll figure out what that means to them.

And listening to Nini talk about wanting to do whatever she could to help Ricky further his career and his success, even if it meant lying to a couple people along the way, they knew that Ricky meant everything to her. They might not see it just yet, but there’s more to their relationship that they just aren’t ready to dive into.

“We understand why you did it, honey.” Dana puts a hand over her daughter’s, “We were just confused as to why she was yelling that out. I mean, I would _love_ for Ricky to be my son-in-law.” The woman jokes.

Nini feels a rush of heat rise to her cheeks, pulling her hands out from underneath her mother’s placing them over cheeks trying to hide the redness. “Mom!”

“What?” Dana laughs.

“Come on, sweetheart. We’re not completely blind, we see how-” Carol chimes in.

“Oh my god,” Nini interrupts her prying mothers, enunciating the three little words clapping her hands over her ears, “I’m not having this conversation with you guys. This is just- no.” The brunette gets up out of her seat, “Consider your dinner help, gone. I’m going to go watch a movie with my two best friends and my daughter.”

The two women bark out a loud laugh, “Why are you being such a drama queen?” Dana calls out.

“Taking my nickname for our girl now, are you?” Ricky jokes, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. Heads turning to the curly-haired boy that was watching the three girls argue over something he didn’t quite catch.

Ricky chuckles, “C’mon queenie, don’t be a drama queen.”

The brunette makes a sour face at him, scrunching her nose and poking her tongue out teasingly. “Says you.”

He shakes his head at his best friend, “I just came in to see if you guys needed help. And by the looks of it, we’ve barely got the placemats set up.” He laughs, gesturing towards the table.

“It’s okay, honey.” Carol moves to guide the two young adults out of the kitchen, “We’ve got this.”

Before either of them could protest, they were pushed completely out leaving the two older women to finish setting up for dinner. “What were you guys talking about?” He questions, guiding them back into the living room.

Nini sucks in a sharp breath, “Nothing,” she squeaks out, too quickly for it to be considered normal. Instead of letting him ask another question, she surprises him by hopping on his back, “I want to watch Tangled, Icky!” She pitches her voice higher, using her baby voice.

The boy groans at the sudden weight added on top of him, “Whatever you say, big baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying the story! thank you for all the love and support! i'm truly enjoying every single one of your comments, please keep them coming :)
> 
> sending all my love, see you soon xx


	14. is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters are really coming out a lot faster nowadays, i hope you all don't mind! this one's a little longer than my other chapters, again, i hope you don't mind :)
> 
> you can follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Shallow by Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper

“I can’t believe I chose your husband’s firm.” Kathy laughs, as she sips on a cup of tea that she had prepared for them, along with a bunch of cookies and other snacks that the younger girls didn’t care to stay for.

The two toddlers had run off immediately as soon as they had arrived at Kathy’s house, probably finding something to play with in Grace’s room. Despite having gone to the blonde woman’s house the past weekend, Nini had never been inside. When they arrived for the barbeque, they were immediately brought to the backyard, which completely stunned Nini. Considering her lot was probably about an entire acre, it had made Nini’s jaw drop.

Now, sitting in the Murphy’s dining room, she couldn’t help but let her eyes roam around. When Kathy had welcomed her into her home, Nini’s eyes fixated on just about everything she walked by. From the high ceilings, to the pristine crown moulding, and the furniture that looked like she shouldn’t even be allowed to sit on. To say she was amazed would be an understatement.

The long oak table they were sitting at was probably the length of Nini’s small kitchen, the brunette couldn’t help but wonder how much everything must cost. She wasn’t quite sure what the Murphy’s did for a living, but she sure as hell knew that whatever they did brought in a lot of income.

“Honestly, what are the chances?” Nini laughs, running her finger along the rim of her glass, “I never pictured myself getting along with one of Ricky’s clients, and look where we are now.”

Kathy bursts into a fit of laughter, “I understand why you thought that. I mean, I’m not usually the typical client you would expect. Probably shocked more than half of the room when I walked in, Ricky didn’t seem that fazed by it from what I recall.” She squints in thought for a second.

The brunette shrugs, “He doesn’t care about the client’s appearance. Ricky’s always been a perfectionist, wanting to make sure everything is perfect down to the very last detail and he just wants to make a good impression.” Nini admits, remembering Ricky’s early years while working at Bow and Arrow.

Growing up, Ricky loved to make sure everything was perfect. He never half-assed anything, far too concerned that was how people were going to view him as such. He refused to let people think anything less of him, knowing his own worth. The brunette envied this, wondering how he had the confidence and the drive to push himself pass his limits. For some reason, she never could.

“That much was obvious,” Kathy chuckles, “You know, I admire you guys.”

Taken aback by the blonde’s comment, Nini sets down the glass she was sipping from looking at the woman quizzically, “Why is that?” She questions.

“I don’t know,” Kathy shrugs, “You guys just seem to have it so together. I’m sure it’s not like that all the time at home, but it’s quite admirable. Especially for such a young family.” She chuckles, picking up a cookie that was sitting on a plate in between them.

Breaking off a piece and popping it in her mouth, she looks back to Nini, “I mean, sure, Liam and I started young too. Younger than you did, but it definitely wasn’t easy.” She continues, “If I’m being honest, he wasn’t really around when I had Jackson.” Kathy shrugs.

Nini was shocked to say the least. Despite having only met the man once, he seemed like such a family man, fawning and watching over his kids. Making sure they were cared for before anyone else.

“We fought all the time because of how much he worked and he was never home and when he was it was like he wasn’t really there. It was a few months after I had given birth to Paige when he finally sorted his shit out. Realized that family is actually important, you’d think he would after the first kid.” She dryly chuckles, shaking her head at the memory, “I guess that’s why I find Ricky so commendable, he stepped up when he needed to.”

Nini places a hand on top of Kathy’s, “You know,” she starts, “You’re just as admirable.”

“You did it all yourself. You had Jackson, and raised him on your own. You made yourself an incredible business woman, not taking anyone’s shit. It’s not easy. Being a working parent, with or without a partner, isn’t easy.” Nini nods, the blonde woman would never really fully understand that Nini knew from first hand experience.

Kathy smiles brightly at the girl in front of her, “Thanks Nini. Not many people get it, and I’m glad to have found someone that does.”

The brunette scrunches her nose in response, pulling her hand back from where it rested atop of the blonde’s, “Having a kid in your early twenties is hard, especially without any of your friends being in the same boat. But I’m glad I met you too.”

“Even under such weird circumstances,” Kathy laughs, pushing herself out of her seat. “Come on, I want to show you my garden. We’ve got a bunch of herbs already flowering, and I’m sure I can give you tons to bring home for you and Ricky.”

Nini tilts her head curiously, taking a sip of her tea before getting out of her chair. Following the blonde throughout the house, into her backyard where there were a bunch of plant beds. Looking out into the lawn, Nini couldn’t help but marvel at everything. Including every single detail in the house.

“I’m just going to say it,” Nini starts, looking back at the woman that was now crouching down checking out her plants, a pair of pink scissors in her hand. “Your house is literally insane, like I shouldn’t even be allowed to step in it.” She laughs.

Waving the girl off, Kathy plucks a few herbs out, “Don’t be ridiculous. It might be a little bigger, but I’m sure your home is a lot more homier than ours feels. After Liam’s dad died, we ended up with this place. It wasn’t a place we chose, but we’re more than grateful for it.”

Walking over to check out what Kathy was doing, Nini leans against the railing of the deck, “I guess. But I kid you not the size of my apartment is probably the same size as your kitchen.” Nini laughs.

“It’s not the place that makes a home, Nini.” Kathy utters, looking over to Nini who was staring back quizzically. “It’s the people.” She nods.

The brunette sucks in a sharp breath, her mind wandering to all of her friends and family that drop by and do anything they can for her and Everly. No matter how much Nini declined any help especially from Ricky and Big Red, they always seemed to know just what she needed. They were her home.

Her home consisted of everyone in her life. Everyone that has helped her get to where she was today. Helped her grow into the mother that she was, into the daughter that she was, into the friend that she was.

Letting a low exhale escape her, “Yeah, it is.”

* * *

“Rickster!” Gina shouts excitedly jumping onto her friend’s back.

The boy couldn’t help but chuckle as he shifts to properly carry Gina. “Gi, I’m not sixteen! I can’t carry you like I used to.” He laughs, setting down his backpack on the ground next to the picnic table that Carlos had claimed as theirs.

It was the only day for the few weeks that all of their friends had happened to have free, and wanted to get together before the rush of summer activities and wrapping up projects and work was going to get in the way of hanging out together.

“My turn!” A voice booms from behind the pair, a sudden weight toppling on top of Ricky along with Gina.

“Easton Jacinto!” Ricky shouts, grunting at the added weight feeling his knees begin to buckle beneath him. Instantly he turns slightly to flip his friends off his back before he collapses down on the ground.

“That’s not my name!” EJ counters, laughing alongside his girlfriend as they find their footing on the grass once more.

The instant relief of having no more weight on his back caused Ricky to let out a disgruntled groan as he stood back up to his full height, stretching out his muscles. Relaxation sweeps over him as he hears and feels a trickle of cracks go up and down his spine, falling more in love with the sound of the popping air bubbles.

Gina cringes at the sound, having hated the noise since she could remember. And she hated the fact that Ricky, Big Red and Nini were obsessed with the constant need to crack their knuckles and joints every so often throughout the day. The trio having shared the trait since they were in middle school, before they had met any of their other friends – where Gina would’ve put a stop to it before it became an addiction.

Ricky remembers when he first had heard it from his dad as he was doing the bills. Being an ever curious eleven-year old, he asked his dad to teach him how to do it wondering what it felt like. And, one time as Ricky’s anxiety was starting to build up while he was studying at Nini’s house, he had done it purely out of habit – not even realizing he had done it. Nini snapped her head in his direction curiously, wondering what the noise was.

The noise was a little unsettling if you’ve never quite heard it before, so he wasn’t surprised when the young brunette scrunched her nose as she heard the sound once more. But after showing her, and relieving the pressure that was building up in her fingers she had become addicted to reducing the pressure in her joints. And within the following week, Big Red had become so accustomed to his best friends’ habit he had slowly developed the same trait.

Any time Ricky was far too focused on work for a couple of hours, he found himself flicking his wrists out and applying pressure to the tops of his fingers trying his best to relieve the pressure that had been building up for the last while. And now since he’s gotten older, he feels like he needs to release the pressure in his back more often, and when he’s hunched over his table sketching out designs he finds himself looking for relief more than once an hour instead of every few.

Gina smacks Ricky across the shoulder before pressing her hands up against her ears, “That’s nasty, stop that. You’re literally going to get arthritis.” She mutters.

“That’s just a myth, dummy,” Ricky jokes, patting the girl on the top of her head. He gestures over to the table, telling them to sit as Seb, Carlos and Kourtney were busy talking about the latest pregnancy they heard on some entertainment gossip account earlier that week. “You guys are literally going to be the reason my back is out of commission by like thirty.”

EJ rolls his eyes at his friend’s statement, “You’re being dramatic. You just need to work out some more, and maybe you’ll be able to squat more than 200 pounds.” He jokes.

“Whatever.” Ricky mumbles, knowing his friend was simply poking fun at the fact that he can squat and bench much more than he ever could.

Stealing a cracker from the blond boy, Gina glances to her other friends with a bright smile in greeting, “When’s everyone else getting here?” She asks.

Kourtney shrugs, “Ash texted, said her and Red will be here soon.”

“What about Neener?” EJ questions.

“Everly has a playdate, so Nins said they’d be a little late.” Ricky mentions.

“Oh, that’s right!” Seb snaps his fingers, pointing at his curly-haired friend getting everyone’s attention. “You guys had the barbeque thing last weekend, how was it?” He asks, with bright curious eyes.

All eyes move to Ricky, whose attention was focused on the table, “I should probably wait until Red and Ashlyn get here. No point in filling you guys in without everyone.” His lips turn downwards for a moment, trying to be as nonchalant as possible about it.

The group shrugs, not really paying much mind to Ricky’s behaviour. Everyone aside from EJ, that is. He glances over to Ricky, raising an eyebrow as he locks eyes with the boy silently asking if anything happened over the weekend, to which Ricky shakes his head subtly.

Despite Ricky’s confirmation, EJ didn’t believe him. It was hard to, especially after the conversation they had the day before the party.

Deciding to let it slide, he brings his attention back to the conversation at hand. Carlos already diving into the details of this one resort he and Seb had ended up booking in Cancun at the same place Gina and EJ had actually suggested.

Ricky seemed to be lost in thought, not quite paying attention to the conversation going on around him. But still made sure to seem like he was listening, not wanting to be questioned even more than he would like.

“What’s been your favourite vacation spot so far?” Gina inquires.

“Definitely, London!” Big Red pipes up from behind them, overhearing Gina’s question as he and Ashlyn approach the group with two trays of coffee and tea, one for everyone.

EJ snaps his head to look over at his cousin, sending her a wide eyed look as if she could read his mind.

“Yes, EJ.” She laughs, “They had your stupid white hot chocolate, double espresso, whipped cream and drizzle of chocolate sauce.” Setting down the tray of coffee she was holding, taking the one that was made especially for him out and handing it over to him.

Everyone couldn’t help but laugh as EJ looked like he had just won the biggest prize at the State fair, as he took the lid off the hot beverage immediately swiping his finger through the whipped cream and popping it in his mouth. Instantly humming at the sweet taste of chocolate and cream combined, “Thanks, Cus!” He smiles.

Gina shakes her head, “Did you really have to get him that?”

“I owed him one, or twenty.” Ashlyn shrugs, taking a seat next to Kourtney, as Big Red sits across from her next to Ricky. “He managed to convince my parents that it’s actually okay for me to move in with my boyfriend.” She mentions with an added eye roll at the end.

The group was well aware of Ashlyn’s parents' concerns about moving in with her boyfriend, which seemed a little absurd to them considering how lenient her parents seemed growing up. They were mostly concerned for their daughter’s relationship, frightened that their relationship would take a drastic shift with taking such a large step that it would end up turning sour in the end.

It was miraculous that EJ managed to talk his aunt and uncle down about the whole situation. Reminding them that their daughter’s turning twenty-five that year and should be allowed to make her own decisions. And it was about time she lived with someone other than her cousin. EJ’s pretty sure it helped when he assured them that he was only a ten minute drive away from her apartment if she ever needed anything.

“You guys are moving in together?!” Kourtney asks excitedly, setting down her drink that she was sipping on.

The pair nod enthusiastically, “It’s going to take us some time to find a place, but I’ve been looking for places closer to Nini’s apartment and work. I don’t want to be too far if she ever needs anything, you know?” Big Red mentions.

“Oh my god, speaking of,” Ashlyn interrupts her boyfriend, shifting her position to turn to face Ricky, “How was the work thing?” She props her elbow on the table resting her chin on her hand awaiting his response.

Ricky’s eyes widened for a moment, thinking that he wouldn’t have to have this conversation without Nini. Especially given that they had just learned about the two red-heads that were preparing to move in together.

Clearing his throat, he looks over to his friends who all had curious looks on their face, including Big Red. It was apparent that Nini hadn’t filled in their best friend on the details of their afternoon, which kind of surprised Ricky. Of all people he knew she would tell, she figured Big Red would’ve already known about everything.

“Well, it was as good as it can be.” He dryly laughs, “It’s kind of funny though, because the kid Everly has her playdate with today is my client’s kid.”

“You’re kidding.” Carlos deadpans.

Ricky shakes his head, looking around the picnic table at all his friends wide eyes and slackened jaws. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, shaking his head, “I wish I was.” He answers, “Nins said they met at the park last week, and have been kind of texting each other ever since.”

“I mean,” He continues, not really caring what was going through his friends' minds at the moment, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad she’s found a mom friend, really.”

EJ knocks his knee into Ricky’s warning him to get back on track. “Does she know you guys lied?” He asks.

Ricky shakes his head in answer, “She thinks we're some happy family, and she really likes us.”

“So, is that it then?” Seb asks.

“What do you mean?” Big Red raises an eyebrow, not sure what their blond friend meant.

Seb shrugs, “Like, is that it? Being a fake family. Because how is Nini going to keep her friend when you’re technically working under her for next few months?”

“I know how these architect contracts go, Anthony was working with one client for like a year, so you can’t tell me this is any different.” Carlos interjects, mentioning his older brother that’s working at an architect firm out on the West coast.

Ricky draws his lip between his teeth nervously, running a hand through her hair, “Look, it’s not that big of a deal, but we agreed to continue for the sake of Nini’s friend, not for my client.” He sighs, looking over to the girls who seemed to be giving him cut eye at his admission, “I don’t want to ruin that for her.” He mutters.

“We always had a hard time relating to Nini in that sense, none of us have kids or plan to have any for a little while longer. And Nini needs that kind of person to vent to, someone that actually understands what she’s going through. She did the faking for me, and I’m more than happy to do it for her.” He continues.

“How is that going to work?” Gina questions, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

He shrugs, “Same as before, just pretend to be married, pretend Everly’s my daughter. And it’s not like we’re going to have to do it all the time, just until the contract’s up.”

Carlos pipes up, “What about after? Just because your contract is up, doesn’t mean their friendship is too.”

“We pretend like things didn’t work out.” He nods, “I’m out of the woods by then, and it’s not like she has any obligation to know everything about mine and Nini’s relationship.”

“Well,” Big Red interjects, a little curious about what the client had actually thought about the pair, “Did it work?” He questions.

“I think she likes me more now, I think. Something tells me she sees something in me, but I don’t really know what.” Ricky admits, turning to look at his best friend, silently thanking him for taking the topic off of his agreement with Nini to continue with the charade.

“It’s your dedication.” A voice comes from behind the group.

Glancing over his shoulder, he sees Nini dressed in a yellow skirt and white fitted tee, and a backpack slung over her shoulder. She had her daughter perched on her hip as she walked towards the group. Instantly Ricky walks over, taking the girl out of Nini’s arms.

“Hi baby,” He sings to Everly, sending her a bright smile as he leans in to press a kiss to her cheek.

Everly returns his smile, “Hi!” Her attention immediately goes to the group behind them as a few of their friends begin to get up from their seats as well. “Ninong!” She shouts excitedly, reaching her body over for Big Red to grab her.

As soon as Big Red collects Everly in his arms, Ricky goes over to Nini. “And, hi to my other baby.” He laughs, as he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

The brunette smacks him across his stomach lightly, laughing along, “Don’t let Ev hear you say that.” She wraps her arm around his torso in a quick hug. Before Ricky could question the girl about what she had said earlier, she makes her way over to Kourtney.

“Baby?” EJ questions, overhearing the conversation between his two friends.

Ricky scrunches his nose not realizing anyone had heard him, “Inside joke.” He responds, taking his seat next to the taller man.

“I bet.” EJ mutters underneath his breath.

“Oh my god!” Kourtney’s voice screeches loudly pulling on Nini’s hand. “What the hell is that rock?” She examines the ring that was resting on her friend’s finger, lightly tracing the stone.

Nini and Ricky instantly flush at the girl’s curiosity, while the other girls crowd around Nini looking over to see the piece of jewelry she was wearing. Nini glances over to Ricky, silently asking him what she should say, not having gone over if they were going to tell everyone about it.

Nibbling on her bottom lip as the girls fawn over the ring, she sees Ricky nod subtly giving Nini the answer she was waiting for. “Ricky gave it to me.” She admits.

All three girls snap their head to look up at her, “What?!” Ashyln blurts out.

“Why aren’t you guys surprised?” Gina questions the boys who were more focused on the girl in Big Red’s lap.

“Oh, we know.” EJ nods, not taking his eyes off the car he was running along the table with Everly playing with the other car making noises out in front of Everly.

“And you didn’t tell us?” Kourtney asks, dropping Nini’s hand letting the girl pull it back into her lap.

Ricky clears his throat, his eyes glancing over to the three-year old who seemed to be looking around the table curiously at everyone. “It’s just a ring.” He shrugs nonchalantly.

The boy gets up out of his seat, taking Everly out of Big Red’s lap. “Let’s go to the park, princess.” He says excitedly, resting the girl on his hip.

“Swing!” She exclaims, clapping eagerly.

Ricky couldn’t help but chuckle making his way to the playground in the middle of the park with the little girl in his arms. Thankful that he had found an excuse to take a breather and get away from his prying friends, even for just a little bit.

Setting Everly down in the swing, he began to push her lightly laughing every so often when she made excited shrills. As he continues to push the three year old, he lets his mind wander, glancing over to the table where all his friends seemed to be asking Nini a thousand questions.

He felt kind of bad. No. He felt incredibly horrible.

It wasn’t a new feeling, the complete opposite honestly. Nini was well aware of how Ricky felt about the whole situation, and how he felt like he didn’t deserve her kindness and her friendship. She was clearly going above and beyond, and the fact that she never expected anything back in return amazed him. But he simply wouldn’t have it.

The last couple of days after the barbeque, he began to ponder about, well, everything. It wasn’t the first time he felt his heart pick up its pace when she looked at him, with those wide, dream filled eyes. He noticed the connection between Kathy and Nini within the first few seconds of realizing they had known each other. They looked like they’ve been friends for ages, even in reality they’ve only met once prior to that afternoon.

A few months back, he remembers Nini muttering to herself clearly frustrated about something Everly had done. The brunette wasn’t aware that he heard her clear as day, coming back around the corner from setting Everly down for a nap. She had an off day with Everly, work and even her friends added to her frustration. Everyone was seemingly trying to put their two cents in, thinking that she needed to just take a step back, breathe and collect herself, maybe finally get out of the house and let her moms babysit for the night, finally have a night to drink and be on her own without worrying about Everly.

_‘They don’t get it! They won’t get it until they have a family of their own. I can’t just leave her and pick her up the next day. No! Nini, it’s not their fault. They don’t know what it’s like. God, maybe this would’ve been easier if I would’ve just- No. No, Nini, don’t even fucking say that. This was your choice, you love her. I love her.’_

The young frustrated mother was mumbling to herself as she scrubbed harshly at the stove trying to remove all the filth and gunk stuck between even the smallest of crevices. Whenever Nini got frustrated, she had the tendency to clean a spot until it was spotless. It was the biggest indicator to Ricky that Nini was keeping so much to herself, that she didn’t dare let anyone, not even him or Big Red, see how much she was struggling herself.

That was the day he realized that, yeah, he didn’t get it. And he never will, not until he had a family of his own.

And up until recently, he didn’t realize how important it was for Nini to have someone like that in her life. Someone that she can just lay it all out, someone that went through the same things as she did.

Kathy was that for her.

Someone that he couldn’t be for her. Not Big Red, not Gina, not Kourtney, hell, not even Seb who has so many siblings and thousands of nieces and nephews. It’s not the same. It would never be the same.

“Daddy! I wanna be a monkey!” Everly shouts, bringing him back to reality.

He chuckles, grabbing on the chains of the swing gently, trying his best not to jerk the young girl too much as he slowly brings her to a full stop. “Okay, baby girl, let’s go be a monkey!” He laughs, hoisting her up in the air as he runs them over to the monkey bars.

“Just grab on to the bar,” Ricky indicates to the black rod in front of them. Everly following his orders, grabbing it with both of her little hands tightly, Ricky held on tightly to the girl’s waist as she hung from the bar. “Okay, now you are going to swing a little and with one hand you grab this one.” He pats the following rod.

Everly’s eyes widen at his instructions, “What?” She looks down at Ricky, her lip trembling a little, “What if I fall?” She asks.

Ricky’s eyes soften as he hears the words fall from her mouth, “Oh, no baby, I’m not going to let you fall. I’ll hold onto you the entire time. I’m never going to let you go, okay? Not even for a second!” He reassures the tiny brunette.

“Do you promise?” Her little voice goes even higher.

“I promise, princess. Even if there was the world’s biggest dinosaur walking past us, I won’t let you go, I won’t even look at that dinosaur!” He exaggerates a little for her benefit.

It was the complete truth, Ricky couldn’t help but admit to himself. If he saw any form of danger around Everly, he wouldn’t let her go, he wouldn’t let her out of his sight. She’s the priority, always has been, always will be.

“Okay, daddy.” She mutters, looking back up to the row of black bars with a look of determination on her face.

Ricky chuckles as he tightens his grip on her waist, “Ready when you are, baby.” He tells her.

And the next thing he knows, Everly begins to swing between each bar Ricky holding up her entire weight. Letting her believe she was doing all of the work, as she swung from one bar to the next.

As she reaches the final bar, her smile grows incredibly wide. “I did it!” She yells, looking down with the brightest smile Ricky’s ever seen on her. He brings her back down to rest against his hip, both excited about her achievement.

“Good job, Princess! I’m so proud of you!” Ricky smiles equally as bright, as he brings her in for a tight hug.

“I wish you were my real daddy.” She mutters.

Ricky suddenly freezes as those words fall from her mouth.

_Real daddy._

His brain repeats the words she had uttered back to him, again and again and again. He stares at the girl, studying the way she continued to laugh and smile, the way her eyes beamed brightly at him, the way her brown locks framed her small face perfectly, the way her beautiful dimples stared straight back at him. He couldn’t help but admire the beautiful girl Nini has raised, and how much she resembles her mother.

Everly didn’t even seem fazed as those words left her mouth. She didn’t bother to elaborate, I mean, how could she? She’s three. Continuing to chatter away, until something behind him catches her eye, insisting to be put back down on the sand.

He watches as she runs around him and up to her mother who was starting to approach them. He wonders what she would think of what Everly had admitted to him. He wonders if Everly truly meant it. He wonders what would’ve happened if he proposed to Nini all those years ago. He wonders what his life would’ve been like if he didn’t let Nini go.

As he watches Everly jump into Nini’s arms, only one thought runs through his mind.

_I wish you were mine too._

Ricky’s attention is brought back to reality as Nini makes her way over to him, letting Everly run around the playground’s castle, sliding down the slide just to run back up the steps to do it all over again.

The young mother chuckles, as she watches her daughter run around. Ricky pulls on Nini’s wrist for a moment, guiding her to the side of the park to the bench, wanting to be out of the other children’s way, his heartbeat picking up as he thinks about what Everly had just said.

“Did they eat you up back there?” He jokes, trying to calm his nerves, knowing he couldn’t tell Nini what Everly said.

Nini shrugs, “I definitely don’t have it as bad as you.” She laughs, sitting down on the bench just outside of the sandpit, keeping a close eye on her daughter.

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be,” Nini continues, crossing her arms over her stomach, “I was expecting a lot more questions about the barbeque, but they fell in love with the ring. They mostly wanted to talk about that.” Nini looked down to her lap, where the silver ring rested along her slender finger. She began to twist it around her finger anxiously, finding she does it quite often without even realizing.

Ricky slowly picks up the hand, looking down at the ring that he’s been storing away for years. “I told you it looked good.” He winks.

The brunette laughs, shoving his shoulder in the process. “I know it looks good, have you seen me?” She jokes, slipping her hand out of his to flip her hair over her shoulder for dramatic effect.

“Oh?” Ricky raises an eyebrow, tossing an arm on the back of the bench perched behind her, “You finally going to admit that you’re beautiful? I’ve only been telling you for the last ten years.” Ricky leans closer to her.

Nini makes the mistake of turning to look up at him, not realizing how close their faces were. Ricky’s eyes flicker down to Nini’s lips, thinking that if he just leaned down another two inches he could capture her lips with his. Wondering if she still tasted like that cherry lip balm that she used to keep in her pocket all throughout high school and college.

Thoughts of Everly’s claim immediately leaving his mind, completely entranced by the woman that was sitting beside him. He notices her eyes glance at his lips for a split second, as she inwardly gasps, so quiet, Ricky barely heard it.

As Ricky begins to lean further into her personal space, Nini tilting her head up slightly placing her hand on the base of his neck, running her thumb along the shape of his neck tenderly. This felt all too familiar for them, both wanting to close the distance but also felt a little tug inside of them trying to bring them back to reality.

Deciding to close the distance, Ricky presses his lips against the girl’s.

In a split-second decision, Nini sees Ricky close his eyes and she turns her head to look back out to the playground seeing her daughter climbing up the steps once more to go back down the slide. She feels his lips land on her cheek, taking him all of two seconds to realize that he kissed her in a completely different place he intended to.

“I’m sorry.” She mutters, as Ricky pulls back looking down at the brunette a little confused.

Not daring to look at him, Ricky’s hand moves to push her hair behind her ear and he quietly uses his thumb to wipe her cheek in the spot where his lips had landed. “No, I’m sorry.” He whispers.

Before Nini could respond, Everly comes running up to the pair, not realizing the moment she had just interrupted.

“Mommy! Come!” Everly shouts excitedly to her mother pulling on her hand. “Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!” She begins to repeat her name, as she tries to drag her off of the bench.

The young mother chuckles, finally letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Okay, okay, I’m coming.” She sighs, getting up from her place underneath Ricky’s arm.

Ricky watches as Nini makes her way to the seesaw that Everly seemed to be so persistent to go on, the little girl giggling as she skips over to the contraption. Nini glances over her shoulder, her eyes filled with confusion as she sends him a shy smile before making her way to sit on the other end of the seesaw.

Too much happened in the last 30 minutes for Ricky. He couldn’t help but wonder what compelled him to kiss his best friend. For the past few weeks he’s been refusing the idea that he’s in love with Nini. He’s told his friends once, EJ twice, and Big Red’s been asking if he still was for years now.

But for some reason, hearing what Everly had said to him, and that he had almost kissed Nini. It was too much for him to think about, too much to even wrap his mind around.

Sure, he wishes Everly was his. There was no point in denying it any longer.

Things just seemed so easy with Nini. She was always the person he wanted to be around, and he always argued that was because she’s his best friend. He loved hanging out with Big Red too, but that’s different and a small part of him knew that. He didn’t want to admit it, but it is. Always has been different with Nini, and they all know it.

He knew he had to ask himself the big questions that he wasn’t ready to answer.

_Did he still love Nini?_ _Did he ever stop?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can never thank you all enough for the overwhelming love and support for my works! 
> 
> sending all my love, and i'll see you soon xx


	15. now i realize you were the only one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter for you all! this one's a little shorter, i hope that's ok hehe it's short, but it's a goodie i promise
> 
> you can follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Best Friend by Jason Chen

It’s been two weeks since that day in the park, and in actuality, nothing has changed between Nini and Ricky, like everyone else was expecting from their big charade. However, it did take a few days for Ricky and Nini to slip back into a routine where things weren’t awkward, after their almost kiss. But no one needed to know that.

Everly still calls him daddy, saving the young girl from any further confusion. Ricky still worked his 9 to 5 job (more like 8 to 7), and Nini was far too focused on the numerous job interviews she’s had, trying to land herself a more secure and higher paying position; while getting ready for the end of the school year.

It’s been a stressful two weeks for just about everyone, Big Red has become more of a piece of furniture in Nini’s apartment as of late. Constantly refusing to be home as he was too stressed to even think about packing up his things. The two red-heads finally found a place that was a fair distance between both their jobs and EJ’s apartment, including being close enough to Nini as per Big Red’s request in being close enough for Nini and Everly.

The Caswells and Gina had gone on a trip upstate, visiting some family. Unfortunately, Big Red couldn’t make it, his work not being able to work around the last minute trip. Carlos and Kourtney were a little busy with work, while Seb had gone to Minnesota for a convention with his cousins. And Ricky was drowning himself in work, more than ever before.

Big Red made himself comfortable on her couch as he snacked on some Goldfish Crackers that were definitely left out for Everly but he didn’t care. The aforementioned girl was sitting on his stomach as he read to her. Nini couldn’t help but chuckle as she watched her best friend and her daughter completely forgetting everything that was happening around them.

It’s been a big help that Big Red has been present more recently. As she tried to finish up with her work, and was preparing for her thousands of job interviews. The boy even offered to babysit Everly when she went out to get her nails done with Kourtney the other week, her friend insisting she needed to de-stress and the perfect way to do it was a spa day.

Nini was busy in the kitchen, trying to finish up some of the bills before she started on dinner. As she was going over her calendar, realizing that it was already June 12th, not realizing that it was nearly the end of the school year.

As she begins counting down the days until the end of the month trying to figure out when she has to have everything submitted for work, a sudden burst of anxiety bursts inside of her. June was nearly halfway over, which meant there was probably not going to be a position that was going to take her, she was going to be stuck as substitute teacher for another school year, she was going to be stuck in the same place she wanted to get out of years ago. 

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought about everything, how everything just seems to be going to shit for her.

Putting her head in her hands as she tries to collect herself once more, staring down at her planner. Through her tear-filled gaze, she sees some of her tears begin to drop down onto the pages.

Everything’s just so stressful.

She’s been getting calls all week, from different schools and none of them were good news. And adding the stress of telling everyone something she’s been keeping for far too long is becoming unbearable. Along with Everly starting up with school that coming fall, thinking about everything she’s going to have to pay for, and it’s sure as hell going to be an emotional moment moreso for her, rather than Everly.

Nini just needed something to go right.

“Hey, Ni?” Big Red calls from the living room.

Immediately, Nini wipes at her eyes with the ends of her sleeves taking in a few deep breaths before making her way out to the living room, nearly bumping into Big Red as he enters the kitchen.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asks, putting his hand on his shoulder noting her bloodshot eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” She mutters, wiping underneath her eye once more, “What did you need?”

Big Red’s eyes widen, remembering what he had originally called her for, “There’s someone on the phone for you. Sorry, I picked it up, it was unknown and you know, given everythi-”

Nini shakes her head, “No, no, it’s fine. I’ll be in my room.” She utters, pointing over his shoulder as she takes the phone out of his hand.

“Hello, this is Nina speaking.” She perks her voice up from her sullen mood from earlier, closing her bedroom door behind her.

Taking a seat on the end of her bed, she stares out her apartment window looking out at the view, as she tries to calm her racing heart having been far too anxious the last couple of hours.

“ _Hi Miss Salazar-Roberts, this is Annika from Rose Park Elementary. I believe we met last week._ ” A voice speaks into her ear.

Nini remembers her, she was a kind woman. Probably a year or two older than her, Nini wondered how she had claimed such a position at a young age, but she delved into the time she was a student teacher at that particular school and they had asked her to return to teach full time, to which she had accepted immediately.

It was one of the top schools Nini was betting on, thinking it’d be perfect only about a fifteen minute drive from her last job and it would be a little closer to her apartment. It would make picking Everly up from school much easier, as she was simply on the way home. It would’ve been perfect if she got it.

The brunette takes a deep breath nodding, preparing herself for yet again, another rejection. “Yes, I recall.” She replies.

“ _Well, I’m pleased to offer you the position, that is if you’re still interested_.” The woman’s voice crackles from the other line.

Nini nearly drops her phone as she hears those words come through. She couldn’t believe it, she couldn’t believe what was happening, she couldn’t believe she fucking got the job. After so many nights crying, so many failed interviews, she fucking got it.

Quickly she runs her hand through her hair, a little flustered on what to do, she clears her throat, “That’s fantastic! Yes, I’m still interested, it would be a pleasure to work at Rose Park.” Nini rushes into the phone, still not able to wrap her mind around the conversation she was having. “Thank you so much for this opportunity!”

“ _Honestly, Miss Salazar-Roberts, you were the best we’ve seen in a long time. I can tell you’re really doing this for the kids, rather than the pay._ ” Annika replies, her voice full of warmth and kindness.

Nini couldn’t help but blush at the compliment, “I don’t know what to say.” Nini chuckles, “I just want to be the kind of teacher I want to see from my daughter’s teachers. One that shows they care and are passionate for the right reasons, I guess.”

Annika chuckles alongside Nini, “ _I was like that too, you know? I think this is going to be a great start for you, Miss Salazar-Roberts._ ”

The brunette smiles down at her lap as she picks at lint hanging onto her leggings, “Call me Nini, please.”

“ _Well Nini_ ,” Annika starts, “ _It was great talking to you. I will be emailing everything you’re going to need by the end of the month. And I look forward to seeing you. If you have any questions, don’t be afraid to call or send me an email_.”

Nini nods, despite the girl on the other line unable to see her, “Thank you again.”

“ _It’s really no problem. We’ll talk soon. Have a good evening._ ”

“Thanks, you too.” Nini responds before hanging up the phone, letting her hand drop down to her lap.

**_Oh. My. God._ **

She got the fucking job. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. It was a toss up of screaming, crying, shouting, jumping for joy. Maybe, she should just do everything at once.

As Nini was processing it, she didn’t realize how much time she had spent in her room until a knock came from her door. The door creaks open a little bit, to see Big Red peering through making sure she still wasn’t on the phone before fully making his way into her room.

“Is everything okay, bean?” He asks.

The brunette’s eyes tear up as she hears his question. Quickly making her way to him, pulling him in for a tight hug, jumping to wrap her legs around his waist. Tightening her grip on the boy as his arms wrap around her to support his best friend, a little confused on what was happening.

“Rose Park.” She mutters, pulling back to look at her best friend, “I got the job!” She shouts excitedly, clinging onto him even tighter.

“What the- you best not be fucking with me Nini, this isn’t funny,” Big Red looks up at her, as he makes her way further into the room.

Nini shakes her head defiantly, “Nope! I got the fucking job Red, I could fucking cry!” She exclaims.

“Then cry, baby, because you got the job!” He shouts, hugging her tightly, shaking her excitedly.

As those words fall from his mouth, Nini finally lets tears begin to run down her cheeks, pressing her forehead against his. And finally this time, they were good tears, happy tears.

Something is _finally_ going right.

* * *

Later that evening, Big Red had to go home earlier than he usually would. Mentioning something about having to go in early to the office the next day, apparently something had gone wrong with the code for their next big project that Big Red was the lead on and no one knew how to fix it.

It ended up being just Nini, Ricky and Everly for dinner. Ricky having shown up a little while after Nini had her moment, finally letting all the tears come out, serving as a major stress reliever. That was just one more check for her in building her future.

After settling Everly down on the couch, letting her watch YouTube on Nini’s iPad, queuing up the playlist she made for her making sure she wouldn’t watch anything inappropriate for her age. The last Nini checked Everly was watching these kids make different kinds of slime.

Ricky made himself comfortable at her kitchen table, with a few stuff he brought over from work. Jotting down a few alterations and measurements that he needed for the Murphy contract, he was on the phone with Alex trying to figure out when they could finalize everything.

Deciding not to bother him until he was done with his phone call, she decided to start on dinner. Washing up a few vegetables she knew her daughter was going to refuse to eat, but thinks she would try her best anyway.

Throwing in some diced chicken into the wok, while telling Alexa to play her favourite Spotify playlist she made a few months ago through the speaker as she busies herself with dinner. Not realizing that she wasn’t being as quiet as she thought she was.

Ricky looks over to his best friend who was beginning to prepare dinner. It’s not a strange view to him, not even in the slightest. Becoming so accustomed to seeing Nini cook dinner whenever he would come by after work, sometimes he would bring work over an attempt to get some stuff done. Sometimes it would be the other way around, whenever Nini was completely swamped with work or was just far too tired to cook anything, he or Big Red would whip up dinner or order in.

Completely forgetting he was on the phone with Alex, he mutters an apology, “What were you saying?” He asks, shaking his head trying to bring himself back into his work.

“ _Why are you so distracted?_ ” Alex’s voice rings through the line.

Ricky chuckles, “It’s just Nini, she’s in a really good mood tonight, she’s dancing while she cooks. It’s kinda funny, it’s like she forgets I’m in the room too.” He glances over to his best friend, who pretends to sing into the wooden spoon she was holding.

“ _Are you sure, Ricky?_ ” Alex asks.

Unsure what he meant by the question, “What?” Ricky scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, bringing his attention back to the page in front of him, scribbling onto the purple paper along the margins, waiting for his friend to clarify.

“ _Are you sure you don’t love her?_ ” He elaborates.

Ricky freezes at the question, definitely not expecting that question at all. Sure, the last two weeks have been a little awkward after he tried to kiss her at the park, but they were finally in a good spot right now.

He couldn’t help but think of the question that he had too asked himself back then: did he still love her?

Glancing back to his best friend, watching as she waltzes around the kitchen singing along to _Adore You_ pointing to Ricky every so often. He couldn’t help but laugh as he chuckled, shaking his head at his best friend’s silly antics as she went back to her task at hand.

It was in that moment, as she sang along to her favourite songs, dancing around the kitchen with the brightest smile on her face, having received the best news she'd gotten in a long time earlier that evening; that he realizes. It was the way she seemed to expel all of her happiness, letting everyone around her be affected by it. The way her dark hair flowed down her back in a tangled mess, and she didn’t have a care in the world for it.

And then suddenly, it was like it all made sense.

Falling in love, or realizing he was still in love, with his best friend was probably the easiest and the hardest thing he’ll ever admit. It felt like it all came flooding through his heart slowly over time, and then suddenly the girl just broke through, grabbing on tightly and refusing to let go. He felt as he was swallowed up by her beauty, her smile, the way her eyes crinkled at the corners when she laughed too hard, the way she’ll do anything to protect her daughter, the way she loves everyone and everything around her. The way she has given up so much to provide for Everly, and how much stronger she has become in the last three years.

She is the love of his life. Always has been, always will be.

“No, Alex. I’m not sure.” Ricky mutters, as Nini waves beckoning him over. A smile slips on his lips as he holds up a finger, signaling to give him a moment. “I think I do.”

“ _Wait, what?_ ” Alex asks, completely and utterly confused.

“I have to go.” Ricky chuckles, as Nini twirls around in the kitchen. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“ _Wait, Ri-_ ” The boy hanging up on his friend, feeling as if he was in some kind of trance or daze as he makes his way over to an exuberant Nini.

Immediately, Nini grabs his hand spinning them around the kitchen. Ricky couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled the girl into his chest smiling widely at the brunette, while _Lover_ rings through the kitchen. The pair were smiling brightly at each other as they sang along to Taylor Swift, Ricky having listened to the album a thousand times over because of the girl in his arms.

It was the way Nini tilted her head and smiled up at her best friend, her eyes crinkling at the edges as she showed off her pearly white teeth. Her hair was tangled from the long day she’s had, her eyeliner was a little smudged, mascara remnants running underneath her eyes, and lipstick was nearly all wiped away, but Ricky thought Nini couldn’t have been more beautiful.

He almost told her in that moment. Key word – almost.

Ricky has never been one to cower, when he wanted something he dove straight in, no looking back and no fear in his eyes. Everything he has designed in the last few years has been impeccable, he was never afraid to share his works in progress even if they weren’t perfect. But when it came to Nini, something always held him back.

Five years ago, he had told Nini he was in love with her. That was the scariest moment of his life. Scarier than the time he was waiting for his college acceptances, scarier than the time he had fallen down the halfpipe and broke his collarbone, and scarier than the time his parents got divorced.

It wasn’t scary because he wasn’t sure if she loved him back, he knew she did. It was the scariest moment of his life, because in two seconds she was walking out the door.

During their time together, they were the happiest couple, and that lasted exactly three dates; three dates in a week. They never made it to the official labels stage, Nini had cut off whatever was going on between them before they could. Ricky never understood why, all he knew was that she just wasn’t ready to be in a relationship. He figured she was too scared after her ex-boyfriend had cheated throughout the entirety of their relationship and left to go marry the girl he was having an affair with. Ricky hated that Nini thought she couldn’t trust Ricky with her heart, hated the fact that her ex did all that to her, hated that she could no longer give her heart to just anyone.

Despite being heartbroken, he knew he needed to accept her decision. And so, he did; he respected her choice, he loves her and wanted to do right by her. Maybe it just wasn’t their time, maybe somewhere down the line they’ll find their way back to each other. Maybe when they were a little older, and he’s some hotshot architect, while she was living her dream; teaching music to some of the most talented prodigies out there.

That was until a few months later, Ricky had found Nini in her apartment sobbing on her bathroom floor. A box that was casually thrown on the counter instantly told Ricky what was going on. She was curled in a ball on the floor, holding a white stick in her hand and immediately Ricky wrapped her in his arms. Let her cry everything out, she didn’t speak. He waited until she was ready, because he had no idea what was running through her mind.

Eventually, she finally told him about a party she went to earlier that month, the girl having been drunk and she ended up sleeping with some guy she somewhat knew from class. And from that moment forward, Ricky promised himself that he would do anything to support her and care for her in whatever she decided; whether the father was in the picture or not, whether she kept the baby or not.

Ricky never broke that promise.

And now, dancing with the brunette in her small kitchen as she laughed loudly, joy and happiness reverberating through her, Ricky couldn’t help but fall more in love with his best friend. One day, and one day soon, he’ll tell her.

This isn’t college anymore where he can just spout out those three little words and they would live happily ever after. There were more variables that had to be added to the equation, one major variable started with an E and he loved nearly just as much as the woman in his arms.

His Nana’s voice echoes through his mind, _‘You know who the right person is, just wait for the right time.’_ He just hopes he does it right this time, and that she’s ready. He needs her to know how much he loves not only her, but her daughter as well. He loved Everly as if she was his own.

He wanted to do right by the two girls. He loves them with everything in him, and wants to finally and officially be part of their little family. He wants Nini to love him, just as much as he loves her. And he hopes that once he does find the right time, it’ll be the right time for her too.

Because god, did he love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guysssss i PROMISE you'll find out nini's little secret soon, just bear with me a little longer, i promise! but, hey, at least ricky FINALLY realizes he's in love with his best friend!
> 
> i'll see you soon xx


	16. tell you anything you need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally time to see how ricky is taking to realizing he's in love with nini. do you think he'll tell her?
> 
> you can follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Truth to Power by OneRepublic

Ricky settles down in his office first thing Thursday morning. Throwing his bag onto the floor after pulling out his notes and files that he had brought home the other night, setting them on his desk as he rifles around looking for the notes he needed for his meeting that afternoon.

As he begins to boot up his computer while throwing a few things into his filing cabinet, his office door bursts open. His blond friend marching into his office looking as if he was on a mission, with a frantic brunette following closely behind him.

Quickly she closes the door behind her, giving them the space and privacy away from their nosy co-workers, knowing that Alex was about to rip one into Ricky. Making his way back over to his desk, Ricky picks up a pen signing something Jordyn had left on his desk the other day that he had forgotten to do before he left.

“Ricky! What the fuck?!” Alex bursts, far too early for Ricky to figure out what his friend was talking too. Ricky’s eyes widened at the sudden reaction from his friend, wondering what he had done to raise such an outburst from his friend.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jordyn rushes, “I tried to stop him, telling him you just got in and stuff. I don’t know why he’s being so,” She gestures vaguely to the blond man standing next to her, “So Alex, today.”

Alex immediately snaps his head in her direction, “You want to fucking know why I’m like this?” He scoffs rhetorically, “Our stupid ass friend here, fucking tells me he’s in love with Nini without elaborating and proceeds to hang up on me!” He shoots Ricky a sharp glare.

Ricky’s face pales at what Alex had nearly yelled.

Gulping as he watches Jordyn’s eyes widen in shock, turning her head slowly to look at Ricky. Unsure of what to do, her gaze flickers between the pair, wondering what in the hell had happened in the last twelve hours since they went home and brought them back to the office.

“Babe, what are you talking about?” Jordyn questions, enunciating each word, not quite sure she heard him correctly.

“Babe?” Ricky asks, raising an eyebrow in question as he takes a seat in his desk chair.

“That’s not what matters here, Ricky!” He points to his friend, shaking his finger at him signaling for him not to argue with him. Ricky chuckles already knowing the answer to the question that was lingering in the air, regarding the pair in front of him. Gesturing for Jordyn and Alex to take a seat on the other side of his desk.

Alex huffs, as he plops himself down in his usual seat while Jordyn takes a seat next to him, still carefully studying the pair. Her boyfriend sent sharp glares to the curly haired man sitting on the other side of the desk.

The small brunette places the folder she had brought in with her, deciding to save herself a trip later, on his desk quietly while the two boys begin to calm down. Noting their breaths beginning to even out, instead of huffing at each other, she decides to begin asking the questions her mind has been mustering up.

“Start from the beginning, Alex you start because it seems Ricky isn’t ready to talk about it yet.” Jordyn sends Ricky a small smile in comfort, despite being incredibly confused.

“Last night we were talking about the project when Ricky got distracted by Nini. And I simply asked if he's sure he’s not in love with her, and I was joking!” Alex waves his hands dramatically, emphasizing his point, “Then he goes and fucking says that he does.” He lets out, slumping back in his seat.

Jordyn nods in understanding, glancing over to Ricky who seemed to be focusing on the papers in front of him. “Well, Ricky?” She asks calmly.

Ricky manages to shrug as he picks up a pen from the cup on his desk, “I do, so what?” Focusing back on the papers in front of him, signing off the ones that needed to be faxed and jotted down extra notes on a stick note for Jordyn later.

Jordyn sighs, noticing Alex about to speak, she raises a hand for him to stop, “You need to calm down. These are Ricky’s feelings, if you’re so butt hurt that he hung up on you then you can leave.” She utters sternly, not breaking their gaze.

When Alex was about to argue, she widened her eyes pointing her finger at him as if daring him to try and argue. Slumping back into his seat once more, crossing his arms over his chest, “Fine, it’s just this is big news!”

Ricky lets out a laugh, “I’m not going to do anything about it,” Tossing his pen back down on the desk haphazardly, not quite caring where it landed, quickly he logs into his computer waiting for the screen to pop up.

“Why not?” Jordyn leans forward in curiosity.

He shrugs, “I tried to kiss her a few weeks ago, I don’t think she feels the same way.” He admits, pressing his lips together for a moment as he recalls the memory. “Why should she? I’m just some idiot, and all I’ll ever do is get her into trouble.”

“Don’t say that.” Jordyn shakes her head at the man, “Look, Ricky, she knows your dumb. You guys have been friends for over twenty years.”

“Wow, thanks J. Love the support.” Ricky rolls his eyes.

The brunette shakes her head, “Let me finish,” She gets out of her chair to pace behind Alex, “Almost kissing her doesn’t quantify as an admission of feelings. You need to be straight with her, she doesn’t have time for bullshit, she doesn’t have time for half-assing it. She has a three almost four-year old at home to take care of.”

“She’s _scared_ , Ricky. For the last however many years, you’ve been her support system, the person she relies on for everything. She loves you so much, but she can’t risk losing you. But if you really love her, like you say you do, then prove it. Fight for it.” Jordyn continues.

“How do you know that, J?” He looks up at her through his lashes.

“Because it’s obvious.” Alex pipes up, nearly scoffing at his question, “I’ve known you guys for a long time, and Nini isn’t like that with just anyone. Big Red may be her best friend, but you’re her person. The person she can’t imagine being without.”

Ricky sighs, running a hand through his hair pulling at the ends for a moment, “Okay, say that I tell her, and it all goes to shit. What the hell do I do then?” He asks.

“Then it goes to fucking shit.” Jordyn shrugs, “But you’re Ricky and Nini, you’ll figure it out. You have once before, and you can do it again.”

Slumping back in his seat, he props his elbow up on the armrest, bringing his hand up to his mouth silently taking in everything his two friends were saying. They weren’t wrong, that much was true. If it did go to shit, they would figure it out.

Hell, they’ve bounced back from worse than this.

There was a time he literally beat someone up after weeks of bullying his best friend. And, despite the amount of pain that person caused her, she refused to speak to him for four days. Hating that it was her fault anyone got hurt, that she never asked for Ricky to do it but he still did.

Another time when he had gotten Nini grounded for two months, no cell phone, no computer, no going out with friends. They accidentally stayed out the entire night, having fallen asleep in his car while they watched a movie he downloaded on his laptop. They were both angry at each other blaming the other deeming it as their fault, both refusing to speak to each other for a week.

The countless times Ricky acted out on his jealousy. Managing to sabotage Nini’s dates all of junior year of college. The time she accidentally ran over his foot with her car, the time he missed a big midterm when she confused the dates, telling him the wrong day.

Even the time his ex-girlfriend despised Nini, constantly telling him to stop being friends with her. And when Nini heard about this, she got angry and couldn’t believe her best friend would want to be with someone that couldn’t stand her. But unlike his ex, she didn’t make him choose, she made the choice for him. Which resulted in them not speaking for nearly two months in high school, until he finally found the courage to break it off, realizing he needed Nini more than some girl.

“I’ll think about it.” Ricky finally says, looking up at his friends, “This isn’t something I can just outright admit. I’m scared too. I can’t lose her.”

“Don’t let fear control you. Take it from me, because only god knows that I’ve done that for far too long.” Alex chuckles, casting his eyes to the ceiling for a moment before bringing them back to look at Ricky.

Letting out a deep sigh, Ricky nods in understanding. Carefully watching as Jordyn places a hand on Alex’s squeezing it in comfort. Ricky couldn’t help but let a small smile slip onto his face, covering his smile by rubbing his finger against his lips.

Jordyn was well aware of Ricky’s habit when he’s trying to hide something, she brings her hand back into her lap. Glancing over to the clock hung above Ricky’s head, “We should probably get going,” She stands up, Alex following suite.

“Yeah,” Ricky agrees, shifting upright in his seat once more, “Lots of things to do before the meeting later.” He mutters.

“Come find me if you need any of my notes,” Alex says as he walks backwards waiting for Ricky’s signal of acknowledgment before heading out the office.

Quickly, Jordyn collects the papers that Ricky was handing to her, to bring back to her desk to store and fax over. With a final nod, she follows the blond man’s figure, needing to get a major start on her emails.

Alex turns to look at Ricky one last time before making his way out the door, nearly bumping into Jordyn in the process, “You know, you and Nini? You’re endgame.” He nods, with a bright smile on his face.

Jordyn immediately smacks the back of his head with a frown on her face, “Shut the fuck up, Alex.” She turns to look at him, “Sorry, I’m pretty sure he ran into a wall or three on his way to your office earlier.” Jordyn pats her boyfriend’s shoulder guiding him out of the office.

Letting out a loud laugh, he shakes his head at his friends’ antics, “Oh, J!” He calls, watching as the brunette tells Alex to go ahead before she pokes her head back into the room, wondering what else Ricky needed.

“Don’t think I forgot about the whole babe slip, we’ll be talking about that later.” He points, sending her a wink.

The brunette’s face immediately flushes, “Shut up, R.” She rolls her eyes, but lets a small smile slip onto her face before finally heading back to her cubicle.

* * *

“Hey Red,” Nini pokes her friend’s foot as they were sitting in a McDonalds, Gina and EJ were in the play area with Everly. EJ had offered to take Everly since she was begging to go after she had finished her meal, and Gina insisted on tagging along to make sure EJ didn’t climb in alongside the three-year old.

Big Red washes down his burger with a Sprite, nodding to Nini in acknowledgment, “What’s up?” He responds, finally swallowing his food.

Nini tilts her head, “This might be really random, but do you remember when we were like seventeen, and you told me I was the first girl you ever loved?” She blurts out.

He scrunches his eyebrow popping a fry in his mouth, a little confused where she was coming from. “Yeah, of course I do, bean. Why?” He questions.

Shifting in her seat, leaning forward on her elbows as she props her chin in her hands, “Was that true? Or did you just say that because of my whole-” she waves vaguely, nearly mentioning how insecure she was during their junior year of high school.

It wasn’t a secret that Nini was insecure. She was insecure about everything, her grades, her looks. And it just so happened, it was also around the time Ricky and Nini weren’t speaking because of his girlfriend at the time, taking a rather disliking to Nini. She wondered what she could’ve done to deserve such hatred. Wondering if she’d ever be good enough – for anyone.

“Like, I know you loved Chrissy, she was your first girlfriend. And, I remember you telling me how scared you were to tell her you did, and I just-”

“Nini,” Big Red grabs her wrist, stopping her from twirling her now empty coffee cup around, “It wasn’t a lie. You’re my little sister, my family. I might not love you like I love Ashlyn, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you any less.”

Nini nods, letting out a deep sigh, “Where’s this coming from, anyway?” He inquires.

The brunette draws her lip between her teeth nervously, “I’ve just been thinking about a lot of things, lately.” She shrugs, taking her wrist back into her lap, no longer in his hold. “It’s just with starting a new job, and trying to figure some other things out. I started to doubt some things, like, am I really good enough? Like at all?” She asks, barely above a whisper.

“Of course, you are.” Big Red answers, “Nini, you’re the first girl I’ve loved, the first girl Ricky’s loved. We watched you grow into this beautiful, strong, intelligent, successful young woman. You might not see it yet, but we do. We all do.”

Nini nods, not quite sure if she wants to believe him but it definitely helped with some of her anxiety that has been building up the last few months. It’s been a tough couple of weeks, as she started whipping up some final things for work, and starting to set money aside for Everly’s school necessities.

There’s been a lot on her plate, more so than usual and Nini was simply having a hard time juggling everything. Promising herself she’d get the hang of it, like she’s done before, like she’s done time and time again. It’s a slow process, but she’ll get there.

She has to.

Deciding to lighten the subject, Nini jokingly tosses a fry in Big Red’s direction, causing him to let out a noise in annoyance. “Did you ever have a crush on me?” She leans further into the table, wiggling her eyebrows at the man in front of her and a bright smile displayed on her face.

Big Red lets out a loud laugh, “For like a week, when we were nine. Until I realized I could never be with a girl that thought bananas are the best fruit in the world. What’s wrong with you?” He scrunches his nose.

“Shut up!” Nini bursts into a fit of laughter alongside her best friend, “They are filling, nutritional, and so easy to eat, especially like on-the go and stuff!” She defends her favourite fruit.

“Nins, you literally tricked me into thinking they were mashed potatoes when we were kids. I’ve never looked at a banana the same ever since, I still have flashbacks!” He argues, nearly gagging at the memory.

They were playing ‘restaurant’ and Nini insisted on being chef, while Ricky was the waiter and Big Red was the customer. And the only thing Nini knew how to make at the age of seven was mashed up bananas, since she had lost too many of her molars at once she had to eat softer food until her adult ones grew in.

So, she served Big Red mashed bananas, thinking they looked close enough to the mashed potatoes her mom makes. Once, Big Red took a bite thinking it was going to be a mouthful of goodness, he was immediately disgusted as he felt the slimy fruit touch his tongue. Causing Nini and Ricky to laugh, simply thinking he was being dramatic, when in fact he was not.

Ever since then, Big Red hasn’t been able to eat a banana. He was able to eat bananas when they were cooked into things, like banana bread, but other than that he refused to eat them. It was a strange fruit to despise, but after sharing his story, everyone understood why he would hate bananas with such a passion. Nini still deemed him being ridiculous, as she continued to eat her favourite fruit.

Nini rolls her eyes at Big Red’s comment, “You’re being dramatic. Plus, bananas are by far the best fruit out there, no doubt about it. It’s not strange, and I’m not shy to admit it!”

“In college, someone asked you what your favourite fruit was and you fucking said a banana.” Big Red deadpans.

“Point proven.” Nini crosses her arms over her chest, sticking her nose up in the air as if she had won the argument.

Big Red throws the fry she had thrown at him earlier back, hitting her square on the forehead, “They were asking your favourite fruit so they could recommend you a cocktail!” He points out.

Nini’s cheeks flush with embarrassment at the memory, recalling the bartender's weird look. “Well!” Nini’s eyebrows knit together, trying her best to think of an argument to counter with, but came up with nothing. “I didn’t think of that!”

“You’re something else, you know that Ni?” Big Red laughs.

“But you still love me,” She sings happily, with the brightest grin plastered on her face, taking a bite of one of the fries on her tray.

Big Red rolls his eyes at his best friend’s antics, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

* * *

Twelve days after that conversation with his two friends back in his office, Ricky couldn’t stop thinking about Nini and what his realization towards the girl meant.

Being in love with Nini has never been easy. When he first realized he loved her, like truly loved her, they were about to turn sixteen. They were running their lines for the upcoming musical, and it was the way she was captured by the words that was falling from her mouth, really getting into character like the rest of the world faded away. That was when he realized that he loves his best friend, and not in the way he loves Big Red or loves his parents or even Gina and EJ.

It was the kind of love you see in the movies. The kind that is captivating and dangerous, and with one wrong move it could make everything fall apart. He’s tested it out once before, but now fear was ingrained in him that he couldn’t make himself do it again.

But, watching as Nini comes out from the bathroom, hair completely drenched from her shower, toweling it dry. He couldn’t help but wonder what if he did take his chance, what if he did dare to lay it on the line again.

Would it be worth it?

Wrapping her hair up in her towel, Nini makes her way over to Everly who was sitting at the coffee table in front of Ricky. She was busy playing a game on Nini’s iPad, while Ricky just sat back and simply watched as his best friend ran her fingers through Everly’s hair calming the small brunette down from her frustration.

Nini helps her daughter understand the difference between b and d. Everly not understanding why she couldn’t spell out dog, having kept spelling it out as bog and the device telling her it’s wrong.

As he watches the scene unfold in front of him, he begins to picture what their life would be like, if he did find the guts to tell her and by some miracle she felt the same way.

His life would be surrounded by Nini and Everly, not like that it wasn’t presently, but it would be different. He would serve as someone Nini relies on, more than just a best friend, but a partner. And, he wouldn’t be against it, not one bit.

Ever since he could remember, he’s always wanted to be that for Nini. Someone she’s not afraid to lean on when things get tough, someone to take control when she can’t handle it any longer, someone to love her daughter just as much as she loves her.

But he also couldn’t help but wonder, was that what she wanted?

Not wanting to push himself into a situation, where Nini wasn’t searching for. He can’t make her do that, not when she’s not ready. The real question that lingered in his mind wasn’t whether she was worth it, because that’s the easiest question to answer – of course she was. The question wasn’t if she wanted it, because that’s for her to answer for herself. The real question is something he has to figure out himself, before even confessing his feelings for his best friend.

_Was he ready?_

Was he ready to be a life long partner? Was he ready to step foot into a father role? Was he ready to take on a thousand more responsibilities? Was he ready to commit himself to a life that was no longer just about him? Was he ready to love her? Was he ready to settle down, and make a life for himself?

Was he ready for all of that?

“Hey,” Nini nudges Ricky’s knee from her spot on the ground, taking out the towel from her hair, “What are you thinking about?” She questions, bringing him back to reality.

Ricky shakes his head, “Nothing,” he mutters, barely above a whisper. Nini raises her eyebrows in question, not believing him, but drops it nonetheless.

“I’m going to make coffee; do you want some?” She asks, getting up from her spot on the floor, dropping her towel on the back of the couch.

“Sure,” Ricky nods, leaning further, reaching over to Everly’s screen poking a few letters trying to bother her as she was deep in thought. She smacks his hand away, trying to focus on what letter comes next.

Ricky chuckles, pulling his phone out of his pocket scrolling through his social media aimlessly. Liking a few photos here and there, and commenting on Big Red’s photo, having posted a picture of boxes piled up in his halfway empty apartment. His best friend was finally getting ready to move into his new apartment with Ashlyn next month.

“Ricky!” Nini calls from the kitchen.

“Yeah?” He calls back, not looking up from his screen.

“Can you go into my nightstand, the left one, wait. Right, no. Left, yeah, left drawer, there’s a folder in there with a bunch of papers. You can’t miss it, I need to finish something up for work.” She asks, Ricky hearing the water beginning to run as she fills up the coffee pot.

Ricky groans as he gets up from the couch, “Okay.” He agrees, passing the kitchen watching as Nini swings her hips side to side to the tune playing in her head. He couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head at the sight.

As he enters her room, he goes to the left side of her bed, not quite sure if Nini remembers what drawer it was actually in. She sounded incredibly confused when she was giving him directions. Prying open the drawer, he pulls out the folder that Nini was looking for.

Carefully taking a seat on the edge of her bed rifling through the papers wondering if this was what she was actually looking for, having become familiar with the papers she needed seeing them scattered on the coffee or kitchen table enough times. And for being an incredibly organized person, Nini had a bad habit of not labelling things. It was one of the things that irks Ricky about the girl.

He guesses it’s because she knows where everything is, so it shouldn’t be a problem for her.

As he rifles through the folder, something catches his eye, making him realize that this was definitely not the folder that she was looking for. Slowly pulling out the paper, the hand writing a little difficult to decipher but he manages, his eyes immediately widening at what he reads.

_Certificate of Birth – State of Utah_

_Full Name of Child: Everly Angelica Salazar-Roberts_   
_Mother’s Full Maiden Name : Nina Amor Salazar-Roberts_   
_Father’s Full Name : Richard Michael Bowen_

Only one thing ran through his mind: _**What.** **The. Actual. Fuck.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess the secret's out...
> 
> a lot of you have guessed it, even incredibly early on but i know you're probably still shook that it's true LOL i look forward to all your comments and reactions, let me know on here or on my tumblr! loved to read and talk to you all!
> 
> i'll see you guys on wednesday xx


	17. and the memories i never can escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surpriseeee!!!!!!
> 
> didn't want to make you guys wait too long, but you'll have to wait a little bit to see the aftermath. but, here's what happened a few years ago, the truth of Nini's pregnancy. 
> 
> WARNING: it gets a little bit more than T rated, but not too much! mostly just making out and insinuating lead ups so, yeah and it's only for like a hot second in the first scene lmao
> 
> hope you're not too mad at me about making you wait to see what happens hehe
> 
> follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer

**_Five years ago…_ **

_After years of falling in and out of relationships, neither Ricky nor Nini could understand why nothing seemed right. It was either lack of attraction, lack of a bond, unable to see themselves settling down with their partner._

_It was difficult pinpointing what exactly kept them from committing themselves to long term relationships. Well, there was one thing that poked at the back of both of their minds. Something that they’ve been burying since their realizations back when they were in high school._

_They date to forget the other._

_This was a more prominent reason back in high school, eventually burying this thought in the depths of their minds once they headed off to college. It had been three or four years since that thought even crossed their minds._

_It was easy to forget. It was easy to block it from their memory, because they cared more about their friendship more than anything. They didn’t want to ruin what they had, what their friends had, over a silly chance at a relationship that may or may not work out._

_That was until one fateful night, Nini had just gotten back from a date Kourtney had set her up on, and was completely aggravated. That was the sixth date this semester that went horribly, and they were barely a month in._

_He was obnoxious and rude and only talked about himself. There was no way Nini wanted that in a partner, and was starting to question if Kourtney just picked out a stranger she saw walking down the street, asking if he wanted to go on a date._

_Nini was the type of girl that liked to be treated like a princess. It wasn’t too much to ask she didn't think. She liked when her date would open the door for her, pull out her chair, fight with her to let her pay the bill._

_Entering her apartment, she sees Ricky where she had left him, on the couch watching ‘The 100’ on Netflix as he cradles a glass of her favourite wine, the bottle sitting on the coffee table in front of him, and she knew for a fact that he definitely didn’t ask if he could open. Glancing around the apartment, wondering if the girls had already left, and by the sight of their coats no longer hanging in the closet answers her question, hanging hers up in the process._

_Kicking off her heels making her way to plop down next to Ricky, stealing the glass of wine from his hand, “Rosé is my baby, what are you doing with my child?” She gulps down the entire glass, refilling the glass just as quickly as she downed it._

_“C’mon Nins, you have to share! I want like custody, like half custody or something,” He plucks the glass out of her hand, taking a rather large gulp before placing the glass back in her hand._

_The brunette huffs, “I’ll think about it.” She rolls her eyes, sipping on the wine. Her eyes trail back the show playing in front of them. Exhaling deeply as she continues to nurse her wine, sipping it every so often._

_After an episode, Nini poured the last bit of the wine into the glass that they’ve been passing back and forth for the last hour. She couldn’t help but chuckle, “We should’ve just drank straight from the bottle, huh?”_

_Ricky lets out a loud laugh, nodding in agreement as he cues up the next episode. Watching closely as his best friend stares down at the pink liquid in her glass, swirling it around a few times like she was entranced._

_Silently, she takes a sip of the drink, downing it all in one go, placing the glass back down on the table in front of them. The brunette stared at the empty glass, placing her head in her hands letting out a rather large sigh. The biggest indicator to Ricky that she had a rough day. As he slouches back into the couch, he throws an arm around her shoulder, the other on her thigh rubbing circles into her._

_“Date didn’t go well?” Ricky asks._

_Nini shakes her head, “Not even in the slightest.” She huffs a breath, keeping her gaze focused on the screen before them._

_His finger begins to trail along her thigh tracing shapes into her exposed skin, the hem of her dress riding up slightly in her position. “Why not?” He asks._

_“I haven’t had a good date in a while,” Nini admits, turning her head to look at him, “Like is it so hard to like pull out my chair? Or like open the door? Or like, you know, not try to sway me so I break my no sex after the first date rule, like I don’t think I’m a prude. I’m just classy.”_

_“You’re not a prude,” Ricky comforts her, “You know, if I was the one taking you out on a date, I would pull your chair out for you. I’d tell you how beautiful you are,” He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, neither quite realizing how strange the conversation topic had switched to._

_“And, I would ask how your day was, and let you talk most of the time because I know how much you like to talk,” He smirks, causing Nini to smack his chest lightheartedly, turning to face him more, biting her lip as she listens to Ricky ramble on. “I’d let you fight me for the bill all evening, but when you slip away to the bathroom because I kept giving you water telling you to stay hydrated, I’d quickly pay for the bill before you got back.”_

_Nini chuckles, tilting her head slightly as he continued, “And, I would drop you off at home, kiss you good night, hoping for a second date on my drive home. Not even thinking to have sex on the first date.”_

_She frowns at the end, “You wouldn’t want to have sex with me on the first date?” She questions, her cheeks were tinted red, probably from the alcohol._

_“Nini,” he looks at her curiously, laying his large hand higher up on her thigh, “I’d have sex with you right now, if you’d ask.” He accidentally let’s slip from his lips, it was definitely the alcohol talking, but that didn’t make his words any less true._

_“What about a date?” She asks, her face heating up even more, drawing her lip between her teeth for a moment, her fingers trailing up to his neck._

_Ricky raises his eyebrows in question, “What?”_

_“You said you’d have sex with me right now, if I’d ask. Does the same thing go for a date?” She clarifies, her finger tracing the neckline of his V-neck. Her cheeks began to burn from embarrassment, or maybe it was the alcohol starting to take effect, but she knew the alcohol took effect an hour ago._

_“In all the times I’ve thought about this moment, I thought it would be me asking you out on a date. Because, god, Nini, you’ve been the one girl that I could never have.” He cups her face with one of his hands._

_“Why’s that?” Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, not quite sure what he had meant._

_Ricky leans closer, the hand on her thigh still incredibly present, “You’re my best friend. I didn’t want to ruin that.” He admits, barely above a whisper, glancing down to her lips for a split-second._

_Nini giggles noticing where he was looking, licking her lips quickly as she glances down at his, “Well, you have me. What are you going to do about it?” A smirk makes her way onto her face._

_Sending the girl a sly smile, as he leans in pressing his lips against hers, Nini immediately reciprocates, They were a mix of rushed and heated kisses, having been desperate for the others affection for years._

_They both taste like the wine they had downed, with a small hint of cherry – Nini’s favourite lip balm. A curve began to form on Ricky’s lips noting the taste, deeming it one of his favourite parts about the girl. And as Nini threads her fingers through Ricky’s messy curls, pulling a little rougher than she meant to, it elicits a groan from deep in his throat, which was definitely her favourite noise that has ever escaped him._

_His hand on her thigh tightens as she continues to pull at his hair, falling even more in love with the sound he was making. And in a swift movement, Nini nudges Ricky’s hand with her other hand, placing it higher up on her thigh, dangerously close to where she wanted it to be._

_Breaking away from the kiss, Ricky, a little breathless, looks at Nini confused, “I thought there’s no sex on the first date?” His fingers slowly dance underneath the fabric of her dress, feeling her soft silky skin, riling him up._

_“I haven’t gotten laid in seven months, Ricky. Plus,” She moves to straddle his lap, pressing kisses along his jawline up to his ear, “We haven’t gone out on a date yet, let’s call this,” She hums, “A practice run.” She nips his ear lightly._

_“Fuck, babe,” Ricky mutters, before dropping his head into the crook of her neck, kissing every inch of her skin that he could reach._

_“Yeah, me, please.” Nini giggles, feeling one of Ricky’s hands inching towards her back with her zipper as his end goal._

_They continued to fight back and forth for dominance, when the apartment echoed with a loud scream coming from the television. Ricky’s shirt had made its way onto the floor by the time they looked up at the TV seeing a rather gruesome scene displayed on it._

_Nini scrunches her nose, “Kind of a mood killer,” She leans over, grabbing the controller to shut off the TV. “Let’s finish this in my room, can’t let the girls know what we’re doing.” She laughs, before pulling him down the hall, slamming the door shut for the rest of the night._

* * *

_The following day, Ricky had taken Nini out on a real, proper date. Where he opened the door for her, pulled out her chair, fought her for the bill and agreed to let her pay for their ice cream. He drove her home, kissed her good night, with the promise for another date later in the week._

_As they laid in their separate beds that night, staring up at the ceiling thinking about the entire evening, where it felt like two best friends hanging out with a lot of flirting on the side, they soon started to realize what has been missing in all of their previous relationships._

_A connection._

_A connection so strong that it breaks through even the toughest of boulders. Like if there was an invisible string connecting two people to each other, both constantly pulling on it without even realizing they’re doing it. Sometimes that string remains loose, until one realizes the mistake of nearly losing the other, that they simply pull hard enough to bring them back to each other._

_Without realizing it, Nini and Ricky both pulled that string that first night. Too scared to let each other go, not wanting to slip through their fingers once more._

_It was probably a subconscious thing, but in all of their previous partners, they looked for bits of the other in them, searched for something that wasn’t there. Searching for something so hard to make it work, when what they were looking for was right in front of them._

_Nini looked for someone that was as funny as Ricky was, as supportive as Ricky was. That even during her toughest days, he was there even when he couldn’t be. Someone that was willing to do anything for her, no matter how crazy it would sound. She gave her all and not enough into those relationships. She knew they weren’t going to work out._

_They weren’t Ricky._

_She just didn’t know it then._

_And after their first real date, the first date where it meant something, the first date where there was a label to it, Nini started to feel an immense amount of joy and exhilaration. She was overcome with the way Ricky made her feel, made her want more, made her want to drop every single goddamn thing and run to him._

_He was the one she wanted._

_Nini’s overwhelming amount of excitement and happiness didn’t last too long. Before she knew it, she started spiraling. Started to overthink about every single detail about their first time, their first date, their second date, their second time and the third. Insecurities she hasn’t felt since high school started to take over, they started to eat up inside of her wondering what in the hell he ever saw in her._

_Was she pretty enough? Was she good enough? Smart enough? Supportive enough? Did she give him all the love he deserves? Could she ever? Would she be able to give him everything he could want? He could need?_

_Will she ever be enough?_

_Laying in his bed, Ricky wrapped around her, she tried her best not to cry. Letting all these questions run through her mind, thinking how this was a big mistake. How she should’ve kept her feelings bottled up, not let it get this far._

_It’s been one entire week since their first date, and she let her happiness cloud over the important things. There was no way she could ever compare to any of Ricky’s ex-lovers, there was no way she could help get where he wanted to, not with a relationship like this. And there was no way she could give him all the love he deserves._

_How could she love someone, when she couldn’t even love herself?_

_That was it – her breaking point._

_Glancing over her shoulder to see Ricky’s head nestled in her back closely, his warm hands were splayed over her stomach securing her into his chest, like he didn’t want to let her go. Feeling her nose begin to burn, her eyes welling up with tears she tried her best to blink back, lifting a hand before a single tear could fall, wiping it away as quickly as it came._

_Slowly, she slides out from underneath him, looking back quickly to make sure he didn’t wake up, before making her way around the room collecting her clothes. As she’s pulling on her jeans, she hears a voice from behind her._

_“Babe?” Ricky wipes at his eyes, trying to focus on her figure as she shimmies into her pants. “Where are you going? Come back to bed.” He pats the spot where she was just lying._

_Nini shakes her head, buttoning her jeans, “I can’t.”_

_“What do you mean you can’t?” He asks, sitting up letting the covers fall down to his lap, still a little drowsy from sleep._

_“I mean, this, us,” She gestures between them, pulling on her sweatshirt, “I’m sorry.” She whispers, before making her way to his bedroom door._

_Ricky rushes out of bed, quickly tossing on a pair of shorts. Her short message immediately woke him up, “Wait, baby, baby, come here, tell me what’s going on.” He grabs her wrist gently, rubbing his thumb into it as Nini keeps her body facing the door, one hand on the knob._

_The brunette lets out a shaky breath, sniffing, bringing her hand up to wipe the tears away before they fell. “I can’t do it, Ricky.” She mutters._

_“Baby, we can figure this out together, I promise.” Wrapping his arms around her torso, pressing a kiss to her shoulder refusing to let her go, “Please, don’t leave.”_

_Nini shakes her head, no matter how much she wanted to listen to him, she couldn’t. He deserves more, she keeps telling herself. That’s what wills her to finally end it, end something before they even really started._

_“I’m not ready, Ricky. I thought I was, but I’m not ready.” She presses her hand to her face, trying not let her tears fall._

_She feels Ricky take in a sharp breath, realizing what was happening. She didn’t expect what came out of his mouth next. Nothing could prepare her for that._

_“Not ready for a relationship? Or not ready for me?” He mutters against her neck._

_“I don’t know,” Nini says, barely above a whisper._

_“What does this mean for us?” Ricky asks, tightening his grip around her waist._

_Nini lets out an exhausted sigh, “I need some time, Ricky. We’ll go back to being best friends, I promise. Just not right now.”_

_Feeling Ricky’s grip on her loosen, as he slowly turns her around, “Can I have one final kiss?” He asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “I don’t want our last kiss to be because of a stupid night of sex. You will always mean more than that.”_

_She nods, not trusting herself to use her voice when facing him, far too afraid to cry in front of him. Ricky immediately presses his lips against hers softly, the pair appreciating and memorizing every last moment._

_As they pull back, Ricky thumbs at her cheeks, wiping away the tears she hadn’t even felt fall from her eyes. “I love you, baby.” He confesses for the first time in their week long relationship._

_He didn’t have to tell her. She knew. And he knows that she loves him too, even if she couldn’t say it._

_And with one final breath, she opens his door, leaving behind a heartbroken boy wondering what in the hell he had done wrong._

_That night, the string started to unravel. As Nini walked further and further from him, their string was so thin that it nearly broke. But unlike most, theirs didn’t snap. Their relationship could withstand anything, even something as heart wrenching as this. They’ll come back to each other, they both knew that. Even when their hopes weren’t too high, they knew they couldn’t lose each other._

_Not like this._

* * *

_It had been nearly three months after that night._

_Which calculated the number of months they hadn’t spoken to each other. Their friends were a little confused why whenever Nini showed up to a group hangout, Ricky couldn’t and vice versa. Big Red tried approaching his best friends about it, but both of them were incredibly stubborn, refusing to tell anyone what had happened._

_They simply had to deal with an absentee friend or the two bestest friends out of the group simply avoiding each other like they had the plague. It was a rough couple of months for both of them, Ricky drowning himself at his internship, while Nini had the stomach bug for a couple of days that last month._

_It was EJ’s fabulous idea to finally go out all together. One of his buddies in his program was throwing a party one Friday night, it was like a final party before they were off to wherever life would lead them next. Whether that’d be a career, grad school, shipped off to another country, anything they could think of._

_By this point, Nini was finally ready to let things slip back to normal. Desperately needing them to go back to normal. She missed her best friend. She missed being able to call him whenever she was stressed or was bored. She missed being able to watch Criminal Minds, having not watched it since they broke up._

_The week before the party, Nini had caught up to Ricky after one of her classes, seeing him at the coffee shop just around the corner from his dorm. Deciding it was time for them to start mending their relationship, she approaches him._

_“I’m ready to be friends again. I’m pretty sure.” She starts, looking up at him with hopeful eyes._

_“I’m ready, whenever you are, Nins.” He places a hand on her elbow, squeezing it comfortingly. “I’ll wait a lifetime for you to be ready.” He utters, meaning more ways than one which they both knew._

_“Slow.” She blurts out, “I need to go slow.”_

_Ricky nods, “As slow as you want.”_

_By the time the party rolled around, they were civil and on speaking terms. Having caught up with each other a few times during the days following up to the party. And when they had arrived together, their friends looked at them curiously wondering what was the sudden change in heart between the two friends, but decided not to question it._

_As soon as they all pushed their questioning thoughts to the side, Kourtney and Gina had swept Nini up, bringing her into the kitchen encouraging her to drink. But Nini hadn’t been feeling far too well all day, she had a big paper due in a few days so she figured it was just nerves regarding it. Instead, she settled on a can of ginger ale, hoping it’ll make her stomach ease up on her._

_After a bit of dancing with her friends, she had ended up losing Gina to a game of beer pong against Ricky. While Kourtney was enlisted by Ashlyn to help her tame her boyfriend, not quite sure how to even handle him when he was completely hammered, definitely a rare sight to see._

_Wandering around the room, Nini ends up bumping into her friend, James. She had gone out on a date with him earlier that month, trying to get over Ricky. It didn’t work. But lucky for her, he too hadn’t been over his ex-girlfriend despite the girl having cheated on him._

_She stuck around his side all night, both talking about what they were looking forward to after college and their future plans. She asks about his sister, wondering where she was that night, apparently it was her and her boyfriend’s anniversary so he was all on his own that evening. While he asked her about her friends and what they’ve been up to as of late._

_Suddenly, in the middle of their conversation Nini felt a wave of nausea take over, and knew she was just about ready to throw up. Running over to the bathroom, James hot on her tail, she immediately throws everything in her stomach out into the toilet._

_James held up her hair, as he ran his hand in soothing circles along her back, telling her to breath. Once Nini’s sure she’s thrown up everything, she flushes the toilet making her way to the sink to wash her mouth out, and splash her face with water calming down her overheated skin._

_“Want me to drive you home?” James asks kindly._

_Nini nods, “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”_

_Making sure to tell Seb who wasn’t too far gone unlike the rest of their friends that she was heading out earlier. Seb notices the boy behind her as he nods sending her an exaggerated wink, before following James out the front door._

_Pulling up to her complex, James parks the car turning to Nini. “Get some rest, you’re probably just stressed about graduation and school and stuff.”_

_Nini nods in thanks, waving to him as she makes her way back into her apartment. She sighs, kicking off her heels, dropping down onto her bed tiredly after washing off her makeup and pulling on comfortable clothes. She couldn’t help but wonder what has been going on with her lately._

_Deciding that was a problem for another day, she shimmies underneath her sheets, letting sleep take over._

* * *

_Ricky has come around a couple of times since the night of the party. He and Nini were slowly beginning to mend their friendship back together once more. Nini had completely forgotten that they had plans to check out this new vintage store downtown, so she wasn’t expecting him to show up in the middle of her crisis._

_Earlier that day, the girls had told her they’d be going out wanting to check out the waterfront, maybe get some ice cream and catch up a little. But Nini declines, thinking it was best she had the day to herself, thinking back to the box that was tucked into her underwear drawer._

_Once she was sure they were gone, she even waited an hour just in case they forgot something. She pulls out the box she bought earlier that week, far too anxious to take considering how much this could ultimately change her life._

_Making her way into the bathroom, opening the box and reading the instructions seven times over. Easy enough, she thinks, setting the box back down on the counter. Doing as she is told, she pees, then sets her timer for three minutes. Ensuring the stick was face down, far too scared to see the result._

_It felt like hours waiting those three minutes. Once she hears the alarm go off, she quickly shuts it off. Grabbing the stick, but not turning it over quite yet. She makes herself comfortable, leaning against the wall opposite to the toilet staring at the toilet paper roll until she willed herself to look at the stick._

_Eventually, Nini knew she had to turn it over. Counting to three, she whispers each number to herself before turning the white stick over. Tears began to well up in her eyes in an instant, gripping the white stick tighter in her hands, praying that it was a joke._

_The two lines indicating that she was pregnant began to blur the longer she stared. Letting out a loud sob, as she throws the stick at the wall harshly, which immediately bounced back at her, clattering down to the floor right beside the garbage can._

_Carefully she picks up the stick, tracing her fingers along the shape of it as she begins to think about how much her life was going to change._

_“A baby,” She whispers to herself through her tears._

_A little person was growing inside of her, she must be done her third trimester by now if she did her math correctly. In six short months she’ll have a little baby crying their head off, but Nini wasn’t going to love that child any less because of it._

_This was definitely not how she pictured herself years ago. She didn’t picture herself in college and getting pregnant, she didn’t picture her life taking a complete 180 right before her eyes. But now that she thinks about it, now that she knows a little human is growing inside of her she couldn’t help but cry._

_She was going to keep it. No doubt about it._

_But despite her obvious answer, she couldn’t help the thousands of questions that were beginning to run through her mind. There was so much think about; how she was going to tell everyone, what she was going to have to buy, what she was going to have to do to provide for her child._

_How was she going to raise a human? A little human that was going to need her for everything? Was she going to be a good mom? Was her kid even going to love her? What were people going to think? What were her friends going to say? What would Ricky say?_

_Oh, god._

_She can’t tell Ricky, there’s no way in hell she can tell him._

_There was no doubt on who the father was. Ricky had been the only person she had slept with in the last year. She knew it was his, what she always knew was that she couldn’t tell him._

_There’s one thing Nini’s always prided herself in, that was in keeping her promises. When Ricky and Nini started college, they promised the other to help achieve their dreams. No matter what they had to do to get them there. Whether it’s telling each other the harsh truth, or keeping even the biggest of things from the other._

_Despite this being probably the biggest secret she’ll ever keep from about anyone, she knows in her heart she has to. There was no possible way that she could tell him._

_Not when he’s been working his ass off at Bow & Arrow Designs. Not when he’s a shoo-in to be hired right after graduation. Not when he has an entire life he’s planned out for himself. Not when he deserves more than her._

_She just can’t do it. Even if she wanted to, she can’t._

_Hearing herself think that, she couldn’t help but wonder what Ricky would be like as a father. He’d be so loving and caring, she knew that much. She’s seen him with his cousins, and when he used to volunteer at a daycare during their summer months, he simply had this way with kids. And now that this kid is his, he’d love him or her endlessly._

_No doubt in his mind would make him second guess being with her. No matter what it takes, he would be there for her and their child, and Nini simply couldn’t have that. Not when he deserved so much more than what she could offer._

_Hell, she couldn’t even manage to stay when it was just them. What could possibly make her think she’s worth any more when there’s another person involved?_

_And, that’s exactly why she can’t tell him. Ricky had this stupid moral compass, and he was also stupidly in love with her. Anyone could see that much, she was always the one person that never applied to any of his rules. She could make the biggest mistake and he’d still forgive her, no matter what she did. He loves her so much that he’d do anything and everything to be by her side._

_She’s his exception._

_So, no. She can’t tell him._

_Nini continues to sob hugging her knees closer to her chest impossibly tighter than she could imagine. The young woman tries to wrap her mind around the fact that, yes, she was pregnant. There was literally a human being growing inside of her, that was probably the size of a plum._

_(She’s read it online somewhere. Apparently, people compare their babies to fruits. Weird.)_

_And that, yes, she was excited._

_It was a baby, her baby. Even if she wanted to be upset that life had taken this turn, she can’t. She knows the second she holds that baby she’s just going to fall so in love with them, that it doesn’t matter what happens to her. That child will be the best thing that has ever happened to Nini, and she just knows it._

_She wasn’t crying because she was pregnant. Well, maybe just a little. But, she was more overwhelmed with the fact that she had to do this on her own. That she had to lie to everyone she loves because she can’t let Ricky know that it’s his._

_And that after all this time, she still loves him._

_As she cries, her head tucked into her knees holding on to the white stick tightly, her knuckles starting to match the colour of the stick, she doesn’t hear the footsteps approaching the bathroom. It surprised the young woman when a familiar pair of arms wrap around her small frame._

_There was no need for her to look up to see who it was. She was far too familiar with his scent, knowing that he smelt a little like lemon and sea breeze, it had something to do with his body wash that he’s loved since high school. And the fact that he’s been hugging her for nearly fifteen years, that she simply knows how much pressure he uses when she’s having a breakdown. Something he learned when she had her first panic attack around him._

_Quietly Nini leans into him for support. Even if she wasn’t going to tell him about his child, she might as well let him comfort her knowing that’s all he could do for her right now. After a few minutes of sitting on the floor, Ricky gingerly takes the stick out of her hands._

_“You’re pregnant.” He breathes out, barely audible._

_All Nini could muster up was a nod, letting tears flowing down her cheeks even more. Nini wasn’t sure what to do, what excuse to make up. She was at a loss. It’s barely been 30 minutes since she’s found out and she has to figure out how to fucking lie to father of her child._

_So, she decides not to say a word. Not until she had a complete story lined up for him. Something that he’ll believe. Everything had to be perfect for her to trick him into believing that this child wasn’t his._

_Moving to turn on the shower, silently telling Ricky she wanted to shower to which he complies, leaving her the stick before making his way out of the bathroom. Nini gave him a certain look that she knew he would understand, begging him not to say anything to anyone, before closing the door._

_Instead of getting in the shower, she whips out her phone dialing down the one person she knew she could trust. As his voice breaks through the line in a greeting, Nini’s sob stops him asking her what happened._

_“I’m pregnant.” She mutters into the phone. After his initial shock and supportive words, she hears him ask the one question she was dreading to hear but knew was bound to happen._

_Big Red’s voice echoes into her ear, “Who’s the father?”_

_Nini breathes out a slow breath, “Ricky.”_

_They hadn’t told anyone about their date, or their relationship for that matter. They needed to make sure it was actually going to work before going public, needed to make sure they weren’t about to ruin just about everything, not just for them but for their friends as well._

_Despite that not holding true, even through keeping it a secret, she tells Big Red her entire dilemma. Begging him not to tell anyone, begging him that this had to stay between them; not Ricky, not Ashlyn, not anyone. No matter what happens._

_He wasn’t happy with her request, but he respected it._

_Despite his hesitancy, he helped her concoct a lie for Ricky, for their friends, for her moms. Deciding to lie about the timeline, telling Ricky the baby was only a few weeks old, having slept with someone at a party after their breakup. It would make the most sense, she would have to lie about her due date, but that’s okay too._

_Willing to do anything to keep this from him._

_And that was the lie she had told him. She had gotten out of the ‘shower’ really only just wetting her hair for appearance sake. He sat her down on the couch pressing a warm mug of peppermint tea into her hand as she told him the lie._

_It was the biggest lie she will ever tell anyone._

_Watching carefully as Ricky listened to every single word she said, every lie that had left her mouth. He made sure he was there to support her, no matter what happens. She saw it in his eyes. He was going to be there for her, care for her, love her, because that’s Ricky and that’s what he does._

_And that is why she couldn’t tell him the truth. If he acted like this now, when he didn’t know the truth about the father. What would he be like if he knew it was his?_

_That night, as she laid in her bed, Ricky refused to leave her side, having passed out on her floor about an hour ago. Nini would glance at him every so often, hearing his soft snores coming from his mouth as he hugged his favourite pillow of hers tightly to his chest. She ran her hand over her stomach, getting completely lost in thought. Staring at the freckles of the ceiling wondering what she was going to do, how she was going to tell everyone, hoping everyone believes her lie._

_Looking down at her exposed stomach, protruding slightly, “Hey there, my baby plum. I’m sorry I lied to daddy about you.” She whispers quietly, glancing over to make sure Ricky was still sleeping. Watching as a snore comes out of him once more, hugging the pillow tighter to his chest._

_The brunette thumbs at her stomach for a moment, “We have to let him live his life, live his dream. You know, angel, he’s been wanting to be an architect since we were twelve?” She chuckles softly, smoothing her hand over her stomach. “I hope you turn out to be like him. But, please look like me, I think you’d look good if you looked like daddy, but we’re in this together now. When I lie, we lie together.” She laughs, tears beginning to well up in her eyes._

_“It’s just going to be you and me. I hope that’s okay.” She whispers, “Please, let it be okay.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the love and support! the comments from last chapter had my laughing, and i'm glad to see so many of you so intrigued with my story!
> 
> i'll see you wednesday! 
> 
> sending all my love xx


	18. only know you love her when you let her go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of ricky finding out is finallyyyyy here! hope this doesn't hurt you all too much xx
> 
> follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Let Her Go by Passenger

Pouring their coffees into the two mugs she had placed on the counter, she quickly whips up Ricky’s regular; two sugars and one milk, while hers was completely black. After being pregnant and unable to drink coffee, Nini needed to find some source of energy so she started drinking black decaf coffee. At first it was far too bitter for her liking, but eventually it had spurred her on to keep up with her day. The bitterness was like a shock to her system that she normally got with the caffeine from coffee before.

As she sets the coffees down on the kitchen table, she looks over to the kitchen stove wondering what was taking Ricky so long with her notes. So, she decides to venture off and see what he had gotten himself into.

Glancing over at Everly who was still playing with her word game, Nini chuckles as she sticks her tongue out slightly as she traces one of the letters. Recalling that was something Ricky used to do when they were younger. Whenever they did writing exercises he’d always have his tongue hanging out a little trying his best to concentrate on the words.

Making her way down the hall she notices her bedroom door was wide open, the girl immediately seeing Ricky sitting on her bed. The folder he opened now rested on the night stand as he held a single sheet of paper in his hands, the paper shaking slightly as he bounced his leg anxiously.

“Ricky,” she starts, eyeing the piece of paper carefully, knowing exactly what he was holding, but silently hoped that maybe she was wrong. “What’s that?” She asks softly, closing the door behind her.

Standing up from his position, showing Nini the piece of paper that he was holding, tossing it in her direction angrily, “What the fuck, Nini?!” He nearly shouts, pointing to the paper he threw on the floor.

“Keep it down!” Nini glances over her shoulder for a second, “Everly could hear you.”

“Oh, you mean my daughter?!” He grits through his teeth angrily as he stares Nini down.

Taking in a deep breath, her leg bobbing up and down nervously, she bends down to pick up the paper not needing to read what it said on it. Her eyes begin to brim with tears, “I can explain.” She mutters, drawing her lip between her teeth anxiously.

“Explain what, Nini? That-that I’m her father?” His voice breaks, his own tears beginning to build up in his eyes, “How could you not tell me?” He looks at her incredulously, not daring to take his eyes off her despite the tears beginning to blur his vision.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I loved that girl with everything in me. Before I even knew she was mine. I’ve been there through everything,” He cries out, starting to list off the things that came to the top of his head, “Your pregnancy, your late night weird cravings, your fears about being a good mother. I drove you to the hospital when you went into labour, I was there for her baptism, her first steps, her first words, her first birthday.”

“You listened to me rant on and on about that dickhead that fucking left you to do this yourself. When all this fucking time it was me.” He scoffs, finally taking a breath in, “Nini, what the actual fuck. You told me it was James, you told me James was the father.” Recalling their night out last month.

Nini shakes her head at his claim, “No, I fucking didn’t. You assumed that.” She frowns, moving to set the paper down on her dresser, “Did I let you believe he was the father? Yeah, I did.” She confesses.

The frantic man wipes at his mouth for a moment, thinking back on the last few years. “What about that guy at the party?” He questions.

“Ricky the last person I slept with was you.” She admits, “The guy at the party was James, but he just took me home because I was feeling sick.”

“Why?” He mutters, not quite sure what else to say.

Running her fingers through her hair as she notices Ricky waiting for her to continue. “It was easier to lie to you, than to tell the truth.” She finally admits, wiping away the stray tear that fell, no matter how much she willed it not to. “You deserved a life, Ricky. You didn’t need to be tied down at 20, and I didn’t expect you to. I made the sacrifice. I couldn’t get in the way of the life you were planning. That’s goddamn selfish.” Nini walks over to stare out her window, despite it being nearly pitch black, she stares at the lamp posts that were barely illuminating the streets.

“Selfish?” Ricky laughs, making his way to stand behind the brunette. He takes a hold of her shoulders, turning her around to face him, “You want to talk about being selfish? Keeping Everly away from me, now that, that’s selfish. Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks.

“I was going to, I swear I was.” She cries, letting a tear fall from her eye not even bothering to wipe it away.

“When?” Ricky blurts out, “When she turned 5? 10? 16? 18? What, Nini? What?” He continues to press.

Angrily Nini pokes him in the chest beginning to get fed up with his attitude. Deciding it was finally time to tell the truth, to lay it all out, so he finally understands why she did it. “Do you want to know why I did it?” She huffs, “I did it for you. I did it, because you were just starting your life, your career. We were graduating in less than two months and you were so close at getting hired at B&A full time. So, I did everything I could to make sure you lived the life you wanted.” She finally lets out, tears streaming down in her face.

“Even keep my own daughter from me?” He questions, staring down at the crying brunette in front of him.

Nini nods, “Yes, Ricky. Because I knew you would drop everything for me. For Everly. Because that’s what you do!” She argues.

Ricky tilts his head slightly, “And that’s a bad thing?”

“What? No!” Nini runs her hands over her face, “Ricky you’ve done so much for us, and you didn’t even know she was yours. I couldn’t imagine what you would’ve done if you knew.” The brunette huffs, tucking a lock of her damp hair behind her ear.

“I wasn’t going to stop you from becoming the biggest architect at Bow and Arrow. I didn’t want to be the reason you didn’t fulfill your dream.” She breathes out, pushing her way past him.

But before she could get even two steps away, Ricky grabs her wrist dragging her back to where she was standing. “You’re joking, right?” He asks, looking in between her eyes begging for a different answer. “Please tell me you are. Because Nini, I don’t fucking care about being some goddamn hotshot architect. I don’t even care about being an architect at all, if it meant being with you!”

Nini’s tears continue to flow down her cheeks, and this time Ricky wipes them away gently, hating to see her cry. Gently he cradles her face, looking deep into her eyes, trying to find something that makes this situation better, but he doesn’t.

“You’ve always been my dream Nini.” He utters.

“Ever since we were in high school. Before college was even at the top of my mind, you’ve always been the one I wanted. I’ve loved you since we were fifteen, Nins. I told you I loved you, and I know you loved me too, even if you couldn’t say it.” Nini nods letting his words sink into her.

“I did. I still do.” She admits.

Ricky shakes his head, dropping his hands back down to his side. “You can’t just say that to me.” He utters, walking to the other side of the room, running his hands over his face in aggravation, not quite sure what to say next.

He begins to chuckle to himself as he paces, Nini beginning to get concerned that he was starting to lose his mind. She watches carefully as he shakes his head, finally looking back over to her, where he had left her.

Wiping her tears from her cheeks, she pulls her shirt around her tightly, feeling a shiver run down her spine as he looks at her the way he did. Not quite sure what to do with her hands, she grounds herself in the tight hold she had on the ends of her top.

“You know what’s fucking funny?” He chuckles, looking her straight in the eye, neither daring to back down. “I was going to propose to you when we found out. I didn’t want you thinking you were alone, and I was so in love with you that I was willing to do anything to make sure you knew that. I didn’t fucking care if Everly was someone else’s kid. Because I knew I would love her just as much as I love you.” He points at the door for a moment and back to her.

Nini doesn’t miss the present tense he used. But tries not to focus too much on that, probably just a slip of the tongue as he’s ranting out everything. She listens intently, wondering why in the world he would want to propose to her, when he thought she was pregnant with some other man’s child. She couldn’t help but think of what an insane idea that would’ve been.

“But _you_ decided that you don’t need anyone, that you’re an independent woman and could do this on your own. You said, if your moms could raise you without a man, you could do it too. So, I didn’t propose.” He shrugs, “But you _never_ had to do it alone, did you? You decided to make a selfish choice, and not tell me about my daughter. God, Nini, you’ve had five years to tell me. FIVE YEARS!” He angrily lets out, sticking out his hand with the amount of fingers that matched the number of years.

She winces at the end of his speech, hating that she was the one that made him this angry. She’s never seen him act like this before, which makes sense, she guesses. There’s nothing in their past that beats what she had done to him. There will be nothing that will ever compare to what she did.

Ricky shakes his head, placing his hands down on the bed leaning closer to her as she stood on the other side, “God, she’s mine, Nini.” He utters, exhausted, “She’s my daughter too. I deserved to know. You should’ve told me.”

“Ricky, I’m sorry.” She licks her lips, nervously, knowing that every word that left his mouth was true. “But if I were to go back in time, I’d do it again. I did it for you.” Her voice breaks at her admission, hurriedly wiping away her fallen tears.

“Nini, come on, do you think that’s what I would’ve wanted?” He pushes himself off the bed, pacing around the room once more, “God, I was telling the guys a couple months ago that I wished Everly was mine. I fucking _hated_ that guy you told me that left you. I dug so fucking deep, trying to figure out who was the asshole that fucked my best friend and left her in the dust. Everything kind of just came up at dead ends. Guess I know why now, huh?”

Turning back to fully face her, Nini looking as timid as ever before, “That fucking asshole is me. I’m the one who fucked my best friend and left her to do this alone.” He nearly laughs at his argument, running a hand through his hair, “Oh my god, that sounds so much fucking worse out loud. Fuck, Nini.” He sits down at the edge of the bed, cradling his head in hands, tears beginning to build up once more, finally letting a few of them fall.

Carefully, Nini makes her way to sit next to him, leaving a significant amount of space between them. She doesn’t dare to look at him, not sure if she was able to handle the guilt that was building up inside of her. It surprises her when Ricky starts speaking in a soft voice next to her.

“I’ve told you countless times that you mean more to me than my career.” He looks at her, both with red teary eyes, “Don’t you get that? You and Everly have always been number one. It’s always been that way, I didn’t care who came and left my life. As long as I had you, I knew I was going to be okay. Maybe it’s because after all these years, I’m still in love with you. That even though, I’m so fucking angry at you right now, I still love you.”

Nini gulps at his confession, looking over at Ricky trying to read the expression on his face. But it was hard to tell, with his bloodshot eyes, his lips in a tight line, and his eyebrows slightly scrunched together, she wasn’t sure what he was thinking.

“I admitted it to myself that I still do a few weeks back, I’m not afraid to say it. I don’t think I ever stopped, but Nini,” he sniffs, looking at his best friend who had a mirrored expression on her face, “It hurts. This fucking hurts. It hurts worse than my parents’ divorce, worse than every bone I’ve ever broken, worse than when I lived with my mom for a year and I was away from everyone. But most of all, it hurts worse than the night that you left.”

Unable to help herself, Nini lets out a loud sob, putting her hand over her mouth as she tries to quiet herself, not wanting her daughter to hear. It surprised her when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her small frame, immediately wrapping her one arm around the boy letting her head fall into the crook of his neck.

Both of them letting their emotions out in the hug, Ricky continues to speak into her ear, “We dated for a week, Nins. And you left me heartbroken for months. That’s when I knew I couldn’t love anyone, like I do you.” He whispers softly, “You’re it for me Nini. But, what you did is something I don't know how to forgive you for.” He sighs, pulling back from their embrace.

Tucking a strand of hair, still a little damp from her shower, behind her ear, “I think I should go.” He mutters.

The brunette’s eyes widened, bloodshot from all the tears she had released in the last hour. Ricky tucks a strand behind her ear gently, realizing her terrified look. “It’s not forever. I just need some time to think and figure things out.”

Tentatively he presses a gentle kiss to Nini’s forehead, “I’m sorry.” She mutters, looking down at her lap.

“Yeah, me too.” He sighs, he gets up making his way to the door.

Glancing over to her nightstand, Nini spots the box that’s been sitting there for a few weeks now. “Ricky, wait.” She calls softly, before he could open her bedroom door. Sniffing and wiping her eyes, as she snatches the box off her night stand.

Turning back to see Nini with a small velvet box in her hand, immediately recognizing it. The brunette toys with it in her hands for a second, before sticking it out in his direction, signaling for him to grab it.

“Um, I think you should take this with you.” She places it in his hand.

“Nini-” He starts.

She shakes her head, “It’s yours, Ricky. I don’t deserve to wear it, not after what I did.”

Despite his hesitancy he nods, letting a tear slip down his cheek before finally making his way out of the room and out of her apartment. Leaving Nini to collapse onto her floor, pressing her back up against her closet door, finally letting everything out.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, through tear-filled eyes she dials the one person that needed to know what happened. It took all of three rings for her best friend to pick up, trying to control her sobs and her breathing.

“ _Hey Nins, what’s up?_ ” His voice was far too cheery over the phone.

“R-r-re-red-red-red I-I-I-I-I he-he-he-” She tries to formulate sentences, hiccupping through her tears.

Instantly she hears the concern filling in his voice, “ _Nini, baby, slow down, what’s going on?_ ” He asks.

Nini sniffs, slowing down her breathing, “He-he-he kn-knows. Ricky knows.”

“ _Baby, you told him?_ ” She hears rustling over the line, the brunette only assuming that he was making his way out of bed.

The brunette shakes her head, despite Big Red not being able to see her, “He f-found h-h-her bir-birth c-certificate. Red, I-I-I don’t kn-know wh-what t-t-to d-do. It h-hurts, so b-bad.” She clenches her chest, feeling far too overwhelmed with emotion.

Big Red sighs over the phone, clearly disappointed in the situation, but wasn’t about to lecture her on it, considering her mental state. “ _Do you need me to come over?_ ” He asks.

“N-no. F-f-find him. H-he needs you m-more. T-tell him, I-I’m sorry.” She cries, muffling her noises with her mouth. “I-I-I th-think he’s a-at-”

“ _I know, I’ll find him. I’ll see you soon, bean. I promise._ ” But before Nini hangs up she hears Big Red’s voice echo through the phone once more, “ _He knows you're sorry. Give him time._ ”

And with that, Nini hangs up the phone letting it clatter down to the floor as she hugs her legs impossibly tighter to her chest. Through her tears she doesn’t hear her door creak open, until she feels a tiny hand touch the top of her head.

“Mommy?” Nini looks up to see her daughter with her own tears building in her eyes. “Why are you crying? Why’s daddy crying? Did you fight?” She asks.

The question that stings Nini the most is what comes next.

“Is he leaving like my real daddy?”

Nini pulls Everly into her chest, “Angel, I need to tell you something.”

* * *

Without even thinking, Ricky drove aimlessly around town. He was in such a rush to get out of that apartment, he didn’t have a destination in mind. There were so many thoughts going through his head that he was completely starting to spiral. Far too overwhelmed with the news that he had no fucking clue what to do, or where to go.

Before he knew it, he was parking in a familiar parking lot. It wasn’t that late, only about ten p.m., according to the clock on his dashboard. It wasn’t that popular of a park, there wasn’t anyone walking around, not even a single car was parked in the parking lot. As he gets out of his car, he walks towards the familiar bridge, it was the place he came when he needed to think.

When he was eight, his parents had taken him, Nini and Big Red to this park one random afternoon. And over time it grew to become one of their favourite places to come to, especially during the summer months. The group had hundreds or picnics and hangouts here, sometimes they would simply go to study or to play games and just talk. Other times, it was where he would go to cry, and scream at the world not caring if anyone heard him.

The reason this had become Ricky’s favourite place to think was because when he was thirteen, his parents had announced they were getting divorced. So, as fast as he could, he left the house, took his skateboard and skated all the way to the bridge that he’s come to love.

It was the last place he remembered his parents saying ‘I love you’ to each other.

It was the place he went when his mom forced him to live with her for a year. It was the place he went when he failed a major exam. It was the place he went when he found out his dad found a new girlfriend. It was the place he went when Nini had broken up with him. It was the place he went when his heart was shattering to pieces, unsure if he’ll be able to glue it back together again.

Taking a seat on the bridge, letting his legs dangle through the rails he looks out into the dark night. The water was glistening, flowing along with the gust of the wind. He glances over to the familiar pavilion that had become a special place in his heart, then to the large tree right next to it. There were three initials carved into that tree, one for him, one for Nini and one for Big Red.

Tears began to well up in his eyes, unable to keep his tears in any longer he finally lets out a loud sob that he’s been begging himself to hold in. Tearing his gaze away, he turns to look back out at the water. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to think for that matter.

Everly is _his_.

He wants to be so mad and angry at Nini. He wanted to keep fighting with her, wanted to understand how she could even think to do this to him. Desperate for an answer that made sense, desperate for an answer that he wanted. But, there’s no answer that would satisfy him, there’s no answer that would make this any better than it was.

But, he was tired. Tired fighting with her, tired with being angry.

No matter how much he didn’t want to leave her apartment that night, he knew he had to. It wasn’t a place for him to think about everything. This news isn’t something he could process properly, not with them around.

His life has changed.

He has a daughter. There’s a child running out in this world that carries his genes, that is so much like him that he’s surprised he didn’t even notice. She’s out there, probably wondering why he was crying, and probably figuring out that Nini was crying too. Probably wondering what their fight was about, and probably hating him for leaving.

It was so hard, yet so easy to leave them.

There’s no doubt about it, he loves both of them more than anything in the entire world. He always has, he didn’t need Everly to be his own flesh and blood for that statement to be true. He finally figured out his shit, he was finally mustering up the courage to finally tell Nini that he’s still in love with her. To beg her for another chance, to give them one last shot.

But this secret, this lie, it’s far too painful for him to handle.

Pressing his palms against his face, adding as much pressure as he could, desperate to make the tears stop falling. But it didn’t work, tears kept coming down his cheeks and thought about how fucked up everything is. And how much he just wants to run back into that apartment, scoop up his two favourite girls and live happily ever after.

But, this isn’t a fairytale.

This is real life, and in real life there are so many things that he could fuck up. That she could fuck up. There was no way that Nini would want him, not after all of this.

Suddenly, a hand lands on his shoulder. The contact made Ricky jump, snapping his head to the side to see Big Red taking a seat next to him. He was decked out in his red and white robotics sweater back from high school, and navy blue pajama pants with bananas on them, Nini had given him as a gag gift a few Christmases ago.

Ricky swipes at his nose, “W-w-what are y-you d-d-doing here?” He stammers.

“Nini called.” Big Red shrugs, like it’s the simplest answer in the world, pulling his legs through the rails letting them dangle over the edge mimicking Ricky.

“She called?” He sniffs, using his sleeve to wipe the tears away from his face.

Big Red looks over to the crying man, “I’ve known for a long time, Ricky.” He confesses.

Ricky’s eyebrows scrunch together at his friend’s admission, not sure if he should be angry or confused. “W-w-why di-didn’t y-y-you tell me?” He licks his lips, dry from rubbing them against each other since he left her apartment.

“It wasn’t my place.” Big Red presses his lips together, “Tell me. What’s going on up there?” He taps at Ricky’s temple, curious how he was processing all the information.

His eyes welling up once more, a tear falling just as fast, “I d-don’t know.” A few more tears follow it, “I’m j-j-just s-so confused.”

The pair fall silent once more. Big Red waited for Ricky to be ready to talk, knowing that this was a lot to take in, especially in such a short amount of time. The only noises that could be heard came from the water crashing over the rocks, the rustling of the leaves in the trees, and Ricky’s quiet sniffles.

It had taken Ricky twenty minutes before he finally found the words that had been pressing in his mind since he saw the birth certificate. Wiping at his swollen and bloodshot eyes, turning to look at his best friend, taking a few straggled breathes before speaking.

“Did she think I wouldn’t be a good father?” Tears were already starting to well up in his eyes once more, his voice raspy from all the crying and the nerves that were flowing through him.

At his question, Big Red snaps his head in Ricky’s direction shaking his head rapidly, “Not at all. She actually thought you’d be a great father.” He puts his hand on his friend’s back, rubbing slow circles into it trying his best to comfort Ricky.

Ricky licks his lips, rubbing his hand over his mouth trying to work through his brain, “Then what was it? Why didn’t she tell me?” He lets out a breath.

“You have to know Ricky, she thought she was doing a good thing. She thought she was doing what was best for you.” Big Red tells him, watching as Ricky pull his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on the tops of his knees. “She wanted to give you a better life.”

“If that meant not knowing Everly’s my daughter, I don’t want it.” He mutters, “I don’t want to live in a world where I don’t know the truth about my own kid. Especially if she’s sitting right under my nose.”

Big Red pulls Ricky into his chest, hugging him tightly realizing that he desperately needed one, “She meant well. It was very dumb of her to do, but she thought she was doing the right thing.”

Fisting Big Red’s sweater in his hands, he tightens his grip around his best friend, “I don’t understand.” He sniffs, “I understand if she was scared to tell me, but how is this the right thing?” He asks, staring at the pavilion that had a little light glowing from one of the posts.

“It wasn’t. But to her, she wanted to do right by you.” He pushes Ricky’s shoulder back slightly, breaking their hug. “You were both 20, about to live a life that you’ve been creating for yourselves. She didn’t want to get in the way of that, she didn’t want to tie you down. She didn’t want to ruin everything you’ve been working towards. She did it because she loves you.”

Ricky presses his lips together, turning back to stare out at the water. Grabbing a rock that was sitting off to the side and tossed it into the lake. He watched as the rock hit the water, creating a ton of ripples into the serene water as the rock sinks down further to the bottom of the lake.

Taking in a few deep breaths, “I told her I loved her tonight.” He whispers basically underneath his breath, tossing another rock into water.

Big Red watched his best friend carefully as he continued to throw rocks, “You did?” Not surprised that he still loves her.

His lip twitches to the side, taking a box out of his pocket, “I did.” He mutters, nodding at his statement, “I’m so in love with her that I didn’t want her to give this back to me. I wanted to throw it back at her stupid head, because I don’t want it. It’s always been hers, even before she knew.” He opens the velvet box, seeing the silver ring that he’s known his entire life.

The ring was staring back at him tauntingly, “I want to forgive her, but I can’t ignore the fact that she didn’t tell me.”

“And you shouldn’t.” Big Red adds, shutting the box for Ricky, “Think about what you really want to do. Don’t do this because you have to, Nini doesn’t want that.”

“I don’t know what to do, Red,” he turns to look at his best friend, “I’m not even angry at her. I’m just confused and hurt.”

Big Red shifts closer, their shoulders pressing into each other, “It’s okay to feel like that. It’s okay to not know how you feel. But it’s better to figure everything out before talking to her. Remember she has feelings too, and she will do anything to protect her and Everly.”

“God, I hate myself.” Ricky mutters, putting his head in his hands. “Why did I have to leave? Why did I blow up at her like that? She’s going to hate me.”

“Don’t say that, Ricky.” He puts an arm around Ricky’s shoulder, “No matter what you decide, she will still love you. She’ll understand, and she understands that you were doing what was best for you by leaving tonight.”

Ricky nods, lifting his head up staring back out at the water, “Can you give me some time? I think I really need to be alone right now.” He utters, avoiding looking at his best friend.

“Okay,” Big Red pats Ricky on the shoulder, “But if you need anything, call me.” He tells him, pressing a kiss to his friend’s temple before making his way back to his car.

Leaving Ricky with his thoughts, Ricky makes his way over to the pavilion. Staring at the empty park, he takes a seat on the bench that was placed along the edges of the structure. He continues to toy with the box that was in his hands, opening it and shutting it every few seconds.

And without thinking, he throws it out into the open field.

So upset with himself, upset with Nini that he didn’t know what to do anymore. He knows what he wants to do, he knows what his heart is saying but he can’t find it in himself to bring him to go back to her apartment. Not now anyway.

He has to sort his shit out, he knows.

He wanted to be a father to Everly, he wanted to be a partner for Nini, even before he knew the entire truth. But, did he have it in him?

As far as Ricky knows he wants to be in Nini and Everly’s life, as whatever they will take him for. He doesn’t want his daughter feeling like he never loved her, he didn’t want Nini thinking he didn’t care about them. But something was holding him back, something was stopping him from running back into their arms.

Placing his head in his hands, the one question that’s been repeating in his mind ever since he left he mutters out loud, “Will I ever be good enough?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry friendssssss
> 
> i know how much this probably hurt, as i was writing and editing it, it honestly hit every time :((  
> poor ricky, even though nini was trying to do the right thing we all know it was definitely the wrong choice.
> 
> i'll see you guys soon! sending all my love xx


	19. i'm just about to figure it out without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little bit of a boring chapter imo, but there is a lot of important conversations that happen that kind of move the story and time along. i hope you dont mind :)
> 
> follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Without You by The Lidls

The following few days were rough.

After Nini had told Everly that Ricky was her real father, she was surprised to see that her daughter wasn’t mad at her. She was more sad, if anything. Or maybe, Everly didn’t quite understand the entirety of the situation, but still hugged her mother after seeing her cry. Everly had been sleeping in Nini’s bed every night since her fight with Ricky. She thinks it’s more for Nini’s support, than her own.

Nini had submitted the last of her work stuff that week and she was finally off for the summer. Finally having time to herself. Which usually she would be celebrating, but after the blowout, she wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself. She tried to busy herself with chores around the house, finishing up on things she’s been meaning to get to, like fixing her leaking tap in the bathroom and dropping off the bag of her clothes she’s donating to the local Goodwill.

But with the never-ending time to think, refusing to take any of Big Red’s calls, needing some time just for herself, she was also constantly checking her phone. Hoping to find a text or a missed call from Ricky, but nope, radio silence.

It had been six days since she’s heard from Ricky, when she finally decided to have some down time. Instead of rushing around the house and around town for her and Everly’s appointments she’s been neglecting, she decides for her and Everly to have a painting day.

Pushing herself out of bed, she quickly ready’s Everly and they both munch on a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Before making their way to the closest craft store from her apartment. Quickly they had bought canvases and a bunch of cheap paint and paint brushes at the local dollar store, the two girls venturing back home. Not before stopping by the Starbucks, getting a coffee for Nini and a cookie and chocolate milk for Everly.

As they set up their painting station on the hardwood floor, a few trash bags were cut and pasted to the ground so they didn’t get paint all over her newly mopped floors. They start to paint with the TV playing on in the background for Everly’s benefit.

Everly just plopped on whatever the first colour she saw, using the same brush for all of the colours. The colour red being the most prominent against her white canvas, Nini chuckles as she focuses on her own.

Deciding to take a simpler route than what she used to do back in high school, she starts painting a river, planning to have a starry night as the background. Keeping her own palette to herself so Everly doesn’t contaminate any of her colours.

Due to the noise of the television and Everly’s babbling, Nini doesn’t hear her front door creak open. That was until she suddenly felt a presence behind her, she carefully turned around to see the girls making their way into the apartment.

“Hi!” Everly waves excitedly, nearly dropping her paintbrush in the process.

The three girls greet the girl, matching her excitement. Before making their way over to Nini, Ashlyn immediately pulls her in for a hug, coming as a surprise to Nini. She reciprocates nonetheless, dropping her paintbrush into the cup of water sitting next to her.

“How are you doing, honey?” Kourtney asks, taking a seat beside Nini with Ashlyn on the other side.

Gina immediately goes over to Everly, helping her paint, despite Everly using her left hand. Eventually, Nini accepted at this point she was left-handed, no matter how much she tried to change her dominant hand it was no use. Plus, there was no need to come up with another lie for this one.

Nini shrugs, glancing over to her friends, “I’m doing okay, how are you guys?” She bounces the question back to them, but she knew they had other intentions for coming over. Deciding to continue, “Did Red tell you?” She mutters a little low underneath her breath, her question mostly geared towards Ashlyn.

“Nothing specific,” She shakes her head.

Her mouth twitches to the side nodding, letting out a big sigh. “I think we should talk in the kitchen.” She gestures with her head to the side, “Ev, baby, stay here. Call if you need anything.”

“Okay, Mommy.” She nods.

Placing her canvas down on the ground, she gets up heading into the kitchen not bothering to check if her friends were following her. Taking a few deep breaths as she plops herself down on her usual chair. Ashlyn takes a seat next to her, while Kourtney and Gina claim a chair on the other side of the table.

Needing all the support she could get, she grabs Ashlyn’s hand, tears already starting to well up in her eyes, “What did he tell you?” She asks, wondering how much her best friend had shared.

Ashlyn rubs circles into Nini’s hand comfortingly, as she answers, “Not much. That you and Ricky got into a fight, and it’s a really bad one this time. Nins, what happened?”

Nini feels a lump in her throat, taking deep shallow breaths, “I, um, the other night Ricky found something. Something I never meant for him to see, and it’s r-really bad you guys.” Nini swallows thickly, wiping her cheeks from the tears that had fallen.

“What is it, babe?” Kourtney asks, concern starting to course through every single one of them as they watched their friend let out quiet tears.

Licking her lips, “He-he, god, I don’t even know how to say it.” Nini tightens her grip on Ashlyn’s hand.

Gina leans closer, placing her hand on the table palm up, signaling for Nini to take. The small brunette eyes it carefully, before placing her hand in hers. “Would it be easier if you show us?” Gina asks.

Nini shakes her head, “No,” She refuses, that much was she was sure of, “I have to say it. Because if I never say it, I don’t know if I ever will. I haven’t said it in so long, oh my god.” Nini mutters mostly to herself, running a hand over her face.

Looking up at her three friends carefully, then glancing back down to her lap, “He’s her father.” Nini says barely above a whisper, not daring to look up at her friends scared of what they might say, “Ricky is Everly’s father.”

“Oh my god.” She hears Kourtney murmur.

Immediately, Ashlyn pulls Nini into a tight hug, tighter than she’s ever felt before, like she was trying to squeeze all of her anxieties out of her body. Nini didn’t need to hear words of support or encouragement from her, she could hear everything she was saying in that simple hug.

Nini lets herself collapse into the embrace, having been keeping it all in for the last couple of days. Refusing to cry because that meant she regretted it, but she didn’t. She did it for him, she knows it in heart, even if he couldn’t see that.

Then suddenly, Nini felt two more pairs of arms wrap around her tightly as she silently cried. She was so frightened everyone was going to hate her, that everyone was going to be so mad and upset, like Ricky was. She was scared she was going to lose everyone she loves and cares about.

“Sweetie,” Ashlyn starts, once Nini’s tears and gasping breaths finally slowed back down to a regular rate, “Why?” She asks.

Kourtney and Gina crouch down by Nini’s side, not wanting to go back to the other side of the table, making sure their friend felt like they supported her even if they didn’t understand. All of them keeping a hand on the brunette, whether that’d be on her back, leg or arm. It was the best way for them to silently be supporting their friend, through what her brain was currently fighting.

That’s when Nini begins to dive into when it first happened, why she left him, why she lied to him. It didn’t hurt as much now than it did before, but seeing Ricky’s face the other night, that’s the one that gutted her. She felt like he took a knife to her stomach and pulled out every single thing out of her. Leaving her heart for last.

Watching as Ricky walked out that door, with her heart in his hand. Not quite sure if he was ever planning to return it. He was so hurt, she could see it in his eyes. Now, she didn’t know how to move forward.

“Big Red’s known since the beginning, but I’d appreciate it if you guys told EJ, Seb and Carlos for me.” Nini wipes her eyes once more, “I don’t know if I can handle telling them. I kind of need the strength to tell my moms.” She whispers.

“Of course,” Gina rubs her thigh comfortingly, “Does Everly know?”

Nini nods, “Yeah, she took it pretty well, actually. I’m surprised. I don’t know if she really understands what’s going on, but she knows I’m hurting. She hasn’t left my side in days.”

“He’ll come around,” Kourtney comforts her.

“And if he doesn’t, then screw him,” Ashlyn continues.

Gina scrunches her nose, “Well, maybe don’t screw him, we don’t w-”

“Gina!” Kourtney pushes the girl lightly, causing her to topple over onto the ground.

Nini lets out a loud laugh watching her friends, surprising the trio. “What?” She giggles, bringing a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter, “It’s funny!” The three other girls burst into laughter alongside their friend, glad to hear her in a better mood than earlier.

“I really needed that,” Nini chuckles. “You really think he’ll come around?” She turns to Kourtney.

The girl nods, “It’s Ricky. He has this moral compass that’s annoyingly spinning all the time. No matter how stupid he can be, he wouldn’t let you and Everly slip through his fingers. Not when you’re giving him the chance to be there.” She continues to circle her thumb along Nini’s knee.

Taking in a deep breath, “Thanks girls.” She looks at each of them, “Thank you for not hating me.”

“We could never hate you.” Ashlyn runs her hand down Nini’s arm comfortingly.

They all pull Nini into one last hug. The young mother feeling her chest lighten, the weight of her lie having been too hard for her to bear the last little while. It had seemed like the right choice at the time, but now after letting it out to everyone she knew that it was the wrong decision.

And yet, she wouldn’t take it back, not for anything in the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ricky hadn’t been doing much better.

After he made his way home from the park that night, he returned to his empty apartment that seemed so dull and dreadful. No sign of life besides the succulent Seb had gotten him for his birthday last year. In the past nearly two years he’s lived in this apartment, he never realized how empty it looked.

He had a couch shoved up against the wall with a television hung on the opposing side, and a coffee table smacked in the center of it all. His kitchen was more lively he supposes, with the pictures hung on the wall and the magnets on the fridge that EJ had gotten him when he traveled across Europe a few years back. In his bedroom, there was just a bed, a dresser and a nightstand. A few photos of his friends and family were scattered along the dresser.

There was nothing in his apartment that really felt like he had tried to do anything to personalize it. He hadn’t done anything to make it look like someone lived there. Never done anything to make the place feel like a home.

It hadn’t always been like that. It felt more like a home when people were running in and out of his apartment during the early months of his move. His friends helped him make it feel homier, but now it simply wasn’t.

Two years ago, his apartment used to be the hangout spot. Big Red was renting an apartment a little ways away with Carlos and Gina, while EJ and Ashlyn lived on the other side of town. Nini, Kourtney and Seb still all lived at home. It was the midpoint between all locations, so it was the perfect place to hang out.

That was until Carlos and Seb moved together, finding a place closer to EJ and Ashlyn. While Gina and Kourtney found an apartment together and Nini finally moved out of her moms place, closer to Big Red’s new apartment. And then suddenly, they all seemingly got busy, never had time to come by anymore.

Usually, they all would hang out at Nini’s apartment, being the easiest option for the young mother. Now the only people that ever really stopped by his place were Nini, Everly and Big Red. And the occasional times the boys would get together for a guys night once or twice a month.

Looking around his apartment now, it made him sad. He focused so hard with work and being over at Nini’s place he never took the time to really make his apartment feel like home. This wasn’t his home, this was a place where he sleeps, works, and occasionally eats. His home was at the apartment a couple blocks down from him. His home was with the two girls he had left, like she had done years ago.

When he left that night he barely looked at Everly, but he knew she saw him. He knew she saw the tears in his eyes. He knew she’s not stupid, and was going to ask why he was crying. But before she could chase him, he bolted out the door.

Like a coward.

He couldn’t even look at his daughter now that he knew she was his. What kind of father fucking does that?

* * *

Sitting in his office having been drowning himself in work the last week, all he could manage to do was work. He didn’t want to be home, and for a long time now, work has felt more like a home to him than his apartment.

Deciding he could no longer stay in his apartment, he decided to start coming in earlier than he usually would, nearly an hour and half early, and started leaving later than usual well into the night. The first day he had done it, Jordyn screamed. She wasn’t expecting him to be in his office so early, she usually came by every morning to drop off some papers for him to look at when he comes in the first thing.

Despite Jordyn’s questions on why he was early, he gave her the cold shoulder. Not really comfortable talking to anyone for that matter unless it was absolutely necessary. So, each time Jordyn came in with a new folder or a message from the client, or even to bring him his morning coffee; he could only mutter out a few words. She’d be lucky if she got an entire sentence out of him, only managing to pull a ‘Thank You’ out of him once or twice.

He was being incredibly rude, he knows that much. But he couldn’t help himself. He’s been letting his work swallowing him up, trying to avoid thinking about what had happened with Nini, even though he knows he has to face it eventually. However, he was doing everything in his power to procrastinate for as long as possible.

That was until Jordyn came into his office that afternoon after one of his meetings, she slapped down a folder on his desk. Ricky rolled his eyes at her sudden aggression, snatching it as he put certain ones in certain piles on his desk.

He didn’t realize that the brunette was still standing in front of his desk, arms crossed over her chest glaring down at him. Ricky huffs irritated by her demeanor, “What?” He snaps.

“You don’t get to ‘what’ me, Bowen.” Jordyn hisses, “You’ve been acting like a stuck-up bastard all week, what’s your deal?”

Ricky rolls his eyes once more, opening up his email deciding to ignore her question. Unfortunately for him, Jordyn wasn’t having it, leaning over his desk to shut down the whole system not caring that he was probably in the middle of something.

“Jordyn!” He nearly shouts, reprimanding the brunette.

“Ever since the Friday before last you’ve been acting like a jerk,” She doesn’t dare to sit in her seat, “I figured that maybe you were having a rough day or two. Maybe even a rough week, so I let it slide, whatever. It’s Wednesday, Ricky.” She reminds him, “Get your fucking act together, because this doesn’t bode well for a promotion.”

Ricky scoffs, booting up the computer once more, “Watch your mouth, J, or next thing you know you’re out of job.” He slaps his hand against the desk, pointing at her with a taunting finger.

Jordyn’s jaw drops at his retaliation, “Fuck you, Ricky.” She sneers.

“I’m the only one around here willing to call you out on your shit. I care about you not just because I’m your assistant and my job relies on you, but also because I’m your goddamn friend. Or at least I thought I was.” She bites back, eyes filled with fury, “So, either fix yourself or you’re out of one too!” Glaring harshly at the boy sitting in his seat before quickly turning around and making her way out of his office, unable to handle his crap any longer.

It took Ricky all of two seconds to realize what he had said to her, realizing that she was right. He was being an asshole, he was being inconsiderate and rude, he has been a stuck-up bastard. But most importantly, he didn’t want her thinking that he didn’t see her as a friend, because in actuality she was one of his best friends. They literally had one brain; she ran the logical half, while he had the chaotic side.

“J, wait.” He utters with a softer tone, but still loud enough for her to hear. Watching her pause as she reaches for the doorknob, stands up from his seat as she starts to turn around.

Jordyn rolls her eyes at him, “What? You’re going to yell at me again threatening my job? Or is it about the coffee I brought you this morning? One milk, two sugars, right? Oh, I forgot the side of ass, but I guess you don’t really need that because you’ve been one all week.” She crosses her arms once more.

“Jordyn, I’m sorry.” He apologizes, moving around his desk making his way over to her, “I’ve been going through something.”

“That doesn’t give you an excuse to be a jerk, Ricky.” She drops her arms, taking a seat on the chair in front of his desk, “Not to me, not to our co-workers, not to anyone.”

Ricky sits down in the chair next to her, “I know, I know. J, I’m really sorry.”

“Just because you say that doesn’t tell me you mean it.” She shakes her head, “I dealt with your fucking ass for almost two weeks. I’m tired, Ricky. I’m not your little sister that you think you can push around.”

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Ricky folds his hands together, begging for her forgiveness.

Jordyn licks her lips in thought, shrugging one of her shoulders, “Fine. But, seriously, what’s got you acting like this?” She questions.

Ricky sighs, placing his head in his hands, “It’s Nini.” He admits quietly.

Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, she crosses one of her legs over the other, “What did you do?” She studies him carefully.

He lets out a dry laugh, “This time it wasn’t me. Crazy, I know.” He chuckles, seeing Jordyn’s shocked expression, “I just caught her in this really big lie and I don’t know what to do.” He mutters.

“Ricky,” Jordyn licks her lips, not prying on what their situation was, “When we were talking in your office a few weeks ago, you told me you love her. Is that still true?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” He nods.

“And does she love you?” She asks. “As friends or more, does she love you?”

Ricky gulps, thinking back to their argument, he nods once again, “Yeah, I think so.”

Jordyn leans closer, resting her arm on the arm rest, not daring to falter her gaze with his own, “There’s your answer. If you love her, like you say you do, and she loves you, like she says she does. Then you can work on it together. But this is only going to work if you’re willing.”

“But, it’s not that simple.” Ricky shakes his head.

“No, it’s not. B-”

“She lied to me about Everly’s father!” Ricky stands up from his seat exasperated, “I’m her father!” He shouts.

Jordyn’s mouth snaps shut in an instant, staring at the man pacing around the room with wide eyes. Quickly collecting herself, she stands up chasing after Ricky, trying to get him to stand still. She grabs his upper arms, keeping him from moving around anymore staring up at the frantic man.

Looking for the right words to say, seeing tears begin to build up in Ricky’s eyes but not quite letting them fall just yet. “Do you want to be a father?” She presses her lips together, waiting for his answer.

“I-I-I don’t know!” Ricky stutters out, “It’s all too fast, I don’t know, J!”

She guides Ricky to sit on the couch, “Okay. If you don’t want to be a father, you don’t have to. She’s done great without you, and if you don’t want this you can’t force yourself to do it.” Jordyn states.

“But, she’s mine!” Ricky glares at her.

“If you’re not all in, you’re out, Ricky!” She raises her voice in anger.

Her eyes flit between his, trying to gather what he was thinking of, “Those are the facts!” She nearly shouts. Standing up from her seat, she walks towards the windows with her arms crossed over her chest, looking down at the street for a moment before turning back to Ricky.

“I grew up with a father that didn’t love me. He was around – sometimes. It was clear he had his favourites, I wasn’t one of them. He didn’t love me the way I wanted to be loved by a father. Don’t let Everly have the constant reminder that she wasn’t ever enough. You have to choose, Ricky. You can’t be there with one foot out the door for the rest of her life. You’re in or you’re out.” She whispers the last bit, with tears beginning to collect in her eyes.

Ricky’s eyes widened at her admission, not having a single clue that was the way she grew up. Despite being friends for a long time, she never opened up about her family life. He knows why now. All he was aware was that she came from a big family, three sisters, two brothers and herself. That was the extent of what she shared, and in all his years being friends with her, he didn’t realize that she had a tough home life.

Watching carefully as Jordyn blinked away her tears rapidly, locking her gaze with Ricky’s once more. “I nev-”

Jordyn brushes him away, “This isn’t about me.” She starts, “I told you that to give you perspective. If you can’t give your all to your daughter, then what can you give?”

He remains silent, letting everything sink in. From her story, to the words she had said earlier, to every question she had asked him. Repeating not only her words, but Big Red’s words, and Nini’s words in his mind.

“Think about what you’re doing, R. Keeping your mouth shut is causing everyone pain, including yourself, including your daughter, including Nini. If this is what you want, take it.” She says finally, making her way back to the door.

Leaving Ricky on the couch to revel in his thoughts, taking ahold of the doorknob getting ready to open the door. Jordyn turns around to see Ricky staring at a spot on the floor, clearly lost in whatever was running through his mind.

“Alex told you to not let fear control you,” She pipes up, his head turning her direction once more, “What are you afraid of?” And with that, she turns the knob and makes her way back to her cubicle.

_What was he afraid of?_

* * *

Nini groans loudly as she settles into her car, laying her forehead on the steering wheel. She finally found the nerve to head over to her moms house and told them about Ricky. She told them every detail from the night they started, save from many details, to the night they ended, then her lie. Finishing off with why she had done it.

They weren’t too happy with her decision, but ultimately they couldn’t change the past. Dana was far more upset about it, than Carol as expected. It wasn’t that they were upset that she didn’t tell them, they understood why she had done it. In her mind at the time, it made the most sense. They were more so disappointed that she felt the need to lie to them.

It was unclear to Nini why she had felt the need to keep that little detail from her moms. She supposes it’s the same reason that she didn’t tell any single one of her friends. Far too scared that it would end up coming back to Ricky, or they wouldn’t support her decision and make her tell him nonetheless. Keeping it between as little people as possibly is honestly better.

Nini was more frustrated having left her moms with a big lecture, mostly from Mama D, about lying. But, eventually Carol realized that Nini had already suffered enough with Ricky finding out in a harsh way, they needed to ease up on her.

It felt like forever until she finally left the house. Having taken forever for Nini to even get started on what happened, and even longer with the lecture. And they kept trying to keep her afterwards to have some coffee, but Nini refused, unable to take so much of her moms that day.

Finally starting the car, she starts to head over to Big Red’s apartment. He and his girlfriend offered to babysit Everly, while she had gone to visit her moms. What she didn’t expect when she arrived at the apartment was for it to be nearly empty, save for the couch and coffee table, without Ashlyn or her daughter in sight.

“Where’s Ev?” She asks, as she follows Big Red into the apartment.

“Ash took her to the pond, down by the trail,” Big Red shrugs, “Will probably get some ice cream after, gives us some time to talk.” He gestures to the couch, encouraging her to take a seat.

Big Red hands her the Starbucks coffee he had picked up right before she had gotten there. The apartment only had a few lingering boxes, ready to be packed into his car as he prepares to move into his new apartment soon.

Taking the warm beverage into her hand, letting the dark liquid trickle down her throat, letting out a relaxed sigh. “Talk, huh?” She huffs, already feeling her nervousness return.

It was the first time in the last two weeks since Nini had properly talked to Big Red. She’s been dodging his calls, refusing to talk to him until she was ready. Every time she knew he was planning to drop by, she made sure her and Everly were out ‘running an errand.’

And, he knew she’d been avoiding him. He knew why she had, because this conversation wasn’t going to be something that Nini was going to like. Not even in the slightest. But it had to happen, they both knew that.

“Where do I even start?” He breathes out, sipping on his own coffee.

Nini shrugs, “Who says we have to?” She pouts.

Big Red lets out a dry chuckle, “You made a mistake.”

“You don’t think I know that?” She scoffs, leaning back into the couch, “For the last 10 days I’ve been beating myself up because of what happened. I don’t know if it’s because I regret what I did or regret that he found out. I honestly should’ve kept it to myself. Red, tell me this was a mistake. Please.” She begs.

“I can’t do that.” Big Red utters, placing a hand on her knee comfortingly, “You’re only saying that because you feel guilty. You’re guilty that you kept his daughter from him. You’re guilty that this was the way he found out. You’re guilty because you know in your heart he deserved to know.”

Drawing her lip between her teeth she shakes her head moving her knee slightly away from him so his hand falls back to his side. Drawing circles on the top of her coffee cup, she feels pressure behind her eyes starting to build up. “All I ever wanted was to give Ricky a chance. A chance to live the life he planned, a life that he wanted. He didn’t want this.” She confesses.

Watching his best friend carefully, noting how she could barely even look at him. Deciding to keep her eyes trained on the white cup in her hand, staring at the drink like it had all the answers to the universe. Like it was suddenly going to make everything change, and suddenly be perfectly fine.

“You don’t know that.” Big Red says, leaning forward on his knees. “You never asked him, so you can’t assume that he didn’t want this. He was in love with you then, and the reason you didn’t tell him was because you knew he was going to drop everything to be there for you, so you can’t assume he didn’t want to be with you and Everly.”

The young mother sighs, taking a sip of her coffee, “I know, but like,” She sucks in a sharp breath, “I didn’t want to spring it up on him back then, because I was scared.”

“I know you were, bean, but-”

“No.” Nini shakes her head, gulping before she speaks again preparing herself for what she was about to admit, licking her dry lips and bopping her leg anxiously, “I was scared because what if he only decided to be with me, because he had to? Because he felt responsible for me and for Everly. I can’t just be a responsibility, Red. I want him to be there because he loves me and Ev, not because he feels like he has to.” She mutters underneath her breath, tears beginning to collect in her eyes.

Big Red’s eyes widen at her confession. Shuffling to face her on the couch, “You really don’t think that’s true, do you?”

Neither of them say another word for a moment. Big Red watches his best friend carefully, as Nini tries to think of what to say. The brunette sighs, taking another sip of her drink, now easy enough to drink without having to worry about burning her tongue.

Shifting in her spot, she faces Big Red hiking her leg up onto the couch in a more comfortable position, still not quite looking him in the eyes. “Honestly, yeah. I was scared of that then, and I’m scared of it now.” Nini’s mouth twitches to the side, an obvious indicator of her thoughts overwhelming her. “He hates me, right?” She asks.

Before Big Red could respond she continued, “He has to. I mean, if I was him I’d be literally raging with anger and would never talk to me again. I’d hate me too.”

“What?” Big Red knits his eyebrows together, moving closer to Nini putting a hand on her hand stopping the girl from trailing her finger along the rim of her cup. “No he doesn’t. He loves you, even after everything he still loves you. Bean, I understand why you’re scared, but you shouldn’t be. Ricky’s always been the type to let his thoughts fester for a few days, weeks even, but at the end of the day he still loves you, and he’ll come around when he’s ready.”

“If he loves me, why does it hurt so much?” She murmurs, a tear escaping from her eye.

Big Red lifts a hand wiping the tear from her cheek, “Because this has been bottling up inside you for years. You weren’t ready to tell him, and you weren’t expecting what happened, not even in the slightest. The way he found out wasn’t the way you wanted it, and there was no way for you to prepare for that.” He drops his hand, grabbing one of hers tenderly, rubbing soothing circles into her hand, “And now you’re making your rounds; telling everyone and having to endure those hard conversations with yours moms, even the Bowens. It’s a lot and overwhelming. You just have to take it day by day.”

Reminding the young mother she was heading to visit the Bowens in a few days, not quite sure if they knew about Everly, or if Ricky had even talked to them about what happened. But Lynne and Mike were practically family when she was growing up, and they deserved to know why she had kept their granddaughter from them. She wanted to explain herself, even if she didn’t have to, even if they didn’t want to hear it. She simply couldn’t have more people that she cared about hate her.

The brunette nods, listening to his words intently. Looking out to the window that was just behind her best friend, noticing the sky changing from blue to orange. Nini couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh, finding it kind of ironic that he talked about taking it day by day, as another day was starting to come to an end.

Squeezing his hand back, more so to comfort herself, “I am. I just wish he would tell me what he wants to do.” She utters, “I need to move on. With or without Ricky.”

“Nins-”

“No.” She shakes her head confidently, “I have to. If not for me, for Everly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm hoping the next chapter will be out tomorrow, but nothing is guaranteed! really hoping though i can get it out for you guys! it's crazy that there's only like 5 more chapters to go i seriously don't know what i'm going to do once this is done ahhh!!!!!
> 
> anyways, 
> 
> sending all of you my love and thank you so much for all the love and support in the comments! love you all, see you soon xx


	20. i'm only one call away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter for you all!! :)
> 
> follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: One Call Away by Charlie Puth

Ricky thought he had more time before he had to talk to Nini. That was proven wrong when Jordyn came rushing into his office the following afternoon after their conversation. The brunette girl seemed to be frantic as she was trying to shove all of the folders into her arms into a straight order, while brushing away her tangled hair from her face.

“We have a slight problem,” She rushes out, placing the folders down on the chair she usually sits in.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion, “Oh god,” Ricky mutters, gently setting down his mug of coffee that he was cradling when she had run into his office.

Taking a seat on the arm rest of the chair, she pushes her wavy hair back, tucking a strand behind her ear collecting herself once more. A little bit out of breath from rushing from her cubicle to the fax room then to his office.

Licking her lips, she folds her hands together, “Kathy emailed me, and you’re not going to like it.” She sends bites her lip for a moment.

Ricky sighs, sitting up from his position, “God, is this another change to her plans?” He rubs his forehead irritated, “What is this? Like the fifth change this month?” He mutters, opening up his email needing to check if she’s sent him what he assumed were things that were going to affect their design.

Jordyn shakes her head, she hums nervously, “Check your personal email, she asked me for it earlier. That’s why I’m concerned.” She moves the folders out of her chair, taking a seat herself and placing them in her lap. Flipping through one of the folders, pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to Ricky, one of the reasons she came into his office amongst other things.

“What?” Ricky glances to Jordyn, taking the paper from her and setting it aside for him to look at later.

“She said something about wanting to ask you something non-business related.” Jordyn mutters, grabbing the candy jar on his desk.

Shifting his attention to his computer, he quickly logs into his personal email, “Non-business related,” He mutters to himself, “Wait, you don’t th-”

“That’s why I came running in here. I don’t know.” She opens up the Kit-Kat wrapper, breaking it in half before taking a bite from the treat.

Ricky’s leg begins to bounce nervously, as he waits for his email to load. The only noise that filled the room was Jordyn’s quiet chewing, the ticking from the clock on the wall and muffled chatter coming from people walking pass his closed office door.

Once it finally loads, Ricky clicks on the most recent email from Kathy. It read:

_Good afternoon Ricky,_

_How are you?_

_I hope it’s alright that I asked Jordyn for your personal email. I had an inquiry that wasn’t regarding our current project with your company. Liam and I have been chatting about checking out the botanical gardens this weekend. And, we loved meeting with both, you and Nini, and were curious if you would be interested in joining us._

_We’ve booked the time later in the evening, apparently there’s this incredible water show that they do. And, it would just be the four of us, a little private tour if you will._

_Anyway, chat it over with Nini. Let me know what you think, it’ll be this Friday at seven._

_I hope you can make it._

_Kind regards,_   
_Kathy_

Ricky’s eyes flitted over the screen numerous times wondering if he had read it wrong. That maybe Kathy meant to send it to a different Ricky and Nini. Or, Kathy just had to have really, really, bad timing.

“Yeah, I’m fucked.” Ricky mutters, turning his computer over to show Jordyn the email.

The brunette’s eyes widen as her eyes flit over the screen reading the message, she takes another bite of her Kit-Kat. “What are you going to do?” She asks through a mouth full of chocolate.

He shakes his head, “I don’t know. I can’t just call Nini to ask her to go with me, not after practically ghosting her the last three weeks.” He huffs, leaning back in his seat, “But, I don’t know if I can just decline her offer either.”

“That’s not fair, Ricky.” Jordyn places the candy jar back on his desk, sending him a sharp look.

“I know,” Ricky bites his lip, “I have to talk to her. But, I’m not ready. But, I also miss her.”

Jordyn rolls her eyes, “Don’t drag her into this because it benefits you. You may not realize how much she has sacrificed for you, because all you can think about is that she’s been lying to you for so many years.” She leans her elbows on his desk, staring back at the boy, “Talk to her if you’re ready to have that conversation. Don’t do this just because you miss her.” She gets out of her seat, no longer able to keep watching her friend make another stupid mistake.

Watching as Jordyn leaves his office, he’s left with thoughts. Unable to disregard what Jordyn had said, because she was completely right. Despite what he wanted to do, he knew he had to stop being selfish. In all his years, he didn’t realize how selfish he was being with Nini. He may have called Nini out, claiming her to be selfish, when in fact it was the exact opposite. She was probably the most selfless person he’s ever met, and he took that for granted.

There’s always been this part of Ricky that was pure chaos. He never thought things through, he never thought about the consequences that his actions would lead to. All his life, he did things off of a whim. He tried out all these new skating boarding tricks and te without thinking about the technique or how he might get hurt and how to prevent that. He would willingly punch or get into a fight with someone if they deserved it, without thinking about how that might get him in trouble.

And, he never realized that he dragged his friends down him. Especially Nini. He always thought he was doing right by her, helping her in whatever way he could. But that didn’t always lead to a positive outcome.

He punched her ex-boyfriend because he deserved it, without thinking if that was what Nini wanted. Constantly letting his mouth run wild before letting his brain catch up to him. And the same thing happened when he got into a fight with Nini a few weeks ago, simply letting his mouth run without processing anything beforehand.

Laying all his cards out on the table, he let his anger cloud his judgment. Sure, he meant everything he said, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t any less hurtful. He was being selfish. He didn’t bother to take her perspective on things, because all he could think about was that she lied to him.

It was the one thing he hated about himself. That he’s selfish and he didn’t even realize it. How was he supposed to give everything to Nini and Everly if he was so damn selfish and impulsive?

Why would they even want him?

* * *

Making his way into his apartment, his work bag wrapped around his shoulder with a Subway sandwich in tow, he couldn’t be bothered to cook tonight. Like all the other nights the last couple of weeks.

Dropping his bag on the couch, he decided to change and make himself more comfortable having stayed late at the office for the third time that week. As he whips off his shirt, unbuckling his belt, his phone starts to ring where it sat on his dresser.

Without checking the caller ID, he immediately answers, bringing the phone to rest in between his shoulder and his ear. “Hello?” He mutters into the device, pulling one leg out of his pants.

“ _Wow, I’m surprised you answered_.” Nini’s voice rings through his ear.

Taking Ricky completely off guard, he stumbles, causing him to trip over himself onto the ground. Not expecting the call at all, more like she was probably the last person he expected to call him considering their circumstances.

He groans loudly, as he presses his face into the carpet, his phone having clattered down next to him, “ _Ricky? Are you okay?_ ” She asks, his phone sitting right by his ear managing to hear Nini’s concern.

Sitting up from his position, kicking his pants off before grabbing the phone, “Yeah, I’m fine.” He mutters, getting up to grab the sweats he was going to change into. “What did you want?” He questions, his tone coming off a little harsher than he intended to.

“ _Don’t worry, I’m not asking for child support_ ,” He can practically hear Nini roll her eyes over the phone.

Realizing his mistake, “Wait, Nins,” His fist comes up to his forehead, thinking about how stupid he was, “That’s not wh-”

“ _Whatever, Ricky_.” She huffs, “ _The reason I called is because I got this text from Kathy, and she’s talking about this double date we have with her. And, she sounds really excited talking about all the things there and I don’t recall agreeing to anything. So, what did you do?”_

Ricky’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, as he pulls on his pants looking for a fresh shirt in his drawer, “What? I didn’t say yes.”

“ _Did you say no?_ ” Nini prods.

He winces at the question, “Well, not really?”

“ _Ricky!_ ”

“I’m sorry! I just,” Ricky sighs, abandoning the search for his shirt, taking a seat on his bed, “I said I’d talk to you about it. And I was just going to pretend that we did, and we just couldn’t go because of some prior engagements.”

Nini breathes out, “ _Well, toss that idea out the window, because it sounds like she’s expecting us_.”

Neither were sure what to say, Ricky focuses his attention on the picture frame that was sitting on his nightstand. It was a photo of the three of them from his birthday earlier that year, Everly had the brightest smile on her face as she beamed up at Ricky while Nini wrapped her arm around Ricky, her head propped up on his shoulder.

Maybe Everly always knew that Ricky was her real father, without realizing it. Maybe that’s why he was always her favourite out of all of their friends. Maybe that was why she simply gravitated towards him.

Lately, when he was lying in bed he would stare at the photo. He pictured what his birthday would’ve been like if he knew the truth. That maybe instead of blowing out the candle on his own, Everly would be in his arms blowing alongside him while Nini captured every moment.

As he would stare longer at the photo, his mind constantly began to roll through the rest of their memories together, wondering how everything would’ve been different if he had simply known the truth.

That just maybe he would’ve been happier, more fulfilled, like he had a purpose in life. Everly and Nini gave him more than that, than ever before.

“I guess, we’re doing this then?” He draws his lip between his teeth.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Nini sighs, “ _Ricky, I-_ ”

“ _Is that daddy?_ ” He hears Everly’s voice, a little quieter than Nini’s voice. He doesn’t hear Nini answer, so he could only assume that she answered with a nod. “ _Is he coming home?_ ” He hears her ask softly.

Those four words broke his heart. Her sweet angelic voice sounded sad, and he hated that she knew that he hadn't been around. He misses her so much, he misses both of them. It’s the first time in weeks since he heard either of their voices and it felt like he was right there with them again.

“ _Do you want to talk to daddy?_ ” Nini’s voice rings through, asking her daughter. Ricky’s heart quickens at the thought, wondering if Everly knows anything, if she understood what was really going on.

Her answer breaks his heart even further, “ _No_.” She responds to her mother, quieter than her initial question.

It was his fault. If he wasn’t a coward, if he could finally admit to himself that he was completely in, then he wouldn’t be in this situation. Where Everly, his own daughter, didn’t even want to speak to him, and Nini still seemed a little upset with him.

He really fucked things up.

“ _I’m really sorry, Ricky._ ” Nini apologizes into the phone.

Ricky shakes his head, taking in a shaky breath before answering, “No, don’t be. Nini, I’m still figuring things out. I just don’t kn-”

“ _Stop_.” Nini lets out a straggled breath, “ _I don’t want excuses, Ricky. If you’re not ready to talk about it, that’s fine. If you’re not ready for us, that’s fine. Everly and I will be fine. And, I don’t want to have this conversation over the phone. All I ask is that you do give me an answer, I need to move on with my life Ricky. With or without you_.”

Tears begin to well up in his eyes at Nini’s words, realizing how much he really had been hurting both of them. He takes in a deep breath, letting it out before he answers, “I promise you, I’ll give you an answer soon.”

He hears Nini sigh once more, “ _Okay, well, I guess I’ll be seeing you on Friday. Bye, Ricky._ ” She mutters.

“Wait!” He calls into the phone, as Nini hums in acknowledgment, “Can you, um, can you tell Everly that I love her?” A tear fell from his eye, no matter how much he didn’t want it to.

“ _Yeah, I will._ ” She responds, and before Ricky could say anything else she hangs up the phone.

As he hears the line cut, he collapses back on his bed. He really fucked things up with them, even though he’s been trying to protect himself. Now he’s sure Everly knows, hearing those questions and her answers, it was obvious.

Now all she’s going to think about when she thinks of her father was that he was good at running. That, when things got even the slightest bit rough, he just ups and leaves. He can’t even deny it, because that’s exactly what he did.

She saw him that night, the night him and Nini got into a fight. He literally ran from her the second she saw him crying, he saw her own tears starting to build up in her eyes as she understood what was happening. She probably heard them arguing in Nini’s room, but was scared about what was going to happen next.

The two people she loved most in the world were fighting. He knows what that’s like. And he fucking let it happen to his own daughter, even though he promised himself he wouldn’t turn into his parents. He promised himself that he wouldn’t let his child have a tainted image of him, like his used to be of his mom. He wanted his children to think that he was someone they could rely on, not someone that doesn’t know how to deal with his problems.

Like mother, like son he guesses.

He did the same thing his mom had done. She ran when things got tough, she fled to another state because she couldn’t take how much she was fighting with her husband. He remembers the day she had left, like it was yesterday. The memory still hurts. Both his parents were in tears as they yelled at each other, his mom packing her bag getting in her car and leaving to god knows where.

Ricky can't let history repeat itself.

* * *

Nini sighs letting her phone drop down onto the couch, watching as Everly sat in front of the TV. She was surprised to hear her question earlier. Nini was well aware Everly felt Ricky’s absence, but she never said anything.

That was until a few nights ago she heard Everly in her room, praying. Nini wouldn’t say she was religious, but she did grow up in the church because her Lola made her. And she guesses Lola Malou has been teaching Everly what it meant to pray. Everly had compared it to like wishing on a shooting star.

The words Everly had prayed would repeat in Nini’s mind. ‘ _Dear God, please bring daddy back home. I think mommy will stop crying if you do. Please, God. I want my daddy back, please. Amen_.’

It ached Nini’s heart to know that her daughter heard her cries at night when she was sure her daughter was sleeping. Everly having slept in her bed every night since Ricky has left. That even when Nini would tuck her into her own bed, she would manage to crawl into Nini’s a few hours later.

“Everly, come here,” Nini waves her daughter over to her.

Looking at her mother curiously, she pads her way over taking a seat on the couch next to her. But she doesn’t say anything, playing with her doll that she had brought over. Nini carefully threads her fingers through her tangled locks.

“Why didn’t you want to talk to daddy?” She questions, watching Everly’s mouth form a frown.

“If he’s not coming home, I don’t want to.” She shakes her head, pulling on the hair of her doll. Mimicking the way Nini would braid her hair, not quite understanding the concept, thinking it was just twisting the hair around each other.

It was hard to hear Everly say such things about Ricky, even though she understood why she did. She didn’t want her to have a bad memory of the man, thinking he was like some evil guy that didn’t want her, when it was the complete opposite. If Nini had been honest with him all those years ago, they wouldn’t be in this situation.

Their daughter probably would’ve looked up at him like he was the strongest and bravest man in the world. Probably think of him as this great big hero, that when they are asked at school who is your role model, she would say ‘my dad.’

In all honesty, she wished he had given her his answer during their phone call. Then he started spouting about how he was still figuring things out, she couldn’t take it. She knew he needed time to process things, because it is a shit load to process, but it would just be easier to know if he didn’t want to be a father.

But, she knew that wasn’t Ricky. He was going to want to be a part of Everly’s life, in one form or another. He was just trying to figure out which way he wanted that to be. And Nini can’t blame him for taking his time. She just wished he could figure it out faster, it would be easier on all parties if he did.

Nini sighs, wrapping her arm around her daughter in a tight hug, “Everly.” She starts, brushing the thought of Everly thinking their apartment was his home, despite him having his own apartment that she’s seen enough times.

“He hurt you. I only want a daddy if he doesn’t make you cry.” Her frown deepens as she looks up at her mother, her eyes clearly stating that she wasn’t going to be changing her mind.

“He said he loves you,” Nini whispers, looking at Everly who’s eyes start to glass over, evident that she wanted to cry. “He wants you to know that he loves you.”

“Then why hasn’t he come back?” She asks, a tear falling down her cheek.

Nini’s eyes mirror Everly’s, fighting to keep her own tears back as she pulls Everly back into her chest, moving her into her lap carefully. “I don’t know, angel.” She mutters.

Everly’s small hand gets tangled up in Nini’s hair, “I miss daddy.”

She presses a kiss to her daughter’s forehead, “I miss him, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things just got a little interesting.....
> 
> can't believe design for disaster is nearly over. it'll definitely be finished by the end of next week, i'm so sad yet so happy to finally finish up this story! 
> 
> love you all so much! i'll see you guys soon! xx


	21. would you tell me to go fuck myself or lead me to the garden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 21 is here BABYYYYY there's a lot more to this chapter than my previous ones! you'll finally get to see nini and ricky talk, and i guess you'll just have to wait and see how that turns out!
> 
> follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Betty by Taylor Swift

“Are you dumb?” Big Red blurts out, as he plops down on Nini’s bed.

The brunette huffs, straightening out the skirt of her dress as she checks herself out in the mirror. Deciding to wear a white dress, thin straps over her shoulders, revealing her back all the way down to her waist. The dress fell down to just above her knees, and it hugged her waist nicely. She wore the silver butterfly necklace her Lola had given to her for her eighteenth birthday, and paired it with a silver bracelet.

Nini had decided to dress up a little since the way Kathy had put it, their evening was going to be more of a formal date. Hoping she was dressing appropriately enough, she twirls around to ensure the laces that went up her back were done properly before heading to her vanity. Running a darker pink shade across her lip, before turning around to face her best friend who’d been watching her the entire time.

“Which shoes?” She asks, picking up a pair of brown sandals along with her favourite pair of wedges, completely ignoring what he had said.

Pointing to the heels, Big Red shifts to sit closer to the edge of the bed as Nini sits down to strap her shoes on. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Nini rolls her eyes as she fixes the shoe to fit more comfortably, having fastened it too tight by accident. “I didn’t think it warranted an answer.” She shrugs simply, before making her way to her floor length mirror, checking out her entire outfit.

“Why are you doing this?” He asks.

“I don’t know.” She sighs, swiping underneath her lip as she notices where her lipstick had gone out of the lines, “I owe him. Even if he doesn’t want anything to do with me and Ev. But I promise, this is the last one. I can’t keep doing this, not when I’m not sure what he wants to be to me and Everly.”

Big Red gets up leaning against the wall her mirror was up against, “That means you shouldn’t go.” He crosses his arms over his chest, looking at her carefully.

The brunette sends him a tight-lipped smile, “It’s too late.” She shrugs, “I’ll suck it up for one night. I’ve done theatre, I can pretend to be his fake wife for a few hours.”

“Because you don’t have to fake being in love with him.” Big Red states.

She puts her hand up to stop him, “Stop, don’t remind me.” She sighs, shifting her gaze around her room before making her way to her bed, picking up her purse. She starts collecting a few things, throwing a few things in; her wallet, allergy medication due to her slight allergy to pollen, her lipstick.

Picking up her phone, noticing a text from Ricky telling her he’d be there soon, it was sent a few minutes ago so he should be there any minute. The brunette lets out a struggled breath; it being the first time she’s going to see him after that night in her bedroom. She was nervous to say the least.

Feeling her phone buzz in her hand once more, Ricky messaging her that he was downstairs. Nini quickly makes her way out of her room, Big Red following behind her closely.

“He’s downstairs.” Nini mutters, looking around the apartment wondering if she had forgotten anything.

“He’s not coming up?” Big Red questions, an eyebrow raising in curiosity.

Nini shakes her head, “Everly doesn’t want to see him.” A sad smile takes over her face, Big Red immediately regretting his question not realizing Everly’s feelings regarding her father. He squeezes her elbow comfortingly, sending her a small smile in return, silently telling her it’ll be okay.

“Everly!” Nini calls to her daughter who was in the living room, padding her way over to her mother. “I’m going, be good for Ninong, okay?”

The small girl nods, “I promise.” Hugging her mother around her neck, “Tell daddy to come back soon.” She mutters before making her way back on to the couch.

Her heart clenches at the words that had fallen from her daughter’s mouth. She hated that her daughter was aware of Ricky’s absence, and she hated that she had a big part in his sudden disappearance in their lives. Even if Everly won’t speak to Ricky, she knows she still loves and misses him, she didn’t have to say it for Nini to know.

“Ricky’s waiting.” Big Red says softly, placing a hand on her back.

“Thanks, Red. I’ll text you when we’re on the way home.” She smiles at him, nerves beginning to fill inside of her as she finally makes her way out of her apartment.

It’s been just over three weeks since she had last seen Ricky and she was far too nervous to see him again. She wasn’t quite sure what to say or how to even act around him. It’s probably going to be awkward as hell the entire car ride over.

It’s going to be a long night, that much she’s sure of.

Finally hearing the elevator ding, signaling she had reached the lobby. Slowly, she makes her way out, looking around the lobby wondering if he had gotten out of the car or not. She smiles over to Charlie, who lived just down the hall from Nini, he was over by the wall of mailboxes, rifling through his own.

“Date night?” Charlie asks, as Nini makes her way over to greet the man.

Nini’s cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment, “Yeah, you could say that.” She nods, looking out the front doors seeing Ricky’s car slowly pull up to the curb. The brunette takes in a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever was going to happen that night. “He’s here, wish me luck.” She smiles at Charlie.

“You don’t need it,” He waves her off, “You’ll knock his socks off. Even if you don’t, you have that curly-haired friend of yours that seems to take a liking towards you.”

“Funny that you mention him,” Nini points over to the door, showing the older man the boy that was getting out the sleek black vehicle.

Charlie chuckles, nudging his elbow into her side, “See, nothing to worry about dear. I told you.” He smirks.

Nini shakes her head at his antics, despite his comments, it had eased her mind. “I shouldn’t keep him waiting. Tell Maggie I say hi!” She waves to the man as she makes her way to the door, mentioning his daughter that comes for visits, who usually spends most of the week at her mom’s, while he had her during the weekends.

“I will. Have fun tonight, Nini.” He waves.

Taking another breath before opening the door to see Ricky opening the door to the passenger door for her. Nini tried her best to fight off a smile, realizing that despite everything right now, how angry he is with her, he can still be a gentleman.

Sending him a shy, awkward smile, one that she hasn’t given him since they were in college, she slips into the passenger seat. Making sure she was fully inside before shutting the door, Ricky let out a straggled breath, before making his way back to the driver’s seat.

If Nini had been paying attention to Ricky when she had walked out, she would’ve noticed him completely freezing the second his eyes landed on her. The dress she had chosen was doing wonders for her figure, trying not let his eyes linger down the plunging neckline. It was simple, yet it managed to knock the air out of lungs.

Making himself comfortable in his seat once more, he makes sure she was buckled up before heading off, the address Kathy had sent him already inputted in his GPS, apparently it was a twenty minute drive to the location. A twenty minute awkward drive, that is.

Nini taps her finger against her mauve purse, that sat in her lap, along to the beat of the music that was playing through the speaker. Both not quite sure what to say, Nini hums hating the silence that was filling the car despite the music that was playing.

“So,” Nini starts, keeping her eyes focused out the window, not quite comfortable making eye contact with him just yet. “How’s work?” She asks.

“It’s good, better than expected.” He answers shortly.

She nods in response, pressing her lips together, hating the fact that she was terrible at small talk. “Did you hear one of Seb’s cows got loose again?” Nini chuckles to herself, “It took him and his siblings hours for them to find it. He tried getting Carlos to help, but he refused to leave the house until it was found.”

“I haven’t really talked to our friends lately,” Ricky shoots her a look, silently telling her the reason why.

By now, everyone was well aware about the truth of Everly’s father. Nini had received the brute end of the stick, with the guys nearly attacking her with a thousand questions about everything. To which Nini simply gave short answers, not quite ready to dive so deep into it.

Apparently, from what Nini’s heard; the guys, EJ in particular, haven’t stopped texting Ricky asking how he was taking the news and what he was planning on doing about it. As far as she knew Ricky ignored every single text and call, which was extremely out of character for Ricky.

Nini taps her bag again, “Have you been talking to Red at least?” She asks.

He shakes his head, “Not since that night, no.” He shrugs, glancing over his shoulder before switching lanes.

“So,” Nini clears her throat, becoming rather uncomfortable as the ride went on, “That storm last week, did your power go out too for a bit?” She recalls, Everly having screamed when the power in the entire apartment had gone out for a few minutes, leaving them in complete darkness.

“Nini, what are you doing?” Ricky’s eyes glance over to the girl sitting next to him, her eyes focusing on anything but him.

“Making conversation, isn’t that obvious?” She answers, her eyes moving to the rearview mirror for a moment.

Ricky continues to look over at the girl, raising an eyebrow in curiosity tapping his finger against the steering wheel, “Why?”

Nini sighs, dropping her head to her chest for a moment, “Don’t you feel awkward?” She finally wills herself to look at him.

Flipping the indicator down, preparing to make a left turn according to the GPS, he follows its directions. “I mean, yeah, but isn’t that kinda expected?” He shrugs, switching lanes, preparing to hop on the highway.

“Tonight, we’re supposed to be this happily married couple, Ricky. Can we just pretend nothing happened, and we’re perfectly fine? Wouldn’t want to put a damper on your reputation, anyway.” She crosses her arms over her chest, huffing a breath out getting slightly annoyed at his coldness.

“Come on, Nins, I didn’t mean it like that,” He tries to reason with her, pressing his foot down harder on the gas pedal trying to match his speed with the other vehicles on the road.

Nini turns her body more towards the window, not wanting to deal with him right now, “Whatever.” She mutters, rolling her eyes at his poor excuse.

Glancing over to the brunette, he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt as he sees her sudden change in attitude. It was entirely his fault that things were awkward. At least she was trying to make the evening tolerable, but he resulted back to the cold bastard he’s been the last few weeks, according to Jordyn.

“I’m sorry,” He blurts out, “You’re trying, and it’s all for me, again. So, I’m sorry.”

Turning back to face the front of the road, Nini’s head turns slightly to finally look at the boy next to her. Nini crosses her arms, “This is the last time, Ricky.”

He scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, “Last time?”

“This whole faking thing.” Nini gestures vaguely between them, “I can’t keep faking it. Not when I don’t know how much longer you’ll be around.” She toys with one of the rings that was around her finger, having decided on wearing a variety of them to avoid having to use Nana Bowen’s ring that Ricky clearly didn’t even bother to offer her.

“What?” Ricky’s head snaps in her direction, but Nini pushes his head with the tip of her index finger, to keep his eyes on the road. “Who said I was going anywhere?” He asks, a sad tone was laced with his words.

The brunette shrugs, not wanting to have this conversation despite it being her fault it had opened. Raising her hand to point towards the road, “Don’t miss your exit.” She mutters, realizing Ricky was far too distracted with his thoughts to hear the GPS’s instructions.

Immediately, he guides the car switching lanes, making sure he gets in the correct lane on time. Continuously sneaking looks at the brunette in her seat, as she stared down at her fingers poking the bright blue stone that sat on top of one of her silver rings.

This has got to be the worst and most awkward car ride they’ve ever experienced, that doesn’t give them high hopes for the rest of the evening.

* * *

“Nini! Ricky!” Kathy calls out, immediately letting go of her husband’s hand before making her way over to the pair having spotted them as they entered the building.

The older woman noticed the odd amount of distance between the pair, but decided not to question it. Nini was probably trailing behind, having forgotten something in the car before making their way through the gates.

A smile plastered onto Nini’s face, “Kathy,” Nini pulls her into a hug, “It’s good to see you again,” she pulls back, looking over the woman’s shoulder noticing Liam making his way over to the group.

“Hi Liam,” Nini waves, the man returning the gesture before sliding his arm around his wife’s waist.

“Well, we should probably get this thing started,” He chimes in, “The water show thing starts in an hour, gives us a little time to leisure around.”

Ricky nods in agreement, carefully moving closer to Nini. Debating on what he should do, he gently taps the inside of her wrist, letting her know he was about to take a hold of her hand. Nini doesn’t look his way, but interlaces their fingers when she feels his palm slide up against hers.

A small smile slips its way onto his face, having missed his best friend the last few weeks. He missed being around her, talking to her, holding her, he just missed her.

It’s been hard, trying to stay away, trying not to run back to her despite being so upset and hurt. It was only up to a few days ago, when he was talking to Jordyn in his office, he realized that what he’s doing, avoiding her, has been a mistake. One that he can’t take back. But despite their conversation, there was still something holding him back.

Fear.

Like Alex had said, fear controls you. It doesn’t matter how strong you are. Ultimately, you’re still human. A human that gets hurt, that loves, that’s weak, that’s insecure. There are so many things that make up a person, and they are all different, no one is exactly the same, not even identical twins.

Everyone has their strengths, and everyone has their weaknesses. Some are better at faking it, and some aren’t. And this was the first time, in a long time, that Ricky wasn’t good at faking it.

He couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t scared. He couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t hurt. All he knew is that he needed to find the strength within himself to be honest with her. To finally tell her that yes, he wants to be there for her and Everly, but he simply didn’t know how. That he was terrified by the idea of being a father and a partner because he had no clue what he was doing.

That despite everything that they’ve gone through, he still loves her, not even the biggest lie in the world could make him feel otherwise.

As they follow Kathy and Liam down a path, Nini can’t help but let her hand hover over some of the leaves that were poking out from the bush. Ricky watched the girl in amusement, how she was completely enthralled by the greenery, paying no mind to what was going on around her.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Kathy pipes up a little while later, taking them out of their thoughts.

Ricky snaps his head in the direction of her voice, noticing the blonde woman was standing in front of a tall shrub with pink roses growing out of it. She takes a gentle hold of one of the flowers, gentle enough it doesn’t accidentally fall off its stem.

Turning to look at the pair, “I love botanical gardens.” She smiles, “I don’t know if you noticed when you were over a few weeks ago, but I planted tons of flowers out back. I took a lot of my inspiration from places like these.”

“Everly fell in love with your garden,” Ricky adds, taking his eyes off of the brunette next to him, “She said when she gets a dog she’s going to name her Rosie, after the flower.” He drags Nini along, closer to the couple.

Liam nods, “Pretty solid name,” He laughs, “The gardens have always been our thing.” He continues, “Told her I loved her for the first time at a garden. We got married at the most incredible botanical garden you could find in California.”

“That’s incredible,” Nini chimes in softly, “I want something like that.” She whispers to herself.

The brunette not realizing the rest of the group heard her, “What do you mean?” Kathy’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Snapping her head in their direction, her cheeks immediately flushing from embarrassment not daring to look at Ricky. She slips her hand out of his, taking a step to the side to admire some more of the garden.

“Oh nothing,” Nini shrugs, taking a seat on the marble bench that was placed perfectly in front of one of the rose bushes, “Having a place, a thing, something or somewhere you just can’t forget because of the meaning behind it.”

Kathy and Liam look towards the girl on the bench then to the boy standing a few feet away. It was clear what she had said upset him, and they weren’t quite sure what to do. If they should simply ignore it or question her further.

“Kat,” Liam pipes up, “I think I saw a bunch of peonies over there.” He points over his shoulder with his thumb.

The blonde woman nods in understanding, sending the couple a smile, “We’ll just be a minute.” She lets her husband drag her further into the gardens, whispering quietly to each other.

Ricky looks towards the couple watching as they retreat down the path, not quite sure what was going on in the small brunette’s head. The girl wasn’t really paying much mind to anything around her at the moment, far too lost in her thoughts.

Slowly he makes his way over, Ricky takes a seat next to Nini. “What are you doing?” He blurts out.

“Hmm?” Nini moves her head to look at him, but looks away just as fast.

“The whole ‘I want something like that’ and then you go on with saying you want to have a place or a thing. It’s like you’re saying that we don’t have those, when we both know we do.” Ricky lets out, starting to get irritated with the brunette.

Nini presses her lips together, “It’s not the same.” She sighs, “I want something like what Kathy and Liam have.” She admits, getting up from her spot, walking down one of the paths. “I want it to be real.”

Trailing behind the girl, taking in every word that fell from her mouth, “It is real. It’s real to me.” He says, hurt filling his eyes.

Stopping in front of a wall of blue flowers, Nini gently touches the Forget-Me-Nots. “What we share is real, but it’s different.” She looks over to Ricky, “I want to have that with someone that loves me, even when I can’t love myself. Someone that loves Everly, like I love her. Someone that doesn’t leave, when things get rocky. They’ll stay so we can figure it out together, like partners are supposed to do. I want true love.”

The latter end of her rambling felt like a complete jab at Ricky, like she was trying to twist the knife even further into his gut. “I meant what I said in the car,” Ricky mentions, “I’m not leaving.”

Nini scoffs tiredly, turning in his direction, “You have a funny way of showing it.”

“What about you, huh?” Ricky’s voice raises out of instinct, “You left me! You left me heartbroken, and we could’ve tried to figure things out, but you left.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, looking at the man with irritation swirling her eyes, “Yeah, I know, I left. You don’t have to remind me every time, Ricky! I didn’t want to leave, but I had to!” Her voice rose to match Ricky’s, letting their anger start to take over.

Ricky squints, trying to understand what she meant, “What do you mean had to? You didn’t have to do anything you didn’t want to do. I know you didn’t know you were pregnant when you left, I know you found out months later because I was there. Unless that was all some big play to get me back as a friend again or something.” He huffs, taking a step forward towering over the brunette.

Licking her lips, she shoves one of his shoulders harshly in irritation, “That wasn’t a lie! I did find out that day. To think you have the fucking audacity to even say that to me, that’s low, even for you Ricky.” She scoffs, turning in the other direction not quite sure if she could handle being so close to him. “I’m not asking you to stay. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” She mutters, arms crossing over her chest once more, staring at the sun that was beginning to set.

“What?” Ricky approaches her slowly, “Of course, I want to. God, I wished you told me Everly was mine since the beginning. But, Nins it takes two to make a baby, you don’t have to do this alone.” He stands behind her, not too close but not too far either.

“Don’t you get it, Ricky?” She whips her body to turn and face the man, tears trickling down her cheeks, the tears surprising Ricky. “I don’t want you to do this because you feel like you have to, or because you have a responsibility to me and Everly. I don’t want to be just a responsibility! I want you to be with us because that’s what you want!”

Quickly, she taps at the space beneath her eyes, wiping whatever tears had fallen. Before Ricky could respond, she takes a few steps back, “I need to be alone. Don’t follow me.” She whispers barely audible, making her escape down one of the paths to god knows where.

He watched as his best friend ran further and further away from him. He guesses this was what it was like when he had left her that night in her apartment. Deciding he needed a minute to himself, he takes a seat on the marble bench that they were sitting on earlier. Placing his head in his hands, rubbing at his temples, wondering how in the hell they had gotten themselves into this position.

What Nini didn’t get was that he did want to be with them. Not just because of that voice in his brain saying it’s the right thing to do, but it was also what his heart was telling him. Clearly, he hadn’t made the right choice in avoiding her the last few weeks, but he did need the time to himself to think.

But hearing Nini, hearing that the girls would be fine without him, that was something he didn’t want. It was in that message that told him that being afraid is fucking stupid. Being afraid of not being good enough is dumb, if it’s just going to lead to even more heartache.

Nini needed to know. She needed to know that he really does want to be with them, no matter how scared he might be.

Suddenly, he feels a presence next to him. “You know, Ricky?” The voice starts, turning his head to see the blonde woman sitting next to him, “You didn’t have to lie.” She shrugs.

Unsure what to do, he sits there with wide eyes, searching his brain for some explanation. “Kathy, I-”

“Do you know why I chose Bow and Arrow Designs as the architectural firm I wanted to work with?” She asks, waving off his poor attempt at an explanation.

Ricky shakes his head, shifting his posture to fully face the woman beside him. Beginning to toy with the ring wrapped around his finger, still deciding to wear the wedding ring he bought a while back to keep up his appearance.

“The reason I went with your firm was because of you, Ricky. Your proposal was impeccable, there wasn’t a single suggestion that you had thrown out that I hated. But a large part of the reason that I wanted to work with you was because you were the first architect that didn’t try to trample all over my original plans, or mansplain your way through that first meeting.” She admits, looking at Ricky who seemed to be listening intently in his spot next to her. “I didn’t choose B&A because of this fake family you conspired up, which by the sounds of it, isn’t exactly fake now, is it?”

He shakes his head once more, “Apparently not.”

The blonde crosses one of her legs over the other, turning to face him, “I never once doubted that you and Nini were faking this whole time, you know? Even before I knew you guys knew each other, it was clear when Nini talked about you that there’s a bond there neither of you really understand. You guys share something that most couples only ever imagine having.”

“I suppose,” Ricky shrugs, averting his gaze.

“A few weeks ago, I told Nini that I admired you.” Ricky’s head snaps in her direction, recalling when Nini had said that at the park a few weeks back, but forgot to question her later due to their almost kiss. “I admired you because you stepped up when you had to. That since the beginning Nini’s had Everly, you haven’t left her side for even a second. I suppose that still stands, because it’s clear that even without the full truth you’ve always been there for her and Everly.” Ricky presses his lips together as he listens, his leg beginning to bounce up and down from nerves.

Kathy looks at him, not daring to break eye contact as she continues. “Nini’s right, she shouldn’t be a responsibility, be there if you want to be there. So, now that you know the truth, ask yourself, do you love them any less?”

Licking his lips, stating out with full confidence, “No.”

“Then, what’s stopping you?” Kathy asks.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Ricky turns to face the path Nini had disappeared down a few minutes ago, “I’m terrified.” He admits.

“Of what?”

He licks his lip, drawing the bottom one between his teeth for a moment, “Of not being good enough. I’ve already let them down once, I don’t want to do that again.” He sighs, staring out at the garden begging for Nini to come back, to tell her how wrong she was earlier.

Kathy taps Ricky on the shoulder comfortingly, “That’s a part of life, Ricky. You can’t tell me you haven’t disappointed Nini before.” He shakes his head in response, the blonde immediately knowing the answer, “You go through the good and bad, and that’s up to you if you want to do that alone or together. I think you and Nini need to have a proper conversation, be honest with how you feel. There’s been many lies between you two, and I think she’d appreciate a little bit of honesty.”

“I should probably go find her.” Ricky stands up.

“There’s no need to,” A deep voice chimes in from the side, the pair turn to face Liam who was slowly walking towards them. “I just saw her, she’s on the way back from the bathroom. And if you want my advice, talk to her later. Let her enjoy tonight, she doesn’t need to know about all of this just yet. She's already stressed enough, don't need to add anymore stress and guilt.”

“Thanks Liam,” Ricky stands up from his seat, “And thank you Kathy, I think I really needed that.”

Liam pats Ricky on the shoulder, “It’s easy to understand the situation when you learn from experience,” He starts, Ricky eyeing the couple a little confused, “Let’s just say that I wasn’t always there. But if you work together, you can get through it, no matter how badly you fuck up.”

Ricky looks between the couple, taking in what the man had said. He notices a figure standing at the end of the path, walking slowly as she typed away at her phone. Ricky takes in a sharp breath before approaching her.

“The water show’s about to start, babe,” He cringes to himself, as he hears the term of endearment slip pass his lips, “We should probably head over.”

Nini simply nods as Ricky slides his hand over her back, trying to not touch her skin that was exposed, deeming it incredibly difficult as nearly her entire back was visible. His hand finding a place on her hip, the pair taking a deep breath before making their way back over to the couple waiting on them.

He was going to talk to her. _Tonight_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i guess the cat is out of the bag....hehehe
> 
> guyssssss it's almost the end, literally this story is going to be finished at the end of this week. i'm so sad yet so happy!! all of you have given this story so much love, i couldn't be more grateful! love you all so much! 
> 
> see you soon xx


	22. i'll love you for a thousand more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omggg it's finally here!! the conversation all of y'all have been waiting for! i'm excited to see all of your comments and reactions to this chapter, it's definitely something i've been waiting to put out. 
> 
> follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

The water show was incredible. A hundred of lights had crossed over the fountains, along to the beat of the music that played through the speakers. There were flowers flowing across the manmade pond, as the water sprayed up into the sky.

After the show, they had gone to the restaurant that the garden had to offer. They ate their dinner with the view of the dimly lit up garden, with the darkening night sky as the stars began to peak through the clouds. A little strange sight to see in Salt Lake, but no one was complaining.

They chatted throughout dinner, avoiding any conversations about work. Liam was completely intrigued about this new book Nini had been reading, and mentioning how she was thinking about writing this book, something Ricky had no idea about. While Ricky had gotten thrown into a conversation about vacationing spots that the couple have gone, suggesting a number of different places, a sly wink sent over to him by Kathy.

It was an incredible evening. As they sipped on their far too expensive wine, and chatted, Ricky had completely forgot about the upcoming conversation he needed to have with Nini or the fact that the whole façade had been revealed. He let himself get soaked up in conversation and good food that he nearly forgot that this was a fake date.

If tonight was a real date, it would’ve been amazing. It would’ve an unimaginable date, that Ricky would find close to impossible to top. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending how one looks at it, this wasn’t a real date.

It was a fake date. And the only person that thought it was a fake date was the brunette that was chattering away with Kathy a few feet ahead of him and Liam.

“Are you going to talk to her tonight?” Liam nudges Ricky, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Ricky nods, “It’s about time that I do. I know what I want to do, I just hope she’s okay with it.” He kicks a rock that was on the ground, losing it in the dimly lit path.

They were heading back to the parking lot, the time already nearing 11 p.m., the couple needing to head back to relieve their babysitter of their duties. And as far as Nini knew, she was going to be heading straight home, but he had texted Big Red right before dinner asking if he could stay the night with Everly. His best friend instantly agreed once he heard of Ricky’s intentions.

“Good luck, I’m sure it’ll work out.” He pats Ricky on the shoulder, taking his car keys out of his pocket. “I guess, this is where we part ways.”

“Thanks for tonight,” Ricky shrugs, “Do you want to be the one to interrupt the girls, or should I?” He laughs, nudging the man’s elbow with his own.

“I heard that, Ricky!” Nini calls out, turning around to look at the curly-haired man.

He couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, making his way over to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest tightly. Jokingly, he presses a loud kiss to her cheek, “Home time.” He smiles down at her, knowing that this might be the last time he’ll get to hold her, depending on what she says tonight.

Glancing up, he notices Kathy and Liam sending him knowing looks as Nini’s cheeks begin to flare up. Ricky lets out a laugh, as he makes his way over to Kathy. “Thank you for inviting us, it was incredible.” He sticks his hand out for her to shake.

“Non-sense!” She waves him off, pulling him into a hug, “Don’t fuck this up with her, I want to see you with a big smile at our meeting on Monday.” She mutters into his ear through gritted teeth.

Ricky gulps at her comment, as she pulls away. “I hope we can do this again soon!” Kathy smiles at the pair, slipping her hand back into her husband’s.

Nini smiles brightly, letting Ricky pull her back into his side tightly, “Me too! Just let me know about that playdate.” She reminds Kathy.

“Yes, yes, of course. Have a good rest of your evening.” She waves, dragging Liam towards their car.

Letting out a breath Nini didn’t realize she was holding, her smile fell once more. Grabbing his hand, tossing it off her waist, “I told Red, I’d be home soon.” She mutters, her voice falling back to a cold tone.

Unable to stop the feeling in his chest, he simply nods, taking his keys out of his pocket unlocking the car. And without another word, they get in settling down for an awkward ride back home.

Or so Nini thought.

* * *

The last fifteen minutes had been dead silent. Not even music was blaring from the speakers in the car, Nini having shut off the sound system the second they got in the car, not feeling up to listening to music due to her mood.

Watching as cars passed by on the highway, wondering why there were so many cars cruising at this hour. But she recalls that it was a Friday night, so there were probably tons of teens heading out to a party that was just getting started, or other people on dates or having a night out with their friends at clubs.

Those were easier times, when she didn’t have to think about her thousands of responsibilities. Now her Fridays consisted of tucking her daughter in at nine, her being in bed by eleven after cleaning up the kitchen and living room, with a glass of wine practically glued to her hand. Sometimes Ricky, Big Red or as of lately, one of the girls usually kept her company those nights.

As Ricky signals to get off the highway, Nini continues to stare out the window not realizing that he was in the wrong lane. When she looks up as the traffic light turns green, she finally realizes he was turning left instead of right.

“Ricky, my apartment’s that way.” She points out the window, a little confused knowing he takes the same route back on his way to her apartment from his work.

He shakes his head, “I want to take you somewhere first.” He flicks up the indicator once more, taking a right down a more residential road, far less cars lingered the lanes.

Scrunching her eyebrows, her eyes shifting towards the time, realizing it was nearly 11:30. “I have to get home, I told Red we’d only be thirty more minutes.”

“I texted him, he’s staying the night. Just relax.” He mutters, keeping his eyes on the road, narrowly avoiding a blown tire sitting in the middle of one of the lanes.

“Relax?” She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest, “How long are we going to be out that he needs to stay the night?” She continues to question him.

Ricky lets out a deep breath, “Nini, give me five more minutes. I’ll explain everything.”

Sinking further into her seat, she turns her head to stare out the window, “Fine.” She mumbles. As they continued down the road, it slowly started to become familiar, wondering why Ricky was taking her there so late at night.

* * *

As Ricky pulls into the parking lot of the park he had gone to a few weeks ago, he shuts off the car, unbuckling his seatbelt and signaling Nini to copy his motions. They get out of the car, Nini following closely behind him towards the pavilion that they had gone far too often as kids.

“I’m ready to talk.” Ricky finally says, taking a seat on the bench.

Nini’s eyes traveled across the area, noticing there wasn’t a single person walking through the area. Carefully she takes a seat next to him, looking at him curiously. “Now? Here?” She asks, drawing her lip between her teeth nervously.

“Yeah,” he turns to catch her gaze, “If that’s okay with you?”

To which Nini nods, gesturing for him to continue. It took Ricky a few deep breaths and another minute before he mustered up his thoughts, finally being able to vocalize something that has been pecking at the back of his mind for years now.

Licking his lips before he starts up, “I need to know.” She looks at him curiously, “Why did you leave? That night in my apartment, our last night that we really spent together, why did you leave?” He asks, not quite sure if he was even ready for that answer.

Nini lifts one of her shoulders in a half shrug, “Ricky, I told you I wasn’t ready.”

“I don’t believe you.” Ricky voices, “If you weren’t ready you would’ve woken up the morning after our first night together, when we were both completely sober, and you would’ve known you weren’t ready. But instead, a week later, my bed was empty and I see you rushing to leave like I was just a one night stand. Nina, I need to know why you left that night. Please.” He begs, now staring at the brunette, his eyes flitting between her two eyes, maybe her answer could be read through her dark orbs.

“Because I’m not good enough!” She snaps, surprising both of them. Nini lowers her voice after her outburst. Running a hand through her hair as she finds the words to explain herself, “I’ve never been the prettiest or the smartest girl. All your exes always had something up on me, and at some point I realized they were everything I wasn’t. I didn’t want to wait for the day to come where you found me boring and plain and ugly. So, I left. I left before you could break my heart.”

His jaw goes slack at her confession, shifting closer to her as he slides a hand onto one of her knees and the other on her back. “You let your insecurities guide your decisions.” He mutters more to himself, “You have to know, all I ever wanted was you.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Nini asks, wiping a tear before it fell from her eye, “Why now?”

Ricky takes in a sharp breath, letting his thumb dig deeper into her back, more to support himself than her. “Your reasons for leaving, are the same reasons that I left a few weeks ago. I’m fucking terrified, Nins.” He finally admits, “I’ve never been a father before, I don’t know how these things work. I want to be there for both of you, but I don’t know how. I’m scared I will never be enough. I’m scared I won’t be a good father, I’m scared I won’t be a good co-parent, I’m scared I won’t be a good boyfriend. And I’m scared that there’ll come a day, that I’ll royally fuck up, and next thing I know I’m getting a postcard from you and Everly from the other side of the freaking world because you couldn’t bear to be with me.”

Returning the gesture, Nini grabs the hand that was sitting on her knee, she squeezes it in comfort. “Ricky…” She starts, noticing the tears beginning to collect in his eyes, deciding to pull him in for a hug instead.

“I was scared too, you know that. But you learn as you go, that’s what parenting is. God knows I can barely keep Ev in her seat for more than fifteen minutes, she gets that from you, you know?” Managing a laugh out of Ricky, as he pushes his face into her shoulder for a moment before pulling away from their embrace.

Nini continues to rub circles into his back, “Don’t be afraid to tell me you’re scared. I’d rather you be honest with me, than run and hide. I’ve done it so many times before, and I’ve been regretting every single one ever since.” She mutters.

The brunette lets her hand drop, bringing both of her hands into her lap, twisting them into each other a little nervously. Not daring to look up at Ricky, she gulps down her nerves as she asks, “Are you still mad at me?” She uses a softer voice, that if Ricky hadn’t been paying all of his attention to her, he might’ve missed it.

“I don’t think I was ever really mad at you,” He shrugs, “I was upset and hurt. I thought you didn’t want me involved in our daughter’s life because you didn’t think I was good enough to be her father.”

“Ricky-”

“No, I know now that’s not true,” He interrupts her, “I just, I understand why you did it. I might not have been happy about it, but I understand.” Placing a hand over her intertwined hands, stopping her from fidgeting. “I just wish I could’ve been there from the start.”

Nini’s eyebrows scrunch at his statement, she turns her head to look up at him, “You were there.” She utters.

Twitching his mouth to the side for a moment, squeezing her hands in his, “Not in the way I wanted to be.” He breathes out.

The pair fall silent at his confession, neither quite sure what to say next. As they listen to the rustling of the leaves, staring out at the open field, not daring to look in each other’s eyes just yet. Nini makes her way to the entrance of the pavilion, looking out towards the dark scenery.

“I don’t know if I’ve said it,” Nini mutters, eyes trained on the lake before them, “But I’m sorry.” Slowly she turned around to face him once more.

“I’m sorry I lied. I’m sorry I kept Everly from you. I’m sorry that I broke your heart. I never meant for any of this to happen, I was going to tell you I just didn’t know how.” Nini sends him a sad smile, “I hope you know, you weren’t the only one left with a broken heart that night.”

“Nins-”

The brunette shakes her head, cutting the boy off, “Don’t try and make an excuse for me. You deserve a thousand apologies, probably even more. I just can’t move forward knowing that you don’t know how immensely sorry I am. And, I’ll literally do anything for you to forgive me.”

Slowly, Ricky approaches his best friend, taking a gentle hold of her shoulders. His hands trail down her arms, grasping her hands in his. He squeezes them one, two, then three times. Their eyes never leave each other, as they silently communicate through them.

Drawing his lip in between his teeth, he takes in a deep breath, “I know, you’re sorry. And, I’m sorry-”

“No.” Nini blurts out, taking a step back letting her hands fall back to her side. “I’m the one that screwed up, you can’t apologize for leaving me and Everly that night. You did what you had to do to figure yourself out.”

Silence fell on the pair once more. The small brunette turned back to look out through the park, her eyes grazing over every tree, every rock, the bridge, the path.

She couldn’t help but wonder why they had gone to the pavilion, of all places to have this conversation. They could’ve easily had this conversation in his car or at her apartment, or even at the diner across the street. Something just didn’t make sense, and why now? Why after a night of lying to his client about their relationship?

“Why now though?” She lets her thoughts be vocalized. “What’s changed from the last few weeks to tonight?”

The man shrugs, “I was talking to Kathy earlier. She reminded me that with relationships you take the good and the bad. That we can figure things out together, and that makes the bad not so bad. So, if taking the bad sometimes means I can finally spend my life with you, I’d take it in a heartbeat.” He tells her, his hand on her back drew circles into her smooth skin.

Nini eyes him carefully, “Why did she say that?” She questions, more focused on the blonde woman’s comment over his confession.

His hand immediately makes its way into his messy curls, chuckling to himself, “She kind of heard the tail end of our conversation.” His cheeks flush in embarrassment.

“What?” Nini’s face falls, beginning to pace back and forth in the gazebo, “Oh my god, I fucked up. I’m so so sorry, I should’ve just kept my mouth shut. I shouldn’t have said anything. She’s going to d-”

“Nini, Nini, Nini,” He repeats her name, moving to still her, taking ahold of her shoulders, begging her to stop. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “She’s not mad. I’m going to be okay, it’s all okay. Stop freaking out.”

The brunette eyes him carefully, smacking his shoulder, “Why didn’t you tell me?!” She frowns up at the man, “You let me think all night she thought we were on a fake date. Every time you held my hand, or kissed my cheek, she knew it was fake.”

Tightening his grip on her shoulders, he tries his best to reassure her, “Nini, babe, it’s fine.”

“How is it fine?” Nini sighs tiredly.

“Don’t worry, okay? She was more surprised if anything, and she’s keeping me on for project lead. Everything is just fine, so just breathe.” He tells her, squeezing her shoulders every so often, guiding Nini through calming breaths.

Once Nini finally calmed down, she looked around the pavilion, focusing on the bright light coming from above them for a moment. Then finally looking at Ricky who was watching her every move calculatingly.

Before Nini could realize what she was saying, her question fell from her mouth, “Why are we here, Ricky?” Nini asks, not quite sure what they were doing at the pavilion.

“I thought about what you said earlier. How we don’t have a place or a thing. Well, this is kind of our place. We’ve had tons of memories here at the pavilion, not just with our friends but between you and me. Even if you didn’t really realize it, this is our place.”

He takes in a sharp breath, drawing his lip between his teeth for a moment before continuing. “So, standing here, in the gazebo where I kissed you for the first time when we were twelve because of a stupid dare.”

Both smiling at the memory, all of their friends had gone to the park for Ricky’s twelfth birthday with a bunch of kids from their class, and Brandon Miller dared Ricky to kiss her. Despite both being incredibly awkward, Ricky claimed that he was not a chicken and planted one straight on her lips.

Shifting his hold from her shoulder, down to her hands taking them in his gently, “The place where I realized I first loved you when we were fifteen and we were running lines for Beauty and the Beast, dancing across this pavilion for our big dance number. I’ve never seen you so full of life up until that moment, even if I did drop you a few times. But seeing you smile, I thought I never wanted that to end.” He chuckles, causing Nini to giggle herself.

The pair rehearsed their lines a thousand times over, and decided to move on to practicing their waltz for their big number. Ricky stepped on Nini’s feet more times than she could count, he even dropped Nini once or twice during a lift. But they both exhibited copious amounts of joy and excitement as they spent afternoons at the pavilion, doing what they both loved. Seeing each other so incredibly happy.

“The place we came when we opened our acceptances to college and I almost told you I loved you for the first time. The place I came after our big fight during junior year of college and I finally understood why I sabotaged all your dates. It was because I didn’t want you dating anyone else that wasn’t me.”

Nini chuckles at the last statement, recalling how Ricky managed to find his way to whatever restaurant or bowling alley or movie theater she went. Remembering that he had gotten so jealous to the point that he would pretend to be her ex-boyfriend proclaiming his love for her, and how she literally punched him so hard in the arm he had a bruise for a few days. Even if he wouldn’t admit it at the time, everyone saw how jealous he was and Nini simply couldn’t understand why.

“The place I went after we had sex for the first time, because I couldn’t believe I finally got the girl. The place I came after our first date and I yelled out into the open field that you were the one for me. This was also the place where I told myself the night you broke up with me, that you’re the right girl, but it was the wrong time.”

“And that’s when I knew this is the place where I wanted to do this.” He lets go of one of her hands, taking an object out of his pocket..

Nini’s mouth falls open as she watches him carefully, instantly she knew what it was, having been sitting in her apartment for months. Ricky flips the velvet crimson box open to reveal the silver ring that she’s been in love with since she could remember.

Tears began to collect in her eyes, squeezing his hand in support. “Ricky…” She starts, but he shakes his head chuckling, squeezing her hand back.

“I want to do it right this time.” He smiles at the teary-eyed brunette, “You asked me months ago about the ring, and I told you Nana wanted me to save it for the right girl at the right time.” Nini nods, waiting for him to continue, “Well, that was half of the truth. She told me, ‘You know who the right person is, just wait for the right time.’ And Nini, I’ve been waiting to give you this ring for years, I don’t know if there’ll ever be a right time.”

“All I know is that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you’ll have me.” A tear fell down Nini’s cheek, the girl instantly wiping it away as she stared at the man in front of her. Ricky takes a slow step back, getting down on one of his knees.

“Nina Amor Salazar-Roberts, will you marry me?” He finally asks, his own tears beginning to collect in his eyes.

The brunette sniffs, “Are you sure?” She questions, definitely not the answer he was expecting.

Nevertheless, he lets a bright smile slip onto his face, “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”

“Even though I lied to you for years? Even if everything I did to you is unforgivable? Even though I have a daughter, you still want to marry me?” She mutters, squeezing his hand searching for comfort.

Ricky couldn’t help but chuckle at her question, running his thumb over her knuckles gently, “Even if Everly wasn’t mine, I’d want to marry to crap out of you.”

“Are you sure?” She repeats, “Like 100% absolutely, positively sure?”

The boy lets out a chuckle once more, tightening his grip on her hands. “Yes, Nini, yes! I’m sure I want to marry you. I’m 1000% sure. You’re the love of my life, baby. I want to marry you, no doubt about it.”

“Then, yes.” She nods, a small smile slipping onto her face.

“Yes?”

“Yes, Ricky.” She smiles, pulling Ricky up by his face, “Yes, I’ll marry you.” She answers softly between them. Cradling his face gently in the palm of her hands, running her thumbs over his cheekbones. Never letting their eyes shift away from each other.

“I love you, so fucking much.” Ricky mutters, pressing his forehead against hers.

“I love you more.” Nini whispers between them, her breath fanning over his face.

Ricky bites his lip before answering, “I love you a thousand times more.”

And in that short second, Nini pulls his neck down planting a kiss onto his lips. “Impossible, because I definitely love you more than that.” She mumbles against him, wrapping her arms around him tighter as his grip on her waist intensifies like she was going to run away again.

It was in that moment that they both realized that everyone around them had been right. Big Red had been right about being honest, the guilt no longer overwhelming the young mother. EJ had been right in telling Ricky he needed to be honest with himself, that a second of heartache is worth it a lifetime of happiness. Alex had been right about not letting fear control you, Jordyn had been right about being all in. And Kathy had been right, that no matter where they land as long as they push through it together, they can overcome anything.

Nini continues to press long, passionate kisses to the man she loves, not wanting to let him go. Not wanting to go back to reality, because this is the happiest she has been in a long time. She has the love of her life in her arms, she has their daughter sleeping soundly at home. She had overwhelming support from all of her friends and moms, even after confessing to the biggest lie she held.

Wrapping his arms to hug her tighter, Ricky lifts Nini off of the ground for a moment causing her to squeal. He spins them around in a circle a few times, not letting each other’s lips go, both too consumed with happiness not wanting to detach from the other. Nini’s fingers that were thumbing at his cheeks, makes their way down to the curve of his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. As Ricky presses one more hard kiss to her now plump lips, they decide to pull back.

Unfortunately for them, oxygen is a necessity for life, and they knew they had to detach eventually. The newly engaged couple smiling widely at each other, Nini’s fingers threaded into his tangled locks, while Ricky’s fingers played with the strings on the back of her dress.

The brunette couldn’t help but giggle, letting her hands fall roaming down his chest, pressing her forehead into his cheek. Leaning closer to his ear as she whispers, “Do I get to have that ring, or are we just going to keep it in the box?” She jokes.

Ricky lets out a loud laugh, pulling back from the girl. Opening the box that he managed to snap shut during their kiss, revealing the silver ring to the pair once more. Gently, Ricky plucks the ring out of the box as Nini takes off the ring she had put on earlier that evening. Taking her hand in his, he slides it onto Nini’s awaiting finger.

“A perfect fit.” He smiles, pecking her lips once more.

The brunette hums with a bright smile on her face, “Like us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're engaged!!!!! 😭 😭 😭
> 
> y'all were probably not expecting this, but lets be honest Ricky is the all or nothing kinda guy, and luckily enough that worked out for him (and us lmaooo)
> 
> thank you all so much for all the love and support, and i promise i'll get to all of your comments soon! i've just been a little busy the last few days. i also look forward to all your reactions, and thank you so much for everything!
> 
> i love you all!
> 
> see you in a few days xx


	23. oh, please daddy, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omggg we're soooo close to the end!! ahh!!!! anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter!! 
> 
> follow/message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!  
> (i promise i will get to all your asks and comments, i've just been super busy lately sorry!)
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman

The pair had stayed at the pavilion for hours without even realizing it. At a point, Ricky had gone to the car to grab a blanket for them to lie down on as they stared up at the night sky. Pointing out a few stars that were peeking through the clouds, their fingers remaining interlaced all night.

Spending most of the night chatting away, talking about anything and everything. Nini asked how he had been the last three weeks, and he had delved into how it was the worst three weeks of his life, how he had been a real jackass to everyone around him. He told her about how his parents had reacted, at first, they were extremely upset that they weren’t being safe in the first place, then moved on to being upset with Nini keeping it from them, then moved on to arguing with Ricky about not realizing it sooner. Eventually, they had grown to understand that there’s no point in being upset over it, that now that it’s happened, all they could do was move forward.

While Nini chimes in with how she had visited his parents the other week and they too had put in their two cents about her ultimate decision. Mike was far more understanding after Nini explained everything, realizing how much the girl standing before them was so in love with their son she was willing to do anything to give him a better life. Mike couldn’t be upset with Nini after seeing her point of view, and learned to accept it and reminded Nini they’d be there for her and Everly no matter what.

Lynne had a little bit of a harder time understanding Nini’s choice. Called her selfish and downright mean for keeping them away from their granddaughter, and keeping Ricky away from his kid. It took her a few days and Mike talked her down to realize what she had done is already done, and it’s time to accept it and support their granddaughter. Lynne called Nini back a few days later to apologize for her behaviour, to which Nini immediately accepted.

The young mother also delved into how she’s been mostly sulking, trying to figure out how to move forward in her life. Since she was never entirely sure what was going to come of his final decision. She brought up how upset her moms were initially, and how supportive all of their friends had been. And how Everly hasn’t really left her side ever since Ricky had left.

They talked about the wedding that she wanted, they talked about telling their friends and family, wondering how they will all react to their engagement. They talked about what their new life would consist of, where they pictured themselves a few years from now. They talked about anything that came to mind, and before they knew it, it was beginning to near two in the morning.

Nini shifts to prop her chin up on his chest as she watches him carefully. Ricky chuckles, his hand moving to her back, running this thumb in between the spaces of the strings, feeling her soft skin against his thumb.

“I love you.” She mutters.

“I love you too, queenie.” He smiles, as Nini leans closer, kissing him once again. They were unable to help themselves, deeming that since they’ve missed so much time together that it simply seemed appropriate.

Pressing her body into his, as she nuzzles her face in his neck, peppering kisses along it. She hums, “We should probably get going, don’t want a repeat of that time we stayed out all night and we got grounded for it.” She giggles, sitting up as she pulls Ricky up alongside her.

He barks out a laugh, “Who’s going to ground us? Big Red? Everly?” He jokes, as they begin to clean up, preparing to head back to the car.

Folding up the blanket, Ricky tucks it underneath his arm, taking a hold of Nini’s hand once more as he walks her back to the car. “You never know what Everly’s capable of, King” Nini laughs, wrapping her other hand around his bicep, “She’s very stubborn.”

“Yeah, like you.” Ricky mutters.

Nini gasps loudly, “What was that?” She asks, pushing at their intertwined hands, letting her hold on him slip.

“Oh, come on, baby,” Ricky wraps his arms around her waist from behind, as they continue to walk back to the car. He presses his face into the side of her neck kissing the skin for a moment before continuing, “We both know it’s true. It’s in your genes.”

Scrunching her nose at his response, “You’re mean.”

“I love you.” He mutters against her ear, pressing a gentle kiss to it before pulling his keys out of his pocket.

Throwing the blanket into the back seat, settling into their seats Ricky starts pulling out of the empty parking lot. Turning back onto the road, where there were even fewer cars than earlier that night.

This time around, Nini turns on the sound system, letting whatever song play from Ricky’s Spotify through the speakers in the car. Slowly, Ricky moves his hand to lay on Nini’s thigh, his thumb rubbing circles into her skin.

Listening to Nini sing along to the music, both of them couldn’t help but laugh as they drove into the night. Watching as cars and houses drive by, noting how dark and quiet it was despite the music playing in the background.

Ricky presses his thumb into Nini’s leg, adding more pressure than usual catching her attention, “Come home with me tonight.” He states.

Nini raises an eyebrow at his request, a sly smirk beginning to grow on her face. Ricky instantly realized how his request had sounded the second he took a glance over at Nini wondering what was taking so long for her to answer.

“Get your head out of the gutter, babe.” He winks at the brunette, as they both burst into laughter, “Red’s sleeping at yours anyway, and I really, really want to sleep next to my fiancée tonight.”

“Well, I would argue that we could easily sleep at my apartment,” She bites her lip for a moment, she places her hand around his neck, threading her fingers through his curly hair, “But, maybe I don’t want to get much sleep tonight.”

Ricky lets out a loud laugh, “Oh my god. I know how you love to play dirty, honey. Just didn’t think you’d want to, it is kind of late.” He mentions, looking at the clock as it just hits two.

“Says the man whose hand is slipping up my dress right now,” She spares a glance down at his rising hand, as it moved across the smooth skin of her upper thigh, slowly disappearing underneath the fabric, “And don’t think I didn’t notice your fingers slipping a little low on my dress all evening. Especially when we were with Kathy and Liam.” She points out.

Unable to help himself, he squeezes her thigh teasingly, “Okay, fine. I’ll admit, my hands like to wander.” He looks over at her, as he comes to stop at a red light. “But baby, you’re hot, I can’t help myself.”

Nini’s cheeks flush at his comment, “I don’t think I can marry you. You just called me hot.” She scrunches her nose at him, pulling her hand back into her lap.

“Babe, come on,” He starts to press on the gas, the light turning green, “You know you love it.” He winks.

Nini shrugs, “Don’t miss your turn,” She points to his left, “We’re going to yours tonight.” She smirks.

“God, I can’t wait until we call it ours.” He smiles, feeling Nini lean closer, pressing a few kisses into his shoulder.

“One day, we will.” She mutters against him.

* * *

The following day, Nini and Ricky had woken up rather early. Both of them completely out of habit, with Ricky being at work early in the morning, and Nini was usually woken up by her daughter.

They spent the morning lazing around in bed for a good hour before deciding it was finally time to get up and ready for the day. Both were well aware there was going to be plenty of questions from their best friend, while they needed to have a major talk with Everly.

As Nini waits for the coffee to finish brewing, she feels Ricky’s arms wrap around her midsection. She was wearing one of his shirts, despite having her own clothes at his apartment, she preferred to be wrapped up in his. But what Nini notices is that Ricky wasn’t pressing kisses into her neck like he had been doing all morning. Rather, he was just letting his face rest in the crook of her neck, getting lost in his thoughts.

Immediately, Nini brings her hand up to run her fingers through his curls soothingly. “Hey, what’s going on?” She asks.

He takes in a sharp breath, tightening his hold on her waist, “Do you think Everly’s going to hate me?” He mutters against her skin, his voice breaking at the end.

Nini turns in his arms, using one of her hands to hold his chin so he wouldn’t tear his gaze away from hers. “She isn’t going to hate you.” She assures him.

“How are you so sure?” He asks, tears beginning to collect in the corners of his eyes, “I left without a single word. I practically ran out of that apartment so she couldn’t chase after me, like a coward. She doesn’t want to talk or even see me. I don’t want her to hate me.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Nini wipes away the tears that begin to roll down his cheeks when he spoke, “She doesn’t hate you. She misses you, so much.”

Ricky sniffs, “Then why didn’t she want to see me?” He asks quietly.

“Fear of disappointment, I think,” Nini starts, “She said she only wanted to talk to you, if you’re coming home.” She rubs his shoulders comfortingly. “So, when we go see our daughter later, you can tell her that you’re going to be staying, for good. That is if you still want this.”

“Of course, it is.” Ricky eyes her carefully, “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

Nini shakes her head frantically, “No, no, baby. I just wanted to make sure this is what you want. You still want to marry me? Still want to be Everly’s father? Still want to be with us forever?” She gnaws at her lips nervously.

Gently, Ricky raises Nini’s chin up as he leans closer, lining their lips together in a slow and languid kiss. Making sure all his love and feelings were put into it, not wanting Nini to doubt him for a second about his decision.

The young mother hums against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Ricky couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, causing their lips to detach. “Queenie, I wouldn’t want to spend forever with anyone else. I love you, and I love Everly, I want my girls to be my forever.”

Nini giggles, threading her fingers through his hair, “You’re cheesy.” Ricky pouts at her statement jokingly, giddily she leans up to peck his lips, “I love you, too. Have I said it enough? I feel like I haven’t.”

“I know you do.” He smiles, as she pecks him again simply because neither of them could get enough. “Plus, by the way you were screa-”

“Ricky!” Nini smacks him on his shoulder, pushing him back. “Nevermind, I don’t love you.” She huffs, turning back to make her coffee that she had forgotten.

Instantly she feels arms wrap around her once more, “Yes, you do.”

The brunette hums, stirring the sugar into Ricky’s coffee mug. Feeling a few kisses peppering her neck, “Come on, baby. Let’s finish breakfast, because we got a daughter to get home to.”

“I like the we in that sentence.” Ricky smirks.

“Yeah, me too.”

* * *

Walking down the hall, fingers intertwined as Ricky taps a nervous beat onto his leg as they approach the apartment he hasn’t entered in over three weeks. He bites his lip nervously as he sees the door getting bigger as they took each step.

When they were three doors down, Ricky stopped in the middle of the hallway. Dragging Nini back suddenly, as his grip on her tightened. The brunette looks up at him curiously, “Ricky?” She asks quietly.

“Are you sure?” He stares at the apartment door, instead of looking at her.

Nini steps in front of him, taking his face in her one hand gently, “Look at me.” She orders. It took Ricky a few seconds before he managed to pry his gaze off the door to look down at his fiancée. “She’ll be happy that you’re home.”

Taking in a few deep breaths, he leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Okay, let’s do this.”

The brunette squeezes his hand as she guides him a few more steps before they were standing in front of the door. Slipping her keys out of her pocket, she slides the piece of metal into the lock unlocking the door. Nini’s the first one to enter the apartment, kicking her shoes off to the side, noticing Ricky copying her motion behind her, shutting the door to the apartment.

She sends a smile over her shoulder to the man, before walking further into her apartment. “Red? Everly?” She calls out, searching for the pair.

As she turns the corner, she sees Big Red and Everly sitting on the couch watching cartoons as Big Red was feeding the younger girl a bowl of cereal. Big Red eyes Nini carefully, noting her outfit was definitely not what she had left her apartment with the night before. His eyes casting over to Nini’s fidgeting hands, recognizing the silver piece of jewelry she was toying with.

Big Red raises an eyebrow but decides not to say anything quite yet. “How was your night?” He asks casually, spooning another mouthful into Everly’s mouth before the young girl runs over to her mother.

Bending down to pick up her daughter, “Where did you go, Mommy?” Everly asks her mother, pulling her in for a tight hug.

“Everly, sweetie,” Nini rubs at her back, Everly picking her head up from her shoulder with curious eyes. “Someone’s here to see you.” She says, signaling for Ricky to come around the corner.

As Ricky emerges from his hiding spot, he smiles at the small girl in Nini’s arms, “Hi Princess.”

Everly’s hold on her mom tightens, looking between the pair curiously. “Mommy?” She mutters, eyes a little wide.

Nini shakes her head, “Daddy wants to talk to you, is that okay?” She asks, running her hand across her back.

“Okay.” Everly nods, as Nini moves to place Everly in Ricky’s arms.

Turning back to the red-head that was still sitting on the couch, eyeing the little family curiously. “Come on, Red. I think Charlie wanted to ask you something about his internet.” She waves him over.

“What?” Big Red asks, not realizing Nini’s intentions were to simply get them out of the apartment.

Through her teeth, she grits, “Charlie needs you to fix his internet.” She gestures with her head towards the front door.

Finally realizing what his best friend was getting at, he stands him quickly, “Oh! Right, yes! The internet, that I know how to fix!” He sets the bowl of cereal down on the coffee table. Grabbing his phone off the table, shutting off the television before putting an arm around Nini to drag her out of the apartment.

Right before they leave, Big Red pats Ricky on the shoulder, “Glad to know your answer.” He smiles, before walking Nini out of the apartment.

Once Ricky hears the door shut, he lets out a deep sigh, bringing Everly to sit on the couch with him. The young brunette looked up at him curiously with her large hazel eyes, something she definitely got from him.

Carefully, Ricky’s finger trails across his daughter’s cheek, noticing that she had the Bowen nose. He didn’t even realize it, he always thought Everly was an exact replica of Nini, but now sitting in front of her, analyzing every feature he realizes that she looked a lot like him too.

When thinking about it, he realizes how much Everly takes more after him. From her chaotic personality, to her left-handed writing, her allergies, her eyes, her dimples, her nose, her curious nature, even the slight curl at the ends of her hair. She was his, in more ways than anyone ever really realized.

“I’m sorry, Princess.” He mutters, cradling her cheek in his hand, “I’m sorry for leaving, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Everly’s bottom lip sticks out, trembling a little, “Are you going to leave again?” She asks.

“No, baby.” He shakes his head, thumbing at her cheek, “I’m staying, forever. I love you so much, my beautiful angel.”

“You’re my real daddy.” Everly says, climbing into his lap poking his chest a few times. “Promise not to leave again. Please daddy, don't leave.” She looks up at Ricky with her wide hazel eyes, the golden flecks popping out at him as he smiles down at his daughter.

“Never again, princess. I promise I will never leave again. I promise I will always come home to you and Mommy. I promise I will always be here for you. I promise I will be your Daddy forever. I’m sorry I left, I love you.” He mutters, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Everly wraps her small arms around Ricky, “I missed you.” Ricky tightens his grip around the small brunette that he can finally call his own. Making sure she knew in that embrace that he never planned on letting her go. “I love you, Daddy.” She mumbles.

“I love you so much,” Ricky pepper a few kisses into her dark hair. “Princess?” He utters, catching her attention.

“Yeah?” She responds.

Ricky pulls back, getting a good look at the toddler in his lap, “I love you. Do you know that?”

Everly giggles, “You keep saying it Daddy!” She pokes his cheek once more.

“I need you to know that,” He laughs, hugging the girl tighter, singing into her hair, “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!” He continues to repeat the three little words, their laughter echoed throughout the apartment.

The pair were still joking and laughing when Nini and Big Red returned to the apartment. Nini couldn’t help but feel her heart swell at the sight before her. Watching her daughter laugh and smile while Ricky couldn’t seem to get enough of their daughter’s happiness.

Nini loops her arm through Big Red’s resting her cheek against his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me to be honest sooner?” She smiles, squeezing where her hand rested on his forearm.

Big Red shakes his head, “Fuck off.” He mutters, both knowing how he had been pestering Nini over the last few years to tell Ricky the truth, but she never seemed to listen. He glances down at the ring around Nini’s finger, the brunette having refused to say anything about it without Ricky present.

“Come on,” She laughs, pulling Big Red further into the apartment plopping down next to Ricky and Nini. “You’re okay, Ev?” Nini runs her hand through her daughter’s hair.

Everly nods with a big toothy smile, “Daddy said he’s staying forever!” She hugs him, “Does this mean we can get a dog now?” Everly suddenly asks, pulling back to look at her parents.

They all let out a loud laugh, “We’ll think about it, okay?” Nini tucks a strand behind her ear, even though the answer was definitely no. It was far too soon, and they don’t allow pets to live in their building, so Everly will simply have to wait.

“I want to colour!” Everly announces, hopping out of Ricky’s lap, dashing her way towards the room.

“It looks like it went well.” Nini hums, as they watch Everly make her way down the hallway. Ricky wraps his arm around Nini, pressing a kiss to her temple, “It did. God, I love her.” He mutters into her hair.

Before either of them could say anything more, they were interrupted by Big Red clearing his throat, having decided to sit on the other couch to give the little family the moment they needed. The pair turn their heads to look at their best friend who had an eyebrow raised and crossed arms.

“Are we going to talk about that thing on Nini’s finger?” He blurts out, not caring how blunt he was being.

“You didn’t tell him?” Ricky turns to look at Nini curiously, wondering what they had been talking about while they left him and Everly for a few minutes.

The brunette shakes her head, “I wanted to tell him together.”

Ricky nods, taking a hold of Nini’s hand as he turns to look at Big Red. “Well, we’re engaged.” He smiles brightly.

“I can see that, idiot.” Big Red deadpans, “Like I meant how, when, why?” He asks, leaning forward on his knees in curiosity.

The curly-haired boy shrugs, “Like I told you, I was waiting for the right time, but I don’t think I have to wait for the right time, when I have the right girl.” Ricky smiles, massaging his thumb into Nini’s hand.

“He took me to the pavilion last night,” Nini chimes in, “Had this whole speech and everything.”

“Did you know that you were going to ask?” Big Red questions, “You never told me that you were thinking about it, besides wanting to throw that box at her head. But like-”

“Red!” Ricky reprimands, Nini couldn’t help but press a laugh into his shoulder. “I didn’t know, no. It felt right last night. After Kathy finding out the truth and-”

Big Red’s jaw drops at the sentence, immediately interrupting his best friend, “She found out?! What did she say?” He prods, their conversation revealing so much more than he had ever had expected the night before.

Ricky shrugs nonchalantly, “Nothing. She never doubted me and Nins for a second, but she told me if I love them I should take the risk.” He smiles, Nini biting her lip as she leans further into his side.

“I’m glad it worked out for you guys,” Big Red sighs, looking between his two best friends, “I mean it’s about time. But thank god, you _finally_ figured it out.”

“Wow,” Nini mutters, “Thanks for the overwhelming support.” She says sarcastically.

Big Red chuckles, “Whatever, I should get going. I’ll leave you two with your daughter, I think it’s time for you guys to have some _serious_ family bonding.” He stands up, grabbing his backpack that was sitting on the end of the couch. “Congrats, guys. I’m really, really happy for you.”

Ricky getting up alongside, walking him out the door. “Thanks Red, we love you man.” He pats him on the back.

As they approach the door, Ricky pauses as he watches his best friend collect himself, making sure he has everything. “Let us know if you need help with moving, I know your move out day’s coming up.”

“Yeah, I’ll text you.” Big Red, pulls his shoes on, glancing over to Nini that was still sitting on the couch staring down at her hand. “I know you don’t need to hear this, but if you fuck this up, I will kill you.” He points a finger sternly at Ricky.

“Trust me,” Ricky laughs, “I’ve fucked it up once before, and there’s no chance in hell I ever want to do that again.”

Big Red nods, opening the door, “Good. I’m really happy for you man. Like I could literally cry right now, you guys are getting married!” He cheers excitedly, jumping a little in his spot.

Ricky laughs, “Oh my god, please go. I can’t deal with you crying, that’s just too much for me.” The pair chuckle at his joke.

“I’ll see you around.” Big Red makes his way out the door, “And your fiancée.” He winks.

“Red, oh my god!” Ricky feels heat begin to creep up his cheeks in embarrassment. Finally, Big Red waves, making his way down the hall to the elevator, Ricky closes the door shut. Turning back to see his fiancée staring over at him, like she was waiting for him to return.

Taking a seat next to Nini, he pulls her in for a quick kiss simply because he couldn’t help himself. “I love you so much.” He mutters against her lips before pulling back.

“I love you too.”

* * *

The rest of their day was spent with them going around town with Everly, taking her out to eat for lunch and checking out the closest zoo. Somewhat as an apology from Ricky for having left them a few weeks ago.

Everly seemed to be so filled with life as she ran around, pointing out certain things. Constantly asking Ricky if she could take one of the goats home, knowing out of her parents Ricky would be the easiest to sway. And if Nini was being honest, she was surprised he held up his end in saying ‘no.’

Later that night, Nini was lying in bed examining the ring that Ricky had given her. Carefully sliding it off of her finger, she twists it around, as she thinks about what Nana Bowen would’ve said if she was still here.

As Nini twists the ring once more, she notices some etching inside of the band. Curiously, Nini sits up, shining her phone light on the ring, the light from her lamp wasn’t bright enough for her to see.

Inside the ring reads: _You’re our family now._

Nini couldn’t help but smile at the four words, remembering that was what Ricky’s great-great grandmother had said to Nana Bowen. Tracing her nail along the inside of the ring, feeling the bumps and grooves of each letter, she wonders if Ricky even knew that was in there.

Ricky makes his way into her room after putting Everly down for bed, sliding into bed next to her. “Thanks for letting me stay tonight.” He mumbles, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as he makes himself comfortable in her bed.

“I don’t think I want to spend another night without you.” Nini giggles, glancing over at Ricky before shifting her attention back to the ring.

“Babe, what are you looking at?” He asks, moving his hand to rub along her thigh soothingly.

Nini hums, giving him the ring, “Look what it says inside.”

Curiously, Ricky sits up, letting Nini shine her phone light onto the silver band reading out the four little words. Ricky shakes his head, “I didn’t know she had got that put in.” He mutters, taking ahold of Nini’s hand once more, sliding the ring onto her finger.

“Family.” He smiles.

The brunette matches his grin, holding onto his fingers gently, “Sorry baby, you can’t get rid of me now. We’re family.” She giggles.

Ricky lets out a laugh, “Like I would want to get rid of you.” He leans over Nini, shutting off her lamp, tugging her in close to his chest letting darkness surround them as they mutter quietly to each other until they fall asleep.

The last thoughts on their minds revolved around their future and that this was simply just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guyssss we have one chapter left I'M SO SAD i guess it's a good thing too though because school starts up for me in a few weeks, and i can't be spending ALL my time writing for hsmtmts, but lets be honest i'll still be invested in writing. 
> 
> thank you for all of your love in the comments! i look forward to them at each chapter, they truly keep me going!
> 
> hope you're all doing well and staying safe! sending you all my love xx


	24. i see my future in your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter everyone! can't believe after nearly 2 months of posting and 4 months of writing this story, it's finally coming to an end. i'm so sad to see this story come to a close, but i have a few things planned in the future. i'm not quite sure when i'll get around to them since school is starting up in a few weeks, but we'll see what i can do. 
> 
> without further ado, here's the very last chapter of designed for disaster!
> 
> chapter title inspired by: Perfect by Ed Sheeran

_**Eleven months later…** _

“Ricky! We have to go!” Nini calls from the bottom of the stairs, narrowly bumping into one of the boxes that was scattered everywhere. Some boxes were still packed and some were half full. The young mother sighs as she rifles through the box she was looking for.

Nini and Ricky moved into a four bedroom house nearly two months ago. The couple decided that despite Ricky having moved into Nini’s apartment three months after their engagement, something didn’t feel right about the place any longer. They needed a place to really call their own. Not an apartment where Nini had built her home while Ricky was watching from the sidelines in the early years, a home they can really say they built together.

And with Ricky’s incredibly busy work schedule and Nini constantly at work and running around town doing errands, they haven’t exactly found too much time to unpack everything. Usually, they’ll try to unpack a box or two when they have time, but that ends up with them taking out a few items then getting completely distracted by something else.

Pulling out the purse she had been in search of, she throws her lipstick, wallet, a packet of gum, and a few cookies, for Everly just in case. And if she was being totally honest, they were most likely going to be consumed by Ricky before they even made it to the event.

“Babe!” Nini shouts, “You have to be there early, get a move on!” She yells, fluffing her hair in the mirror.

The brunette pats down her dress, a beautiful red dress that hugged her waist nicely and flowed nicely down to her knees. Running her hand over her stomach making sure none of the tags inside was poking out. Turning around in the mirror, checking out her backside to make sure it looked perfectly fine.

Rolling her eyes at the man, having not answered a single one of her calls. “Ricky Bowen!” She calls out again, reaching out for a white sticker that seemed to be sticking on the end of her dress.

As she turns around, she feels a hand come in contact with her ass. Nini gasps, turning to see the man she’s been yelling out for, “Ricky!” She hits him, sending him an incredulous look, “You did not just smack my ass when I’ve been yelling for you to get yours down here.” She rolls her eyes, moving around him to grab the car keys.

“But, Queenie, you have such a nice ass.” He slides his hand over her once more, squeezing it for good measure.

“Richard, I’m warning you,” She points her freshly manicured finger at him, “You keep touching it, you might not get to later.” Ricky rolls his eyes, but slides his arm up around her waist, pulling her tightly into his chest.

Nini tilts her head up puckering her lips, to which Ricky complies, giving her a small peck. “I only took so long because I couldn’t find the notes for my speech. You need to start labelling folders babe, I’m getting confused. I almost took the folder with the receipts for our wedding.”

“Maybe learn to check inside before heading out.” Nini giggles, turning out of his arms to pick up Everly who was starting to come down the stairs with her shoes in her hand.

“Yeah, remember the last time I checked the folders beforehand?” He laughs, grazing his eyes over his notes, “We learned some pretty big news back then.”

The brunette groans as she helps Everly into her shoes, “Daddy’s being mean to me today.” She mutters to her daughter that was sitting on the bench right by the front door.

Everly pouts at her father, “Daddy! Be nice!”

Ricky spins around to look at his little girl with a pout on her face and her arms crossed over her chest, while Nini has a small smirk on her face. Slowly he makes his way over to his two girls, as Nini stands back up to her full height, sending Ricky a knowing look.

“Why does your daughter think I’m being mean?” He asks, wrapping his arm around her.

“Oh, so she’s my daughter when you’re not her favourite,” Nini snickers, drawing her lip between her teeth, “Come on, we really need to go.”

Ricky sighs, bending down to pick up Everly resting her on his hip. “Am I still your favourite, baby?” He asks, as he follows Nini out the front door.

“You’re my favourite daddy!” She giggles.

Pouting up at his daughter, “But, I’m your only daddy.” He says, walking over to their car.

“Exactly!” She claps, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Favourite daddy.” She says.

Nini laughs, patting Ricky on the back as he moves to set Everly down in her car seat. “I told you, you’ll never be the favourite parent.” She smirks.

“Whatever, babe.” He rolls his eyes, making sure Everly was buckled in properly before making his way over to the driver’s side.

“You ready for today, love?” Nini asks as Ricky pulls out of the driveway.

The curly-haired man nods, “Definitely.”

* * *

“Ricky! Nini!” Kathy calls out, pulling the couple in for a quick hug.

Nini smiles widely, “Kathy, it’s incredible!” Nini gushes, looking around the complex.

Today was the day of the official opening of Ricky’s project, it had gone over a few more months than they had originally expected. However, all the time that was put into this design and execution, made for an incredible outcome.

“I can’t take all the credit,” Kathy chuckles, “Ricky and Alex did an outstanding job.” She nods.

Ricky smiles at the blonde woman, bringing his arm to wrap around Nini’s waist once more. “Where’s Liam?” He asks, looking around the room for his friend.

Over the last few months, Nini and Ricky had gotten to know Kathy and Liam extremely well. They went out on a bunch of double dates, most of the time Kathy would offer for her babysitter to take Everly as well so her and Gracie could spend time together as well. Asides from their dates, sometimes Nini found herself grabbing brunch with Kathy over the weekends on their less busier ones, both being incredibly filled to the brim with work as of late. Other times, both families would get together for dinner, usually at the Murphy’s residence, even inviting Alex and Jordyn on occasion.

“I think he’s bothering Alex and Jordyn about their new mountain bikes. He’s been wanting to try mountain biking but doesn’t really know any of the good trails. I mentioned in passing that they go sometimes, so he kind of sucked them into that conversation.” Kathy chuckles. “Where’s Everly?” She asks.

“Gina and Carlos stole her the second we got here.” Nini laughs, “I’m sure they’re around somewhere and knowing them it’s probably in one of the dance studios.” She points over her shoulder where she last saw them head off to.

“I’m just going to go make some rounds, I’ll be back.” Ricky mutters, pressing a kiss to her temple before making his way to the other side of the room.

Kathy links arms with Nini, guiding her towards the refreshment table. “So, are you ready for your wedding? I’m so excited!” Kathy gushes, shaking Nini’s frame for a second filled to the brim with excitement.

Nini and Ricky’s wedding was coming up at the end of the month, both more than ready to finally tie the knot. If Nini was being honest, they went to the local court house a few weeks after Ricky proposed and they had signed the papers with Big Red as their witness.

On paper, they were already married. But, Nini wanted to have the traditional big wedding with all their friends and family in attendance. They were simply far too excited to finally be together, they just couldn’t wait until the big wedding, so they decided on the civil one to be early.

Grabbing a glass full of lemonade, she continues to sip on her beverage as she dives into detail about their wedding. Nini had asked Kathy if Grace could be one of her flower girls a few weeks ago, and Kathy was more than thrilled to be a participant in the union.

Nini pulled out her phone swiping through a few photos of the flower girl dresses that Everly, Grace and Lizzie were going to wear. Along with a few other decorations that came in just last week.

During their conversation, they were interrupted by the feedback of a microphone. Nini looks up to see Ricky with a small sheet of paper in his hand, as he speaks into the microphone. “Hi everyone!” His voice rings out through the speaker.

Ricky waves his hand that held the microphone before he continued, “Thank you all for coming to the launch of The Murphy’s Community complex, completely funded by the Murphy-Nuñez Group. I’m Richard Bowen and one of the lead architects for this complex, alongside my partner Mr. Alexander Griffin. We’ve been working long and hard with their newest addition, Mrs. Kathleen Murphy. None of this could’ve happened without her, so please let's give her a round of applause.”

In an instant, everyone in the room claps for the blonde woman Nini was standing next to. Kathy waves to the crowd, smiling brightly before she takes a step back next to Nini, wrapping an arm around her again as they listen to Ricky.

“I won’t stay up here for too long, but I do have some things to say about Mrs. Murphy.” His gaze shifts to the two women off to the side with a sly smile on his face, “Without her, I wouldn’t have realized a lot of things in my life. She has not only helped me grow as an architect, but as a person. I owe a lot to you, Kathy. Thank you for everything.” Ricky smiles, “I’ll now pass it off to my partner Mr. Alex Griffin.”

Alex comes from off to the side, squeezing Jordyn’s hand before making his way over to Ricky, patting him on the shoulder as he grabs the microphone. “Thanks man, and congratulations on partner.” He winks, before speaking into the microphone.

When Ricky had gone out in search for Alex, he was stopped by one of their bosses. The man informed him that there’ll be an official meeting on Monday, but he and Alex were being promoted to Junior Partner. Something that Ricky and Alex have been talking about ever since they started out as interns at Bow and Arrow, and now it was finally happening.

A dream come true.

Glancing over to his fiancée/wife, he’s never really sure what to call her since they were officially married on paper, but knew their wedding would be the date of their actual anniversary. When he thought to himself however, he preferred to call her the love of his life.

She was the real dream that came true.

Without her, none of it would have mattered.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Everly comes running through the crowd once the speeches and toasts are over.

Ricky bends down to pick up his daughter, resting her on his hip, both with big smiles plastered on their faces. “What’s this, princess?” He asks the young girl, she was holding a piece of paper.

“It’s for you!” She says excitedly.

“What?” He takes the paper from her hands, his eyes roaming over the sheet of paper before realizing what it was.

_Certificate of Birth – State of Utah_

_Full Name of Child: Everly Angelica Bowen_  
_Mother’s Full Maiden Name: Nina Amor Salazar-Roberts_  
_Father’s Full Name: Richard Michael Bowen_

His eyes widen as he reads over the familiar piece of paper that he stumbled upon nearly a year ago. But this time, there was something different. _Everly Angelica Bowen_. They changed her last name, and Ricky was completely speechless.

A warm hand rests on his back, Nini propping her chin on his shoulder, “We thought it was time for her to be an official Bowen. What do you think, honey?” She smiles brightly, as she rubs comforting circles into his back.

“Oh my god,” he mutters, bringing Everly into his arms tighter, “I think I’m going to cry.”

“Daddy, are you happy?” Everly asks her father.

Ricky smiles so widely, his cheeks were beginning to burn. “So happy, baby.” He presses a hard kiss to her cheek, Everly giggling as she wraps her arms tighter around the older man.

“I see Gracie! Can I go down please?” She asks, Ricky chuckling as he sets Everly back down on the ground watching as she bolts over to her friend on the other side of the room.

Nini wraps her arm around his torso, hugging him into his side, “Did you like your gift, King?” Nini giggles, as Ricky’s arm comes up to wrap around her. Ricky couldn’t keep his eyes off the page, rereading the name over and over again, he simply couldn’t believe that it was true. That she was finally a Bowen. “It was Everly’s idea actually. It took a few months for the application to go through, but they sent us the papers right before we moved into the new house.”

“You mean to tell me,” Ricky tears his gaze away from the sheet of paper, “That she’s been a Bowen for two months and you didn’t think I should know?!” He gasps dramatically.

“We couldn’t just _give_ you the certificate. What’s the fun in that?” She giggles, taking the sheet of paper from him and tucking it back in her purse.

“God, I love you.” He leans down to plant a kiss on her lips. “I get Junior Partner, and now this. I call for a celebration!” He exclaims.

Nini’s eyes widened at his list, “You got partner?” She asks.

Ricky nods in confirmation, “Me and Alex, yeah. It’s being officially announced on Monday.” He smiles.

Instantly, Nini pulls him down for another kiss, “I’m so proud of you, baby.” She mumbles against his lips. Ricky hums against his wife’s lips, as he pulls her in tighter into his body. One of his hands inching lower as they continued to kiss.

“Stop that,” She smacks him lightheartedly, breaking their kiss, “Come on, you deserve some champagne.”

As she drags him over to the table, Ricky shakes his head, “No, you drink. Have as much champagne and wine as you like, queenie. I’ll drive us home tonight.” He runs his hand over her hip, his thumb tracing along her curves.

“Ricky, really, it’s okay.” She refuses his suggestion, picking up a glass and placing it in his hand.

He scrunches his eyebrows at her refusal, “No, Nini, I want you to enjoy tonight.”

Nini chuckles, as she shoves his hand back towards him. Silently telling him to keep the glass, “It’s your night, babe. Don’t worry about me.” She tries to assure him, but she can already tell by his eyes that he’s ready to fight her on it. “Ricky, baby, please. I’m fine.” She mutters.

“But you’re always DD. Let me do this for you,” He runs his hand up to cradle her cheek, “Please.”

She shakes her head, “I can’t.”

Ricky looks at her curiously, not quite understanding why she couldn’t drink. “You can’t?”

Nini takes in a sharp breath, “Ricky, I’m pregnant.” She lets out, watching his reaction carefully.

A few weeks ago, Nini started feeling under the weather. At first she thought it was just a stomach bug, needing to throw up every so often. Then, there were certain foods that simply made her stomach turn just at the smell of them. Nini instantly recognized the symptoms, having experienced it before.

Last week, she had gone over to Big Red’s telling him that she thinks she might be pregnant again. So, the two best friends made their way to the store and bought a pregnancy test, more like seven. And the second she got home, she took all of them. And lo and behold; she was pregnant. Nini was thrilled to be pregnant again, she was scared of Ricky’s reaction but she knew he was going to be happy.

They weren’t exactly planning to have another child any time soon. They’ve had the talk a couple of times, that maybe they’ll start trying after their wedding or in a few more years. But, they weren’t exactly being safe either forgoing the condoms and relying heavily on birth control.

Looking up at her husband, his eyes were wide and jaw slack. “What?” He utters.

Nini scrunches her eyebrows at his reaction, “I’m pregnant.” She repeats, trailing a hand up to his shoulder, rubbing her thumb along the shape of his neck comfortingly.

Ricky tilts his head, “What?”

“Ricky, baby,” She presses her thumb into his cheek, “I’m pregnant. You know, with child? A bun in the oven? A fetus is growing inside me? Does any of this ring a bell? I mean this wouldn’t be the first time.” She jokes with him.

“I think I needed to hear it more than once to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.” He chuckles, setting down the champagne glass on the table behind them. Bringing one of his hands to splay across her stomach and the other on her hip. “Are you sure?” He asks.

Nini nods, “Took seven tests.”

“And, it’s mine, right?” A smirk appears on his face.

She lets out a loud laugh, tilting her head back for a moment, “Yes, babe. You’re going to be a dad, again.” She smiles brightly.

“Oh my god,” He utters, like he just realized that he was going to be a father. The smirk not disappearing from his face, he moves his hands to run up and down her sides, “I’m just glad I got to know it’s mine right off the bat this time.” He jokes.

With a determined face, Nini smacks his chest.

Ricky lets out a laugh, grabbing her hand, “I’m kidding, queenie. I love you. So much.” He leans down to press a kiss to her lip, “I can’t wait to marry you.” He mumbles against her lips. “Again.”

“I can’t wait to marry you too, love.” She giggles.

His hands returning to her sides, pulling back from their kiss. “So, I’m going to assume honeymoon sex is out for the count?” He jokes, getting a laugh out of the woman in his arms.

Nini simply shrugs, “I’m sure we can work our way around it.” She winks.

“God, I love you.” He mutters, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Good thing too, you’re kind of stuck with me.” She giggles, wrapping her arms around his torso, hugging him closer to her chest.

Ricky barks out a laugh, rubbing his hands up and down her back, “What a disaster, what ever will I do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it guys! thank you so much for tagging along with me on this journey. designed for disaster has made a home in my heart, and i can't believe it's finally over. i'm going to miss this royal family, and all of my original characters (esp Jordyn and Alex LOL) 
> 
> thank you all so much for the love and support that you guys have given me, not just through this fic but through my other works as well! i hope to get more out for you guys, and if you have any fic prompt suggestions or questions or literally anything you can message me on tumblr @nini-ricky!
> 
> i love you all so much! i hope to see you all soon. 
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked the first chapter! i'm so excited for you all to see where this story goes! 
> 
> despite having left twitter, i'm still active on tumblr @nini-ricky if you want to chat or literally anything :)
> 
> hope you are doing well and staying safe.
> 
> sending all my love to every single one of you 
> 
> xx


End file.
